Brother, My Brother
by TerasBad
Summary: Naruto has done the unthinkable; he's given up on Sasuke, but what will happen when Sasuke needs his help retreiving a sacred book? Will he be able to win Naruto's friendship again or has their bond been truly severed? What's this about a competition? SXN
1. Chapter 1: Right or Wrong

(a/n: got into a bit of a slump on my other projects, so i did this to break through my metaphorical wall haha. inspired by a daydream i had during my English class so let me know what you think and if i should continue. i appreciate feedback! :/)

WARNING: this is not a yaoi, merely a fanfic; my apologies to my smut fans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the god known as Kishimoto-sensei owns it.

Two silhouettes stood on the hillside, illuminated by the light of the moon. One figure, a blonde, stood panting, his right arm slightly outstretched as if trying to reach for the raven haired figure, who stood at the peak of the hill-top, his back to him.

The sound of the rain drops left an ominous feel to the already tangible desperation hanging in the night air. The illusion of loss shattered only by the blonde's heavy breathing as he stared at the figure in front of him.

It had felt like hours since he'd left the village after news had spread that the Uchiha was sighted nearby. Afterwards a chase had ensued, but the raven had stopped suddenly at the peak of a cliff, leaving the two in utter silence.

"Why are you still trying Sasuke?" the blonde finally asked.

The raven haired man didn't answer.

"I understand...really I do...but why...why can't you just forget him."

At this Sasuke noticeably stiffened, angling his face slightly to the side, still unseen.

"Naruto," Sasuke acknowledged, rolling the 'r'.

"I don't...I don't want you to do this anymore," Naruto choked out, his hands furiously tugging at his golden spikes, tears threatening to spill from his cerulean eyes. Sasuke was here, standing just a few feet in front of him, but every time these rare moments of closeness occurred and he tried and failed again to convince him to stay, it tore him up worse than the first time...like he was losing Sasuke all over again.

He couldn't take it!

"Sasuke," he gasped, his nails clawing at his scalp. "It's not...it's not FAIR!" he roared, the tears finally spilling fear from both his sadness and his anger at Sasuke's stubbornness. "HE ISN'T YOUR ONLY FAMILY! HE DIDN'T LEAVE YOU ALL ALONE!"

The wind rustled Sasuke's hair, but otherwise the raven haired man stood still as a statue.

"I AM YOUR ONLY BROTHER NOW SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, choking on his sobs, "and you're leaving me," he breathed, his voice holding none of its usual volume as he realized the truth of his own words. He clutched at his heart, surprised even now at the pain that clawed and tormented him. It was a nagging, continuous, agonizing and unbearable pain!

It was raining harder now, so much so that Sasuke's form was blurred and Naruto felt a panic attack rise, running closer to make sure Sasuke was still there.

He couldn't leave

Not again

He couldn't watch Sasuke walk away anymore

It would kill him!

He reached out; catching Sasuke's shoulder and the solid contact calmed him.

He was still here...still here.

"Still holding on to that foolish sentiment," Sasuke muttered, and the lack of emotion in his voice caused another squeeze of Naruto's heart. Did Sasuke truly no longer care? Had he broken the bond between them completely?

"No," he breathed aloud. "I refuse to believe it," he clutched Sasuke's shoulder tightly, his voice breaking as he shook the doubt that threatened to cloud his mind. "I refuse to believe you've lost yourself Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to look at him now, Naruto still refusing to relinquish his hold.

Sasuke's features had become more pronounced over the years, the same with Naruto. They were both adults now. Sasuke's expression was unmoving, those obsidian eyes were cold and intense, but as he spoke Naruto could hear the arrogance in his voice that had always been there mixed with disdain and the underlying tones of pain. "You've got it wrong Naruto," he purred. "If anything I'm closer to finding myself now more than ever...it's you, Naruto...who is so foolishly attempting to keep me from my destiny." Naruto choked on his sobs as his words caused another wave of pain to crash over him. So wrapped up in his misery, he didn't catch the movement until a sickening crunch was heard and pain shot up his arm as Sasuke broke the arm of the hand that rested on his shoulder. He twisted and Naruto was brought to his knees. "Listen to me Naruto," Sasuke commanded calmly, kneeling slightly to look into Naruto's endless cerulean eyes. "Know that you are not significant enough to serve as an obstacle for me. You are nothing," he told him and despite his blank expression, there was a smirk in his voice as he stressed each word slowly, "I said you could try...but it is a futile, pathetic attempt at best."

Naruto stared, eyes wide. "Sa-Sasuke," he breathed, the tears threatening to spill again. "When did you become so lost?" he asked almost desperately, his voice muted with the pounding of the rain drops around them. Sasuke only stared. Naruto's eyes fell. "I...I've tried to-nngh," he whimpered briefly at the pain in his broken arm, "-I've tried to think back...tried to find what was the cause, when was it...that you truly left us. If I could go back and find that moment...I'd do anything I could to stop it from happening."

Silence reigned between for what seemed like an eternity, before Sasuke twisted his arm with a sickening pop and Naruto let out a startled whimper before he was pushed harshly away by an almost disgusted looking Uchiha. "You still don't understand," Sasuke muttered darkly through the rain and Naruto had to strain to hear him, "And how could you, you've never felt loss before."

"Y-You're wrong Sasuke," Naruto tried as he cradled his arm. "I've lost someone who meant everything to me…I've lost you," his voice drifted off in volume as he spoke, the blonde unable to speak louder than a whisper at the pain in his heart; again it was caused by the realization of how true they rang even to his own ears.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said now. "I'm no longer looking for someone to understand. There is only one thing that matters to me now…nothing else matters." With that the Uchiha slowly disappeared, almost as if he'd never been there in the first place.

Naruto felt his blood run cold at that and there was nothing but the pain in his heart which felt like white hot pin-pricks being inserted at a painfully slow pace.

There was nothing but the pain. Sasuke was gone…truly gone and the rain grew louder in his ears as the pain welled up inside him so powerful he was sure he would die soon. He wouldn't survive this time.

Not even Naruto's heart was that strong.

He clutched his chest, whimpering at the unbearable feeling. Only people who have never felt loss believe that a broken or bleeding heart was an expression, but Naruto knew otherwise, there was nothing further from the truth. It was actual, physical pain.

His vision began to blur and despite the loud rain he could only hear the loud and slow aching beats of his own heart in his ears.

As the colors around him began to fade into black as he lost consciousness, he wished desperately that his heart would stop beating…the feeling grew with each beat and he just wanted it to _stop_.

The last thing he heard before his eyes closed was a female voice in the distance which cried out desperately, "NARUTO!"

(1 Year Later)

Sasuke heard the protesting groans of his group as they continued to make their way through the forest which they'd now been walking in for a few hours now.

He didn't care how long it took, there was information he needed and he was going to get it one way or the other.

It'd been a year since he'd killed Orochimaru, Itachi and thousands of other nameless people he didn't care for, but now there was something else he needed, a book, which told the secrets of certain kind of jutsu; one he needed almost desperately although he'd never say so aloud.

The problem was that he had little to no idea where it was, which brought them to this forest.

Before he'd slain Kabuto he'd managed to weasel information about where he could find it. That is where he'd learned of Michiko, a powerful kunoichi and a prophet who was revered as all-knowing. According to Kabuto, she'd left her village hidden in the clouds years ago for reasons known only to her and that although she was fairly easy to find, no one ever sought her out unless they were of dire need. This was supposedly due to the fact that she did not offer her sight to just anyone and it was extremely hard to earn the woman's trust. Anyone who tried to force the woman to offer her sight, were killed before they could even try.

Sasuke was not one to be so easily deterred however as he tracked through the god forsaken forest that would lead to the cliff she could be found.

Finally he approached the break in the trees, which opened up to reveal the cliff…but there was no one in sight.

Suigetsu sighed beside him. "Well this was a big waste of time, she's not even here," he complained.

Sasuke ignored him and walked forward, glancing up at the sky which was a swirling mass of clouds. He saw one in particular that stood out to him. It looked like a swirling star burst and he knew instantly that it was not a natural cloud.

"She's here," he said simply.

As if hearing him, the cloud slowly descended, revealing a rather beautiful kunoichi lying on the swirling cloud like it was a bed. There was also a very large ram lying on the cloud with her which the kunoichi was leaning casually against. She was wearing a flowing white silk hooded tailed coat with black pants and white knee high boots. Her eyes were obsidian, black as night but they were intense and full of wisdom. She had jet black hair which was artfully layered to her shoulders and there was a tangible regal and dignified air to her presence.

Silently, her expression annoyed, the kunoichi stepped off the cloud and onto the ground, facing Sasuke. "What do you want lesser being?" she asked eyeing Sasuke with disgust.

"You must not be as all-knowing as they say you are if you truly think you're more powerful than me," Sasuke bluffed expertly. The amount of chakra he sensed from the girl was nothing to sniff at.

Michiko stepped forward, the sunlight shining through the vapors that surrounded her making her look like an ethereal goddess. "I do not call you a lesser being because you are not powerful," she calmly explained in a soft voice. "I call you a lesser being because knowledge is power and your level of knowledge about even the most commonplace subjects is vastly underdeveloped."

"Hey you can't say that to him!" Karin shrieked suddenly but Sasuke silenced her with a glare. He needed Michiko's cooperation and that was already unlikely as she clearly did not like him.

Michiko sighed, running her fingers casually through her hair. "I hate being in the company of ignorant people," she muttered but then a smirk graced her face. "Would you like me to tell you what you do not know Sasuke?" she asked. "Anyone who comes here whom I have not named a friend…can only ask of me one question…but choose wisely and ask the right one or there will be no answer."

Sasuke stared.

"How's he supposed to know what the right question is?" Karin spat incredulously.

Michiko smiled, chuckling elegantly. "It matters not, I've seen your past and your future Sasuke and I know that we could stand here for years and still you will never ask the right question…because I know what you're question is."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He had no time for games. "If you know my question, then tell me where it is."

Michiko's eyes flashed and when at last her eye returned to their normal obsidian color, suddenly she was laughing. "Oh how I love the way the fates of time work," she said after her laughter died down, but there was a playful sinister smirk as she leapt back onto her cloud. "You have not asked the right question Sasuke…but I'll tell you anyway because your question, while not being the wrong one, will lead you to _finally_ ask the right question."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" he asked almost annoyed.

She was slowly ascending back towards the sky. "I cannot tell you where it is because there is only one person who can know its whereabouts," she started with a large smile, raising her voice as the distance between them increased. "If you want your book Sasuke…you'll have to ask Naruto!" with a ghostly elegant laugh she was gone and Sasuke glared at the space she once stood.

"Naruto," he repeated under his breath.

"Naruto?" Suigetsu repeated. "Oh yeah, wasn't he your BFF or something?" he asked with a smile, flashing his pointed teeth.

Sasuke didn't answer as he turned and walked away.

"Where are we going?" Karin asked after they'd caught up with him.

"To Konoha," he answered simply, speeding up his pace.

He needed that book!


	2. Chapter 2: O Brother Where Art Thou?

**(a/n: Yay hurray for the second installment of Brother, My Brother. Thanks to those of you who reviewed, your encouragements made me all warm and fuzzy inside and gave me the inspiration for this my second chapter! :/)**

**Summary:** _Naruto has done the unthinkable; he's given up on Sasuke, but what will happen when Sasuke needs his help retrieving a sacred book? Will he be able to win Naruto's friendship again or has their bond been truly severed? What's this about a competition? SXN. Not a yaoi. Contains OC and Special Guest Appearances._

**WARNING: this is not a yaoi, merely a fanfic; my apologies to my smut fans. Rating may change with future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the god known as Kishimoto-sensei owns it.**

Chapter 2: O brother, where art thou?

Passing the all too familiar landscape, Sasuke paused briefly to glance over the waterfall at the Valley of The End, racked with memories of the past which he shook away and continued on.

"Feeling nostalgic Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked him mockingly with his signature smirk.

Sasuke ignored him and froze in his steps, on alert as a flare of chakra resounded in the distance and his group froze beside him, no doubt sensing it too.

Something was happening.

What was more the flare was headed straight for them, followed by several slightly less powerful ones. Sasuke guessed it was a Leaf Village ANBU squad chasing after a threat or person of interest.

Opting not to move, they simply stared and watched on as the scene unfolded before them. A muscular man with shocking white hair that hung to his shoulders burst through the break in the trees just in front of them. The panting man glanced paused to glance in their direction only briefly but his momentary distraction cost him; with a grunt the man stiffened as one of the ANBU wearing the mask of the Bird trapped him using his shadow.

Beside him another ANBU joined him wearing the mask of the Rabbit. The Boar and the Dog joined next and together they incapacitated the man.

Sasuke wasn't fooled. Despite the Bird mask, the shadow possession jutsu and the spiked pony-tail gave the first shinobi away as Shikamaru Nara. The tell-tale pink hair on the ANBU who sported the Rabbit mask was so obviously Sakura Haruno and he didn't need to see the blonde pony-tail or the wild brunette hair to know that Ino Yamanaka and Kiba Inuzuka made up the other two shinobi.

Normally he would've been surprised to learn that the useless cheerleader who once spouted her never-ending love for him had risen to the ranks of ANBU black ops…but right now he was only looking for one person and he was glad he came across the members of the old rookie nine.

They'd surely know where Naruto was.

Sakura turned and noticed them now and he could feel her unease as she straightened up to look at him. The others looked as well and there was silence as they stared at each other.

"Sakura," he acknowledged casually.

Sakura stiffened and turned to the others. "Ignore him, we need to get this one back to the Hokage," she commanded calmly.

Sasuke quirked one delicate eyebrow at her indifference as the rest of the squad nodded in confirmation and made to leave.

In a flash he was in front of Sakura, and she twitched in surprise and he caught the movement of her hand which had twitched toward her ninjaken, ready for a fight.

He wasn't here for that.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Sakura stiffened again and slowly she reached upward to take off her mask, revealing her impassive face to him and her surprisingly empty green eyes. She turned to speak over his shoulder to her team. "Go on ahead and get him back to the Hokage," she repeated, her dead green eyes then snapping to meet his once more. "I'll be fine here," she assured them and Sasuke tilted his head slightly at her newfound confidence.

The others nodded again and were gone, leaving Sakura alone who raised herself up almost in defiance. "What do you want with Naruto?" she asked and he noticed the possessive edge she used when speaking Naruto's name.

Interesting

"Tell me where he is or I'll search for him the hard way," he warned, side-stepping her question.

Her eyes narrowed. "It won't matter either way, you won't find him here in the village and as to where he is your guess is as good as mine."

He glared. He didn't have time for these petty games!

"Where is Naruto?" he repeated, taking a menacing step forward. Sakura took an equal step back, her hands hovering toward her hips, ready to draw her kunai.

"I just told you _no one_ knows," she repeated this time with bite in her voice. "He left the village a year ago and no one's heard of him since."

Sasuke froze at this. "What do you mean he left?"

Sakura's eyes fell, her expression now forlorn. "They say he chose exile and relinquished the way of the shinobi…but you know how he was…I don't believe that's what happened at all," she was whispering now, her dead eyes on the ground. "One day he was just gone."

He took a moment to absorb the information. He knew Sakura told the truth, he didn't sense the Dobe nearby…but then where was he?

He growled inwardly in frustration. Was Naruto doing this on _purpose_?

Sakura seemed to catch on to his frustration and she smirked. "What's the matter Sasuke?" she asked almost gleefully. "Don't tell me you need his help," she finished with obvious distaste. He glared at her but it no longer seemed to hold any power as she continued to smirk evilly. "Well isn't that just too god damn bad," she spat now, meeting his glare with one of her own.

His hand was on her throat then, clutching as he lifted her off the ground. She gagged and fought to breath as her legs flailed. "You must've searched for him," he started calmly, tightening his grip with each word. "Where did you leave off?" he demanded.

Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and he dropped her to the ground harshly, deciding he'd need her alive to tell him any clues.

She coughed and glared at him through her lashes but one twitch towards his sword and her shoulders slumped in defeat as she slowly rose to her feet, dusting off her pants. "The only thing we could find was a reference. Anytime we asked if anyone had seen him, they all told us the same thing…" she trailed off then, staring off in a daze momentarily before continuing in a hushed voice. "They told us to 'look for his brother, he'll be with him'."

Sasuke stilled at this and he remembered back to that night when he'd last seen the blonde shinobi. His words echoed in his head now and he couldn't help but feel it was like a breadcrumb trail Naruto was leaving for him.

"_I AM YOUR ONLY BROTHER NOW SASUKE!" _he had shouted to him.

"Hn," he grunted turning to leave.

"Wait Sasuke!" Sakura called suddenly. "Do _you_ know what that means?"

He froze. "Naruto…he called_ me_ his brother." He muttered before leaving.

Sakura's information was both helpful and utterly _useless_ at the same time.

He'd find Naruto with his brother…okay, the only problem was that _he_ was considered his brother and the dobe sure as hell wasn't with him.

He stared off over the canyons, overlooking the stone village, trying hard to decipher the strange clue that would tell him of Naruto's whereabouts; try as he may however there was nothing that didn't lead back to the same question. It was so painfully frustrating to sit there wasting time breaking down a simple sentence, especially for him.

He was a prideful Uchiha and nothing _ever_ stood in his way.

Suigetsu sighed beside him for the 13th time in the last hour and in one quick movement his sword was at his throat. "Sigh one more time and see what happens," he warned.

Suigetsu only smiled, flashing his sharp teeth. "We both already know what will happen," he teased. "I'll be fine and you'll only give yourself a bigger headache."

Sasuke couldn't argue with that logic and instead settled for staring out at the setting sun. The orange color of the sky, which spilled onto the barren lands and crawled up the canyon walls, only served to remind him of his problem…what had _always_ been his problem.

'_He's not even here….and he's still getting in my way,'_ he thought wryly to himself.

Jugo, whom had been the only one to remain quiet, now popped his lips, "Does uh…he maybe have another one?" he asked hesitantly.

Sasuke froze at this.

Naruto indeed had a knack for forming 'bonds'…but who could this other 'brother' be if it wasn't him?

He closed his eyes and scanned his memories, something he hadn't done in quite some time. He flitted through the one's he'd shared with the blonde knuckle-head in the hopes he'd see someone else who Naruto could possibly have formed a strong enough bond with that'd take him from the Leaf Village and away from his so-called dream to become Hokage.

He remembered seeing him with a pale shinobi by the name of Sai. He mentally scoffed as he remembered the strange shinobi had so rudely woken him from his sleep to preach to him about the bond between him and Naruto and how it wasn't one he should throw away…. Annoying, but he was definitely a victim of Naruto's 'ninja way' if he was willing not to kill him like he was ordered simply because Naruto had asked it of him. The only problem with that theory was that from Sakura's tone, Naruto had left with someone not from the Leaf Village and Sai, being the brain-washed ROOT shinobi he was definitely still resided in the Leaf Village…but that didn't mean he knew nothing about Naruto.

"Jugo," he started, not bothering to look at the tall shinobi, "Put your skills to good use and scout for a shinobi by the name of Sai…he may know something."

Jugo nodded and turned to speak to the small group of birds that he'd been tending to since they arrived. They flew away once the orders were given and Sasuke watched them go. They'd left the Leaf Village awhile back, but if needed, he'd return, if only to speak with Sai.

Suigetsu scratched his white, blue-tinted hair, "You really think this guy Sai's gonna know something?" he asked and Sasuke could tell he wasn't really interested but asking more or less out of boredom. "I mean that pink-haired chick was your other teammate right and even she didn't know."

SMACK!

Sasuke didn't need to turn around and confirm that Karin had hit Suigetsu over the head. "Sasuke knows what he's doing!" Karin spat angrily. "After all, who knows better about Naruto than my Sasuke," she cooed now. "He'll find him and squeeze the information out of him if he has to."

"Yeah?" Suigetsu scoffed. "Well then I must be seeing a different Sasuke cuz last time I checked, the one I'm looking at was chasing his tail."

SMACK! "HE IS NOT!"

Silently, Sasuke agreed with Suigetsu. If the time he'd spent as Naruto's friend taught him anything, it was that the only thing predictable about Naruto was how _unpredictable_ he was. If the dobe did not want to be found…most likely he wouldn't be.

They'd simply have to see.

*** (Next Day) ***

Sasuke awoke to the sound of arguing and groaned inwardly as he identified the two bickering voices as those of his _impossible_ teammates Karin and Suigetsu.

He sat up, rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes but was suddenly very much awake as he caught on to just what it was his teammates were arguing about this time.

"-just saying, if it involves this Naruto guy, you can bet he's not gonna be able to help himself," Suigetsu was whispering angrily…or rather he was _trying_ to whisper, they were still quite loud regardless.

"Who's to say that's what it is anyway," Karin retorted in a tone that matched Suigetsu's, a failing whisper. "You don't know! It could be completely different!"

"You kidding me?" Suigetsu nearly shouted. "What else could it be?"

"I don't know-she was a freak!" Karin shrieked. "For all we know it was probably something only Sasuke would understand!"

Using his superior speed, he was in front of them then, "What are you two talking about?" he demanded calmly.

The two flinched at his sudden closeness and glanced wearily towards the other. "We were just debating something," Suigetsu shrugged nonchalantly as he went back to polishing his sword.

Sasuke stared at them, noting the beads of nervous sweat forming on Karin's brow and a slight barely-noticeable twitch in Suigetsu's brow. He stared at one than the other, slowly sitting down between them around their small campfire, "Hn," he said at last and heard Karin's breathing hitch while simultaneously Suigetsu's teeth quietly snapped together. "Is that so?" he asked calmly, casually taking out his sword, placing it against his knee so as to polish it. They both shifted their positions as he dragged it along a polishing stone. "What about?" he asked now, silently delighting in the way they both gulped visibly.

Suigetsu whistled unenthusiastically, "Wow, what were we talking about?" he muttered casually. "Uh…y'know I can't really recall-Karin do you remember what it was about?" he asked now.

Sasuke didn't miss how she sent him a panicked glare before laughing nervously. "Uh…um…not really I mean uh…it uh….it was about Jugo I think," she squeaked.

"Ah, right," Suigetsu punched his palm as if he'd just remembered. "Yeah that's it, we were just wondering how long it would take for his scouts to get back y'know?"

Sasuke held his gaze, "I see."

Suigetsu's mouth twitched but he averted his gaze as if nothing happened. He had to hand it to him; he wasn't as easy to rile up as Karin was, not to mention he was a much better liar.

Again he slid his sword along the polishing stone at an excruciatingly slow steady pace, all the while keeping his eyes trained on their reactions. It was a little treat he gave himself each time he caught them, or on occasion Jugo, talking about him behind his back. He didn't really care much for their opinion of him: it didn't matter. It was the tremors of fear that were visible to his skilled eyes as well as the nervous sweats and glances that made his form of mental torture of them so wonderful to watch and know he himself was the cause. In the end, whenever he finally managed to weasel it out of them, the high of victory was a much better reward then the newfound knowledge each time.

The best treat however was watching the internal war rage in their eyes.

The eyes are the window to the soul, and oh how thankful he was that that expression was true. He could watch literally each and every one of their conflicting emotions and thoughts flicker across their mind-see the fear as they wondered if he was catching on to what they were hiding.

In truth he almost always figured out what it was they had been keeping from him at the start of each torture session, but he continued on until they told him themselves nonetheless because frankly it was more fun that way. Being in the company of Orochimaru for so long had taught him to value the little things in life like the gentle breeze, the smell of morning dew, and the sight of his cowering companions as he asked them seemingly simple questions and watched them break.

"Where_ is_ Jugo?" Sasuke asked now. Knowing by feeling Jugo's chakra signature down by the river that he was fishing, but still he asked.

Karin cleared her throat. "Catching fish for the fire," she said, her throat sounding dry.

Another stroke of the polishing stone, "You sound thirsty Karin," he noted casually. "Doesn't she Suigetsu?"

"Mmhm," Suigetsu murmured simply through pursed lips.

He focused his gaze on the sword-crazed shinobi now, "maybe you should fill our canteens then," he more or less demanded.

"Kay," Suigetsu agreed almost too quickly as he practically dashed toward the creek.

Karin's eyes were as wide as dish-plates. Almost pleadingly she stared after Suigetsu and Sasuke never thought he'd see the day when she actually preferred to be with Suigetsu than alone with just himself. She had taken to twiddling her thumbs now, a tell-tale sign of impending defeat.

"So Karin," he started casually, "Tell me, how long _do_ you think it will take for Jugo's scouts to get back?"

She scooted further away from him. "Uh I-I don't know," she mumbled.

"But you were certainly passionate about your opinion enough to argue with Suigetsu," he pointed out calmly.

Her eyes darted in all directions, as if she'd find her next lie somewhere in the air around her. Apparently she was unable to find anything as her twitching increased. Sasuke knew from past experience that it wouldn't be long now before she told all.

He saw it then in her eyes, a change in tactics he was all too familiar with. She seemed more confident about this distraction however and that made him curious. "Sasuke, why can't _I_ locate Naruto?" she asked urgently now. "Why entrust Jugo with the job of finding this Sai when we can cut out the middle man and _I_ can find Naruto easy."

He'd already thought about that. "Go ahead and try," he said calmly.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before standing up and closing her eyes, attempting to sense him using her unique Mind's Eye of the Kagura. As he'd suspected it wasn't long before there was a frustrated pucker in between her brow and she growled as she exerted more energy. After a while, she seemed to give up as she plopped back down on the boulder in a huff, "God dammit!" she cursed darkly through narrowed eyes. He only nodded. "How did you know he'd be hiding his chakra?" she asked now.

He paused in his ministrations. "Because he's Naruto," he sighed at last. "Heaven forbid he make anything that easy."

"What about Sai?"

Sasuke thought back to first time he'd seen Naruto after he'd left, when he showed up with Sakura and his new team member Sai; the shinobi had so expertly blocked his attack when he attempted to end the Blonde shinobi…but there was something else about Sai however that rubbed him the wrong way.

"Sai is a special case," he explained at last. "He's loyal to the village who are just as intent on finding Naruto as we are, but if I'm right about him, he'll throw aside his loyalties if it involves Naruto…the two are close." He finished, resisting the urge to explain to Karin that it was 'a guy thing'.

"I still don't get it," she seemed to confess after a while.

He stared out at the cloudless blue sky, the color reminding him of Naruto's eyes and he glared. "If you sensed for him he'd know you were looking the moment you locked on and he'd take it as a threat…but if he knows I'm the one who's looking for him because of Jugo's message….he'll come…and he'll come alone," he said with confidence.

Karin fell into a thoughtful silence and he mentally smirked as he decided to end the session. "So what were you and Suigetsu really talking about?" he asked now. She squeaked, nearly falling off the boulder, her eyes wide.

She stayed in that position for a few minutes before pulling herself together and slumping over in defeat. "Okay you win," she mumbled miserably but when she looked up to him, her expression was serious. "We were just debating…well we were just _wondering_…what your right question was," she said at last.

He quirked an eyebrow. "And?"

She flinched but he knew the look of submission when he saw it. "Well Michiko said you would ask it if you went after Naruto…and well we thought maybe that meant you would abandon your plans."

He glared and she shrunk underneath it. "Naruto…he _won't_ interfere again. I'll make sure of that."

She nodded, terrified.

"As soon as he tells me where the book is I'll kill him," he stated simply, looking out at the sky again.

They both looked behind them then, sensing at the same time Suigetsu and Jugo were approaching with a satchel of fish and Jugo had three birds on his shoulder. "He's coming," Jugo informed Sasuke seriously and Sasuke smirked.

At last

They had finished eating and now Sasuke was staring expectantly towards the edge of the forest where he could sense a distant but powerful chakra signature approaching fast. According to Jugo, Sai had been on a mission to the land of Waves when they found him and had to shake his comrades before heading their way.

Watching with his gifted eyes, he saw as Sai finally passed the break in the trees and landed in a crouch in front of him. He stood up elegantly, removing his ANBU Black Ops mask to reveal the pale and emotionless face he remembered.

"Ah, it's the traitor," Sai declared in a voice that would probably be pleasant if it weren't so dead. There was also a very fake and forced smile on his face.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM!" Karin shrieked.

Sai turned to her and tilted his head. "I was merely stating a fact. Is Sasuke not in fact a traitor?" he asked calmly.

Karin hissed. "You can't just waltz in here wearing that pathetic fake smile and say that to Sasuke's face!"

Sai blinked and withdrew a book from his back pouch. "The book says your smile should be true when you plan of forming a bond with someone," he read. "I have no wish to form a bond with you ugly girl."

Suigetsu snorted and Karin shrieked. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Oh right," Sai declared, snapping his book closed and pocketing it again. "Naruto _did_ tell me that when coming up with nicknames I should say the opposite of what I truly think…well hello there pretty girl," he said now, offering to shake hands. Karin attempted to smack it away but Sai drew it away at the last second.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked now, already fed up with the brainwashed ninja. "I know you know something."

Sai's expression became blank once again, his fake smile gone. "Those who are not under the privileged title of 'Naruto's brother' cannot know his whereabouts."

Sasuke stilled. "Are you saying…that _you_ are his new brother?"

It was then that they all saw then a true and genuine fond smile grace Sai's face. "Yes, Naruto has given me the title of his brother."

Suigetsu snorted. "So where the hell is he?"

Sai tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"We were told Naruto could be found with his brother," Karin explained, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Yes that's true," Sai confirmed simply.

"And you just _said_ you were his brother," Suigetsu was growling now, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Also true."

"IS HE WITH YOU OR NOT!" Karin shouted.

"No."

"THEN WHERE IS HE!" Suigetsu followed up now.

"With his brother."

"BUT YOU'RE HIS BROTHER!"

"BUT YOU'RE HIS BROTHER!" Suigetsu and Karin shouted in unison now.

Sai nodded with another genuine smile. "Yes I am, but he has many you see."

Sasuke held up a hand to silence Suigetsu and Karin who looked on the verge of a breakdown. "Explain," he commanded calmly.

"Just what it means," Sai said, with a fake smile this time. "Naruto has several brothers. Those he has formed a bond with and entrusts his life to…we make up Naruto's Brotherhood."

"Do you know where he is?"

Sai shook his head. "I know where you can find _a_ Naruto, but the True Naruto's location is a secret kept from even me seeing as how The Village would attempt to delve into my mind and find his location."

"_True _Naruto?" Jugo repeated.

Sasuke growled, catching on. "Shadow Clones."

Sai nodded. "There are thousands of them scattered and sealed throughout the region to confuse the Inuzuka Clan and Kakashi's Eight Ninja Dogs. Those of the Brotherhood however are granted a summoning scroll to summon a clone of him in case of dire emergencies," he said as he pulled out a red and orange scroll from his back pouch. "Naruto likes to call it his Brotherhood Membership Scroll," he added with a light chuckle. "You need this if you wish to even talk to him."

Sasuke made to take it but Sai pocketed it once more, raising his index finger and wagging it with another fake smile. "Ah, ah, Traitor, you don't think I'm just going to hand it over do you? Each member is only issued one and I'm not about to revoke my Membership. Either you receive one from Naruto himself or you don't get one at all; the scrolls are encrypted so that only those he assigns can activate and open them…and like I said, only those who bear the title of Naruto's Brother can know of his whereabouts."

Sasuke glared. "So you're not going to tell me where he is or even where I can find a clone of him unless I'm his brother?"

"Exactly," Sai said simply.

"Well here's a newsflash, I _am_ Naruto's Brother," Sasuke growled, striding forward. "Or have you forgotten he spent most of his pathetic life in search of me."

"Aww," Sai cooed mockingly. "I don't think so," he nearly sang. "Naruto ensured that _every_ member got one…the fact that you don't tells me you are _not_ his brother." Sasuke brandished his sword but Sai easily side-stepped the attack. He'd gotten faster since the last time they fought. "I told you his clones are everywhere," Sai continued calmly. "There is one nearby now in fact, but that's the only hint I'll give you." With one last final fake smile Sasuke stabbed him in the chest. Sai's body dissolved around the blade into a puddle of black ink and Sasuke glared. _'Clone,' _he thought disdainfully.

Jugo stared blankly at the puddle. "What do we do now?" he asked.

"He didn't tell us _anything_!" Suigetsu snarled, leaning heavily on his sword.

"Wrong," Sasuke stated, appeased somewhat. "He said there was a seal nearby, find it," he ordered and they scattered as he moved to stand at the edge of the canyon staring out at the sky. _'Even if I find him, it'll only be a clone but with luck I can get him to tell me where either the real Naruto is, or where I can find the book,' _he thought as he sensed his companions searching the area. _'A Brotherhood huh? Well then I guess I know one thing to expect when we finally meet again Naruto…just as Sakura suspected you haven't renounced your shinobi ways….of course not; I never suspected you did…but why then did you leave the village? Why did you give up on becoming Hokage?' _Catching himself, he shook those thoughts away. Naruto's reasons for leaving weren't important-they didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the location of the book and if Naruto would surrender it without a fight.

That was an easy one; of course not.

Naruto would want to fight for it, and all he'd have to do was make him reveal its location before he killed him; that would be easy enough to achieve after all, he'd been up against armies of shinobi far more powerful than the Kyuubi vessel. The only hard part was finding the _real_ Naruto.

"I FOUND A SEAL OVER HERE!" Suigetsu's voice called and Sasuke was instantly by his side, Jugo and Karin appearing a second later.

Suigetsu stood in front of an enormous boulder, his ear pressed to the surface of the rock. "I can hear someone breathing inside," he told him, pointing to it.

Sasuke approached, scanning his hand along the surface where a complex looking seal had been etched into it. He pressed his forehead to it and closed his eyes; he could definitely feel the vibrations of someone breathing but there was also a whirring noise in the background which he assumed was the chakra sealed inside keeping the Naruto Clone dormant.

He stood back, powering up his Chidori before charging and issuing a devastating blow to the stone. It cracked and he was taken aback slightly by how easily the seal was disabled but he shrugged it off as he removed his hand and powered down, having created a whole big enough to step through.

The boulder was large enough that it was like walking into a cave and he paused as he saw the clone of the blonde haired shinobi meditating in the center of the stone. Another seal had been placed just underneath him and when Sasuke made to move forward a barrier of lightning erupted around the meditating clone; any other person would've been sent flying but he refused to budge and instead was being steadily pushed backwards. The lightning licked the clone Naruto's frame and Sasuke was temporarily impressed at both the potency of the jutsu as well as Naruto's ability to hold still.

He braced his sword and sent the lightning back, causing a split to form along the entire boulder, the chakra just missing the spikes of Naruto's blonde hair, and yet the shinobi still did not move.

"Naruto," he called and stepped forward, ignoring the slices that erupted on his skin from the lightning seal he knelt down so that he was whispering in Naruto's ear. "Naruto…Where are you?"

Naruto's steady breathing hitched and those cerulean eyes snapped open at last, but they were different somehow as they turned to look at him.

They stared at each other for the longest time.

Ridiculously the clone yawned hugely then and cracked his back, neck and fingers as if just waking up from a nap. "The big man's busy at the moment and asks not to be disturbed," he droned groggily as he scratched his blonde locks. "If this is an emergency please leave a message and dispel the clone after the beep….beep."

Sasuke could only stare.

"I like him," Suigetsu declared simply from his place behind the entrance.

"Look I don't have all day pal," Naruto groaned, arms crossed. "I said _beep_!"

Sasuke growled and had to take a few steady breaths to keep from strangling the clone then and there. He bent down again so that his eyes were level with the sleepy clone Naruto; after all the dobe may know how to get under his skin, but he knew Naruto's buttons better than anyone. "You have something I need dobe, and if your next clone doesn't tell me where you are, I'll destroy all of Konoha," he promised before shoving his sword through Naruto's chest, earning a small surprised grunt before he disappeared with a 'poof' and a wisp of smoke.

Suigetsu 'tsk'd' disapprovingly. "Now we gotta find another one?" he whined.

"Yes, now go," he commanded again.

They scattered again and he continued to stare at the spot Naruto's clone had been. "Naruto…where are you?" he muttered to himself.

**(a/n: Eh? Eh? Whatdaya think? Pretty good huh? Make sure to review its how I survive and let me know what you think. I appreciate feedback and stay tuned for chapter three, Naruto's Brothers. Love ya! :/)**


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto's Brothers

** (a/n: Yay Chapter three of Brother, My Brother is finally up. Thanks again to those of you who reviewed, your words really touched me. I still don't have a beta though so please excuse any grammar mistakes. This chapter's pretty long as an apology for it taking me so long to update, plus there was a lot of things to cover. I'm gonna shut up now so you can read kay so uh…yeah haha! :/)**

**Summary:** _Naruto has done the unthinkable; he's given up on Sasuke, but what will happen when Sasuke needs his help retrieving a sacred book? Will he be able to win Naruto's friendship again or has their bond been truly severed? What's this about a competition? SXN. Not a yaoi. Contains OC and Special Guest Appearances._

**WARNING: this is not a yaoi, merely a fanfic; my apologies to my smut fans. Rating may change with future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I thank Kishimoto-sensei for creating the universe so that crazed fan girls like me can borrow them and make them do as we wish. I SAID DANCE MONKEYS DANCE!**

Chapter 3: Naruto's Brothers

Now knowing what to look for, the next Naruto clone was surprisingly easier to find. It was still in the same vicinity and of course it was as large as the last one.

"He wanted these to be found," Jugo muttered and Sasuke nodded. He'd been thinking the same thing. After all as naïve as Naruto was, he wasn't that stupid to actually think the large boulders that were etched in seals could be concealed so easily. "Why hide from his village though…it's not like they'd harm him if they ever found him," he continued to state to himself.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted elegantly. There was nothing to say…at least nothing to say aloud that they all weren't already thinking anyway.

It was a real mystery, the whole situation.

It was one thing for Naruto to be outside the village he loved…but it was something else entirely when you factored in the undeniable truth that Naruto was outside the village he loved when a lot of skillful shinobi coveted the power he had sealed inside of him. It was dangerous for him to be without the protection of his village…so why then had he left? What was more, he didn't seem concerned with hiding himself with the numerous enemies he had made, but rather he was hiding himself from his friends, from the village. What had happened after he'd last seen the shinobi that had changed him so much? Why was he doing this? Despite no matter how hard he tried to tune his curiosity out and focus on what needed to be done, Sasuke simply couldn't make heads or tails of the blonde idiot he'd once known and he couldn't banish the questions from his mind; they assaulted him even more the harder he tried to focus.

Naruto had always been a thorn in his side, but this was just ridiculous!

Using his pent up aggression he busted through the stone walls of the second seal just as easily as the first and wasted no time in picking up one of the rocks from the debris and flicking it towards the clone's head to wake him up. It yelped in pain and rubbed its head before yawning again like the last one.

"Answer me dobe," he commanded, in no mood. "Or else," he threatened.

The Clone Naruto groaned as he massaged the lump, "Relax Teme," he sighed, rolling his cerulean eyes. "The Boss will see ya, don't hafta get all huffy."

Sasuke was aiming his sword at his neck then, "I don't have time for your games. Show yourself!"

The clone Naruto didn't even flinch. "Yeah the big bad sword don't scare me Teme and like I said the Boss is busy, you wanna talk to him, you'll have to go to him. Have your sensor track him down…he'll let you," he added almost mockingly.

"Why agree so easily?" Karin asked suspiciously, having come in after Sasuke.

Naruto sent a feral grin her way. "Well hello there cutie!" he greeted with a wink and Karin blushed, turning away. "Y-you didn't answer my question," she pointed out, flustered. Naruto chuckled lightly before shrugging. "As long as you aren't from Konoha and you don't get in his way, he has no problem with visitors." He turned to Karin now, sending a kiss her way before holding up a kai to dispel himself. "Lock on quickly, he'll only put it up for a moment. He's taking a risk exposing his chakra like this so be grateful." With that the clone was gone in a wisp of smoke and Sasuke glared in Karin's direction who quickly fumbled with her fear and concentrated. "Kay I've got him," she said. "Northeast."

Sasuke nodded. "Then let's go." Karin led the way as they followed behind her, moving at a faster pace now that they knew where they were going. Despite the fact he'd soon be getting what he wanted, he couldn't shake the words Naruto's clone had said; they played over and over in his mind like an endless mantra.

_'As long as you aren't from Konoha and you don't get in his way, he has no problem with visitors.'_

What did that mean?

It didn't make any sense. Why was Naruto against being found by someone from Konoha…and then there was Sai who held a 'Naruto Membership Scroll' (he momentarily rolled his eyes at the ridiculous name) and because he was a Konoha ninja was not allowed to know where the true Naruto was…what was going on?

_'You have no place in his business,'_ he tried to tell himself. _'Whatever's going on with Naruto has nothing to do with you. As soon as Naruto tells you where the book is, he will die and the reason behind all his actions will no longer matter. Don't waste time getting interested in them when they will be left undiscovered.'_ He continued to chant this to himself and it helped drown out the persistent questions that echoed in the back of his mind; he exhaled as he was able to think clearly again.

"Is he moving?" Suigetsu asked Karin as dust billowed underneath his feet at his speed.

"No, actually he was standing extremely still," Karin responded almost surprised. "My guess is the real Naruto is meditating as well."

Suigetsu scoffed. "If he's meditating it sure as hell doesn't sound like he's busy."

"Was there anyone else with him?" Sasuke asked now, remembering there was meant to be a 'brother' nearby. He was disappointed as Karin shook her head. "If there was anyone with him, they were hiding it like he was. There's something else I should probably tell you though," she mumbled and Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the almost fearful tone in her voice. "He's….well he's gotten stronger…a _lot _stronger."

Through his peripheral vision, he watched Suigetsu and Jugo exchange a weary glance. "What's your point?" he demanded, his anger rising as he saw their concern.

He knew Naruto, and there was simply no way that he could have gotten strong enough to defeat him.

Karin flinched at his tone. "Well his chakra was powerful…but if he's sealed like the rest then he's a lot more powerful than I'm able to sense…and the small taste I got rivaled even yours."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "If it's due to his Kyuubi than I have no need to fear him."

Karin pursed her lips. "That's the thing Sasuke, I felt the underlying chakra that belonged to the Kyuubi, but that was it. Naruto's power is all his now."

He hid his surprise well. "Hn," he grunted.

Karin was easily riled up, he told himself. Sure the dobe was acting odd lately, but from the actions displayed by his clones, the blonde shinobi could not have changed all that much.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Suigetsu called casually. "Back there with that pale ass shinobi watshisface you said you were Naruto's brother…didja mean that?" he asked.

Sasuke glanced at him briefly. "Naruto considered me his brother but I never considered myself his…Sai however has made no attempt to disguise the fact that he wants me to acknowledge it; I knew if I'd said it, Sai would be more willing to tell me where Naruto was."

"Ah so you lied," Suigetsu said just as casually with a shrug. "I figured you didn't mean it, but still…it's kinda cold."

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed. "I don't care, all I want is that book."

They continued to run until they reached the outskirts of the Waterfall Village where Karin began to slow. They landed neatly on top of a grassy hill which overlooked a jungle-like forest.

"Okay, it should be right here," Karin said as they stared around, but there was nothing.

Suigetsu growled. "Karin if we came all this way for nothing-"

"I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU ASSHOLE!" Karin bellowed angrily.

Ignoring them Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "He's here," he told them to shut them up. "It's hidden with a Genjutsu." With that he formed a kai, shattering the jutsu and revealing a rather large egg-shaped stone boulder leaning precariously on the edge of the hill; but this one was different from the others. Different seals surrounded the entire surface as well as a red rope wrapped around its middle with seals and sutras hanging from the cord. His eyes returned to their normal obsidian color but as soon as he took a step forward he found his path blocked by two blonde shinobi he did not recognize.

At first glance and if he didn't know better Sasuke would've thought the two blonde's truly were related to Naruto.

The blonde on the right had slightly wavy neck-length hair and gentle blue eyes. He wore a lavender shirt, grey pants and a long blue scarf around his neck. There was an orange ocarina dangling from his neck and a tell-tale red and orange scroll almost proudly displayed as it hung from the pouch around his waist.

The blonde on the left's hair was straight and oddly spiked at the ends as it hung to his shoulders. His eyes were a sea-green color and were serious as they locked on the Uchiha. Despite the casual appearance of the other blonde, this one's attire was more noble looking as he was donned in armor and his hand was braced on the handle of a sword. A red and orange scroll was tucked into his pouch as well and Sasuke needed no more information to know these two were in Naruto's Brotherhood.

Their sudden appearance momentarily confused Sasuke however, for he did not sense any chakra coming from either one.

"Has his ten-thirty arrived?" someone called and the two blondes took a step backward in unison so that they stood closer to the egg-like boulder.

Appearing at the top of the boulder appeared another shinobi. This one had dark blue shoulder length hair and brown eyes, and despite his also casual attire, was sneering slightly at the Uchiha. He was wearing a blue haori with long white sleeves that didn't necessarily hide his right arm which was bandaged. Like the other two his red and orange scroll was tucked into a pouch around his waist

The blue haired one shook his head disbelievingly. "He's making a huge mistake with this," he muttered.

"It's not up to us Sora," the green-eyed blonde told him before taking a step towards Sasuke. "He's in a session. You must be Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. "And you are?"

The green eyed one pointed to himself. "I am Temujin, this is Menma," he said pointing to the blue eyed blonde who smiled politely. "That's Sora," he added, indicating the blue-haired one who scoffed as he appraised them. "We are Naruto's Brothers."

Sasuke nodded towards his companions, "That's Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo," he introduced them accordingly. "How long will he be?"

"Pfeh, not long now thanks to the hag," Sora scoffed as he nodded towards Karin who had to be held back by Suigetsu. "Thanks to her shouting you probably woke him up."

As if on cue there was a long groan which seemed to echo all around them and a second later Sora jumped off the boulder where a blonde head was slowly crawling out of the surface like it was mere water.

Standing before them, fully emerged was the blonde dobe he'd been looking for.

Physically, Naruto had changed so much. His jawline and muscles were more pronounced, his nose longer and his features became more elegant and mature, but his blonde hair was still set in untidy wild spikes which were slightly longer now. If he had to put a finger on it, he'd say Naruto now held a more regal and noble presence than the warm and comforting presence before which threw him for a loop. There was a squeal in the distance but he didn't register it as he continued to address the changes.

He barely realized that the sleepy Naruto was talking. He hadn't yet opened his eyes and yawned hugely as he stretched now that he was out in the open.

"Menma," Naruto whined groggily, eyes still closed. "It's early, why the hell am I awake?"

Despite the question being directed towards Menma, it was Sora who answered. "You're ten-thirty client is here Mr. Uzumaki," he joked in a mock baby voice.

Naruto opened his eyes now and met Sasuke's gaze and suddenly everything seemed to stop; the wind, the sounds of the trees, absolutely everything was silent in that instant as Sasuke's obsidian gaze met the endless blue of Naruto Uzumaki, his former friend and current pest. There was something not right though as they stared at one another…it was those eyes.

They were still a bottomless blue and filled with the fire of the village he came from…but if he had to place the odd change in them, he'd say they weren't as pained as he remembered; they were even brighter and warmer somehow.

Naruto smiled then and it was the same feral grin that stretched the odd whisker like markings on his cheeks, "Well look who decided to pay me a visit," he chuckled in his husky voice as he scratched his blonde locks.

"Hn," was all Sasuke could say.

"Geez Naruto, put some clothes on," Sora chastised, rolling his eyes snapping them both out of their odd trance.

Sasuke was caught off guard by that statement and had been so immersed in the changes of Naruto's face, he'd completely overlooked the fact that when Naruto had emerged out of the stone, he'd done so completely naked.

He understood now what the squeal had been that he'd heard as he glanced to a blushing Karin who'd averted her gaze. Suigetsu was staring at Naruto with a quirked eyebrow, his head tilted slightly and his gaze lower than it probably should've been. Jugo was also looking away, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Huh, say what now?" Naruto asked with a cute tilt of his head as he stared down at himself. "Oh sorry," he chuckled. "It gets kinda hot in there," he explained and with a poof of smoke was back in his own clothes which Sasuke was glad to see didn't consist of as much blaring orange and instead was covered by a long dark red jacket with black flames.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke now and he was frozen in place temporarily as he noted that Naruto's gaze was serious and he crossed his arms almost in defiance. "Enough with the pleasantries," he started. "How did you know about the clones?"

"I contacted Sai after Sakura proved to be useless…which I suppose shouldn't have surprised me," Sasuke told him simply, resisting the urge to inquire about Naruto's interest to make sure no one knew where he was.

"Sakura?" Naruto's eyes widened almost in panic before narrowing again. "Does she know about this? Did you tell her anything?"

"No reason," Sasuke nearly growled.

Naruto visibly relaxed and his expression turned thoughtful. "Good," he muttered to himself. "It's best she be left out of this." Before Sasuke could ask what he meant Naruto cut him off. "Enough about that, what is it that you want Sasuke?"

Sasuke tilted his head at this, unable to hold his questions in anymore. "You're certainly compliant," he observed, letting a smirk grace his face, "But then I knew you would be neutralized if I threatened your precious village."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I'm not naïve," he spat and Sasuke snorted, causing his group to smirk. Naruto however remained unaffected as he continued. "I knew despite my telling you whatever it is you need to know, chances are you would probably destroy the village anyway," he shrugged at this. "There didn't seem to be any way out of it. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you intended to kill me after I told you your information isn't that right?"

"Perceptive," Sasuke agreed only vaguely impressed and he briefly noted Naruto's brothers unconsciously moved in to form a defensive formation around Naruto. They were planning to protect him if he did anything.

Pathetic

"And yet you still agreed to meet me," he stated more than asked. "Knowing I have no qualms with destroying the village you're still willing to comply…I admit I expected more of a fight from you. Do you no longer care for your pathetic village?"

Naruto's eyes glanced to the side briefly before returning to hold his gaze. "They can take care of themselves…they have to now."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow elegantly at this, "Since you left you mean?"

Naruto's eyes hardened then and he turned to his brothers. "I didn't _leave_ anything, I was _banished_," he said before walking away, calling over his shoulder as his brothers followed him. "If you're not gonna ask your damn question then don't waste my time, I have things to do."

Sasuke stood dumb-founded for a moment. He expected there to be more of a confrontation, a more epic moment when they met after all these years. The last time he'd seen him he was begging through tears for him to return to the village, but now he acted as if none of it had ever happened-no-like none of it even mattered and what was this about him being banished? Sakura had told him he chose exile-that he'd left…what was going on?

"Hmm y'know I expected there to be more blood," Suigetsu muttered in a disappointed voice.

Unconsciously Sasuke nodded his agreement, betraying his surprise as he stared at the spot Naruto had been and realized that the entire egg-like boulder had now disappeared. How had he missed that?

"We should go before we fall too far behind," Karin urged and that snapped him out of it as he kicked off, running after the group of shinobi whom he still couldn't sense.

He caught up easily but as he moved to run beside Naruto so as to ask him about the book, his path was blocked by Sora who threw him a glare as he ran almost possessively beside Naruto. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at the other two shinobi who were also running close to Naruto in rather protective formation.

Sasuke growled. He didn't have time for this!

He pushed off ahead of the group and fell behind for a moment, successfully booting Sora out of the way who growled at him in response. Sasuke fought the urge to smirk as he turned to Naruto. "Why were you banished?" he asked and froze for a moment at the surprise at his own words. He could've sworn he'd been about to ask about the book. Of course he couldn't deny he'd been curious about Naruto's reasons but nonetheless it had surprised him.

He'd had to momentarily catch up to Naruto as the shock had put him behind somewhat and now he stared expectantly at Naruto who continued to stare straight ahead. Apparently however Naruto also realized this wasn't what he meant to ask. "You gonna get to the point anytime soon?" he asked annoyed.

They were slowing to a walk as Naruto led them to a campsite, maneuvering to sit down against the trunk of a tree. Sasuke ignored the watchful gaze of Naruto's brothers as they moved to sit just behind him. Sasuke shook his head as he sat across from him. "It doesn't matter," he said more or less to convince himself…it was only partially working. "I don't care, all I want is the location of the Book of Ages."

Naruto stilled as he took a drink from a canteen and met Sasuke's gaze with a hardened glare. "How do you know about that?" he nearly hissed.

Sasuke smirked, "So you do know where it is."

Naruto stood up. "Tell me how you know!" he demanded.

"Calm down," Sasuke bid mockingly. He was feeling more like himself again now that Naruto was acting normal as well. Being serious didn't necessarily suit the former blonde knuckle-head. "I came here under the assumption you merely had information on it…but I see now your knowledge of it runs deeper than that." Naruto's eyes widened briefly before becoming hard again as he lowered himself down in a sitting position once more.

There was silence between them as the two seem to battle with just their eyes.

As good as he was at reading a person's thoughts through their eyes, Sasuke could tell Naruto was asking him something with his, but what he found fascinating was the fact that he couldn't seem to decipher what the question was no matter how hard he stared. Yet it was right there in front of him, clearly in Naruto's cerulean eyes-a simple question he couldn't see or hear. Getting more frustrated by the second as it eluded him Sasuke wanted to shout at Naruto and demand what it was he was asking him…but his pride wouldn't let him speak and the question went unasked and unanswered.

"What's going on?" Suigetsu asked Jugo who shrugged.

That did it and the two both let out a breath at the same time, snapped out of their strange mental dance. Still Sasuke was waiting for his answer.

Naruto clicked his tongue. "The previous Guardian of the Book of Ages was an old woman by the name of Lady Kohei Seizonsha…I just called her Old Lady Kohei," he said with a fond smile. "We met in a land just outside the Grass Village where she'd taken to hiding after a group of bandits attempted to steal the book; once they realized the book wasn't on her…they tried to kill her and my mission was to make sure she stayed alive long enough to find a successor to take over as Guardian. We grew close as we searched and she started to see me as a son. Ironically enough she found her successor in me and bequeathed the title of its keeper to me with her dying breath."

"Then she told you of its location," Sasuke guessed.

Naruto shook his head. "She didn't have to. The Book of Ages is cursed."

"Cursed?" Suigetsu asked, leaning heavily on his sword, apparently deeply interested in Naruto's story.

Naruto nodded. "The knowledge of its location passes straight from one Guardian to the next when the current Guardian dies. As soon as she died, I knew exactly where it was without her having to tell me… but that is not its curse." Naruto's eyes snapped to meet Sasuke's again and Sasuke found himself once again pulled into their blue depths as Naruto continued his story in a solemn tone. "The only reason I know about it is because she saw me as her son-because she knew I could be trusted with it." He seemed to be trying to communicate something with Sasuke….and again Sasuke couldn't decipher what.

Then Menma was sitting beside Naruto, handing him a cup of tea and continuing to pass it around. "Oh thanks Menma," Naruto smiled at him and Menma chuckled lightly. "No problem, I know you get exhausted after you meditate," he said before gesturing for Naruto to continue his story.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Menma, for some reason he got a bad vibe from the gentle looking shinobi.

_'Unimportant,'_ his mind suddenly screamed and he turned his attention back to Naruto who was biting his bottom lip. "I don't know what it is you need The Book of Ages for Sasuke…but I'm sorry…there's nothing I can do for you."

As soon as those words passed through his mind, he acted. In a blur of movement Sasuke unsheathed his sword, aiming to plunge the sword through Naruto's chest when suddenly there was an extremely tight grip on his wrist which stopped the sword just a few inches short of its goal.

Sasuke glared at the hand on his wrist and then at Menma to whom the hand belonged to.

The blonde shinobi had moved so fast he had blocked Sasuke's attack with ease and he was still sporting a gentile smile as he shoved Sasuke's hand back without so much as breaking a sweat. "I'm sorry," he said calmly, "your reaction is perfectly natural but you see I won't just let you kill my brother."

"Let him go Menma, its fine," Naruto bid and Sasuke scoffed and flared his chakra, causing smoke to rise from underneath Menma's fingers so that he relinquished his hold. "Don't flatter yourself by thinking you're an obstacle for me," he growled menacingly towards Menma who nursed his hand and looked to Naruto as if silently asking permission for something but Naruto shook his head.

"Uh…Sasuke," Suigetsu coughed and Sasuke turned to see both Temujin and Sora were now behind him, Sora bracing his bandaged hand and Temujin in a fighting stance with his sword at the ready.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted but this time with a smirk. "Impressive," he congratulated them, "but even that is not enough," he warned.

"Temujin, Sora, stand down," Naruto ordered. He glanced to Menma then who nodded with another kind smile and the three relaxed their positions. "Look why don't you guys put up some defense barriers and gather some supplies before we head out," he told them. They nodded and leapt off.

Naruto threw a meaningful glance towards Sasuke who nodded his understanding and turned to his own team. "You three, get lost," he ordered bluntly and they disappeared.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Very polite Sasuke," he muttered darkly.

"I running out of patience Naruto," Sasuke warned. "Where is that book?"

Naruto pursed his lips. "I _can't_ tell you where it is Sasuke."

Sasuke glared. "Do I have to _make_ you?"

He was surprised when Naruto shook his head. "You don't understand Sasuke, I literally _can't_ tell you. The Guardianship and the knowledge of the books' location passes after the current Guardians death because its location cannot be told aloud. I could say its location right now and you wouldn't hear me, don't you understand; that is its curse. There can only be one person who knows its location and that will only change when I die."

"That can be arranged," Sasuke promised, his voice low with the obvious threat.

At this statement Naruto looked nervous, but Sasuke could tell it was not because of the threat, it was more like he was fighting to find the right words to break some bad news to someone. "That won't work Sasuke…there's literally nothing I can do for you now."

"Dobe, start making sense!"

Naruto sighed, "Think about it Sasuke, why do you think Old Lady Kohei had to look so hard for a successor; she couldn't just pick _anyone_; hell she didn't even hand-pick me really, it just happened! The Guardianship can only pass to someone with whom you hold a special bond and like I said Old Lady Kohei started to see me as a son…that's why I CAN'T TELL YOU!"

Sasuke stared. "A bond?" he repeated under his breath.

Naruto sighed. "Yes," he said now, shifting awkwardly. "I know for a fact though that you don't care at all for me anymore and I no longer care for you."

Sasuke's head snapped up at this. "Excuse me?" he asked disbelievingly.

Naruto only shrugged. "I just did what you told me to do and I severed our bond on my end like you did yours…now there's no way you'll get that book."

For a moment there was only silence until Sasuke snorted, thinking back on Michiko's words to him. "Fates of time indeed," he muttered to himself before smirking up at Naruto. "I don't believe it…giving up was never your style Naruto and I refuse to believe you actually listened to my advice and got smart; now you're telling me that when you can finally be of use to your… 'brother'…you refuse. You said yourself that I was your best friend and you'd do anything for me," he pointed out mockingly.

Suddenly Naruto was smiling fondly at the ground, as if thinking back to a pleasant memory. "I had a best friend once by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. I hated him…he was a stuck up bastard who thought he could do just about anything…but what I hated most about him was that I couldn't seem to prove him wrong." His smile was sad then. "He was always doted on by the village and had a fan club that would kill to give him anything…but I knew for a fact that he was never given the one thing he really wanted. I know because I knew him best and when he set off to find a substitute for what he couldn't have I chased after him with every ounce of strength I had in me, ready to give him what it was he wanted…but he was lost." Naruto was clenching and unclenching his fists at this as he stood and turned away. "My brother, Sasuke Uchiha, died still looking for it…I mourned his loss like I would any friend…and now I'm done." He walked away then and Sasuke only stared after him in a daze.

After all…it was fucked up to the point of being almost…funny.

He'd pushed Naruto into who he was now, which he would've respected any other time if it wasn't currently getting in his way. He needed the Book of Ages more than he would admit to saying…but of course there was a catch. He knew now why Michiko had been so delighted in her vision and had agreed to help him. She knew it would lead him to a dead end.

There had to be a bond between him and Naruto for him to know of its location…and there wasn't anymore…he himself had made sure of that. He'd single-handedly fucked everything up.

He was chuckling to himself when Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo returned. Their eyes were wide and terrified as Sasuke's chuckles turned into outright laughter. Menma, Temujin, and Sora also returned and were exchanging nervous glances towards the other. Menma however smiled almost knowingly and approached him, ignoring Suigetsu and Karin who were frantically shaking their heads and waving their arms to get the ninja's attention, all the while mouthing the word 'NO' repeatedly.

Menma knelt as Sasuke's laughter died off to an awkward chuckle. "It's getting late soon," the blonde shinobi started. "This forest is usually crawling with bandits during the night. I'm not telling you this because I believe you can't handle it," he added gently as Sasuke glared. "But I recognize you as a man who hates unnecessary conflict…so if you'd like, why don't you sleep here for tonight?"

"Menma, you can't be serious," Temujin interjected, taking a step forward, Sora huffed in agreement by his side. "That isn't your decision."

Sasuke should've been agreeing with them…but there were a few things that had him actually considering the blue-eyed ninja's offer.

He still needed that bookHe was still curious as to why Naruto had been banished from the village

There was only one way he was going to get both and he found himself smiling for the first time in ages.

He needed a new project anyway.

Ignoring Menma as well as the curious glances from his companions, he got up and walked silently in the direction Naruto had gone to.

Night had fallen when he found the blonde leaning casually against a tree, arms crossed and overlooking the forest. He exhaled and moved to stand beside him. They didn't turn to look at each other and just stood there staring out at the forest, watching the light of the moon glisten on the leaves as a light mist descended, giving the landscape an unearthly mysterious air. It was a beautiful and peaceful, Sasuke waited for Naruto to break the silence…knowing he would because that's what he did best.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Naruto asked as if on cue, his tone bored and disinterested.

Sasuke wanted to smirk. This would be easier than he thought. "What did you mean by that?" he asked, side-stepping Naruto's question. They turned to look at each other at last and Sasuke had to remind himself of why he was there, having gotten side-tracked into another mental dance with his former friend.

The blonde's eyes were still asking that damn question.

Once his focus was back he turned back to set his gaze on the moon. "When you said that I died and you had mourned me…what did you mean by that?" He could sense more than see Naruto's expression becoming somewhat sad again.

"I know you're not one to admit weakness Sasuke," Naruto started. "And maybe that's why you didn't mourn the end of our friendship like I did…but the fact was the last time you walked away one year ago I finally understood what everyone had been trying to tell me…that you weren't the same person anymore and that the Sasuke Uchiha I knew was long since dead. You knew it-accepted it…now it was my turn to do the same. You aren't Sasuke Uchiha, my friend and brother anymore and I mourned your loss the day I realized that truth." Sasuke listened and heard the rustle of Naruto's clothes as he shrugged. "I mourned the end of who I was too of course…but I never _did_ care as much for myself as I cared for my friend."

"It's funny in a way," Sasuke said despite himself and he could imagine Naruto raising an eyebrow at his statement. "You once told me that if you had to, you'd make sure that we would die together…and in a way we did," he explained simply.

Naruto chuckled without humor then. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing Sasuke," he said with a smile in his voice. "Give up…you're not going to butter me up with some sappy moment and you're not going to get your hands on that book."

Sasuke smiled now. This would be too easy. He turned to Naruto, still smiling. "It was worth a shot," he said simply with a shrug.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sentimental moments aren't your style Sasuke unless you're dying, like that time with Haku."

Sasuke scoffed. "Speak for yourself dobe, you're the one who got all dramatic and went crazy when you thought I was dead."

Naruto growled. "Yeah well who was the one who gave one final death speech before falling unconscious and speaking of which, what kind of last word is 'loser' honestly!"

Sasuke glared. "You can justify it all you like, the fact is you're much more of a drama queen."

"I AM NOT!" Naruto yelled outraged and Sasuke smirked.

"By the way, I'm staying here for the night," he said before turning and walking away.

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" Naruto shouted after him.

"Believe it," Sasuke mocked over his shoulder as he left, knowing Naruto would follow.

If there was one thing Naruto loved it was having the last say.

"You aren't staying here!" Naruto continued to badger him as they rounded the corner and approached camp again where both of their teams watched from a campfire.

"Hn,"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT, I SAY NO AND I MEAN NO!"

"Well your too late dobe, your brother Menma already offered," he said coolly as he sat down next to his team, internally smirking as Naruto growled and rounded on the blue-eyed shinobi.

Menma didn't seem to be afraid as he smiled. Temujin and Sora however scooted to the far end of the log they were using as a bench. "You know how dangerous this region is Naruto, especially at night," Menma explained, his tone calm and soothing like he was trying to sooth a rampaging bull. "I can't just let them go out there at night when we have a perfectly good camp set up here."

"They can handle it!" Naruto yelled, his tone incredulous. "Hell I'd feel bad for the _bandits_ that tried to attack _them_!"

"I'd feel terrible if I didn't offer," Menma told him simply and Naruto gaped.

Sasuke smirked as he took the canteen offered to him by an amused Suigetsu. He'd been wrong about this Menma…he could be useful for his plan, especially since Naruto seemed unable to argue with the ninja on that subject.

Naruto plopped down, pouting as he bit an angry chomp off a piece of fish that his team must've caught while they were away. Talking with his mouth open, Naruto continued to mutter darkly under his breath and every time he glanced his way, he made sure to smirk in his direction which would only cause the blonde to grind his teeth angrily as he growled.

Sasuke and Naruto's teams sat still and quiet, both too terrified of their leaders to speak.

Finally of course after a moment of awkward silence Sasuke knew Naruto was bound to interrupt.

"Leave!" Naruto commanded, his husky voice sounding even louder with the silence.

"No" he answered simply.

Naruto growled, running his fingers frustratingly through his hair. "Why not?"

Sasuke sighed as he leaned back against the trunk of a tree. "Because if I can't have that book…then torturing you will have to suffice."

Naruto sputtered angrily, practically pulling his hair out. "SCREW THIS!" He shouted, standing up. "I'M GOING TO BED!" with that he stalked away, melting into a stone boulder nearby.

Menma sighed sadly. "Someone should go and check on him," he said to his team who both threw their hands up in mock surrender.

"I ain't no captain of some sinking ship, you brace those cold waters yourself," Sora said incredulously.

Menma only chuckled. "Okay I'll go," with that he disappeared into the stone surface.

"Poor Menma…you should've gone Sora," Temujin said simply. "You're tempers are alike, you could've handled Naruto easy, but instead you had to be a coward."

"What the-YOU DIDN'T WANNA DO IT EITHER!" Sora accused.

Sasuke watched silently as the two bickered.

Temujin shrugged. "Maybe not, but I did so out of courtesy for Naruto. He wants his space so I'll leave him alone."

"YOU LIAR, YOU WERE SCARED!" Sora argued.

"I'm not a coward like you," Temujin denied smoothly.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL MAKE YOU REPENT FOR THAT YOU BASTARD!"

"Why are you still saying that? You're not a monk anymore Sora."

"YEAH AND YOUR NOT A KNIGHT ANYMORE!"

"I never said I was."

"THEN WHY WEAR THE ARMOR STILL HUH?"

"Well let's observe that for a second Sora, we go on dangerous missions with Naruto all the time…why _wouldn't_ I be wearing armor?"

Sora sat down in a huff. "You're such a bastard," he muttered.

"I can't believe someone with a foul-mouth like yours was ever a monk," Temujin groaned.

"Is that why I can't sense your chakra?" Karin suddenly interrupted, gaining both of their attention, "Because you're not shinobi?"

Sora shrugged. "Not if you wanna get technical about it, I do possess ninjutsu, I just practiced under a different occupation."

"I rely on a different kind of power," Temujin supplied simply, not elaborating.

"What about Menma?" Jugo asked. "What was he before?"

Sora smirked. "He was a shinobi before he was a thief."

"A thief?" Suigetsu asked his tone disbelieving. Sasuke didn't blame him; the gentle man didn't seem at all like he'd ever done anything wrong.

As if on cue Menma reappeared, looking to still be in one piece and carrying a tray of cups. "I thought you'd like some tea," he explained politely as he passed a cup to each of them.

"Hey blondie, these two say you were a thief once, is that true?" Suigetsu asked, leaning on his sword.

Menma's eyes widened in shock before nodding with a sheepish smile, "Well yeah," he muttered, taking a seat again. "That was years ago though, before I met Naruto."

"How did you meet anyway?" Jugo asked hesitantly.

All three brothers exchanged a sad look then. Finally Sora spoke first. "I met Naruto a few years back when I was still practicing to become a monk, we were a lot alike but we didn't realize that till later and ended up butting heads over the tiniest things…but we trained together and our rivalry grew to sense of respect…and well…," he paused at this, slouching his shoulders in shame. "I'll spare you the details but the fact is Naruto saved me from myself after I nearly destroyed Konoha under the influence of my own father." He said the last in a rush with a shameful blush on his cheek and downed his cup of tea.

Sasuke stared, as did his team. There was smirk steadily growing on Suigetsu's face as he leaned in. "You nearly destroyed Konoha?" he asked it if was the coolest thing he'd ever heard.

Sora cleared his throat. "It wasn't my intention-I mean I didn't know what would happen-I was…my father was a sick man okay!" he ended his face red.

"What about you?" Karin asked Temujin who was surveying his sword.

Temujin glanced at them all nervously before heaving an exhausted sigh. "Much the same…only I nearly destroyed the entire _world_," he muttered low, a light pink on his cheeks. "Naruto snapped me out of it and we fought alongside each other to put an end to what I'd caused."

Suigetsu was beaming now. "Awesome," he breathed.

Sora scoffed. "You left out the part that you sacrificed your friends, draining their energy to fuel your cause."

Temujin glared. "I was misled," he defended. "I believed what I was doing was a noble sacrifice for the greater good and if you don't remember, I sacrificed my own body to that awful stone, so it wasn't like I was just herding cattle for slaughter. I was a victim as well! Besides you also left out the part that you first infiltrated Konoha and betrayed Naruto so that you could bring it all to the ground. You nearly killed him and countless others!"

Sora growled. "That's enough you two," Menma scolded them. "That was in the past. Naruto holds none of it against you so why should you. The bright side is Naruto stopped you both before you could take it any further."

Sasuke was enraptured at the information. To think that the shinobi Naruto had in his little club were once co-conspirators to causes that rivaled the Akatsuki. "What about you?" he asked Menma now.

Menma only relaxed into a sad smile. "I…I _assisted_ in the killing of innocent people, destroying villages and raiding their mines….i never killed an innocent person _myself_…but the fact is I made the people who did kill them more powerful and that's just as bad...Naruto forgave me though and gave me a knew cause to strive for…we all owe him." All three of them fell silent at this, their expressions portraying pride.

"What is it exactly that you're doing?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke didn't know what to think about Suigetsu being so interested; he was livelier than he'd seen him in weeks after his last kill and he could tell that for some reason Naruto's quest were fascinating to him.

"You said you go on dangerous missions' right, like what?" Jugo added.

So Jugo was interested too huh?

They all smiled and Sora threw a fist in the air. "For anyone else the missions would be dangerous, for us they're almost too easy."

"Us along with help from our other brothers," Menma added.

This peaked Sasuke's attention. "Other brothers?" he repeated.

Menma nodded with a smile. "We are only one of many groups patrolling throughout the villages. Naruto's clones lead the other teams. There's quite a few of us, but Naruto chose us as the team he himself travels with."

"As a result, we're dealt the harder missions," Temujin shrugged.

"So what do your missions consist of?" Karin asked.

They glanced at each other in unison. "It's difficult to explain," Temujin finally said. "We aren't necessarily allowed to speak about it."

"Naruto has a bigger goal in mind; the smaller missions we take on are just distractions. Only he knows the true mission. He doesn't tell us and we don't ask," Sora finished, standing up and turning to leave. "We should go to bed now, we've got somewhere to be in the morning and I suspect you do as well."

"He's right, we're early with Naruto's meditation session cut short but that might be a good thing, we'll need all the time we can get," Temujin said to Menma who nodded his understanding.

"Goodnight," Menma bid them with a smile as they all disappeared inside different stone boulders.

"Hn," was all Sasuke could say to sum up everything that had been said.

From the sound of it, Naruto's goals hadn't changed all that much either. Sure he'd obviously given up on ever becoming Hokage, which was more than enough to throw Sasuke off his game were he any _other_ shinobi…but he wasn't; He was Sasuke Uchiha and after all the strange and demented things he'd seen while serving under Orochimaru, nothing _ever_ surprised him. There was only the information as it stood; that was all that mattered.

Any other person would need to analyze and observe his enemy before formulating a plan to destroy them, but seeing as how he shared history with the blonde knuckle-head, there would be no need for that now. He'd launch right into his plans. Why should someone as powerful as him need to waste time observing his enemies traits and personalities when they would be nothing he didn't already know?

No there was no reason he should wait. He didn't have time anyway.

"So Sasuke….you seem to be getting pretty chummy with your old pal Naruto," Suigetsu noted, his voice on the verge of actually sounding innocent…but Sasuke wasn't so easily fooled.

The day Suigetsu was innocent was the day his annihilated clan rose from the grave.

"Are you blind Suigetsu?" he asked, bored. "The sheer reminder of Naruto's naivety disgusts me," he sneered. "He only said that he would need to form a bond with me, not the other way around; couple that with the fact that Naruto forms bonds easy and that it's impossible for the dobe to think ill of anyone…I imagine this little project of mine will be almost too easy." His group leaned in closer as he spoke but Sasuke's eyes were on the blade of his sword, seeing the flames of the campfire flickering and glaring off the blade. "I'll get him to reform his bond with me even if that means my having to act like I still give a flying fuck about him…then when he reveals its location to me…I'll kill him," he finished with a contented sigh as he sheathed his sword, leaning his head back against the tree trunk; he closed his eyes and let himself fall into a blissful sleep.

All things considered, he was on cloud nine right now.

It would be a pain having to put up with Naruto, but it all boiled down to what he'd rather put up with; a few days spent with the annoying dobe and his band of merry has-beens or being without that book.

It wouldn't take long. It was effortless becoming Naruto's friend before…there was no reason to believe that it wouldn't be just as easy now.

Before sleep overcame him he felt a slight chill down his spine but ignored it.

**(a/n: Teehee, I'm so happy this is up. Please review and tell me what you think. It's gonna be getting pretty interesting from now on so please stay tuned :/)**


	4. Chapter 4: Always Dancing

**(a/n: Omigosh this is sooo late and I'm sooo sorry, but I'm literally swamped in homework right now, but I thought I'd make it up to you and present to you Chapter 4 of Brother, My Brother for the weekend. I give you ANGSTY goodness as an apology and promise my next update will be much sooner. Thank you for all those who reviewed, you make me smile all wide and creepy! Without further delay, I present Chapter 4! Read and Review please! :/)**

**Summary:** _Naruto has done the unthinkable; he's given up on Sasuke, but what will happen when Sasuke needs his help retrieving a sacred book? Will he be able to win Naruto's friendship again or has their bond been truly severed? What's this about a competition? SXN. Not a yaoi. Contains OC and Special Guest Appearances._

**WARNING: this is not a yaoi, merely a fanfic; my apologies to my smut fans. Rating may change with future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but oh baby if I did, the things I would do to Shikamaru ;)**

Chapter 4: Always Dancing

Sasuke groaned as he was awoken by the sound of heated bickering. Before he could devise a plan to slit Suigetsu and Karin's throat as they slept he realized that for once that the voices arguing did not belong to anyone on his team. It took a moment for his sleep-induced mind to remember where he was and why he was there but as comprehension dawned on him, placing the voices to the faces responsible was easy enough to achieve.

Naruto of course was one of the loud voice which had awoken him and of course Sora, the monk that even Sasuke could tell had a little too much in common with the blonde vessel.

He sat up sluggishly, his tired mind having to work overtime to remember how to sit up straight. He was awake far too early and someone was _going_ to pay for it.

Silently he made his way closer to the source of the argument, the voices growing unbearably louder in his ears. As a shinobi his senses were keener and while the bantering should have sounded muted and distant, it was loud and clear to his own well-trained ears. Against his better judgment and although a ring had begun to sound in his head from the noise, he daringly drew closer to the two ranting shinobi. He didn't bother to try and listen to the words being voiced. He didn't care; his sole purpose at that moment was to silence the noise!

Naruto and Sora were in each other's other face, their fists raised and knees bent defiantly so that their stances mirrored the other. Sasuke walked silently passed them briefly noticing that Naruto's brothers, as well as his own teammates were watching silently from the sidelines. He approached a tree, close to where the two were fighting, powered up a Chidori and promptly impaled the tree, creating a loud crashing and splintering noise, sending bits of bark and leaves scattering everywhere so that everyone had to seek cover.

As the debris settled and the chirping sound of the Chidori dissipated as he powered down, at last all was silent and he sighed contently before rounding on the two shinobi. Sora was observing him with wide eyes while Naruto was glaring, as if angered at the interruption. He brushed off the glare and approached them slowly, menacingly. "What are you refusing to leave alone now Dobe?" he asked Naruto, internally smirking; he knew full well Naruto would only grow more enraged that he was pinning the blame of the argument on him.

Of course Naruto did not disappoint.

"WHY YOU GOTTA ASSUME ITS MY FAULT YOU TEME!" he shouted on cue. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT WAS SORA WHO STARTED IT! AND WHATS IT TO YOU ANYWAY! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO STAY OVERNIGHT! IF IT'S SUCH A PROBLEM FOR US TO WAKE YOU UP, WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE? WE NEVER WANTED YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Hn," he grunted, twisting his pinky in his ear in hopes of dispelling the annoying ring. "I don't care who started it, you're going to finish it," he said calmly, ignoring the rest of Naruto's statement. "Chances are-knowing you-the argument was over something trivial anyway."

Naruto sputtered. "WHO ASKED YOU, YOU TEME? AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ORDERING ME AROUND! I DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT TO NOW!"

At this Sasuke couldn't fight the smirk. "You do anything you want huh?" he purred, quirking an eyebrow in amusement. "Don't make me laugh Naruto, you have always and will _always_ be a slave to your own pompous heroics; what did you call it? Your Ninja Way," he mocked. "That's why I told you to get rid of those restraints, so you truly _could_ do what you wanted. You might've even achieved your dream had you only listened to me." Naruto's expression was faltering so he continued. "You were a strong shinobi Naruto, even I had to admit that, but you were held down by the way you cared too much. That big a heart can't exist in a shinobi Naruto, it would only cause you pain and suffering, especially considering the work we do." He poked Naruto's chest at this, signaling his heart. Naruto's expression was sad then.

"Um Naruto," intervened Temujin then and Sasuke held back his glare. He was making too much progress to ruin it all by slitting the blonde knight's throat. Whether he liked it or not, Naruto held the power. He wouldn't like him killing his 'brothers' and if he was going to win the blonde over, he couldn't hurt them; the three were protected under him now. "There was a report of an attack in a village not too far from here," Temujin continued.

Naruto straightened up. "Let's go check it out," he ordered them but before he could turn Jugo spoke up. "Do you mind if we tag along?" he asked shyly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in his direction. What was he doing?

"Yeah it sounds like fun," Suigetsu interjected, throwing his sword over his arm and Sasuke rounded his glare on him next.

"Of course, it would be nice to get to know you," Menma said with a cheerful smile.

"MENMA!" Naruto and Sora shouted in unison while Temujin slapped a hand over his eyes.

"We could use their help Naruto," Menma argued calmly, his blue eyes pleading. "It wouldn't be right to waste the opportunity when they're offering."

Naruto growled but Sasuke could see the conflict war in his cerulean eyes.

Interesting, Naruto couldn't seem to deny his 'brother's' anything.

He smiled. This was a useful bit of information.

"Fine," Naruto relented grudgingly, turning away with his arms crossed, clearly pouting.

Naruto began walking in the direction Temujin was indicating and Sasuke sent a meaningful glance to Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin signaling them to keep Naruto's brothers busy as he walked in step beside Naruto. "You know I'm right," he continued to whisper to him, walking a little bit ahead. Naruto sent a glare his way before picking up speed so that _he_ was walking ahead.

"Don't insult me, you didn't care even then," Naruto whispered darkly as Sasuke sped up to walk in front of him again.

"You wouldn't have been hurt if you'd just let go like I told you," Sasuke muttered and he heard Naruto's breath hitch.

Naruto growled as he sped up again. "Don't pretend to act like you gave a shit," he spat. "You didn't do that for my sake, it was always only for you."

"And yet can you not say that you're happier now, having severed those ties," he pointed out coolly.

Naruto froze momentarily but as Sasuke continued to walk, he snapped out of it to run and keep up. "Stop taking credit," he ordered once he was walking in front again. "You left to gain power and that's the end of it. Stop pretending like there was more to it than there was."

"Naruto tell me," he started seriously, "When did I ever say I wasn't coming back to the village after I finished my training. I had to destroy Itachi and went to train with one of the Sannin, no different than what you did. Now I've done what I set out to do; I've killed Itachi-fulfilled my purpose and now there is nothing." He glanced to the side and saw the pity in those endless blue eyes. He smirked. _'You see Naruto; you're still wearing your heart on your sleeve…so you are easy to manipulate. Don't worry Naruto; I'll let you pity me for the moment. It's what I want. Pity me and attempt to make me see the light like before and in the process renew our bond…it's all I'll need before I end you,' _he mentally coaxed. As soon as the hope lit up those eyes however, it quickly vanished and Naruto's expression straightened once more. Sasuke mentally glared, _'No matter, I've gotten you to at the least think of helping me, and it won't be long now until that thought starts to nag you into feeling sympathy for me…that's when I'll make my move,' _he was feeling much better now with these thoughts in mind.

"Those are your problems Sasuke, not mine," Naruto sighed, scratching his blonde spikes. "I have enough on my plate than deal with you and your own choices."

"On the contrary," Sasuke disagreed easily. "I don't think of it as a problem at all. I have nothing holding me back now, no distractions…not like you, even though even I can't help but applaud what you're doing."

He saw in his peripheral vision, Naruto narrowed his eyes, "And what exactly am I doing Sasuke?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Sasuke smirked, _'You always __**did**__ have a temper,'_ he thought before answering with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "Saving lives at your own pace," he said. "Back in Konoha, there were rules. That time with Zabuza, we weren't necessarily allowed to help that village because it was above our skill level, and Kakashi seriously thought of letting all those people suffer at the hands of Gatou…but now…well you can save whomever you want to now and I know that is something you'd consider a perk." It was a fact, pure and simple. "Your insatiable need to play the hero, when it wasn't saving our lives, was an annoying trait," he muttered now. Naruto let out a choking startled sound and turned to him with wide shocked eyes no sooner than he'd finished his sentence, "What are you saying?" he asked, sounding almost…afraid.

Odd

Naruto was shaking his head, "What do you mean you 'applaud' me for saving people? You never cared about that!" his voice rose, "And you don't now so why are you saying it?"

Sasuke's blank expression didn't falter, "I'm not like Itachi," he started, "I have killed many people Naruto; Orochimaru, Kabuto, and many of Orochimaru's subordinates…but I had and still have no desire to kill anyone whom you would dub 'innocent'. I defeated a thousand shinobi without inflicting one single fatal wound because of the simple reason that they were not who I wanted to kill. The only person I will admit to killing in cold blood was Itachi…if you consider a just murder cold that is," he added darkly.

"Stop it!" Naruto growled, stopping in his tracks and Sasuke paused as well to stare at him. "I don't need or want your approval or your _applause_," he spat the word, "You don't know me so stop acting like you do!"

Sasuke tilted his head at that. "Hn, you're right," he said quietly. "I don't know you and I don't care to know you. We are two very different people now. Nothing ties us together."

"Exactly-wait-what?" Naruto stopped short, confused.

Sasuke didn't answer and continued onward. Of course it wasn't long before Naruto attempted to walk in front of him again and again Sasuke merely smirked and made it difficult for him.

He'd meant what he said.

He didn't know Naruto anymore, not really…but it didn't matter. They would always be _this_.

When they looked at each other, there was an immediate understanding between them, like they knew what the other was feeling, if not always what they were saying. When they spoke to each other, they constantly put each other down and challenged the other to be better; even now as they walked, trying to be the one walking first so that it looked like they were dancing. They were always doing it without realizing it, and Sasuke guessed they always would; always understanding, always fighting, always challenging, and dancing, dancing, _always_ dancing.

Sasuke caught the scent in the air then and he slowed his pace, letting Naruto walk ahead of him and falling back slightly to access the blonde's reaction to the scene ahead. He knew this scent easily; it was the scent of blood, ashes, and the combined stink of burning wood and flesh. It was the scent of a massacre.

He kept his eyes on Naruto's face, seeing comprehension dawn in those eyes of his as it seemed he recognized the scent as well. Sasuke could not hear any movement and guessed the village had been annihilated.

The entire group froze as they passed the break in two charred trees, smoking still rising from the tops and the crunch of burnt wood sounded underneath their feet as they looked out over the red-stained battlefield that had once been a quaint and cozy village. Sasuke's eyes flickered to monitor Naruto's expression and was thrown for a loop when he saw he looked…tired, like a man who has seen too much of war and was no longer affected by the sight of women and children slaughtered and burned or the sight of several average hard-working men tied to posts like trophies. Sasuke walked forward the same time Naruto did, an unintentional coincidence that nonetheless had them both glancing to the other as if wondering if this move was somehow planned.

Always dancing

Sasuke broke eye contact first, walking forward and scanning his eyes over the debris and paused to kneel down over a blackened doll which had at one point belong to some unfortunate child.

"We were too late," Sora said quietly as he kneeled over another body of an old man to close his wide frightened eyes.

"Who could've done this?" Temujin asked as he and Menma cut down the bodies tied to the posts and laid them gently on the ground.

"Why this village?" Jugo suddenly asked as he looked around. "There's nothing here that would cause an opposition," he continued, his voice sounding confused. "These people weren't shinobi."

"War comes to all people," Menma stated wisely. "Not just shinobi."

Sasuke stood up, not knowing why, but he picked up the blackened doll, holding it by its arm as he continued to look around. "Some people don't need a reason to cause pain," Sasuke agreed as he stepped carelessly over a small mound of dead women and knelt down beside one who looked like she'd been pregnant, but the spear through her womb killed all possibility of the baby surviving the attack. "They were ruthless whoever they were," he said simply as he pointed to the body of the woman.

Suigetsu knelt down on the either side of her. "Even for me, that's fucked up," he said, wrinkling his nose in slight disgust.

They made their way through the village, seeing only more dead, burned, and discarded souls. There didn't seem to be any survivors.

Sasuke walked by Naruto now, again something neither had planned and both picked up the sound at the same time; it was a faint whimper from that of a child no older than 6 a few feet in front of them. Sasuke stayed still while Naruto, Temujin, Menma, and Sora went over to the small boy, whose eyes were wide and frightened as he gurgled and gasped for air. Naruto knelt down and pulled the boy up so that he was resting against his knee. The boy choked on a pained sob, a large gash near his neck and across his stomach left little hope that he would survive but Sasuke guessed Karin could probably save him. He knew not of the powers of Naruto's brothers, but figured at least one possessed some knowledge of medical ninjutsu. Naruto looked into the boy's eyes and Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't be able to resist saving him, although it did surprise him that he was so calm.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked gently.

The boy trembled, his layered chestnut brown hair which was matted down with blood fell into his large light green eyes. He tried to speak, blood trailing from the corners of his mouth. "Mi-Mirai," he managed through gasps in a voice as a precious as diamonds.

"Do you know who did this?" Naruto continued to ask.

Mirai winced and sputtered, clenching his light green eyes shut in pain, tears cascading down his face as he whimpered, "Th-they came too…f-fast," the boy struggled to say, blood gushing from the wound on his neck. "No one…..no one s-saw th-them." The boy wept then as his small trembling hands hovered over the wound to his neck and stomach, as if wanting to stop the bleeding but the pain had him afraid to touch the bloodied gashes.

Sasuke stepped forward then, the blood was rushing too fast, and they would have to perform medical ninjutsu immediately for the boy to have a chance at surviving.

"Mirai," Naruto said, still holding the boy. Mirai looked up at him, still sobbing and choking on blood. Naruto leaned down and pulled the boys bangs from his eyes reassuringly. "Shh," he soothed gently. "Listen to me Mirai, I want you to go to sleep now okay."

Sasuke stared. What was he doing?

He strode forward but caught the eye of Menma who, with a sad smile, shook his head and Sasuke, still confused, paused just behind Naruto.

Mirai's eyes widened a fraction, his small body still twitching as he continued to lose blood. "S-sleep?" he repeated in that same precious voice.

Naruto nodded with a gentle smile. "Yes," he said. "Close your eyes…and go to sleep. The pain will stop then and this will have all been a dream," he promised his husky voice oddly hypnotizing.

Sasuke saw the confusion sweep those light green eyes as Mirai stared around at them all and Sasuke froze when those eyes landed on him, seeing the small glimmer of hope in them. Mirai looked back to Naruto then and with a nod, closed his eyes, snuggling into Naruto's jacket. His body continued to twitch for a few minutes until the boy's face slowly softened and a soft sigh escaped as lips….and the twitching stopped. Naruto laid him on the ground then and Sora knelt down to say a prayer. Temujin and Sora bowed their heads as if honoring a fallen comrade.

Sasuke was confused to say the least and surprisingly…angry.

"What have you done?" he asked, trying to keep the bite and confusion from his voice. "You had time…you could've saved him?"

Naruto looked at him, catching them both in another mental dance before he shook his head and looked away, "There was no saving him," he said with conviction.

Sasuke gaped. Who was this man in front of him? The Naruto he knew fought to save _everyone_ even under impossible circumstances. The Naruto he knew _didn't_ give up and didn't let _others_ give up. The Naruto he knew charged in, guns blazing, shouting nonsense about his ninja way, about how someday everyone was going to look up at him with respect, about how he believed he could be a shinobi and not kill anyone, about he could save _everyone_!

This man in front of him; this wasn't Naruto.

He looked back to Mirai, his face peaceful and he turned back to glare at Naruto's retreating back. "Mirai…it means 'Future'," he said, causing Naruto to pause in his steps. "How ironic…that you offered him none of the sort," he spat.

Naruto rounded on him, his eyes narrowed, baring his clenched teeth in rage and he was in his face in seconds. "WHAT THEN SASUKE HUH?" he shouted, shoving Sasuke harshly in the chest. "WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF HE LIVED?" He walked forward and shoved him again. "Look around you Sasuke!" he yelled, pointing at the ruined village. "You're honestly telling me that he would've been better off, living with the knowledge of what happened to his _family_, his _friends_, everyone he cared about!" He pulled Sasuke's face to his then, crashing their foreheads together as if trying to make sure Sasuke looked into his eyes. "Think back Sasuke!" he growled, beside himself with anger. "Just think back to when you were no older than _him_! You had a home didn't you! You had a family didn't you! Remember your mother, your father, and your brother, and how all that you knew revolved around them!" He pushed him away. "Now kill them!" his instructed through bared teeth.

Sasuke stared.

"If he'd lived, he would have lived his life _alone_!" Naruto continued to shout. "He would have lived _everyday_ with the knowledge that only _he_ survived! He wouldn't have been able to sleep without dreaming _every_ night of the sounds of his families screams COMING FROM HIS BURNING HOME!" Naruto walked forward, breathing heavily through his nose. "Then what huh? Can you tell me what would've happened next Sasuke?" he spat. Sasuke looked away. "No?" Naruto asked incredulously, before narrowing his eyes, "Well I can," he said. "He would've eventually been found and been at the mercy of some sick fuck like Orochimaru, or Kabuto, or Zabuza who would've raised him to become yet _another_ sick fuck!"

"You don't know that!" Sasuke spat back. "Do you expect him then just to lie down and take it?" He walked forward, facing Naruto head on. "He could've lived and brought justice to his family and insured that they did not die for nothing! He could've rebuilt this place!"

"You would have him become an Avenger?" Naruto seethed.

"It would've given him a purpose!" Sasuke yelled. "It would've given him the determination to rid the world of the evil that destroyed his family and saved countless others from the same fate!"

Naruto laughed without humor. "Like you?" he shouted, moving forward and pointing to the boy's body. "After all he has been through, you would've had me put him through more hell SO THAT HE COULD BECOME LIKE YOU!" he shoved him backwards into a tree with his arm to his neck, their faces inches apart. "I will not assist in the creation of _another_ Sasuke Uchiha," he said through clenched teeth before shoving him against the tree one last time before backing away. He gestured around at the mounds of bodies. "Their murderer's death will not bring them back to life Sasuke and when he found that out do you think it would've have made him feel _better_!"

Sasuke growled. "If he had managed to avenge his family yes, he might have."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto seemed to mock, "Well let's see Sasuke, you avenged _your_ family, do _you_ feel better?" he asked scathingly.

He said nothing.

Naruto shook his head. "You told me yourself that you felt nothing now, and you would've had me save him so that he could become as empty as you?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped up to meet his. "So that's it? No one deserves a second chance because of what _I_ did?" His voice rose as he walked up and punched Naruto hard across the face. "DON'T YOU DARE PUT HIS DEATH ON ME NARUTO!" he shouted as Naruto staggered backwards aways and clutched at his cheek. "THIS WAS _YOUR_ CHOICE! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN _YOUR_ CHOICE! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I TOLD YOU TO LET GO AND YOU DIDN'T! YOUR SUFFERING IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT! YOU DECIDED THAT HE DIDN'T DESERVE A CHANCE, _NOT_ ME! _YOU_ DID THIS! _YOU_ OWN UP TO IT!"

Naruto wiped the blood from his lip on his sleeve. "Don't flatter yourself!" he growled. "I'm speaking from experience! Believe it or not the world doesn't stop for you! You aren't the only one who's had to deal with something like this! Everyone who has been through this suffers and I will _not_ be the reason that he does!" he pointed to Mirai again. "It's better this way," he breathed. "He won't have to walk the path of lonely exile….and hopefully he'll see his family on the other side," he said before walking away.

Sasuke stared after him, still breathing heavily as he walked over to Mirai's sleeping form and tucked the doll he still had in his hands under his arm before walking away, not even sparing his comrades a glance as he trekked after Naruto.

…

…

…

"What the hell just happened?" Suigetsu asked the rest who'd all simply watched on.

Menma sighed. "Well at least it's finally out in the open," he muttered and everyone sighed in unison.

Temujin, Suigetsu, and Karin knelt down to the boy. "Arguing over a dead boy's future," Temujin muttered, shaking his head disbelievingly.

Sora nodded. "You'd think they were an old married couple," he said with an exasperated sigh.

Karin knelt down to smooth Mirai's blood matted hair. "Such a beautiful boy," she said under her breath.

Suigetsu grunted a bored agreement before staring at the break in the trees Sasuke and Naruto had retreated to. He looked back down at Mirai, realizing both Sasuke and Naruto had a point. It was true that most 'sick fucks'-as the Blondie had put it-were indeed once orphans of war…but he knew of some that were twisted just for the fun of it. He could see the cycle of war and how the boy might have indeed become like those weak soles Orochimaru preyed upon, but there was one thing wrong with Blondie's theory or so he saw. The 'sick fucks' Naruto had named, Sasuke himself either killed or helped kill and who's to say how many he saved by doing so. For all anyone knew the boy might've grown up to break the cycle like Sasuke had tried to….how he was still trying to.

He sighed loudly, breaking the silence that followed Karin's statement. "This doesn't bode well for the rest of our journey does it?" he asked Jugo who nodded his agreement.

"It's bound to be awkward," Menma agreed as well.

"Let's go," Temujin suggested to his group. "We don't want to fall behind."

"Don't we?" Sora scoffed.

Suigetsu silently agreed with him. He could still feel Sasuke's death vibes from where he sat and he knew there would likely be an awkward uncomfortable silence back with their leaders. Still though, he hadn't seen the infamous unruffled Sasuke so riled up before and he could tell things were bound to get even more interesting.

The thought had him smiling toothily. "Let's go," he agreed, leaping lightly to his feet and he, Jugo, and Karin along with Naruto's Brothers followed after their designated leaders with concerned, excited, and amused thoughts about the days to come.

Sasuke walked brusquely by Naruto's side whose steps were heavy. They stared straight ahead not looking at the other and it was while before he heard the steps of his companions catching up to them. He didn't spare them a glance either, and the tension steadily grew. He could feel the eyes of the group behind them darting uncertainly from himself to Naruto as if expecting a repeat of the show down back at the burned village.

There would be no repeat, Sasuke decided.

He had set himself back in his progress with that argument and was currently thinking of ways to-gag-_apologize_…something he scarcely offered anyone before. For now however, he figured he'd remove temptation and allow Naruto the space to cool down. He slowed his pace to fall back with the rest of the group, letting Naruto take the lead.

"Sooo," Temujin started as he cleared his throat. "Sora, Menma, you're in charge of packing up camp when we get there while I go over the plans with Naruto," he told them.

"You should be careful," Jugo spoke up. "That attack was recent, the ones responsible could still be nearby," he warned them shyly.

Menma smiled. "That's true," he said with a nod and turned to Sora. "Once we reach the borderline we'll have to scout for possible threats. From the damage inflicted, the normal defensive barriers and seals won't be enough," he told him and Sora nodded.

"Do you mind if we accompany you there?" Karin asked, her expression sad as he placed a hand on her chest. "What happened to that village…hit a little too close to home," she explained quietly. "I can't help but feel…obligated to find out who it was that did that….I'd like to come with you if that's alright?" Despite her speaking to Naruto's Brothers, her eyes were on Sasuke as if asking permission.

He nodded to her. "We have an obligation," he reminded them.

Naruto froze and turned to them. "An obligation?" he asked incredulously.

"That's right," Sasuke confirmed as he walked passed him.

"An _obligation_?" Naruto repeated, his voice rising with his anger.

"_Yes_ Naruto, that's what I said," he repeated, not hiding his annoyance.

"Hold on!" Naruto shouted, grabbing his arm and pulling him around to face him. "You are not coming with us!"

"Naruto," Menma started gently. "From the damage inflicted on that village, we could use their-"

"Don't even start that with me Menma," Naruto cut him off quickly before turning back to Sasuke, "You aren't coming with us," he stressed each word.

Sasuke pulled his hand roughly away. "You have no say in where I go," he said simply before turning and walking away. Of course Naruto didn't let it go and ran up to him.

"I do if it involves me which it does you Teme and I _say_ you're not coming with us!" he said adamantly.

"Well you can _say_ it all you want," Sasuke bit back, "isn't going to make it happen, unless of course you plan on _making_ me go away."

Naruto scoffed and he jumped in front of him, his fists thrown up, "I thought you'd never ask, come on Teme, let's go! I'll kick your ass right here and now!"

He didn't know why but a lightly chuckle tore through his lips as he side-stepped around Naruto. "Put those _twigs_ away before you hurt yourself," he mocked.

Naruto sputtered and sped up to catch up. "Oh I got your twigs right here Teme! Come back here and say that to my face!"

Sasuke didn't know why but the effortless teasing after their fight had him feeling better about things, and he casually ignored Naruto's attempts for a brawl. He'd been so immersed in what had been said in their argument…and what Naruto did. He still couldn't believe that it was truly Naruto who had so calmly ended that boy's life for no reason other than what _might_ have happened had he survived.

Naruto Uzumaki had ended a life…on a _might_.

Naruto had once told him he was lost…but he wasn't so sure if that applied to just him anymore…but if perhaps Naruto had become lost too. It was true they were both different people from when they'd been friends…and it simply wasn't in the cards-as it were-anymore.

No…it had to be. Sasuke still needed that book and this new Naruto was the obstacle that now stood in his way. If he wanted to get his hands on the Book of Ages…he'd have to revive the dead Naruto from the grave…and perhaps breathe life into the dead and decaying Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto had apparently given up when the raven fell silent and crossed his arms in pout mode as they approached camp.

"You should rest Naruto," Menma scolded fondly. "Why don't you sleep while Temujin, Sora, and I fill Sasuke and his friends in on the rest of the details and pack up camp?"

Sasuke bit back a growl, glaring as Naruto grinned broadly at Menma, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Alright Menma, just don't mention..." he trailed off, his eyes becoming forlorn.

"Leave it to us Naruto," Temujin spoke up.

Sora folded his arms, "Yeah we got this, get some shut-eye," he agreed.

"Don't mention what?" Suigetsu asked anyway.

"Nothing," the three chorused after Naruto had disappeared into the stone to sleep.

"Why are you going to the borderline for?" Jugo asked, taking a cup of tea from Menma.

"We're meeting someone there, they can't pass into this territory," Temujin explained simply. "We've had trouble getting our hands on a few things for our next mission, but thankfully a Brother has access to them so we're meeting up with him to retrieve them."

"So you're meeting another brother," Sasuke stated more than asked.

Temujin nodded but Sora scoffed. "He's not just _any_ brother," he more or less pouted.

"Oh geez," Temujin rolled his eyes.

"Now you've gotten him started," Menma chuckled as he handed Sasuke a cup of tea.

"On what?" Karin asked cautiously.

Sora sat up straight. "He'll deny it of course, but who we're going to meet is none other than Naruto's number one _favorite_ brother."

Sasuke straightened up at that. _'Favorite?'_

"Sora," Menma scolded fondly with a disbelieving shake of his head.

"Ignore him," Temujin drawled with another roll of his eyes as he took a sip of tea. "Sora has it in his head that Naruto plays favorites and has us all on a totem pole."

"Which he _knows_ isn't true," Menma smiled.

"The hell it's not!" Sora yelled standing up, pointing an accusing finger at the gentle man. "You're just saying it cuz you know your high on the totem pole!"

Menma chuckled, a small proud blush on his cheeks. "Naruto doesn't play favorites Sora," he soothed. "And even if he did, you're the only one making this big a fuss over it considering you admit you're also high on this imaginary totem pole."

Sora scoffed, looking away and crossing his arms. "Favoritism," he grumbled.

"So where do you three stand on the 'totem pole'?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" Sora declared, causing Temujin and Menma to groan in unison. Before he could speak however Temujin clapped a hand over Sora's mouth and forced him down into a sitting position.

"In Sora's demented mind and if this popularity contest actually existed," Temujin started in a disinterested voice. "Menma is Naruto's Number Two, I rank as Naruto's Number Three and Sora is Number Four. We're high on the pole because Naruto entrusted us with his true self unlike the others," he explained.

Sora took an angry sip of his tea. "I should be number one," he pouted. "Naruto and I are actually linked unlike his _favorite_!"

Temujin slapped his hand over his eyes. "You're the one who put yourself as number four Sora," he reminded him.

"Because you know it's true!" Sora accused.

"Sora's just jealous because Naruto and his current 'number one' are very close and he entrusts his hardest missions to him," Menma explained with a smile.

"I'm not jealous!" Sora defended with a blush as he stood up. "What have I to be jealous about, I know I'm closer to Naruto than _He_ is!"

Sasuke leaned forward, very interested. "What exactly does it mean to be Naruto's Number One?" he asked suspiciously.

The three bothers exchanged a look. "Well," Menma started with a shrug. "Now that Naruto is the new Guardian to the Book of Ages, he has to find a successor too now, and it will likely be someone in his brotherhood who he bequeaths the title to." Sasuke's interest peaked as Menma continued. "Considering the dangers Naruto goes through every day, his life could end at any given moment so he has to choose from someone he's bonded with to pass on Guardianship…but of course none of us are really hoping for Naruto to die. Nonetheless it's a hard truth we have to deal with and one we each have to be prepared for."

"There's no competition though," Sora said darkly. "You can probably climb the totem pole all you want but Naruto's number one earned his spot long before we did and there's no taking his place." He turned to Temujin and Menma now. "Even you two have to admit that taking his spot is futile!"

Temujin and Menma shrugged, not arguing.

'_Interesting,'_ Sasuke mentally purred. _'So if I want that book…it looks like I'll have to compete for the title of Naruto's favorite brother.'_

"If he's his favorite, why doesn't he travel with him?" Sasuke asked.

Temujin finished off his tea. "Naruto assigns him the hard missions so he's usually pretty busy. He does all of his work solo."

"Insufferable show-off," Sora mumbled.

"So who is his favorite?" Suigetsu asked simply.

Sora sipped up the last of his tea. "You'll see; we'll be meeting him in a bit." With that they packed up camp and there was a rush of excitement that passed through Sasuke's veins.

Things were getting interesting it seemed.

**(a/n: TADA! So whatdaya think? Now we're cooking! Once again please read and review, they touch my heart and influence me to write like the wind! See you next time for Chapter 5: Naruto's Favorite Brother. See you then! :/)**


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto's Favorite Brother

**(a/n: Omigosh I got so many great reviews that I ultimately was inspired and I posted this a lot sooner than I ever expected and great news its longer than the last! Woohoo! I gotta say I got so many wonderful guesses for Naruto's favorite brother and it makes me so happy that so many people were interested. So I bet you wanna hurry up and find out which of you were right and so here we go! Chapter 5 of Brother, My Brother. ;/)**

Chapter 5: Naruto's Favorite Brother

They had been walking for what seemed like hours after they'd successfully packed up camp, and by that of course Sasuke and his team stood back while Menma, Temujin, and Sora did the work. It was a two day walk to the borderline of the Waterfall Village, but as they were crunched for time and as they were all shinobi, the trip would probably only take up to 10-12 hours….that is….it _would've_ taken that long had they not gotten lost…which they currently were.

"Dammit Temujin!" Naruto exclaimed, snatching the piece of paper from the blonde knight's hands. "I know I saw that damn rock before, we're going in circles!" he grumbled as he turned the map of the rainforest like landscape this way and that in his hands.

"Dobe, give it back," Sasuke growled, massaging his temples. "You know you can't read maps if your life depended on it."

"Fuck you Teme," Naruto nearly spat, his eyes never leaving the map.

"Naruto I know where I'm going," Temujin groaned. "I promise you that's not the same rock," he soothed.

"Or the same tree, or the same vine, or the same cloud," Sora groaned hitting his head lightly against a tree. "It's a forest Naruto, chances are we're gonna see a lot of trees, vines, and clouds that look a lot alike!"

"Actually I think we are going in circles," Menma said simply as he knelt down to inspect said rock which had been the culprit of Naruto's tantrum. "I remember thinking this rock looked like the face of a monkey…it still does," he muttered with a nervous chuckle.

Suigetsu walked up beside him and bent over to look at it closer. He tilted his head and squinted his eyes. "Eh…looks more like a chicken," he disagreed.

…

…

…

"That's it, we're lost!" Naruto said as he threw the map up in the air where Temujin grabbed it.

"It's not the same rock!" Sora exclaimed, "Can we please just go, we're wasting time just standing around!"

No one seemed to be listening to him. Temujin and Jugo had joined Menma and Suigetsu near the rock and were also tilting their heads at different angles. "I see the monkey but I don't know how that looks anything like a chicken," Temujin muttered now.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"How can you not see it, it's right there!" Suigetsu asked incredulously, tracing the outline of a chicken on the rock.

"OH!" they all said in unison. "I see it now," chuckled Menma.

Sasuke turned to a Naruto with one delicately raised eyebrow. "_These_ are your teammates?" he asked sardonically.

Naruto growled, a frustrated twitch in his brow. "Up yours Teme," he muttered darkly.

"When will your…uh Brother…meet the rendezvous point?" Karin asked now. "If you tell me what to look for, I can find him for you and we'll be able to find our way out of here that way."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's awestruck expression. "That's a great idea!" he whooped and ran to embrace her, causing a blush to appear on Karin's cheeks.

"Dobe, did you seriously just figure it out," Sasuke mocked.

"Shut up Teme, you didn't think of it either!" he accused, pointing a finger in his direction.

Sasuke shrugged. "I figured your '_brothers'_ knew where they were going," he said simply.

Naruto sputtered, "They _do_ know where we're going, we just got turned around!" he defended before turning back to Karin, "You can help us out though right?"

"No way!" Temujin interrupted then, "We don't need your help, we're _not_ lost," he said resolutely.

Naruto groaned now, "Temujin, swallow your pride for god's sakes, we're lost, accept it!"

Temujin growled and shook his head adamantly. "We're not lost._ I_ don't _get_ lost."

Sora chuckled behind his bandaged hand. "Looks like you messed up Temujin," he mocked. "Someone's getting bumped down the totem pole," he practically sang with an evil snicker. Temujin glared at him.

"Sora don't start with that again," Naruto groaned. "I'm not mad at anyone, let's just accept help from…uh Karin was it?" he asked her politely.

She nodded with a small smile. "It should be easy, I _never_ get lost," she said smirking in Temujin's direction who growled; he was in her face in seconds, standing between her and Naruto, and poking her harshly in the chest. "Listen up whoever you are, in case you didn't notice, this is a _men's_ conversation, so why don't you be a good little girl and leave this to us," he spat.

"Uh-oh," Suigetsu chuckled before Karin abruptly punched Temujin over the head. "It's funny when it's not happening to me," he laughed, nudging Menma in the ribs who chuckled with him.

"It won't matter anyway," Sora spoke up annoyed and they all turned to him for an explanation, "He won't be there for another five hours and by the time she's able to sense him, we'll be at least a three hours run from reaching him," he explained like he was talking to children.

"Oh yeah," they all said in unison.

Sasuke massaged his temples. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Temujin, mind letting me take a look?" he asked, already tired, gesturing for the map.

Temujin, who was still nursing a lump on his head, nodded, "Uh yeah sure-," before he could finish however, the map was snatched from his hand by a glaring Naruto. "We don't need your help," he growled now, shoving the map back in Temujin's hand. "We'll find our own way out!"

*** (3 hour later) ***

"See, there's the marker!" Temujin exclaimed as he landed on a branch and pointed to a small creek. "We're back on track," he told Naruto proudly who smiled in return. "Great job Temujin," he praised before turning to Sasuke. "I told you we didn't need your help," he said darkly.

"Yes you did say that," Sasuke agreed with a smirk, "_three hours_ ago," he added, which had Karin, and Suigetsu laughing.

Naruto looked away. "S-so it took a while," he stuttered and shrugged. "It doesn't matter, we're on track now."

"We'll have to push ourselves if we're going to make it in time," Menma suggested.

Naruto nodded and turned to Sasuke who smirked recognizing the look in the other's eyes; he sensed an oncoming challenge…and he was right. "Think you can keep up Teme?" Naruto mocked.

"Hn," he merely grunted.

…

…

They ran at the same time, pumping their legs as fast they could possibly go, kicking up dust behind them as their figures blurred. Were he any shinobi, Sasuke's vision would probably be a mess of greens and browns of the trees around them, but his unique eyes saw everything clear as day despite the speed in which he ran. He spared a moment to glance at Naruto, only to see that the blonde was glaring right back and they were trapped once again in a mental dance as their paces didn't falter.

Sasuke smirked, his raven tresses billowing in the wind.

Naruto glared, the whisker marks on his cheeks distorting as he bared his teeth.

Sasuke pushed himself faster, two trees up ahead stood only a few feet apart so the two shinobi had to run so close together that their shoulders were brushing. Sasuke shoved Naruto harshly aside who recovered and shoved right back. From afar they looked like a pair of rampaging bulls trying to butt each other out of the way with the grunts and growls' making the comparison so dead on it was comical. Their companions were long forgotten as the two grew immersed in their competition.

Locked with Naruto's blue eyes, Sasuke saw the flicker of something pass in their depths fast enough to dodge the low blow Naruto had aimed at him. He moved to run just behind him so that he tripped Naruto up, causing him to stumble and lose ground. Sasuke smirked behind at him before looking forward. Freed from the mental dance he remembered at last what it was he was doing, and blinked away the ridiculous thoughts of their competition being somehow… _fun_.

He was knocked out of that thought with an elbow to the stomach and he dashed to the side to glare at a grinning Naruto. The sight had him slowing his pace unconsciously.

The grinning Naruto with his blonde spikes lashing wildly in the wind had had a certain _glint_ in his blue eyes that indicated he was having fun too…but just like before, as soon as it appeared it was gone and Naruto was glaring at him again in no time.

Sasuke glanced ahead and skidded to a stop, "Narut-"

SMACK!

Naruto stayed plastered against the large plump tree he'd run into for a few minutes before falling backwards onto the ground with a long drawn out groan.

Sasuke jogged over to him, smirking at the steaming charred outline Naruto had left on the bark of the tree, "Are you okay?" he asked calmly, kneeling down, in no hurry to help him up.

It would've been futile anyway, Naruto's eyes were still swirling.

'_How easy it would be to kill him right now,'_ Sasuke thought absent-mindedly as he reached a hand over and waved it in front of Naruto's dazed eyes. His face was reddened from the impact and he was drooling slightly.

Sasuke snapped his hands in front of his face, finally catching his attention as Naruto's head lolled to the side to look at him. Sasuke sighed as he observed his pupils and held up three fingers. "How many fingers Dobe?" he asked patiently.

Naruto's eyes seemed to quiver before focusing on the three pale slender fingers and a pucker formed between his eyebrows. "Ummm…..five?"

Sasuke couldn't fight the smirk. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

Naruto looked at the fingers again before meeting his eyes again, "Asking," he confessed.

Sasuke chuckled and grabbed him by his collar to pull him roughly to his feet where he staggered and ended up slumped against the still steaming tree.

"Naruto!" several people called at once and Sasuke turned to see his and Naruto's teams finally catching up, Temujin and Sora throwing him suspicious glares as Menma flocked to check Naruto's vitals.

"What happened?" Sora asked a little too accusingly for Sasuke's liking.

"Don't look at me," Sasuke smirked. "The Dobe did that to himself," he said nodding towards the imprint on the tree.

"Naruto are you okay?" Menma asked, worry clear in his voice as he tipped Naruto's head back and gave him some water.

"I'm fine," Naruto groaned after he finished drinking and lazily wiped his mouth. "I'm just…I'm just seeing two of you," he started laughing lightly, which concerned them all.

"Naruto what happened?" Temujin asked, shooting a suspicious glare in Sasuke's direction as he asked.

Naruto tilted his head back towards the sky. "That tree came out of _nowhere_," he breathed disbelievingly.

Sasuke chuckled. "That's what happens when you don't look where you're going."

Naruto stumbled to his feet angrily, still swaying slightly as he pointed an accusatory finger somewhere over Sasuke's shoulder instead of at his face. "This is your fault Uchiha, you distracted me!"

Sasuke took a step to the side so that he was in front of Naruto's finger, "Yes Naruto, I moved the tree in front of you so you'd run into it. You caught me," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"So you admit it!" Naruto exclaimed, stomping his foot.

"Don't we have somewhere to be?" Suigetsu drawled lazily, flinging his sword over his shoulder.

"He's right Naruto," Menma soothed, gently lowering Naruto's hand. "It's important we don't keep our brother waiting."

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction as he listened to Menma's words and he chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, you're right, we're wasting time here."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow,_ 'I see now why Sora thinks Menma is Naruto's Number Two; he certainly can't say no to him,' _he thought as he observed the gently smiling blonde shinobi. He remembered what Sora said about climbing the totem pole and guessed if he was going to compete with this mysterious 'favorite' brother, he'd have to best Sora, Temujin, and then Menma to get close enough to the top.

They ran at a somewhat slower pace now and Sasuke sped up to run a little bit behind Naruto beside Menma. Through his peripheral vision, he analyzed Menma, truly looking at him for the first time.

Sizing up his competition, as it were.

His features were soft, his blue eyes a darker shade than Naruto's but just as warm. In the short time he'd known him, there seemed to a permanent soft smile on the man's face and his wavy blonde hair was a softer shade then Naruto's. Everything about the man screamed gentle really, even the man's voice was smooth. He remembered him always offering to build the fire, set up the tent, bring them tea, and worrying over everyone's well-being even his own; hell, he'd been the one who offered him to stay. Sasuke doubted there was a single evil bone in the man's body…and yet he'd said himself he had a dark past.

He couldn't figure him out.

He glanced ahead to where Naruto was running and turned to Menma, "What happened?" he asked him now, after he tried and failed to guess.

Menma turned to him with a curious tilt of his head. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke looked ahead, for some reason it felt wrong to look the blonde man in the eyes. "You said you had a past….what woke you up and made you change?" he asked.

Menma seemed to blush and looked down, ashamed. "It is the first lesson you must learn before being accepted into Naruto's Brotherhood. Like most of its members, Sora, Temujin, and I have learned it the hard way."

Sasuke looked at him now, confused. "What lesson?"

Menma smiled sadly. "That Anger leads only to regrets," he said. "Before I met Naruto that's all my life was…nothing but regrets. Everything's changed now though. Thanks to Naruto, I've been reborn and my plan is to live this new life with no regrets."

Sasuke's eyes traveled to Naruto's back. "Reborn huh?"

"Yes," Menma nodded, "A new start; Naruto even gave me my new name," he added with a light chuckle.

A smirk broke free, "Menma huh? Yeah that sounds like something Naruto would pick."

"It's the name of his favorite type of ramen, which is another reason Sora thinks Naruto favors me," Menma laughed. "He was picking ingredients for it when he found me in the river where I'd fallen from a cliff."

"A cliff?"

Menma shrugged. "The men I was helping had killed a little girl's father in front of her and were planning to finish her off as well…I couldn't let it happen…so I turned on those I once called my friends and in the process fell off a cliff. I was washed downstream before Naruto found me…he took me to the hospital despite it being against the rules of his village and well…the rest is history."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "So then…does it bother you what he did back there?"

Menma's eyes widened a fraction. "I've learned that there's always a good reason behind what Naruto does…and besides he holds none of my faults against me…and so I will hold none against him."

He realized something then and smirked in Menma's direction. "So that's why he gives you everything you want…he knows you want to live a life without regret," he realized.

Menma chuckled. "Well I wouldn't say he gives me _everything_," he disagreed modestly but the proud blush on his cheeks spoke for itself.

Sasuke snorted. "He always did do whatever he could for his friends…did he ever tell you about the time he pretended to be me to get close to a girl?" he asked with a devious smirk.

Menma laughed outright at that but stifled them when Naruto turned to look at them both and his eyes narrowed as they slowed to a stop. "We're near the borderline. Temujin you do a perimeter check, Sora you're my front-man so back Temujin up; give him some firepower. Menma you're with me," he instructed, narrowing his eyes slightly as he glanced from Menma to Sasuke. Sasuke merely shrugged and fell back with his group. "Karin, scan the area. Jugo, get some eyes in the sky," he told them. "Suigetsu, you're with me," he said to the grinning swordsman who nodded with a mock salute while Karin and Jugo worked their magic.

"A powerful chakra in the distance," Karin reported dutifully.

"That'll be the brother I guess," Suigetsu shrugged.

A bird landed on Jugo's finger. "No one else in the vicinity," he told him.

Sora and Temujin returned then. "Nothing to report," they said in unison.

Naruto nodded. "We don't sense anything now, but let's keep our guard up. Menma you stay by me just in case," he told him with a distrustful glance in Sasuke's direction who put on his best innocent façade…he doubted it worked though. He was hardly innocent.

"Karin, first sign of danger and you fall back," he told her as he followed Naruto's team as they turned to walk away.

"Sasuke," Karin breathed, blushing. "You're worried about me aren't you?" she simpered, batting her lashes.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes at Sasuke who didn't answer and kept walking. _'So you don't get in the way,' _he mentally filled in. It was useless to tell her any of this though so he didn't anymore.

"Still popular with the ladies I see," Naruto grumbled as they were walking side by side now with Menma and Suigetsu on either side of them.

"Hn, just the crazy ones," he muttered with a smirk.

Suigetsu laughed outright while Menma chuckled and Sasuke chanced a glance in Naruto's direction to see the corners of his lips twitch as if fighting a smile himself. "They weren't all completely crazy," he disagreed after a moment and Sasuke could tell he was talking about Sakura. He only shrugged. He didn't know what became of her after he'd left, but he agreed she didn't seem to be as crazy about him as before.

They were a mile out of their destination when Sasuke noticed Naruto's pace began to quicken till he was a few feet ahead of them. "What's the rush?" Suigetsu muttered, apparently also noticing the urgency in Naruto's step.

Sora scoffed just behind Menma, "Favoritism," he muttered, crossing his arms. "He can't wait to see his '_Number one'_," he spat the word.

"Sora," Temujin scolded in whisper. "Would you knock that off?"

"You know it's true," Sora whispered harshly back.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto's back. He could only see one side of Naruto's face but the expectant and even _excited_ glint in his eyes was unmistakable. It was clear that whoever this other Brother was, he was definitely as Sora said, Naruto's favorite; Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this, unable to fight the immense curiosity that bloomed in his chest.

Just who was this guy?

It was another hour before they reached a large cliff which dropped off to a vast wasteland, "Charming," Suigetsu muttered sarcastically.

Sasuke felt it then, a powerful ominous chakra that rivaled his own, it was wild, untamable, and…familiar. The ground beneath his feet began to rumble and he glanced at Naruto, his face was calm, a slow smile forming on his face until he was grinning.

Something was rising from the wasteland below, causing dust to rise and everyone but Naruto and Sasuke raised their hands to shield their eyes. The rumble grew louder and soon Sasuke felt his whole frame vibrating from the tremors that wracked the earth as whatever it was continued to rise to meet them at the peak of the cliff.

All at once the tremors stopped; the dust that had been kicked up clouding their vision so much only a faint outline could be seen of the person who had risen from the ground several feet below. The dust slowly settled, the wind swirling the dust around the blurred figure like smoke. Naruto took a step forward.

The dust calmed, revealing the red hair, sea-green eyes, 'love' kanji tattooed, and cool statuesque figure of the sand ninja, Gaara.

The surprised gasp got stuck in Sasuke's throat so that it came off like a grunt, but his dark eyes had widened at the sight of him. Gaara…._thee_ Gaara he had fought so very many years ago was Naruto's Favorite Brother?

Surely this was a mistake!

What happened next shocked him even more.

Gaara smiled, a very small but gentle and surprisingly easy smile. "Brother," he greeted Naruto pleasantly in his enigmatic voice as he stepped onto the peak of the cliff and off the mound of sand that had carried him upwards.

"Gaara!" Naruto acknowledged happily, beaming so wide Sasuke was sure it was hurting the corners of his mouth. With a happy chuckle, Naruto closed the distance between them and took Gaara's hand. They pulled each other closer to clap their free hands on the others back in a very brotherly hug.

Sasuke stared, he really couldn't think of anything that would describe his shock at the news. The last time he had seen the sand ninja had been at the Chuunin Exams. Naruto had been _afraid_ of him then although he was sure the blonde ninja would never admit to being scared of anyone or anything. He himself had fought against him; had been the first one ever to injure the red headed Shukaku vessel. Naruto had fought him too, defeated him, and probably saved the entire village from him.

When had they become friends?

But they were…that was unmistakable.

The two pulled apart to look each other in the eyes, an understanding passing between them which led Sasuke to believe he was missing out on some kind of vital conversation. Gaara's once cold eyes which he himself had once said were like his were now warm and kind. When in the hell had _that_ happened? There was something else he saw in those eyes now however as Gaara appraised Naruto…there was respect and an undying loyalty.

There was a sensation that flooded through Sasuke then, crawling up his legs, shooting along his spine, tickling his neck, and burning the tips of his fingers.

He shivered.

Not out of fear….oh no, it was the shiver of an _anticipation_. Gaara was a powerful opponent but now he had Naruto's friendship, a friendship the rest of Naruto's brothers admitted could not be severed; it made him an even stronger adversary in Sasuke's eyes. He would have to compete with Gaara for Naruto's friendship; it was a challenge worthy of an Uchiha, and that prospect excited the raven to _no_ end!

Gaara glanced over to him now; sea-green locking with obsidian and Gaara's small smile disappeared. "Uchiha," he acknowledged.

Sasuke couldn't fight the smirk and he boldly took a step forward. "Well, well, Gaara…it's been awhile," he greeted with a pleasant purr, holding out his hand to shake his.

Gaara's eyes glanced down at it suspiciously before slipping his hand, which had still been grasping Naruto's, and briskly taking the ravens. "Yes…it has," he answered with a slightly infinitesimal tilt of his head.

As if on some silent command the two flared their chakras, the energies clashing as their eyes locked and Naruto was quick to come between them, casting a glare in Sasuke's direction who merely smirked as he let go of the red-heads hand. Gaara turned to the blonde now with an obvious question in his eyes. "I don't know why he's here," Naruto answered grumpily. "He won't leave though so I'm stuck with him."

Sasuke mock stabbed himself at the comment, causing Suigetsu and Karin to stifle their laughter.

Naruto growled and had to take a few calming breaths before turning back to Gaara. "Enough of that," he dismissed with a broad smile in the red-heads direction, clapping his hands together. "Gaara, my brother, what have ya got for me?" he asked eagerly.

Gaara smiled again, holding out a small purple satchel. "I was able to get you three," he said.

"Three!" Naruto's eyes bugged out and he skipped in place like he'd just been given the best Christmas present ever. "That's way more than I expected! You're amazing Gaara!" he praised, throwing another beaming smile his way.

"'You're amazing Gaara'," Sora mimicked in a baby voice, as he looked away with his arms crossed, clearly pouting. Temujin hit him over the head and Menma chuckled lightly.

Gaara let a small quiet chuckle escape his lips as well as Naruto took the satchel while he chanted, "Ooh let me see, let me see. Whadja get me? Whadja get me?"

"I'd use the white one," Gaara suggested with a hint of concern in his otherwise monotonous voice. "There are risks with the other two. It's why there are only five of them in existence," he reminded him.

Naruto froze during another happy dance, his expression turning serious as his blue eyes met Gaara's. "I haven't forgotten…I know what I'm doing," he assured him.

Gaara nodded. The trust was clear in his eyes, but his expression saddened. "Were I to come with you?"

Naruto raised a hand to silence him, a fond smile on his face. "We've been over this Gaara, you have your obligations as Kazekage," he told him. "Your village comes first before any favor to me."

Sasuke froze. _'Kazekage?'_

Gaara tilted his head, "And yet your own village was expendable," he stated more than asked.

Naruto flinched as if he'd been struck and his blue eyes dropped to the ground. "You'd be leaving your village unprotected," he continued to argue, but his voice lacked any conviction and so it came off more like a plea. "I can't interfere with that."

Gaara took a step forward. "Temari and Kankuro can handle things in my stead," he assured him. "I'm indebted to you," he said now with a slight incline of his head. "And law dictates that the Kazekage repay his debts."

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction before smiling softly. Sasuke smirked as he watched the exchange. _'Oh he's good,'_ he mentally purred. This would be more difficult than he thought.

Naruto sighed heavily and pursed his lips as if thinking hard about it, but Sasuke knew that if he couldn't say no to his Number Two, he definitely couldn't say no to his Number One. No…Gaara had already won this round. Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided to state this aloud. "Dobe, quit acting like you're going to say no," he drawled, leaning against the tree, bored.

"Shut up! I was thinking Teme!" Naruto shouted, shaking a fist in his direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized, clapping his hands to his mouth in mock horror. "I forgot you process things slower than the average person," he explained apologetically. "That's okay Naruto, you take all the time you need, we'll wait patiently," he added, folding his hands behind his back, content to wait. Suigetsu was unsuccessfully stifling his laughter with his hand, while Karin giggled.

Steam was rising from Naruto's head as he growled. "You wanna go bastard?" he asked through clenched teeth as he rolled up his sleeves.

Sasuke calmly tapped his index finger to his wrist, "You're wasting valuable thinking time Dobe," he reminded him mockingly.

Naruto sputtered, rushing forward, and Sasuke was prepared for a fight but a hand on Naruto's shoulder stopped him dead in his tracks. It was Gaara who had stopped him and both Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at him inquiringly. With one movement, Gaara moved Naruto gently out of the way and walked forward to face Sasuke. "I believe you're mistaken Uchiha," he disagreed in a monotone. Sasuke tilted his head. "It is you who should take more time to think," he explained. "Any harm against Naruto will be taken as an act against myself and by extension the Village hidden in the Sand." He took a step forward.

"Oh really?" Suigetsu asked, taking an eager step forward, a toothy grin on his face. Karin and Jugo had also shifted at the threat and Sasuke held up one hand to stop Suigetsu and another to gesture for Karin and Jugo to stand down.

Sasuke smirked. "Still so serious," he teased with a disbelieving shake of his head. "It was a joke," he reassured him soothingly.

Naruto and Gaara exchanged a look, and Sasuke could see the tell-tale signs of a silent conversation. "Are you sure I won't be intruding?" Naruto finally asked with a nervous smile, getting back on topic.

Gaara smiled. "Of course not," he assured once again. "Your cause is one I can understand and I will stand behind it." As if to illustrate his dedication, Gaara held up his red and orange membership scroll, causing a full blown smile to grace Naruto's face as he nodded.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, _'He's __**very**__ good'._

"Come on," Naruto chuckled, nodding towards his other brothers. "We'll catch you up."

Gaara left with them and Sasuke stared after, the excited shivers still racking his body. It'd been a long time he'd been up against a worthy opponent and if Gaara was powerful enough to be named the Kazekage of the Sand Village, then he expected he'd just met someone who could finally put up a fight.

Suigetsu groaned. "Sasuke, dammit, I'm bored," he complained with a stomp of his foot. "I need to cut something up," he said hungrily as he swung his sword, causing Karin to squeak and duck the attack, and then hit him upside the head.

"Watch it!" she shrieked, "You nearly took my head off!"

"At least it would've shut you up," Suigetsu muttered, massaging his head.

Sasuke grunted an understanding, ignoring their bantering out of habit. "I have an idea," he said quietly, his tone ominous as they gathered around to hear him. "It'll help our cause and we can finally get on with our previous objective," he told them.

"Then we can kill someone right?" Suigetsu asked excitedly.

Sasuke thought about that. He meant what he'd said before; he didn't authorize killings unless it was someone he wanted dead and at the moment the only person he wanted-or rather-_needed_ dead was the same person he couldn't kill until he formed a bond with him. "I'll allow it," he decided at last and Suigetsu flashed his pointed teeth, excited.

Karin's expression was determined, "These do-gooders are slowing us down," she agreed. "We need a way to speed things up; we don't have much time until-."

He raised his hand to silence her. "I know that," he started. "I think I know a way but we'll have to be convincing."

They all nodded. "Just tell us what to do," Karin urged.

"We need to divide and conquer," Sasuke told them now, lowering his voice as he kept his eyes on Naruto and his brothers in the distance as they leaned over a map. "Find out anything you can about Naruto's brothers _anyway_ you can," he stressed. "Jugo, you take Menma," he told him, knowing Jugo would probably get along pretty well with the gentle man and thus make it easier for the blonde shinobi to open up to him. "Suigetsu, you take Sora," he instructed and Suigetsu smiled. "Roger that," he agreed with a nod. "Karin you take Temujin," he told her and she momentarily glared in the knights direction before nodding her confirmation. Sasuke smirked now. "As for me, I'll handle Gaara. It looks like he's just as loyal as the rest of them but he seems to be privileged to more knowledge about Naruto's plans than they are," he observed aloud, "If that's true, he won't likely confide information so easily…but what's life without a challenge." This had him smirking as he turned to them. "Understood?" he asked them.

"Understood," they confirmed in unison.

"Hey," Naruto called suddenly. "What exactly are you four talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

Suigetsu straightened up. "We were just discussing that if we're going to be traveling together, we should know what the other is capable of," he lied smoothly with a mocking smile. He pointed to Sora with his sword now, "Whadaya say monk, wanna spar?" he challenged with a toothy grin.

Sora scoffed, "You honestly think you can take me on?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, smiling crookedly at the challenge.

Suigetsu spun his sword skillfully in his palm. "Oh yeah," he purred, using his other hand to beckon him forward.

Underneath Sora's other sleeve he unsheathed a tri-bladed death claw and approached slowly. "Alright," he smiled. "Let's see what you can do."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind but at least it would show Naruto's brothers they were to be respected.

"Sasuke call off your _dog_," Naruto spat now, getting in his face. "You mess with Sora, you mess with me," he warned poking him in the chest with each word.

Sasuke careless batted the finger away as if it were a fly and turned to watch the two slowly circle the other, "Sora didn't have to accept," Sasuke pointed out coolly. "This is just a casual sparring match, nothing more…unless you don't think your brother can handle himself?" he added with a light smirk as if daring Naruto to tell him he was wrong.

Naruto growled. "Whether or not he's capable isn't the issue here, I will not jeopardize our operation just because you let your hounds off their leash!"

There was a clash of metal against metal and they both turned to see Suigetsu and Sora already going at it. Suigetsu swung and Sora leapt up to avoid. Surprisingly he landed on the blade of Suigetsu's large sword and smirked before running along the length of it and aiming to kick Suigetsu in the face, of course instead of making contact, like always there was only a brief splash of water before returning it reforming Suigetsu's face again.

"Gale force palm!" Sora shouted as a powerful chakra wind was aimed Suigetsu's way.

"Nice try but you can't hurt me," Suigetsu mocked as he dug his sword into the ground to block the whirling wind of chakra as he hid behind it. When the attack dissipated, Suigetsu was quick to counter attack, leaping into the air and bringing his sword down with the intent to split Sora in half.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted and with a stiff nod, the cork from his gourd popped off and a stream of sand snaked their way around Sora and Suigetsu's waists, stopping the attack in mid-air.

"Naruto I didn't need your help!" Sora whined as he squirmed in place, trying his best to break out, his tri-bladed death claw still raised to attack.

"What the hell is this?" Suigetsu grunted as he writhed in the air. "Get me out of here!"

"That wasn't necessary," Sasuke said to Naruto who only spared him a glare as he signaled for Gaara to drop them.

Gaara set them down as instructed and recalled his sand. Suigetsu dusted himself off but smirked in Sora's direction. "You're pretty good monk, I'm impressed."

Sora scoffed but smirked in return, "You're not so bad yourself, we should try again sometime," he suggested."

Suigetsu laughed, "Yeah after we ditch the babysitters," he agreed with a nod in Naruto and Gaara's direction. Sora chuckled with him.

Sasuke internally smirked. 'Well, well, looks like Sora's doing a well enough job on his own,' he thought with a mental chuckle.

"See, no harm done," he assured Naruto who didn't say anything in return as he left with Gaara to check the maps. "Well done," he bid to Suigetsu when he rejoined his side.

Suigetsu shrugged. "I didn't expect him to be some pansy, but its clear Naruto chose these guys because they were the most skillful and loyal of them all," he observed.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "I already made that leap myself," he told him.

"If that's so, how are you gonna get Gaara to spill the beans?" he asked, leaning heavily on his sword.

Sasuke stared after Naruto and Gaara, "I don't know," he admitted, "But it's sure going to be fun," he smiled.

"That damn bastard," Naruto grumbled to himself.

Gaara nodded. "It doesn't seem he has much control over his companions," he said to him, his sea-green eyes assessing Naruto's reaction. "Suigetsu is more or less a loose cannon."

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed. "We don't have time for a fight amongst ourselves," he told him. "I'm running out of time Gaara and Sasuke is only slowing things down."

"Strange," Gaara muttered. "He seems to think the same thing about you."

Naruto scoffed. "His problems don't matter."

"No, I never thought they did."

"They don't!"

"Then why are you so upset over him?"

"I'm not! He doesn't matter to me anymore! Nothing he does matters to me!"

"I know."

Naruto paused in his heavy steps to glare at Gaara. "Are you on his side or something?" he seemed to accuse.

Gaara tilted his head. "I didn't know there was a side to be on. Wouldn't that imply that there was something to argue about…and yet you said yourself there was not?"

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction before dropping to the ground. "You see too much Gaara," he muttered.

"Hey," called a voice and they both turned to see the raven in question.

"What do you want now?" Naruto asked.

"Not you," Sasuke said simply, turning to Gaara. "Gaara, I wanted to talk to you for a moment." Naruto took a step towards Gaara but Gaara had already nodded and followed him out.

"What is it Uchiha?" Gaara asked in his monotonous voice.

"I'm lost," Sasuke admitted and felt a chill run down his spine as he said it and rearranged his shirt. "When exactly did you and Naruto become friends?" he asked truly curious.

Gaara didn't react at all to the question of course, his blank mask was in place as he stared ahead, "I don't know," he said at last and there was an underlying tone of awe in his voice. "I suppose I felt indebted to him after our fight outside the Leaf Village," he said.

"But you hated each other then," Sasuke said in a tone just as even, not sensing the bitter undertone.

"I have never hated Naruto," Gaara disagreed.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "You tried to kill him," he pointed out.

Neither party seemed to notice the bitter edge to either of their words, despite the even calm way they were delivered.

"I have never felt any ill will towards anyone that I killed in the past," Gaara told him. "Even now the only reason I kill is in protection of my village."

Sasuke was confused. He could never imagine it. He'd never killed anyone he didn't hate or have a reason and yet Gaara was saying his killings were due to obligation. Why would anyone waste their time with unnecessary conflicts and protecting others? Avenging fallen brethren however is a cause well worth fighting to the death for. "What did you mean earlier about Naruto's village being expendable?"

"Just what I mean," Gaara replied cryptically.

"So then do you know why it is he left?" he asked.

Gaara finally looked to him. "Yes," he said, "I do." He turned away then and Sasuke knew that was all he was going to say on the matter. It all still made no sense though.

**(a/n: Well there you have it my wonderful readers. To those of you who guessed right. ****JordiiPordiiPuddinPie, Sprig, VioletKitsune15.**** BINGO! Teehee. Hope you enjoyed it and get ready for Chapter 6: Infiltration, see you all soon and please REVIEW! I meant it when I said they inspire me to write faster so the more I get the faster it's up! ;/)**


	6. Chapter 6: Infiltration

**(a/n: Hello everyone! Please, please, please excuse this very very late chapter but I've been so caught up with school and finals and family drama that i haven't been able to update. Good news though, this chapter is vastly longer than the others! Woohoo! I know you're all excited for that right?...no?...doesn't matter?...oh okay well...damn okay haha. So the first half on this was originally added to the previous chapter but i decided to make it part of chapter six. Alright, a lot is going on this chapter so i change pov's regularly. With that said, I would like to thank Bishie Huntress, my beta, for completing the corrections for this chapter so quickly and is the reason i'm able to post it up for the weekend so...mad kudos! Without further delay, i present Brother, My Brother's Chapter Six: Infiltration! ;/)**

**Summary:** _Naruto has done the unthinkable; he's given up on Sasuke, but what will happen when Sasuke needs his help retrieving a sacred book? Will he be able to win Naruto's friendship again or has their bond been truly severed? What's this about a competition? SXN. Not a yaoi. Contains OC and Special Guest Appearances._

**WARNING: this is not a yaoi, merely a fanfic; my apologies to my smut fans. Rating may change with future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...sadly, but that's okay because God invented FanFiction! )**

Chapter 6: Infiltration

They were six miles out of Waterfall village, now in Bird Country. They had stopped to make camp and Naruto was currently located inside one of his meditation boulders; he wasn't meditating, but rather leaning against one curved side of the boulder while one leg was propped up against the wall behind him. Gaara mirrored the position opposite him.

"So what did you two talk about?" Naruto asked Gaara, trying to sound casual.

Gaara wasn't fooled of course. "Why so interested? I thought you said he did not matter to you."

"He doesn't." Naruto groaned, frustrated, as he massaged his temples.

"You still hate him." Gaara seemed to state more than ask. "That's why he still gets under your skin. Are you still holding his crimes against him? I thought you no longer cared what he had done to you."

"You don't understand Gaara!" Naruto spat through clenched teeth as he paced in the enclosed space. "It's not what he did to me; it's never been about that. It's about what he's done to everyone else. He tore Sakura up when he left, and Kakashi, hell he practically killed the entire Team Seven!"

"Which includes you," Gaara pointed out as he watched Naruto pace.

Naruto faltered in his pace only briefly. "He betrayed the village! He betrayed all of us when he went off with Orochimaru! I can't let that go! I can't just let him get away with it!"

"Yes, he left," Gaara agreed, pushing himself off the wall and taking a step forward. "He left the village to go after his brother. He threw everything he had away to pursue what he believed in. He didn't care what kind of training he went through, as long as it brought him closer to the one who caused him pain."

"Exactly!" Naruto exclaimed. "He's the scum of the earth!" he shouted.

Gaara tilted his head. "I'm not arguing. In fact, I agree with you completely," he assured with a small nod. "After all, who else could I be talking about?"

Naruto froze and his blue eyes drifted to the ground. "Whose side are you _on_?" he asked, the frustration clear in his voice.

"Yours," Gaara said calmly walking up to place a hand on his shoulder. "I understand the pain you went through, perhaps more than anyone, when the Hokage made her decision and you had no choice but to leave…what I do not understand is why-."

"I can't Gaara," Naruto cut him off sadly. "The people of the Leaf aren't aware yet of my…condition." He chose his words delicately. "They won't stay their hand if they ever see me. I'm still a liability."

"Then tell them," Gaara urged. "Have our brothers that you have stationed in the Leaf inform them. Perhaps our brother, Shikamaru? Someone they trust."

Naruto shook his head. "I can't do that to Shikamaru. He's having enough problems. Keeping information from the Hokage goes against the code of the ANBU; he'll be admitting treason if he tells her that he and I are still in contact, however minimal our contact is. He took a huge risk accepting membership…and I can ask no more of him."

Gaara only nodded. "Very well," he said evenly. "Know that you will always have a home in the Sand Village."

Naruto smiled at the offer which Gaara had extended many times since he'd heard the news. "Thanks Gaara," he said.

Gaara straightened up. "Our brother, Menma, told me about that boy in the ruined village," he said now.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me you're going to grill me on that too, because I'm not in the mood to hear it, especially not from you!" he spat, looking away.

Gaara shook his head. "I will not tell you if what you did was right or wrong; I have no right to say so, given my past. I won't question your reasons or what you were even thinking at the moment, for that matter," he told him. "I want to know how _you_ are," he said, poking him in the chest. "I know it bothers you," he coaxed.

Naruto smiled gratefully and stared at the ground. A silence stretched between them for a few minutes before Naruto looked up again, sadness in his eyes. "I keep seeing his eyes when I close mine," he told him. "I know for a fact that what I did was the right thing to do…It had to be done. But…I don't know if that's justification enough," he admitted, his fists clenching. "Sasuke was right…It was heartless not to give him a chance…but it had to be done."

"But you knew," Gaara told him.

"Yes," Naruto breathed, hanging his head in shame. "I knew…but as I looked at him, asked his name, saw that hope in his eyes when I told him to sleep and ended his life…It went against everything I believed in."

"Believed?" Gaara repeated, tilting his head. "Do you not still believe so now?"

Naruto closed his eyes, his muscles relaxing. "No," he said quietly. "That was someone else…a different Naruto."

Gaara held his head high. "I did not swear my allegiance to just any Naruto," he disagreed. "My brother then is still my brother now and that will never change."

Naruto stared up at his friend, his blue eyes doubtful. "Then I'm in deep trouble," he said with a nervous chuckle.

There was a 'poof' and in a wisp of smoke, a small bird flapped around the stone enclosure until finally landing on Naruto's outstretched finger. "Word from our Sister?" Gaara asked, suddenly serious.

Naruto nodded as he unrolled the scroll he'd taken off the birds back, before it disappeared in another wisp of smoke. "She's on board with the plan," he informed him before he held out the scroll, watching as it suddenly became engulfed in purple flames until it disappeared. He took a nervous breath. "It's almost time Gaara, you ready for this?" he asked him.

Gaara nodded. "Yes, Brother."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jugo sat on an overturned log on top of a small hill that over looked a calmly flowing river, petting a bird. There was of course an abundance of them in Bird Country, and he passed time by talking to them. Karin was off trying to fulfill her mission by getting to know Temujin while Suigetsu and Sora were whispering about how to sneak away and finish their match without Naruto or Gaara knowing about it; so far, they were both stumped.

He thought about his own mission and he knew he couldn't fail. His was maybe more important than Karin's or Suigetsu's after all. His target was someone very loyal to Naruto and wouldn't surrender information so easily. On the totem pole, they had said he was Naruto's Number Two, so he probably knew a lot more than either of the others, except for perhaps Gaara.

"So many?" a voice said just behind him, and he jumped as he turned to see Menma peering over his shoulder, his blue eyes on the birds. "They must really like you," he said with a wide smile as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah," Jugo said simply. "I suppose," he added modestly. He remembered the mission and angled himself to face Menma. "I can talk to them," he told him. "So we understand each other."

"Quite a talent," Menma complimented as a bird hopped into his lap and lightly pecked at his hands. "Why hello there little guy," he said kindly, stroking the bird's feathers as it chirped.

"Um…it's a female," Jugo corrected with a small smile.

"Oops," Menma chuckled lightly. "My apologies miss," he said to the bird, hearing it chirp happily. "How's about I give you a concert to make up for it?" he asked the bird kindly.

"Concert?" Jugo asked, confused.

Menma nodded, placing the bird carefully on the log between them, and lifted the ocarina that hung around his neck to his lips. Calmly, he started to play. Jugo watched, enthralled, as an overwhelming feeling of peace overcame him. He knew it was the music that caused it, having seen similar jutsu during his time with Orochimaru. The birds danced around them to the soothing and flowing sound.

Jugo closed his eyes. He'd never felt so relaxed in all his life.

The tone of Menma's song dropped and climbed at certain intervals, but kept the easy soulful rhythm. His nimble fingers seemed to dance on the instrument, giving rise to the tune. The wind picked up and it seemed the leaves around them whirled and spun, adding a majestic quality to the music in the air. Dancing, everything was dancing. Menma's song turned solemn, the birds slowed the flapping of their wings to glide around and under one another slowly. The leaves dance took on a lazy sway. Gradually, the tone drifted off, like the hanging ellipses to a story not meant to be ended.

Menma looked up to Jugo then with a soft smile and chuckled. "What do you think?" he asked lightly.

The birds chirped around Jugo's head and he clapped. "A great concert," he complimented. "They really enjoyed it," he informed him as the birds flocked around Menma's head.

"I'm glad," Menma told them with another light laugh. "I don't get to play very often because it might give our position away," he told him with a light shrug. "But sometimes Naruto can't sleep and he asks me to play for him."

Jugo nodded. "Why can't he sleep?" he asked.

Menma smiled sadly. "Too much weighing on his mind I suppose," he said simply. "It makes sleep nearly impossible."

"Like with that boy?" Jugo asked hesitantly.

Menma was silent for a while, stroking the feathers of one of the birds, and for a moment, Jugo didn't think he was going to answer. But with a defeated sigh Menma's sad eyes were on him. "That boy…he was the least of Naruto's worries…the least of all of ours." He leaned back to look towards the sky. "It might seem heartless to anyone who does not know his story, but to those who know him best, what Naruto is doing…We cannot look down on any of his decisions knowing his cause. He is a hero, pure and simple."

Jugo was confused but thought if he relayed this information to Sasuke, he might know what it meant. He looked down at the bird in his hand. "That girl said that he chose exile…but Naruto said he was banished…Which one was it?"

Menma hummed and laughed without humor. "To those who ask him if he was banished, he says he chose exile…and those who ask if he chose exile, he tells them that he was banished." He shrugged. "When I asked why this was, he said it was because it didn't matter if he was banished or if he left of his own free will; the fact is that he is no longer affiliated with the leaf village."

Jugo nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

A peaceful silence overcame them now as they both looked up at the cloudless blue sky, the ghost of Menma's song still in the air. "Might I ask you something, Jugo?" Menma asked now.

"Alright," Jugo allowed. It was only fair, as he'd asked so much.

Menma examined his ocarina. "What is Sasuke like when he's not around Naruto?"

Jugo's eyes snapped to his, shocked at the gentle man's question. "He's…," he trailed off uncertainly. "I don't know," he told him. "No one really knows what's going through his head. Even if you asked him yourself, you would never know what he was thinking. Karin says she senses him becoming darker, and I noticed he's gotten quieter…too quiet…like he's caught up in something else."

"He certainly said a mouthful at that village," Menma noted casually, still petting the bird.

"That surprised us all, I think. Even Sasuke," Jugo told him.

Menma sighed. "Do you think they notice that they haven't spoken about that village since we left?" Jugo shook his head. "I have a theory," Menma continued, "that Sasuke wants that book, and he's trying to fall into Naruto's good graces once again so that he'll bequeath it to him."

Jugo choked on his own spit. "What?" he asked after he was done coughing and the shock wore off.

Menma only nodded. "In fact, I think that's exactly what's going on...But I can tell he wasn't acting at all when we arrived at that village. So I wanted to know how he acted when not around Naruto to determine what kind of a person he is, and truthfully it's gotten me nowhere," he finished with a light laugh.

Jugo stared, surprised at Menma's analytical skills as well as his positive outlook on the situation. "Why did you want to know?"

Menma sighed again with a wide smile as he leaned back to look at the sky. "I just have a feeling he and I are…similar in some ways, is all," he answered cryptically with another chuckle.

Jugo stared at the sky, as well. He'd gotten a lot of information…but for some reason, it felt like he'd given as much as he had taken in.

Sasuke wasn't going to like that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Karin peeked around the oak tree she was hiding behind. This was it! The ultimate mission! She couldn't fail in this! It was do or die!

Temujin was leaning over a large stump that went up to his waist, pressing a protractor to a map and writing down calculations on the side. _'Like a sitting duck,'_ Karin mentally sang before sneaking up behind him and pressing her body to his as she flung her arms around his neck. She made sure to grind her breast into his back. "Hello, Temujin," she purred in his ear. "You know, you work too much," she cooed, feigning concern as she moved her hands to massage his shoulders. "You really ought to relax. I could help you if you want."

Internally, she was sick. This man wasn't nearly as handsome as her beloved Sasuke; on top of that, she couldn't even sense a lick of chakra coming from him, and supposed it was because he wasn't a shinobi in any sense of the word. But still, she found him repulsive. The only reason she was attempting this at all was because Sasuke had told her to get information '_any way'_ she could; already knowing she and Temujin didn't mesh well during the best of times, she figured the only way was by seduction.

He was still a man, after all.

"Get off of me," Temujin commanded, disinterested. "Some people actually have skills they can contribute and are needed to pursue a noble cause."

Karin gawked and on instinct, momentarily forgetting her goal, punched him hard upside the head. "Are you implying that I'm useless, you bastard?" She meant to hit him again, but in a fast and surprisingly graceful move, Temujin reached behind him, grabbed her hand and spun her so that she was now in front of him, his hand clutching her wrist between them.

"Is that what you think?" he asked with a tilt of his head. His expression was still stoic and his voice calm. "Then I believe I must apologize," he said, inclining his head slightly. She blushed. "I didn't mean to imply it," he continued. "I meant to say it flat out," he finished, letting go of her wrist and pushing her out of the way.

She growled angrily as Temujin ignored her, going back to his map. She turned on her heel and stormed away in a huff.

She passed Suigetsu along the way, his sword flung over his shoulder. "What's up?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. With another growl she turned to him, proceeding to pummel him in the face. Only splashes of water exploded beneath her fists, but she didn't care. She had to hit something!

"Knock it off," a cold voice said and she stopped, heaving, to face a stone-faced Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" Suigetsu shouted now, getting up from the ground where he'd fallen sometime during Karin's sudden attack.

Karin ignored him. "Sasuke, you have to switch me," she pleaded. "I'll even take Sora! I don't care, you just can't ask me to go after that _damn_ knight! I can't do it, Sasuke! I wanna kill him! I _would_ have killed him if I'd spent _one_ more moment alone with him!" she stressed, her fists still shaking by her side.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TAKE IT OUT ON ME, YOU PSYCHO BITCH!" Suigetsu shouted, his words still being ignored by both of them.

"You're not being switched," Sasuke said with no explanation as he turned and walked away. She followed after him, ignoring Suigetsu shouting at her for her to 'Get back here! You started this, you finish it!'

"Sasuke, please reconsider," she continued to beg as she followed behind him. "Send Jugo to deal with Temujin and I'll deal with Menma. Better yet, make Suigetsu deal with that damn knight and I'll deal with Sora; _anyone_ else Sasuke, please!"

"I don't care what problems you're having with Temujin and I don't care what you have to do, but you _will_ get Temujin to talk," Sasuke said in a tone that ended the conversation.

"It just won't work, Sasuke," Karin tried anyway. "Please. If I switch it'll be better for all of us," she tried.

"What will be better?" a husky voice asked. Karin looked away from Sasuke now to see they had wandered into camp where Naruto, Gaara, Menma, and Jugo were sitting. They'd heard the last bit of the conversation and Naruto was glancing suspiciously from Karin to Sasuke.

Karin flinched, sensing the anger rolling off the handsome raven in waves before thinking quickly and latching onto Sasuke's arm. "Please, Sasuke," she begged, batting her eyelashes at him. "Let me sleep in your tent tonight?" she asked coyly.

"No," he said flatly before pulling his arm roughly away and walking over to sit down by Jugo. She could tell he was no longer angry anymore, and that it was probably because she'd saved them a lot of explaining to do; that had her smiling internally, regardless of her being turned down twice that day. "But Sasuke," she pouted, this time referring to her being switched.

She could tell Sasuke knew what she was talking about now. "No," he said again, his voice ringing with authority, and she sighed, defeated, as she sat opposite him, resigned to her fate.

Naruto rolled his eyes, shaking his head disbelievingly, clearly convinced at her little lie (little, only because she was half serious). He leaned over to capture Gaara's attention then and the two were quickly talking about something so unimportant that it was strange, almost like they were conversing in code. She glanced up and saw Sasuke nod slightly in acknowledgement of her excellent distraction and she smiled slightly at the silent praise. She stiffened when Suigetsu and Temujin walked into the small clearing. Temujin walked over to sit by Naruto without sparing her a glance, while Suigetsu glared at her as he went over to sit by Sasuke.

She glared in Temujin's direction, going over possible ways to get him to talk in her mind. It didn't seem like seduction was going to work, but what else could there be? It was unlikely she could earn his friendship like Jugo and Suigetsu seemed to be doing…but what other method was there that didn't involve torturing him? After all, although the thought of torturing the knight was tempting, she doubted it would help Sasuke earn Naruto's trust.

She couldn't fail this! She wouldn't!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(That Night)

Harsh panting, strangled grunts, and the wet sound of flesh pounding flesh woke them up.

"Oh yeah, who's your daddy," Suigetsu's voice growled followed by heavy breathing and more wet pounding sounds.

"Would you shut up!" grunted Sora's voice between gasps. "You're gonna wake everyone up."

Suigetsu laughed breathlessly. "You're just upset cuz I own your ass!"

Sasuke groaned as he peeked out his tent. "What the hell," he muttered groggily, seeing that everyone else had also woken up and peeked at the sounds.

Sasuke saw Sora skid back, bracing his death-claw. "Whatever, you haven't landed one hit on me yet!" he pointed out, sweating and panting.

Suigetsu chuckled, charging forward and raising his sword. "That's gonna change right now!" he yelled as he swung. Sora neatly ducked and with a grunt, leapt off the ground, flipping clear over Suigetsu's head. He landing on his back, and started pummeling his head, only to be met with water. "Would you stop doing that so I can hit you!" he yelled between each punch.

"No chance," Suigetsu gargled beneath the assault.

Temujin groaned. "Thank God, I thought they were doing something else," he muttered before retreating back into his tent.

Karin yawned and retreated back into her tent as well, apparently not interested in Suigetsu and Sora's fight either.

"What the hell, Sora!" Naruto's voice rang out, as he walked out of his meditation boulder. "You let him con you into another fight? Stand down right now! That's an order!"

Sora wasn't listening, his fists a blur of color as he continued to lay into Suigetsu who continued to turn into water. "I'll get you, you bastard!" Sora grunted, punctuating each word with a punch.

"Nice hit," Suigetsu mocked. "I almost _felt_ that one," he taunted before laughing, his laughs drowned out as Sora began to punch more rapidly.

"Sasuke," Naruto growled, giving him a look that clearly said fix-this-or-I'll-fix-you.

Sasuke only shrugged. "Don't look at me. Sora is the one ignoring your orders. I don't pretend to have control over Suigetsu."

"Yeah, no kidding," Naruto spat and massaged his temples, taking a few deep breaths. "Menma," he called pleadingly, looking over to see the blond ninja rub his eyes as he peeked out of his tent. "I don't want to bother Gaara again for something like this; do you mind?" he asked, giving Menma what could only be described as puppy-dog eyes.

Menma smiled groggily. "Okay," he sighed and straightened up, pressing his ocarina to his lips.

Sasuke was momentarily confused before Menma began playing a very soothing melody. He looked from Naruto's cocky expression to Sora and Suigetsu who were still going at it.

As the melody played, Sasuke could feel the chakra laced within the notes as they traveled in waves towards the two fighting. Sora had pushed Suigetsu back who was rushing forward, swinging his sword, only to have it fall uselessly back towards the ground. Sora's shoulders slumped and the two panting men were soon all but collapsing to the ground. Sora was swaying as he stood on his feet while Suigetsu was trying futilely to lift his heavy sword.

"Why do my arms feel so heavy?" Suigetsu asked groggily as he caught himself from falling with a shift of his foot. His sword seemed to be the only thing holding him upright as he clung to it.

Sora stumbled backwards, having to use his left arm to hold up his right which held the death claw, but his left arm was quickly failing and both limbs were soon lowered. "Menma, you….ass," he hissed, his eyes now half-lidded. "That's not…fair," he managed as he swayed.

Suigetsu's arms were flung around the hilt of his sword, the blade stuck into the ground as it propped him up. He fell to his knees, still clinging. "S-Sasuke," he called uncertainly, blinking incessantly to stave off the grogginess.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke called back, taking a step forward, but he was stopped by Naruto.

"Calm down," Naruto bade, not looking at him. "Menma's just putting them to sleep."

Suigetsu shook his head, attempting to shake himself awake, but if anything, his eyes were only more glazed over than before. Sora finally collapsed to his knees as well, on all fours as he lifted his head to the side to glare in Naruto's direction. "I t-told you…not to do this again," he growled.

"Kill me later, sleep now," Naruto told him with slight smile.

Suigetsu was on his elbows now, his sword still sticking up from the ground by his side. "Sasuke?" he called again breathlessly.

Sasuke went over this time, ignoring Naruto's reassurance as he knelt down by the white haired shinobi. "I doubt he'd hurt his own brother just to end your life," he told Suigetsu. "Besides don't forget who's casting this jutsu," he added glancing over his shoulder towards Menma who was still playing. "We can be sure this jutsu only puts you to sleep."

Suigetsu sensed the reassuring undertone and nodded, his purple eyes darting to appraise Sora who was now in a similar position across from him. "Sora," he gasped as his eyes closed. "Your brother's an ass," he mumbled as he finally laid his head down.

Sora nodded weakly. "Tell me about it," he managed as he also laid his head down and closed his eyes.

Just when Menma struck the final note which was a low drone, the two simultaneously began snoring. Sasuke stood up from his position as he headed soundlessly to his tent, waiting until he was out of view of Naruto to start smirking. Sora was easily riled up, he observed. It hadn't taken much for him to start resenting Naruto. He was pretty sure all the kid needed was a little more pushing from Suigetsu's, and then his loyalty would be called into question. Sora already had a jealous streak and strongly advertised that he felt Naruto favored Menma and Gaara before him. Yes, it would be easy to take down the third on the proverbial totem pole. If Karin played her cards well too, he'd move onto eliminating Temujin from the picture. The real threats were Menma and Gaara, the most loyal.

He needed that book, and if he had any chance at all of getting it, he'd have to take Gaara's place as favorite brother. He wouldn't fail. He never failed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Thanks, Menma," Naruto said to the other blond once Sasuke was gone. He scratched his head and exchanged a weary glance with his friend before returning his gaze to the two sleeping men. "Keep an eye on these two for me, would you? We can't afford anymore setbacks; these two with their fighting will give our position away."

"Sure," Menma agreed with a smile. "But I don't really see the problem. The Genjutsu we've placed around the camp will deter anyone who happens to be looking unless they're an Uchiha, which I doubt," he pointed out with a chuckle. "Sora's just having fun, Naruto. You worry too much." As he said this, the two walked closer to the sleeping men and Menma kindly covered them both up with blankets.

Naruto's blue eyes darted to the sleeping Suigetsu. "I don't trust anyone who runs with Sasuke."

Menma hummed, tilting his head slightly. "Y'know, I don't think you're giving him a fair chance," he said simply. "I can spot better than anyone the look of pain and regret," he muttered, his voice forlorn as he tucked Sora in. "And I see it in Sasuke…It's fleeting though…almost like he's fighting his own pain…Perhaps it's to justify his actions," he said, more to himself.

Naruto shook his head and turned on his heel, his back to Menma. "Don't waste your time trying to find him, Menma. I spent years doing the same thing, only to find him dead. There is no bringing him back," he said with conviction. "He's a lost cause." With that, he was gone, leaving Menma to look after him with a concerned expression.

Menma sighed, looking from Sora to Suigetsu, coming to a decision. "Will I regret this?" he asked the air. "Yes…but I will regret it more if I do nothing," he decided and stood up, glancing at the moon. _'I'm sorry…but I vowed I would protect you as your brother Naruto…and I intend to keep my promise,'_ he thought sadly, turning to walk away only to come face to face with the cool sea-green eyes of Gaara.

"Jesus Gaara!" he whispered, clutching a hand to his racing heart. "Don't scare me like that," he whispered with an embarrassed laugh.

Gaara tilted his head. "You seemed preoccupied and I didn't want to disturb you," he told him, his eyes searching.

Menma's eyes darted to the left nervously and he twiddled his thumbs. "I was just thinking about something…well more like I was…noticing….something…is all," he managed awkwardly.

"Which was?" Gaara asked, taking a step forward, causing Menma to take an equal step back.

"Uh…well… nothing…major. No, nothing major, just y'know-its-its uh…such a nice night," he stuttered. "I mean, look at that moon, huh," he laughed nervously, throwing his arms up in its direction. "Nice, right?"

Gaara stared, his eyes glancing once in the direction of the moon before returning to Menma. He nodded once in agreement and Menma was at a loss for words as he moved to step around him, only to be stopped by a large wall made of sand that erupted from the ground in front of him. "Menma," Gaara started calmly.

"Y-yes brother?" Menma said, trying to sound innocent.

Gaara turned his head to look at him. "Do you remember how angry Naruto was with you when you last lied to him….back when you met?" he clarified.

Menma shuddered. He'd lied to Naruto about losing his memory, and although it was with good intentions, Naruto had been so angry with him. "Yes," he said sadly with a nod.

Gaara nodded. "Just wondering," he muttered, the sand wall retreating back into the ground. "Good night," he bade him calmly, turning and walking away.

Menma stared after him, shivering slightly. It was obvious Gaara realized he was planning something and was warning him of the consequences…but he wasn't stopping him. That was odd. _'I'll regret it more if I do nothing,' _he told himself again to reestablish his resolve. With that he set out in search of Jugo. He peered into his tent, being careful not to rouse Sasuke, whose tent was erected just to the right of him. "Jugo," he whispered, going over to shake the large lump awake.

Jugo's orange eyes peeked from under the dark covers, seeming to glow in the dark. "Menma?" he asked uncertainly, his voice groggy.

"My apologies for waking you," Menma apologized with a nervous chuckle. "But I…uh…need a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Jugo asked sleepily, wiping his eyes as he sat up.

Menma looked around. "Not here," he whispered before heading outside, gesturing for Jugo to follow. "I need you to send a bird somewhere for me," he whispered to him once they were a safe distance away from the camp. "But listen, this stays between you and me," he told him urgently. "Don't tell Sasuke, Suigetsu, or Karin. I shall keep it a secret from my own team as well. I can _only_ trust you. Do you understand me?" he asked him.

Jugo looked taken aback for a moment. "Why?" he asked confused.

"I must keep a promise," was all that Menma was willing to say. "Please Jugo. If I am right…it may save many lives."

Jugo was silent. "That's a big 'if'," he pointed out. "It's not that I do not want to help you, Menma," he started with a glance back at camp. "It's just that I doubt there is anyone who can keep a secret from Sasuke…not with Karin by his side," he added.

Menma nodded. "I had the same thought. She's easily distracted though, so perhaps that may work to our advantage…but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it; for now, what do you say Jugo. Will you help me?" He held out his hand.

Jugo's eyes darted from Menma, to his hand, to Sasuke's tent, and back. Menma could see the conflict war in his eyes, the uncertainty, but there was a determination Menma recognized, a fire that was slowly building; it was a fire he used to see in Naruto's eyes.

Jugo sighed at long last and took his hand. "Alright," he muttered quietly.

Menma nodded with a brief smile of gratitude before his expression solidified. "We have to be quick," he told him and pulled out a scroll and brush, writing a quick note and rolling it up again. He handed it over to Jugo. "Here," he whispered as Jugo called a bird and it landed on his hand. Jugo took the note and tied it to the birds back. "Where do I send him?" he asked. Menma looked around before whispering into Jugo's ear. He nodded, his expression just as serious, and the two stood and watched the bird fly away into the moonlight. "What is it you have planned?" Jugo asked, suddenly nervous.

Menma breathed as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders with the bird's departure. "We're going to dance with regret," he told him cryptically. "It's the only way," he added with conviction, his blue eyes watching the space in which the bird had disappeared.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Suigetsu groaned as he rolled over. He realized he was warm and sat up to throw off the blanket someone had draped over him. _'What happened?'_ he asked himself as he rubbed the remnants of sleep from his eyes. It all came rushing back then; his fight with Sora, how he'd been about to cleave the monk into two pieces before Naruto had ordered Menma to put them both to sleep.

Kill joy

"So unfair," he spat sleepily. "I was winning and everything."

"Bull," someone groaned and Suigetsu turned to see Sora stirring just opposite him.

"_I_ was the one throwing all the punches!" Sora argued as he sat up.

Suigetsu scoffed with a satisfied smirk. "It don't mean shit unless you can connect with the target and you can't, can you, monk? No, all you could do was lay there and take it," he pointed out before laughing.

Sora growled. "What fight were you watching? You didn't land one hit!" he shouted accusingly.

Suigetsu shrugged. "I may not have been winning, but I sure as hell wasn't losing either," he pointed out with a smirk. "Next time, Taijutsu only, no Ninjutsu or weapons," he suggested.

Sora quirked an eyebrow before smirking. "Cocky bastard, you actually think you can take me on without your sword?"

Suigetsu scoffed as he got up, dusting himself off. "With my arms tied behind my back," he bragged airily, fanning himself pompously. Sora growled in response and Suigetsu mentally smirked. He'd been right in his assumption about the monk. He was remarkably easy to rile up and didn't back down from a challenge. On top of that Suigetsu was able to deduce from the few-while short-fights he'd had with him that he had the skills to back up his big mouth, and Suigetsu respected him for that. Still, that didn't mean he wouldn't kill the monk if he had to. He liked Sora; he was a pretty cool guy, but when all was said and done, he still looked out for number one. He flashed a confident smirk Sora's way, and the other scoffed and turned away, but Suigetsu saw the crooked smile on his face, as well. No, when he killed the monk it would not be personal, just something he'd have to do.

Silently, the two made their way over to where the rest were already sitting. Suigetsu casually glanced around and saw that Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Temujin were bent over a map, going over calculations Temujin had established the day before. "How much you wanna bet we get lost again?" he asked Sora now who snorted as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "What does Temujin _do_, anyway?" Suigetsu asked, feeding the flames of Sora's jealousy. "Granted I haven't seen him fight yet and I'm pretty sure he can handle himself and what not, but what does he bring to the table? You've got that arm so I get why Naruto appoints you as his front man but what's Temujin?"

"He's a flunky," Sora said simply, earning a hit upside the head from a rock that was thrown his way. Suigetsu looked over to see that it had been Temujin who threw it at him, glaring in their direction. Suigetsu snickered. "Looks like you hit a nerve," he purred to Sora who snorted in response.

"Sora, Temujin, knock it off," Naruto commanded them distractedly, as if he was used to them fighting.

That was a useful bit of information.

Suigetsu and Sora continued to walk until they sat near Sasuke, Jugo, and a surprisingly pissed looking Karin. Just in case Suigetsu moved Sora to sit between him and Karin. He was feeling pretty good this morning and wasn't in the mood for her temper-tantrums. "Temujin is a strategist," Sora told him once they'd sat down, Menma coming over from his place by Naruto's side to pass out tea and rice balls. "His previous….leader," Sora chose his words carefully and instantly Suigetsu was interested, "Was, and this is putting it nicely, an evil son of a bitch who harvested the energy from orphans of war that he brainwashed into believing his 'noble cause' as he sought to 'cleanse' the world of evil. Temujin was one of the first of his experiments. His operation centered around a stone of some sort that he implanted into Temujin's body, bestowing him with unfathomable powers. I guess you can say that Temujin was his most loyal and effective lieutenant."

"That's fucked up," Suigetsu supplied simply, gesturing for Sora to continue.

Sora shrugged. "After he met Naruto and the moron did his inspirational speech thing, convincing Temujin that his leader and father-figure was evil, Temujin and he fought together to destroy him. Temujin gathered what was left of the followers whose energy was being harvested, and sailed away to start over with them. We went in search of him just after Naruto picked me up from where I'd been traveling the world. It took a consult with our brother, Kakashi, to find out where he was, but we found him nonetheless."

"Kakashi?" Sasuke suddenly interrupted. Sora nodded and Suigetsu's eyes flashed to observe the raven's expression. It was blank of course, but the obsidian eyes told him more than his expression. He was intrigued, and there was seriousness in those eyes now. Almost as soon as it had flashed across the black pools, the emotions were gone and he took a sip of his tea. "So he managed to rope Kakashi into his little secret society, huh?" he muttered more to himself.

Suigetsu made a mental note to ask who this Kakashi was to Sasuke before gesturing for Sora to continue. "Temujin had done a great job of starting over, forming a colony overseas; he had experience, knowledge, and fighting abilities. He wasn't so eager to start fighting again after he'd just started over though….pansy," Sora added rolling his eyes. "I said yes as soon as Naruto asked," he muttered darkly, glaring at the depths of his tea.

"Sora," Menma sang and Sora waved it away.

"Anyway," he began again. "The point is, it took some convincing on Naruto's part, but soon Temujin accepted and is now the strategist of the Brotherhood's movements. Normally it would be our brother, Shikamaru, but Naruto has this thing about '_imposing_ on his _favorites'._" He spat the word. "If Shikamaru wasn't still stationed in the Leaf, helping him keep up appearances as a missing-ninja, he'd probably be third on the totem pole…maybe even second," he added absent-mindedly.

Menma's eyes shot open at that. "Why second?" he asked, his voice a little hurt.

Sora shrugged. "He's known Shikamaru longer, they grew up together, they've fought together, Shikamaru is loyal to him, he's smart, and he believes in Naruto's cause, and he wouldn't argue with him," he finished, as if it were obvious.

Menma pouted into his cup. "We've fought together," he muttered. Jugo patted him awkwardly on the shoulder and Suigetsu smirked. Their plan was working wonderfully. "Don't worry about it, blondie number two," Suigetsu waved away. "It's really only 'cause he's known him longer," he pointed out. "Besides, I thought you said Naruto doesn't play favorites."

"He doesn't," Menma quickly defended. "There isn't a single person in Naruto's Brotherhood who he doesn't entrust his life to or wouldn't die for and we all feel the same way," he said confidently.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "No one said there wasn't," he pointed out in his trademark purr. "We're just saying there are some he seems to trust with more information is all."

"No big deal," Suigetsu seconded and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Jugo shifted slightly and took an awkward sip of his tea while Menma fell silent. What was up with those two? "Speaking of," he started turning to the silent blond. "What the hell was that last night?" he accused, crossing his arms. Beside him, he saw Sora take a similar stance, glaring at Menma.

Menma blushed lightly and chuckled nervously. "Oh, yeah, that….sorry," he mumbled with a small apologetic smile.

Sora sighed and leaned against the tree, apparently satisfied. "Just don't do it again," he warned exhaustedly.

Suigetsu gawked at him. "You're just going to let it go like that?" he asked incredulously. "He may have the face and demeanor of an angel but what he did was downright sadistic!" he told him, pointing accusingly towards a still blushing Menma who now looked confused. "Um…thanks…I think," Menma muttered uncertainly. "He's slaying my buzz, man. Sic 'em!" Suigetsu continued to tell Sora, slapping him upside the head.

Sora sighed, turning to him. "Would you rather be put to sleep by Menma or crushed by Gaara?" he asked, crossing his arms as if daring him to argue. Suigetsu had to admit, he had him there.

"I wasn't tired," he muttered darkly as he turned away.

"-If they come in vast numbers, it won't count for much," Naruto was saying to Temujin as they joined them in their little circle, along with Gaara. Suigetsu heard Karin growl low in her throat, sounding something like a pissed-off wet cat when Temujin came closer. He rolled his eyes.

"Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu," Sasuke suddenly drawled as he stood up. Suigetsu nodded and stood up to follow, along with Jugo and Karin. "My team and I need to go over our own plans, as this journey has greatly altered them," Sasuke told them boldly, apparently sensing, as he did, that Naruto had been about to ask. "After all, our objective is the same…for now," Sasuke added evenly before leading them away. Once they were beyond earshot Suigetsu prepared for the questions. After all, this was obviously a ploy to gather their reports on their targets. Sasuke turned to his team, leaning against a tree to face them. "Nice going Suigetsu, getting Sora to relay information on Temujin," he told him.

Suigetsu smirked, tightening the grip on his sword. "No problem. I figured I'd pick up the slack since a certain _someone_ isn't doing her job," he mocked Karin who growled with a blush.

"Be quiet," she hissed and frankly Suigetsu was surprised. She wasn't even wailing on him like usual. She must be extremely pissed off. If he were being honest, he was kind of jealous that Temujin was able to get under her skin worse than he did. He shrugged it away when Sasuke motioned for him to drop it.

"Reports," Sasuke demanded calmly.

"Nothing much I can tell you about him that he hasn't told you already. If you hadn't noticed, he pretty much says whatever's on his mind," Suigetsu said, waving it away. "I guess his father was killed by Asuma Sarutobi of the Leaf Village when he was little. His father was a pretty sick but brilliant fuck," he added with a smile. "I'm fuzzy on the details but he sealed a chunk or something of the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra into Sora's body a lot like blondie number one. He could even transform into the four tails once upon a time before he met Naruto and the power was recalled. He can still do some pretty nifty tricks though. I guess when he met Naruto, his father who he thought was dead came back, masquerading as some strange shinobi and told him that his father had been killed by Asuma and convinced him to take revenge on the village. Yada-yada, Naruto talks him off the ledge, yada-yada, he's a good boy," he finished relaying. "Wind Element, pretty awesome at it, a unique brand of Taijutsu only taught to monks of the Fire Temples, and although they're a lot alike he's definitely smarter than blondie number one."

Sasuke's eyebrows were raised. "So he possessed the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra at one point. It wouldn't have nearly as much power as Naruto, but it explains why they act alike….probably had a similar upbringing," he muttered to himself thoughtfully, and Suigetsu tilted his head at the tone. What was Sasuke thinking about? "Karin?" Sasuke asked now, who tensed.

"He's an ass!" she spat. "That's all I found out!"

Suigetsu snickered. "No problem,_ I_ took care of it," he teased. "Speaking of which, Sasuke," he began, ignoring Karin's enraged snarling as he walked up and casually threw an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, his sword left leaning against a tree. "See, I've been talking to this Sora guy and he's really got me amped up about all this 'favorite lieutenant' shit and I got to thinking…where do I rank on _your_ totem pole?" he asked, truly curious. Sasuke smirked and he continued. "I mean not that I put much stock in that sort of thing, but if you could tell me that I'm better than Karin it would uh…really make my day," he told him nodding.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, still smirking. "Influence your enemies Suigetsu, but do not let them influence you. We do not operate like _they_ do. We aren't some little club with decoder rings, secret passwords, and hideouts. We're a group of shinobi who operate under the principle of reciprocity. We give and we take to reach our goals," he told him.

Suigetsu nodded. "And we have a much cooler name," he added thoughtfully.

Sasuke shook his head disbelievingly. "Jugo," he called on next.

Jugo shifted nervously. "He knows you're trying to win Naruto's trust to get the book," he told him, and Suigetsu's eyes flickered to monitor Sasuke's expression, astonished that there wasn't the faintest hint of surprise.

"You figured he'd know," Suigetsu stated more than asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Menma has a lot in common with Naruto… but he's not as naïve. He's perceptive, which is probably why he ranks higher than the other two." His eyes flickered to Jugo again. "Anything else?" he asked him.

Jugo nodded. "He said Naruto always changes the story about whether he was banished or chose exile. He said that Naruto told him it didn't matter because no matter which story he told, he still wasn't involved with the Leaf Village."

'_Way to go, Jugo,'_ Suigetsu thought as he saw a flicker of something akin to interest in Sasuke's eyes. Jugo had definitely done his part in gathering information, if not on Menma, then on Naruto.

"He said something else," Jugo told him hesitantly. "I didn't understand it but I thought if I told you, you might. Menma said that they couldn't look down on anything Naruto did because of what he was doing. He said he was a hero. He didn't tell me why and it didn't seem like he was going to but he seemed kind of…sad about it…like he wasn't entirely happy with what Naruto was doing, regardless of it being heroic."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "Very interesting. If Menma's truly as 'pure of heart' as we think he is…then the only reason he wouldn't approve of Naruto's plan is because it puts his precious _Brother_ in harm's way…He's given us a useful hint," he purred quietly.

"He asked...about you," Jugo said now, and Suigetsu tensed.

"What about?" Sasuke asked carelessly.

Jugo shrugged. "What you were like...I told him I didn't really know and when I asked him why he was curious he told me…that he had a feeling you two were similar."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted again and again the tone was bored and uninterested, but Suigetsu saw the spark of intuition in Sasuke's eyes. He knew more than he was saying. "Anything else to report Jugo?"

Jugo shifted. "No," he answered.

"Very well done, Jugo," Sasuke complimented. "I felt that your task would be the hardest with your target being Menma…but as usual, you did not disappoint," he said, and with that, he walked away from under Suigetsu's arm.

"So just to clarify things, Sasuke," Suigetsu called, following after him after he'd retrieved his sword. "Does that mean Jugo's like your number two while I'm your number three and Karin's like your number seven?"

"Shut up, Suigetsu!" Karin spat. "I'd like to see you squeeze that bastard knight for information. You think you can do a better job, go right on ahead!"

"Pssh, no thanks," Suigetsu called over his shoulder as he walked side by side with Sasuke. "Besides, I already _know_ I can do the job better than you and I've got my _own_ target."

"Aww, what is it Suigetsu? You don't want to be parted from your new boyfriend?" Karin mocked.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, do that thing you do where you make her shut up," he pleaded. "Y'know the flip your hair, bat your lashes, flash a stomach, sparkling thing?" he clarified. "Ooh, I know! Make her beg," he suggested with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Up yours, Suigetsu!" Karin shouted after him.

"Aww, no thanks. I leave that to my sexy butt buddy, Sora," he countered shamelessly. He said this as they rounded the corner back to camp, and unfortunately his comment was heard. "Isn't that right, Sora?" he called loudly. "Me and you tonight, baby!" he joked before laughing at Karin's enraged expression and the confused one Sora sported. Karin stomped passed them to sit grumpily beside Menma, Jugo following after her.

"What was that about?" Sora asked with a quirked eyebrow when Suigetsu plopped down next to him.

"I'll explain later tonight, munchkin," he joked, throwing an arm around him and causing Karin to growl and move over to sit by Temujin. She didn't seem to realize where she'd gone to get away from him and glared at the ground as she stayed put. He chuckled and Sora, catching on, laughed with him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"As if one Suigetsu wasn't enough, now he's got a friend," Karin muttered under her breath, causing Temujin to quirk an eyebrow in her direction.

"I wouldn't call him a friend," Temujin corrected her quietly, their conversation going unheard as Naruto yelled at Sora for trying once again to sneak away with Suigetsu for a rematch. (They'd been caught by Gaara.)

"An interesting distraction is more along the lines of what I was thinking," Temujin added with a light shrug. "He's a temporary amusement. Don't kid yourself into thinking that he's somehow special or something. Any of you try anything, and we will remain loyal to Naruto and we _will_ take you down."

Karin scoffed. "Is that what you think, that we're actually trying to mean something to you?" Temujin could tell that the look of repulsion on Karin's face wasn't faked. "We have no wish to be anything other than traveling companions, and believe me, we don't even want to be that. The only reason we are doing this at all is because we just so happen to be going in the same direction. So why don't _you_ stop thinking it's something different," she hissed before getting up and leaving.

Temujin stared after her until she disappeared before looking at his reflection in his tea. _'Temporary Amusement, indeed,' _he thought as he took a sip.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gaara stared out over the valleys, thinking. He'd left Naruto to his own devices with Sora and Suigetsu. He was confident he'd be fine with Menma helping him keep an eye out for him…although at the same time that knowledge made him skeptical.

It was obvious Menma was planning something and he had a pretty good idea what that was. It didn't bother him too much. He was sure that, whatever Menma was doing, it was in Naruto's best interest, and as long as that was so, he would stand aside.

No, Menma was not an issue.

Naruto was counting on him to keep their mission on track. It was vital now with the time they had and if that was so then his sole mission was to make sure there were no more setbacks.

The setback that came to mind was a certain Uchiha. He looked down from his place against an oak tree, seeing the Uchiha in the distance, talking with Suigetsu while Sora was still yelling with Naruto. He concentrated on the Uchiha's features, seeing the determination, the darkness he saw all those years ago still present in his eyes.

Naruto had been right when he said the Uchiha was a lost cause; he could see that now, but if that were true than that meant the Uchiha would be trying everything in his power to achieve his own objective with no regards to Naruto's own troubles. That could not be allowed.

Perhaps it was presumptuous of him to decide his course of action now, but he knew darkness more than anyone…and it was infecting the raven even now as he looked at him. In fact it was overflowing, laced within the things he said and showing itself in his glares. Yes, it was those eyes.

Gaara had seen it the very first moment their eyes had locked. There was a shadow hidden just behind the pupil, flaring like black flames, creeping and reaching outward, and Gaara felt a chill as he recalled them. That creeping darkness was writhing in its restlessness and was only growing in hunger as the days passed by. _'To think the Uchiha, the one who first forced me to feel pain and drew my blood, would also be the first to send a shiver down my spine...'_ he thought calmly as he looked at his own arm. The hairs were standing on end. He knew the chill was not the fear for his own life; he would lay that down easily for Naruto's sake.

His concern was for Naruto.

The creeping darkness was reaching for him. Gaara could sense it, and he would not allow it to take hold of his friend, his brother. If he could contribute anything, he would ensure this.

Naruto would not fall victim to Sasuke Uchiha again.

**(a/n: So I know what some of you are thinking, why was Temujin and Gaara's pov so short? o.O well trust me, Gaara and Temujin get more action in the next chapter. Now first question: How many of you thought Sora and Suigetsu's fight was something else entirely? huh? Huh? *nudge, nudge, wink, wink* come on, raise your hands! Haha don't you lie you sickos! ;P Once again, please review and tell me what you think! The more reviews, the more motivation to punch out chapters like no tomorrow! Behold the Power of Youth! Keep a look out for the next chapter! Chapter Seven: Action! ;/)**

**Unknown Stranger: Psst can I come out yet?**

**TerasBad: o.O *Gasp* No, no get back there! We're not ready for you yet!**

**Unknown Stranger: It's hot behind this curtain though. Can't I just come out for a little while?**

**TerasBad: Nope, nope. You'll be fine. Besides you're not alone. Why don't you play with S-I mean uh...with your playmate teehee.**

**Second Unknown Stranger: I would rather die.**

**TerasBad: o.O**

**First Unknown Stranger: o.O**

**Second Unknown Stranger: ...**

**TerasBad: Oookay teehee, remember to Read and Review!**


	7. Announcement

Hello Everyone! TerasBad here!

Please forgive me for taking so long on updating Brother, My Brother, but the truth is it's because I'm working on another story with a co-writer Lovelyspell -check out her stuff! The story we're working on as well as my new employment as an illustrator *which I'm majorly excited about* unfortunately takes up a lot of my time but don't worry, I plan on updating very soon and you'll have another story to look forward to soon afterward. It's called Powerful Stuff and we have decided that it will be displayed on Lovelyspell's account rather than mine. I'm a little sad about that but since we can't both publish it, it's the way it has to be. So please be on the lookout for the next installment of, Brother, My Brother.

See you all soon!


	8. Chapter 7: Action!

**(a/n: HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL FELLOW FANFICTION ADDICTS! Sorry this has taken so long, I couldn't find the draft but here it is! Yay! I had it under a different name. Silly. Not to mention some family problems took away most of my time. But alas here is Chapter 7 of Brother, My Brother and since it's been so long, here's a spoiler, next chapter after this will be a 'Tell-all' chapter but I'll tell you more about that later. In the meantime, enjoy! :/)**

**Summary:** _Naruto has done the unthinkable; he's given up on Sasuke, but what will happen when Sasuke needs his help retrieving a sacred book? Will he be able to win Naruto's friendship again or has their bond been truly severed? What's this about a competition? SXN. Not a yaoi. Contains OC and Special Guest Appearances._

**WARNING: this is not a yaoi, merely a fanfic; my apologies to my smut fans. Rating may change with future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but that's okay because then I would never have known fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Action!<p>

Temujin stepped through the surface of Naruto's meditation boulders, ripples coursing through the surface at the disturbance. The blond knight paid no mind to the curious looks he received from Sasuke's team and his own. They'd been traveling together long enough to know that when one felt the need to intrude on Naruto's meditation time, it was to discuss business; business that was vital to their cause.

He looked down, seeing Naruto's peaceful, relaxed expression as he concentrated. Temujin sat, cross-legged, opposite him. "Naruto, I need to speak with you, it's urgent," he said calmly so as not to startle him.

Slowly Naruto's eyes opened. "What is it?" he asked sleepily as he stretched.

He looked exhausted, Temujin noted.

"Naruto," Temujin started uncertainly. "You know I would never ask too much of you. I'm indebted to you and I vowed to follow you no questions asked…but I have to ask _something_."

Naruto sighed. "You wanna know what's going on don't you?" he asked, cupping his own face in his hands, a small understanding smile on his face.

Temujin froze but nodded. "I can feel it in the air. Something's coming, isn't it, something big?"

Naruto sighed again and stood up. He paced before him. "I've appreciated you not asking all this time Temujin…because I didn't really want to tell you, not because I didn't trust you," he added quickly. "But because then I'd have to say it…and it'd make it real; I didn't think I could handle that. I still don't think I can say it…But if you truly wish to know...then I guess I can try," he finished, looking more exhausted than ever before. "Besides, I'll need you for what I'm going to do."

"Me?" Temujin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Naruto confirmed, stopping to look at him, his expression grave. "Your assignment is Sora."

Temujin raised his eyebrows so high they were in danger of disappearing into his hairline. "My big mission is to babysit Sora?" he asked darkly.

"Sora and I share a bond because of our pasts," Naruto explained, pacing again. "I haven't told him what I'm planning just as I haven't told anyone but Gaara, but only because he'll figure it out at the worst time. Menma, I think, already knows. He's always been perceptive like that and I've seen him pull a similar move. Menma understands though, as does Gaara, but Sora won't."

Temujin was beyond confused. "I don't understand you," he confessed. It was a first, normally he could read Naruto fairly easily, but now he was at a loss. What was he talking about? One thing was certain; whatever he was saying, it wasn't good. "What exactly am I doing?"

"When the time comes, when Sora finally figures it out, I need you to keep him away," Naruto told him seriously. "He'll know. It will be….hard for you," he struggled to say, "but you have to do it. You have to stop him."

Temujin stood up, not knowing why exactly. It just felt like suddenly the air in the small enclosure was thickening; he was starting to feel claustrophobic. The tone in Naruto's voice, it had sent a chill down his spine. Red flags were waving crazily in his head, the ones that foretold danger. Instinctively, his hand flew to the hilt of his sword and he took a step toward Naruto. The grip on the sheath was so strong, the material creaked in protest. "Naruto," he breathed. "Just answer me this; did I know what I was signing up for? Will this be something I regret?"

Naruto paced again, not looking at him, and Temujin was afraid then. If Naruto couldn't even look at him, then he knew he had his answer. "There's…no other way?" he almost pleaded.

Naruto shook his head. "No. This threat…we need to take them down in one shot. It will be harder than any mission we've completed so far, but we're prepared for it," he held up the purple bag Gaara had brought, for emphasis.

"What are those?" Temujin asked, not sure he wanted to know.

Naruto opened it, removing three tiny voodoo looking dolls made of corn husk. One doll had its husk painted white, one painted red, and the other blue. "These are Death Dolls," Naruto told him as he laid them all out on his palms. "There are only five of them in the world. They each hold the same purpose, but they come with different risks. They were once thought of as the perfect ninja tool…until it was discovered what they could really do."

"How did you even hear of these?" Temujin asked, taking a step back from them, and yet compelled to get a closer look. He had experience with artifacts like them, artifacts that seemed like a good thing at first, but only caused trouble. After all, he once let his past mentor shove such an artifact into his chest. He didn't think Naruto would be so foolish as to mess with something like that again, not after what almost happened last time.

"The book," Naruto answered, and Temujin had to fight to remember what he'd asked before.

"The book that Sasuke wants?" he asked, struggling to form a coherent thought. The dark aura around the dolls had him recoiling, and he found it hard to concentrate being near them.

Naruto nodded. "I don't know what the Teme wants with the book. But these little guys have a chapter all to themselves in it," he added, picking up the tiny red doll and turning it so as to get a better look at it. "I really didn't think Gaara would find one, let alone three. Gaara told me the blue one was still with the corpse of its previous owner, who'd attempted to die with it. The white and red were being protected by two separate ninja clans somewhere in the Cloud Village."

"Won't that start a war if they know we stole a powerful artifact?" Temujin asked, taking another step back from them.

Naruto shook his head. "The only reason they'd want these back is to protect us from them, not the other way around. I told you, they aren't used anymore, because they're too dangerous."

"Do I want to know why?"

"Their purpose isn't too bad," Naruto assured him with a shrug. "It's just the risk…the payment."

"Payment?" Temujin repeated, his grip on his sheath tightening impossibly.

Naruto held up the red doll. "This one asks for compensation in blood. Whatever blood you take with this doll, you must surrender just as much." He held up the white one. "This one is the least dangerous…in a sense," he added hesitantly. "It won't work unless you have enough chakra to compensate." He held up the blue one now. "The blue…well…it asks for your memories."

Temujin flashed the set another weary glance. "Why would you want to surrender any of that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Apparently their previous owners thought the same. You see the blue and the white are only meant to be used once; the red one can be as well. It all depends on how much blood you spill."

Temujin didn't know if he was relieved by this news, or more frightened. "So if you use one, you won't be using it ever again?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"But Gaara said you were going to use the white one right?" he asked. He felt a little better about that. After all Naruto said himself it wouldn't work unless you had enough chakra. On the other hand, Naruto possessed an almost limitless amount of chakra because of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Yes, but I could think of uses for the other two as well," Naruto said with a shrug as he put them back in the purple bag.

"Naruto, you shouldn't use them," Temujin urged. How could he even suggest such a thing after he'd just told him how dangerous they were.

"I know what I'm doing!" Naruto told him, ending the conversation and Temujin lowered his head, accepting it. Naruto wasn't the idiot he met back in the day. He was more mature, wiser, and he carried with him now such an authorative presence.

Still…Temujin was worried.

* * *

><p>Sora dragged his finger along his own lips, staring up at the cloudless blue sky. He was bored, and he hated to say it, but he actually missed Suigetsu. After yet another attempt to spar and blow off some steam, Naruto had stepped in again, and had given his own version of a time-out. The blond had given them strict orders not to be anywhere within a fifteen foot radius of each other; an order he was surprised Suigetsu actually obeyed. He didn't blame the swordsman though; the aura rolling off the blond had signaled that he wasn't in a mood to be messed with. He lolled his head in time to see Menma and Jugo bent close together, their expressions serious, and he quirked an eyebrow.<p>

Temujin joined him then, but his eyes remained on the pair. "Temujin," Sora addressed him. "What do you think of that?" he asked, nodding in their direction.

He heard Temujin hum indifferently. "I find it interesting," he told him simply.

Sora looked up at him then, his expression appalled. "Just interesting?" he asked incredulously, suddenly doubting the others sanity.

Temujin smirked down at him. "Interesting," he repeated.

Sora glared, "Alright, well what the hell is so 'interesting' about it?" he asked, flipping on his stomach to get a better look at the blond knight.

Temujin chuckled. "I think it's interesting that you think it's interesting," he told him simply. "So what if Menma's got a new little friend? Haven't you been making your own with Suigetsu?" he pointed out.

Sora snorted and sat up. "We aren't friends, he's a bad guy, I'm a good guy, he's an idiot, I'm a genius," he listed.

Temujin rolled his eyes. "And apparently you both are equally deluded," he said.

"Hey," Sora snapped, sitting up. "Don't act like you haven't gotten chummy either," he said.

"I don't have friends," Temujin said, his expression turning serious. "I work alone."

Sora snorted. "Did get lost all the time when you worked alone?" he asked him.

'Fuck you,' Temujin mouthed.

Sora chuckled and looked back over to Menma and Jugo in time to see Jugo stand and leave. "I'm getting to the bottom of it," Sora said determinedly. He hopped up and marched over there, standing in front of Menma who only smiled at them sweetly. "Alright Menma, what the hell are you doing getting all friendly with the bad guy's gang?" he demanded of the gentle blonde.

Menma's expression morphed into puppy-like confusion. "What do you mean? Jugo isn't bad," he said.

Temujin who Sora hadn't seen follow him, sighed. "Menma, don't you remember the last time you got mixed up with the wrong people? Do you want to go back to that?" he asked him.

Menma lowered his head and shook it silently. "No," he muttered. "Of course I don't. I will never be able to repay all of my past deeds, no matter the leniency Naruto has granted me," he said gravely.

Sora crossed his arms. "It's not about that Sora. He isn't one of us. Naruto brought us into his Brotherhood because we are the only ones he trusts. Jugo isn't part of the equation," he told him.

Menma shifted and played with the string of his ocarina. "But Naruto doesn't know Jugo," he muttered.

"Nor does he want to know him," Sora said confidently. "You know what he's got on his mind right now. Making friends isn't high on the priority list. Sasuke and his crew are just getting in the way," he told him.

Temujin snorted. "You're one to talk Sora. You're the one who's slowing us down by picking fights with Suigetsu," he told him and knelt beside Menma while Sora gawked at the insinuation. "Listen Bother, we are not saying that you can't make friends. You know Naruto would never begrudge us that. All that he asks and all that we are asking is that you understand what it means when our missions starts and things have to get serious," he said calmly.

Menma looked up at him and at Sora and nodded. "I know what it means," he said quietly. "I understand," he assured them. "I would never let anything compromise Naruto's mission."

Temujin nodded. "Good," he said and stood. "I'm gonna go kill something for dinner," he said and left.

Sora stared after Temujin and sat down. "So what has Jugo been saying?" he asked suspiciously.

Menma shrugged. "Not much, he's a really quiet person," Menma said. "He talks mostly to the animals."

Sora eyed him. He seemed to be telling the truth. He shrugged. "Alright fine, I'm gonna go find Naruto and see what he needs help with," he told him. "Remember what we said," he reminded before he left and had a sinking feeling in his stomach that told him something bad was coming.

He looked up at the sky and felt a chill he knew wasn't the breeze. He had a connection with Naruto, a connection that stemmed from the chakra of the nine-tailed fox being sealed within him that enabled him to sense when Naruto was in danger, and even though the chakra was gone, he could still feel it.

He still felt a storm coming.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat thinking, staring out at the cerulean sky. He kept going over the mystery that was this new Naruto. He wasn't as loud as he used to be, or brash, he thought ahead before he acted. Naruto had become quite a ninja since he'd left. Ninja were supposed to be secretive and keep their mission objectives to themselves or risk being compromised, but as far back as he could remember Naruto never used to keep to those ways. He was curious even though he tried not to be.<p>

He looked at the ground with the same bored expression he always had. He grabbed his sword and whirled a Chidori at the ground, causing it to split a trench into the earth. The hum of electricity snapped and popped in places as dirt, rocks, and blades of grass was sent flying into the hair. Trees split or were uprooted with the raw power of the Chidori and the carnage continued for at least 10 yards.

He stared at the aftermath of the attack and the battle scorched terrain was still smoking with the heat. Amidst the crackling air Suigetsu walked into view.

"You must be pissed," he said looking around at the damage and leaped up to stand on the branch next to Sasuke who sat with one arm on his knee and the other on his sword which he sheathed again.

"What do you want Suigetsu. I told you to make nice with Sora and get some information out of him," he said, not in the mood.

Suigetsu sat down and chewed on the end of toothpick. "Eh, there's not much more I can get out of him I don't think," he said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes infinitesimally. "I think I'll be the judge of that Suigetsu," he said, his voice low.

Suigetsu only raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just saying I did my part, Sasuke. The guy tells me everything and none of its worth nothin'. He ain't sharing the rest. He said it's because I'm not a member so I can't say what they've been doing or what they're going to do," he told him. "Have Jugo or Karin picked up anything?" he asked lazily.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I don't think the answer is in their past connections with Naruto, but he had to have recruited them for his Brotherhood for a reason. I don't see how Menma putting people to sleep can be useful. Gaara I can understand. He's powerful, has connections as Kazekage and he's another tailed-beast. The rest I can't figure out," he said, more to himself than anyone.

Suigetsu shrugged. "Sora has great endurance I guess, but they aren't like us Sasuke," he told him standing up. "You need us," he said. Sasuke glared at him but the other only smirked. "I'm just saying, maybe he really did recruit them because they were loyal to him," he said then a loud crash sounded in the distance and the two were off quickly in the direction of the camp to investigate, not seeing when a ripple broke the surface of the tree they'd been leaning against and Gaara stepped out, narrowing his eyes in their direction before calmly walking away.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Suigetsu skid to a stop and waited for the smoke to clear.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" shouted a voice Sasuke vaguely recognized, but was not one of the members of their rag-tag team.

"Sorry, I panicked," came Sora's sheepish apology.

The dust settled and Sasuke saw standing in a pile of wreckage was Kiba Inuzuka and high above, having escaped the blast was Shino Aburame. Kiba was seething with a very large dog by his side using its teeth to move aside fallen timber to unearth his master. Akamaru had grown. He looked to Shino next who coolly pushed up his glasses and leaped safely back down to the ground. "Panic is not a valuable shinobi attribute," he stated.

Sora growled at this. "Well you showed up out of nowhere!" he snapped.

"Yes, we know, shinobi are supposed to do that," Shino said, brushing imaginary lint from his jacket when Kiba finally joined him, his ANBU mask having fallen off in the crash and he dusted it off now.

"Idiot," Kiba said now. "We weren't going to just pop in all obvious, not with that guy around," he said rudely gesturing toward Sasuke. "We shouldn't even be here in the first place," he growled.

"Well then why are you here?" Sora shouted back.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted and massaged his temples. "Brothers Shino and Kiba," he greeted with a grin. "And of course Brother Akamaru," he said scratching Akamaru's large head. "What brings you here?" he asked.

Kiba was about to speak but Shino held out a hand. "We should speak in private. We won't talk around the Uchiha," he said. "This is a concern only for you Naruto."

Sasuke glared but smirked a moment later. "Don't trust me?" he asked, his tone mocking.

Shino wasn't shaken. "No," he said simply and walked up to Naruto. "Alone," he requested again.

Sasuke watched as Naruto nodded and led them to the boulder he'd taken to having all his secret ridiculous club meetings and he glared after them. "Two other brothers?" he asked Sora. Menma, Jugo, Temujin, and Karin arrived then.

Sora nodded, digging into his ear with his pinky lazily. "Yeah, they're okay I guess. Naruto usually calls on their help only when we're having trouble…..doing some stuff," he quickly caught himself.

"There's no reason to hide it," Menma interjected and sat down on a small boulder. "I take it you all remember Orochimaru right?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Naruto turned to them both once they were in the safety of his meditation rock. "Alright, what do you have for me?"<p>

Kiba crossed his arms. His expression was serious. "We found them a few miles out, northeast," he reported.

Shino lifted his finger in front of him where a kikai was perched. "I have a female placed on one of the members. My insects can follow her scent and follow them easily," he said.

Kiba nodded. "Akamaru's familiar with their scent too," he told him.

Naruto shook his head. "That's great you guys, but you're already too far into this coming here. You should be answering to Tsunade," he told them.

Kiba snorted. "Tsunade's got us helping the elderly with their groceries. It's gotten so lame since you left," he told him. "What in the hell was our training for if we can use it to its full extent," he said. "Once in a while we get a baddie to go after, otherwise its dullsville."

Naruto was surprised and turned to them with a furrowed eyebrow. "That can't seriously be all that you're doing," he said in disbelief. "Tsunade wouldn't do something like that even if there were only small jobs that needed to be done or if she was shorthanded on ANBU," he said.

"We think she suspects," Shino said. "All who were ever affiliated with you are now being closely monitored otherwise Shikamaru would have come with reports sooner. Instead he sent us." He pushed up his glasses. "Apparently we aren't as close to you, which I can understand seeing as how you didn't even recognize me when you got back to the village," he said.

Naruto stared. "You aren't ever going to let that go are you?" he asked exhaustedly.

Shino only looked away.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Getting back on track, we've made our decision. We're coming with you," he told him with such determination Naruto groaned, realizing he couldn't fight them.

"Alright," Naruto sighed. "No more than necessary though, lead us to the Fumeiyo but that's all the risks you're taking," he said.

* * *

><p>"Of course we're familiar with Orochimaru," Suigetsu said as he sat down. "What about him?" he asked.<p>

"Well when Orochimaru died a lot of his projects got loose, courtesy of you," Temujin said gesturing toward Sasuke. "Naruto as well as the rest of the Brotherhood have been rounding up the escapees," he said.

"Not all of them," Menma added. "There are some who just want to keep a low profile and not hurt anyone, but the hostiles who were really messed up with what happened with Orochimaru and now endowed with so much power that they feel they can take over the five great nations, they must be stopped," he said.

Sora nodded. "The one we're going after now, who we suspect demolished that village we passed, was likely the Fumeiyo, they're a group of escapees who've been flexing their newfound strength and annihilating a lot of other smaller villages. The villages they overtake however get bigger each one we come across and we think soon they'll test their might on one of the five great nations," he said.

"Shino and Kiba are good trackers so Naruto calls on their help once in a while. We lost sight of the Fumeiyo a few weeks back. Their trail just up and turned cold so Naruto sent word for Brother's Shino and Kiba to keep a lookout and an ear open for any sightings. He wouldn't have called them at all if not for the fact that they'd been eluding our sights for so long," Temujin told them with a shrug.

Menma spoke more to Jugo now. "Naruto keeps saying that there's one final threat to the five great nations that we need to obliterate," he said.

Karin hummed. "At the leaf village, when we went there looking for Naruto…they didn't seem very afraid of Sasuke. Is he not a threat?" she had to ask.

Sora snorted. "No, he's not. The Akatsuki are dead, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the Akatsuki took out all of the Jinchuuriki; comparatively, Sasuke is pretty much a small fry. They feel since his brother is no longer alive, he doesn't really have anything to do so they don't care about him," he said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly at that. "So are the Fumeiyo really that big a deal?"

Menma shrugged. "We think so, otherwise Naruto wouldn't be making so many preparations," he said. "It doesn't really matter though how strong they are. We've agreed by joining Naruto that would we be beside him when it happens. We're ready," he said.

Sasuke stared at them, looking from one face to the other and peering deep into their eyes, seeing no trace of fear for the coming battle despite the fact that they know what it was they were up against. He didn't see any waver, no fleck or flash of regret. It was disconcerting for Sasuke. It was like he could see the bond between the three and Naruto stretched out before him that was as thick and strong as the determination he saw on their faces. An ethereal thread tied them together in ways that Sasuke could not begin to understand.

There was a chuckle and Sasuke turned to see Naruto had joined them and was smiling softly at his Brothers with Shino and Kiba behind him. "I'm glad you said that," he told them as he sat down and his expression turned serious. "Because we'll be moving out in a few moments," he said.

Sora, Temujin, and Menma stood up at once and Sasuke could see even Jugo and Suigetsu seemed amped up at the news.

"You've found them?" Temujin asked.

"They're close," Kiba said and then looked at Sasuke. "Is he coming with?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the ground. "That's his business," was his answer. He looked at his brother's then. "We've found them. Temujin you've done a good job, you've kept us close to their trail. They're only a few miles out," he told him. Temujin beamed at the praise. Menma smiled but Sora crossed his arms and turned away with a muttered, 'favoritism'.

"When are we moving out?" Jugo asked. Sasuke turned to him and narrowed his eyes. Jugo didn't flinch, he wasn't even looking. His eyes were on Naruto like he was one of them.

"If the Fumeiyo or whatever is close by, you should move out now before they get further away. We won't get in your way, there's no reason for it," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked up at him at last and there was another mental dance. He turned back to his brothers. "We're leaving as soon as we pack up camp," he told them and like a magic spell all of them moved quickly, packing things up in record time and kneeling in front of Naruto, waiting for him to give the command.

"Let's go!" Naruto said and they all took off into the forest.

"Are we going too?" Sora asked Sasuke excitedly, as they had simply stood and watched on. Sasuke noted Suigetsu's body language; he was twitching and continuously putting weight on his right foot and then bouncing back on his left like he was working up momentum to run forward and join Naruto and his brothers.

Jugo was looking after them too.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them. The fools were taken in so easily by Naruto and that disgusting ninja way of his. Did they no longer understand what it was they were looking for? He turned back to look after where Naruto and his Brotherhood had disappeared. "If just to watch them die," he said. At last he gained some satisfaction when their smiles dropped when he said that. "What?" he asked in his same cold voice but with a hint of contempt. "Did you think we would keep going on with them on their outlandish journey to save the world? Did you think we would befriend them and work hand in hand, joining arms to help their cause?" he asked taking steady steps towards them and with each one the countenance of his group dropped and they lowered their heads. "We are only here for the book," he said. "I shouldn't feel the need to remind you," he told them raising his voice slightly and flared his chakra and smirked when he saw with his gifted eyes, their shoulders tense at the power he was emitting. "Naruto will surrender that book to me, and when he does his existence will no longer be necessary. I'll end his life and you will eradicate his Brotherhood," he ordered them. They nodded and he growled. "I hate this mission," he told them now. "The sight of Naruto and his Brotherhood fighting for the good of the world turns my stomach," he said and looked at his own hand. "Their pompous heroics are enough to make my skin crawl," he said with disdain. He heard Karin gasp then and turned to her and saw her as well as Jugo and Suigetsu's eyes looking horrified beyond him and he turned to see Gaara.

Sasuke mentally cursed and stood to face him. No doubt he would expect Gaara to ran back to Naruto and tell him everything, and then he'd be that much further from getting the book. He assessed Gaara's expression. It was different from when he'd seen him the day of the Chuunin exams. There was a look of content on his expression now, replacing the anger, bloodlust, sadness, and pain. He reached his hand behind him to rest on his sword when Gaara took a step forward and Sasuke took a defensive stance, but the other never attacked.

The red head continued to walk toward him, his cold pale sea-green eyes on him and he stopped right next him, his eyes forward now. Sasuke had stopped breathing, waiting for something, anything. Surely he'd heard.

He felt more than saw Gaara turn his head to look at him while his own dark eyes were kept on the green brush of forest in front of him. "Uchiha," Gaara finally said after a long moments silence and Sasuke's breathing caught when he heard Gaara speak. "You're frightened of the possibility that I'll tell Naruto all about you, aren't you?" he asked. "And I suppose you would have good reason to be. If I inform Naruto about what you have in store for him, he would never trust you again," he said and it seemed he was speaking more to himself. "If I did that you would never see that book you so desperately want to have and we'd at last be rid of you," he continued to say. Sasuke didn't breathe and continued to listen to him. "If this is the case Uchiha I should be telling Naruto right now," he said in that same cold calm voice. "But I fear if I did, I would only be disrupting someone else's plans for you," he said and again he was talking more to himself.

Sasuke's interest peaked at this and he turned to him. "What do you mean?"

Gaara didn't seem to hear him. "I will carry out my brother's will," he seemed to decide and looked at him, freezing Sasuke in his place. "Greater things are stirring. You are too insignificant to serve as a proper obstacle for what will come, and besides I wouldn't be telling Naruto anything he does not already know."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Oh," Gaara said calmly. "I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve saying that?" he asked and it was not in a note of contempt but of genuine curiosity.

Sasuke growled. "What plans?" he demanded.

Gaara didn't flinch. "You should know Uchiha that what makes my own skin crawl is the thought of you getting what you want," he told him and started to walk away and paused after a few steps. "Also, you will never have that book. You should just leave. You're wasting your time," he said not looking back at him. "Naruto has already promised that book to me." Gaara leapt off into the forest and Sasuke was left staring at the spot he once stood.

Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin hadn't moved an inch as the two talked. They'd only stood and watched on. They were monitoring Sasuke's expression now, afraid and curious of what he was going to do.

Sasuke breathed slowly and evenly through his nose, his breathing however was only getting louder and he raised his hands to push them through his raven locks and gripped tightly in his frustration. "GOD DAMMIT!" he howled at last when he could no longer contain his anger.

Karin backed away, and hid behind Suigetsu who only scoffed at the sight in front of him. Jugo was apprehensive as he stared at Sasuke. The raven had never lost it in their company before.

Sasuke glared at the ground, his breath coming in short in his anger. He needed that book. It was all he needed and it was so close. The situation was just so frustrating. It should have been easy. He was supposed to come back, make Naruto his friend again and kill him so that the book would belong to him. Was it too much to ask for? Now there was this talk of brotherhoods, of bonds, of favorites and the need for him to best those that were rehabilitated and be his number one. Why is it so hard now? Naruto used to chase after him, telling him he'd never give up until he'd brought him home and now he didn't care.

He stood up slowly, his teeth still mashed together and his jaw locked as he breathed deeply through his nose. He looked up at the part in the trees Gaara had disappeared through. "We're going after them," he told those cowering beside him. "No more fooling around. We've wasted enough time as it is. We'll get the book and then everything I have worked for will finally come to rise."

Suigetsu was the first to dare to speak. "Is it really worth all this trouble?" he asked Sasuke. "I mean if you hate it so much, why not find another way?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at him. "Because there is none," he told him. "The jutsus' that are locked in that book are the only written recordings. All the others have been destroyed, whether in the minds of dead legends or forgotten lessons passed down to students who bailed before finishing their training. The jutsu I'm after is either in that book or rotting in the minds of decaying old men and feeding the worms," he told him harshly. "Orochimaru once searched for the same book but he abandoned his plans for it, claiming it was out of his reach," he told them and looked back towards the trees. "I see why now," he said and leapt off the ground and towards the weak chakra signatures, not caring to look and make sure the three of his group were following or not. He only had one goal now. Nothing else mattered.

He ran to catch up to Naruto's group who had gotten far but they no longer seemed to be moving so he guessed that whatever it was they were after, they were confronting them now. He caught up easily and paused, shooting a momentary glare towards Gaara's back before his attention was diverted by the group of shinobi down below.

"They don't seem to know we're here," Shino said crouching low.

"They can't be that good of shinobi then," Kiba scoffed.

Sasuke bent low and took a closer look. "No, they're powerful," he disagreed. "I can see it from here," he told them. "They're just careless."

"Too bad no one asked you," Kiba growled his way.

"Kiba," Naruto warned. "Not here, you'll draw attention," he told him.

Sasuke smirked as Kiba backed off. "Good boy," he purred.

Shino slammed his fist into the ground and for a moment Sasuke thought he'd said something to upset the bug-nin but he heard the scuttle of Shino's kikai leave from his sleeve, down his hand, and into the whole Shino had made in the ground. The sound was a soft thud in the loose soil, not enough to alert the shinobi below who seemed to have just robbed a village nearby and were going through their spoils.

"I will do my part to drain their chakra out from under them," Shino said.

"We'll do the rest," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes in determination as his blue eyes surveyed the shinobi.

Sasuke resisted the urge to snort at Naruto's confidence as he looked back down at the group. It was a very large group and all of their chakra levels he could tell were reading off the charts. He counted them. 16. They were not as powerful as the Akatsuki but they were greater in number and they didn't seem to have a set goal or boundary.

Naruto sighed and turned to the rest. "Alright, we take them down. Sora, Temujin, you're my front men, you take out as many as you can. Menma, you stay here and back them up, I'll go after the doofus with the long nose. It looks like he's running this thing. Kiba you and Akamaru handle those over on the right, Shino you focus your insects on the left so we don't get caught in crossfire," he told them. "Gaara, you'll be good on your own?" he asked him.

Gaara nodded.

Naruto nodded back. "Guard Menma," he told the red head and started to form a hand seal Sasuke had never seen him do before.

Sasuke looked to Gaara and Menma though who seemed to be getting ready but he didn't understand why Menma was singled out to be protected, and how could he back up Temujin and Sora if he was staying behind?

Sasuke didn't have time to ponder more as so many things happened just then he had trouble keeping track of them. Naruto ran out and leapt into the open air, over the cliff they'd been looking down upon the ninja.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" the blonde shinobi shouted. There was a pop and Sasuke saw the powerful whirl of chakra before it was replaced with a giant toad that landed on the ground below and Naruto landed on top of its head. Sasuke recalled this jutsu now from very long ago. He'd forgotten Naruto could summon the Chief Toad.

Temujin and Sora took off, skidding down the slope of the cliff. A casing of sand had appeared around Menma, courtesy of Gaara who was now in the air, carried by the sand he commanded. A song filled the air, the sound he recognized as belonging to Menma's ocarina but the song he played was different from before. He heard his group gasp and looked back on to the battlefield. He activated his Sharingan and saw with his own eyes the effect Menma's ocarina had on Temujin and Sora. It made them more powerful, boosting their chakra and he watched amazed as their steps got quicker, their attacks more effective as they took on the shinobi. He watched an attack cast by Temujin from his sword that was unlike anything he'd seen before. He couldn't even be sure that it was chakra based. A chakra like claw appeared from Sora's hand, a wind style attack. He understood then why it was Menma was to be protected and why Naruto kept him around. His power was very useful.

At last he looked at Naruto and saw the difference in him at once, his eyes, his stance, and the power that rolled off of him. Naruto had activated his toad sage mode. But that he didn't understand. He'd seen Naruto perform this before and knew that he had to keep still for it to work.

He realized something then. All of the clones that Naruto had scattered throughout the region, all of them meditating, keeping still so that he could dispel one of them when he wanted and gain its power. That meant Naruto had a nearly limitless supply of chakra. He watched as the battle carried on, his expression never changing, but he was impressed.

* * *

><p>(Suigetsu Pov)<p>

Suigetsu was twitching as he watched on, grinning like a loon. He was so entranced in the fight he didn't realize he was slowly rocking back and forth. He chuckled under his breath. "Dear God, Sasuke," he said as he grinned. "Tell me we can play too," he growled.

He saw Sora use a style of fighting he'd never seen anyone use and the chakra boost from Menma was making his bear claw attack frighteningly efficient. Someone was coming up behind him and his breath hitched as the shinobi held a sword high and he didn't wait for Sasuke to answer before he was out on the field as well and lopped off the Shinobi's arms so that the sword dropped to the floor, still held by the dismembered hands. The shinobi screamed in anguish and took on an appearance Suigetsu recognized as being from the curse mark. He grinned at him and stood back to back with Sora as they were encircled by the shinobi who were all now transforming into their more powerful forms. "What's the matter, couldn't hack it?" he teased Sora as he lashed at the shinobi with his sword.

Sora snorted. "Just stay out of my way. I can't guarantee I won't kill you too," he said and blocked an attack with his tri-bladed death claw and shoved the arm of the blue monster like shinobi he was fighting. It exposed the shinobi's back and he elbowed him harshly, grabbing hold of his back and kneeing him in the stomach with a force that propelled him upwards and he followed up with a windmill kick and a final punch of his wind style Gale Force Palm that sent his opponent whirling backwards. The shinobi slammed against the cliff wall, the impact knocking rocks and debris from up top to fall in upon him, burying him.

"Nice moves," Suigetsu shouted as he twirled his kubikiribocho and leapt onto the chest of a decayed looking shinobi and stabbed him through the neck, shoving his sword through until he heard the satisfying sound of the crunching of bones and the head split off. He chuckled through the splatter of blood, even when some landed on his face and didn't bother dodging the attack from a sword that plunged through his midriff. He stared down at the blade instead and nearly giggled. He looked back and grinned at the stunned shinobi. He sidestepped, the blade sliding through his watery skin and retaining its previous shape. "Sorry pal, but you'd have better luck attacking me with something other than a sword," he said before he lopped off his he head with a classic "Head's up!" He felt something then, a force that drove through him and made his entire body vibrate and tingle. He heard Menma's song and knew the blonde ninja was helping him too. He could feel the power coursing through him and laughed maniacally as the tingly feeling intensified. "OH FUCK YEAH! BABY!" he yelled through his cackles. He whooped loudly as the surrounding area seemed to slow down as he sped up, lopping off body parts left and right. He was heaving with the rush of adrenaline but still grinning wide so that he showed his sharp teeth.

He was suddenly pushed as Sora tackled him. "WHAT THE FUCK?" he shouted but Sora pressed his head into the dirt.

"Shut up and get down!" Sora yelled into his ear.

Suigetsu struggled, spitting out dirt as he was able to turn his head and all he saw was a very bright light and his body quaked with the strength of the chakra. He heard someone yelling over the shouts and sounds of earth and metal crashing. "RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto's voice is barely audible through the wind as the attack knocks down five of the shinobi collectively.

* * *

><p>(Temujin Pov)<p>

Temujin struck his sword through one of the swords and saw Naruto powering up and knew he had to get out of the way, but one of the other shinobi had slammed into the wall, causing rocks to rain down and he yelped as one landed on his foot and it was wedged in between so that he couldn't get out. He saw the attack coming from Naruto who had cast it already and it was too late to dispel it. He closed his eyes and that's when he was pulled from his place and shoved down by someone. He didn't argue and closed his eyes as the attacked made the ground tremble and scattered dust pelted them. He coughed and sat up. He saw to his surprise that it was Karin who had shoved him out of the way and saved him. "Karin," he muttered before the shock wore off and the pain in his leg became more apparent and he clutched it.

"Stay still," she ordered and he saw her carefully lift his pants leg and he hissed as the slight movement hurt. "Sorry," Karin muttered. "It's broken, I'm going to have to set it," she told him and he knew what that meant.

He heaved. "I n-never liked you," he breathed.

Karin snorted. "You're welcome," she said and gasped when another shinobi came towards them. "Shit, I forgot there are more," she growled as she took out a kunai and stepped over Temujin to clash with the disgusting shinobi who had taken on a bat like appearance in his cursed state. She shoved his attack away, plunging her kunai into his wrist and using it to twist it, bending his arm back and causing him to lean back as well. Karin roundhouse kicked his arm and as his wrist still gripped by the kunai, the attack shattered his shoulder. She kicked him across the face then and used her other hand to grip his arm and turned to throw him over her shoulder and slam him down on the ground where she finally removed the kunai and stabbed him in the heart. She ran back to Temujin. "We have to get you out of here," she said lifting him easily up into her arms and made her way up the cliff and set Temujin down once in the safety of the trees.

Temujin hissed as his leg was moved and bit his lip until it bled to keep the sounds down when she rolled up his pant leg.

"This is going to hurt," she said and took his leg. She jerked his leg back and to the side and Temujin muffled his pained cry into the sleeve of his arm, biting through the fabric.

"Dammit," he groaned as his leg was set and he watched as Karin laid her hands over him and a green glow surrounded them. His breathing was harsh, but he was glad the worst was over as Karin healed up the wound. He had to wonder though why it was Karin saved him.

* * *

><p>(Naruto Pov)<p>

Naruto was dealing with three shinobi at a time. He was panting and unable to use Toad Sage. He probably could dispel another clone but he needed to conserve that energy for later, blowing it on these three wasn't worth it. He'd been dismounted off of Gamabunta who was facing off against a large centipede. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he called to the air as he formed a hand seal and five appeared behind him. Two of them he sent forward to take on two of the shinobi and another two behind him to fend off the other one. The remaining clone he kept with him and formed a normal Rasengan.

He charged his chakra to his palm and felt the energy swirl in every direction, concentrating to form a sphere of whirling chakra. He faced the two shinobi who were either too stupid or confident to even flinch at the energy. They both growled his way and once it was full Naruto sprinted toward the shinobi on the right while the clone next to him took on the second shinobi on the left.

He heard a loud earth shattering clap in the air and before his attack could connect with his target the giant centipede had thrashed and whipped its trunk up and then down, smashing into the earth, upturning large mounds of rock and causing Naruto, and all of three of the shinobi he was fighting to be thrust upwards into the air. Naruto sent chakra to his feet to grip the mound of earth he was on as he flew in mid-air and jumped from one mound to the next to catch the shinobi who was doing the same and running away.

The loud clap he had heard had not been the centipede but thunder, as it started to rain.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" he shouted as he chased him.

* * *

><p>(Sasuke Pov)<p>

Sasuke watched everything unfold with no intention of interfering. He saw the centipede nip and struggle with Gamabunta, and only looked mildly impressed when the centipede stopped in its rampage to issue a scream when its' body was covered in bugs and he looked over to see Shino standing calmly to the side, as if he hadn't just defeated the beast.

"You should move," Shino said in his steely voice and he was gone in an instant.

Sasuke didn't know what he was talking about at first until he looked up through the rain and saw the centipede falling in their direction and he leapt out of the way as it crashed to the ground, drained of energy by the thousands of parasitic insects adorning its long massive body.

The centipede had just missed Menma who was still surrounded by Gaara's sand shield. His song was still permeating the air and Sasuke could see its influence was now aimed at Gaara and Naruto who was disappearing into the distance chasing after the leader of the Fumeiyo.

The shinobi seemed to realize Menma's significance as they abandoned their fight with Gaara, sensing he was going to be too strong unless they destroyed his power source which Sasuke had to give them props for figuring out, even though he knew Gaara could still kill them without Menma's help. He had no intention of helping Menma, but he felt a power from beside him and saw that Jugo was losing his control, the seals surrounding his body as he roared towards the sky and sprinted towards Menma, his arm becoming a large mallet as he knocked the shinobi aside, defending Menma.

"Jugo," he said running along the dead centipede and towards the manic Jugo who was smashing every shinobi who dared stand in his path or tried to go for Menma. He'd never seen that before and he rushed to his side and placed his hand on Jugo's forehead. "Jugo, enough," he said activated his Sharingan and quelled Jugo's power until he was sane again.

There was one Shinobi left who was rushing towards them now but was soon stuck with a large oddly shaped trident made of sand and Sasuke followed the attack to Gaara who was slowly descending to the ground which resembled nothing like it had before, the landscape had changed completely with Gamabunta and the giant centipede. The Chief Toad had disappeared, dubbing its services no longer needed when the one who summoned it was nowhere to be seen.

Menma descended as well and the sand fell away and he stopped playing and looked around. "Where is everyone?" he asked Jugo who looked exhausted.

"Naruto split off to go after the leader," Kiba reported, panting and covered in blood, none of it his own. Shino appeared behind him. "I haven't seen Sora or Temujin since earlier in the fight," he said to Gaara whose hair was wetted down by the rain which was getting harder to see through.

Menma looked around. "Suigetsu and Karin are also gone," he noticed.

"We have to find them," Gaara said and a tremble wracked the earth and they all looked over to where Naruto had disappeared to and saw a large flash of bright light. "Naruto," he said under his breath.

Sasuke saw his chance. "I'll help Naruto. You all stay and search for the rest of the group. They might be buried underneath," he told them and didn't wait to be argued with before he took off in the direction he'd seen Naruto run.

* * *

><p>(Normal Pov)<p>

Kiba growled. "He can't be trusted Gaara," he told him.

Gaara nodded. "Menma, go after him," he told him.

Menma nodded and took off after Sasuke and Kiba was even more confused than before. "Why Menma? Gaara anyone else would've been better against Sasuke," he urged.

Gaara shook his head. "Sasuke will not kill Naruto," he said confidently. "He needs him too much to end his life. I need you Kiba to track Sora and Temujin as well as Shino. Jugo's strength will help upturning some of the debris. Menma was the only choice," he told him and turned. "Naruto won't be happy if he loses Sora and Temujin. We have to find them," he repeated.

Kiba nodded, no longer arguing. "Okay, you're right. We should move fast before the rain washes away their scent," he said and petted Akamaru's wet fur.

"I will use my kikai to scour underneath the ground," Shino said.

Jugo nodded, feeling outnumbered and vulnerable without Menma or Sasuke but he was too worried for Karin and Suigetsu to feel any form of anger. "I'll help too," he said and they all set to work.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Menma made their way back into the jungle like forest, following the source of the loud explosion, raindrops pelting their face as they ran, the supremacy of the chakra could still be felt in the air. There was a heaviness weighed on Sasuke's back like energy was falling from the sky mixed in with the rain and he wouldn't be surprised if that was truly the case.<p>

In the distance he saw distinct blonde hair and the sparks of metal on metal as the two ninja clashed with kunai raised, their cries of exertion drowned out by the loud claps of thunder.

Sasuke didn't hesitate when he saw the lead shinobi barrel through Naruto's clones in a wisp of smoke and aim with a large oddly shaped sword, attempting to plunge it through his neck. Sasuke was in between them in and instant, thrusting his own sword up through the jaw of the shinobi and out the top of his head, the blade seen through the leader's mouth which was left agape, his eyes bleeding and rolled back.

With a sickening squelch he pulled his sword back out of the shinobi's head and harshly kicked him in the chest and onto the ground where he landed with a splash in the mud. The rain was quickly washing his blood away, soaking it into the loosened grass.

He turned in time to see Naruto getting up from where he'd fallen. "I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!" He shouted in order to be heard over the pelting rain.

Sasuke snorted. "Well you're welcome!" he said raising his voice to be heard as well.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

"I SAID YOU'RE WELCOME!" Sasuke reluctantly shouted.

"Naruto!" Menma shouted running up to him. "I'm glad you're okay," he said and looked around. "We need to find cover," Menma said, miming out his words so that Naruto could understand him.

Naruto nodded. "THIS RAIN IS COMING DOWN HARD!" he agreed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Thank you captain obvious," he said.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke shook his head and had to squint through the rain to see a cave nestled in the shadows and pointed to it. "There!" he told them and they jogged over. The rain was coming down even harder now and he ducked to avoid the light waterfall cascading down the mouth of the cave that soaked him to the bone.

Naruto and Menma came in after him and Naruto shrieked. "Ah, it went down my back! So cold!" he yelped, doing a weird dance in the process. He shivered, taking his shirt off so he could wring it out.

Menma shivered. "Are you h-hurt Naruto?" he asked as his teeth chattered.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Where are the others?" he asked looking around.

Menma shook his head. "They were buried in the rubble. Gaara, Kiba, Shino, and Jugo are there searching for them. He wanted us to come after you. We saw the explosion," he explained. The kind blonde looked out at the mouth of the cave, a flash of lightning illuminating the landscape to an almost daytime appearance and then fell back to darkness of the early night. "I should go and inform them that you're alright," he said.

"No," Naruto said. "I don't want you out there right now Menma. We don't know if we got them all and its freezing. I can't have you getting sick on me," he told him.

Menma smiled gently. "It's okay Naruto, I'll go straight there. It's not too far," he reassured him. "Besides I can help with the search with my Ocarina," he said.

Naruto groaned, obviously not enjoying the choices.

"Just let him go Dobe," Sasuke said sitting with his back against the cave wall.

"Shut up Uchiha, this doesn't concern you!" he said and turned back to Menma and sighed. "Alright, but don't risk coming back," he said. "Wait out the storm with the rest of the team when you get there and we'll meet back up with you in the morning when it's stopped raining," he told him.

Menma nodded. "Okay," he said and cast him a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, we'll be fine and I'm sure we got all the shinobi," he said and pulled up his scarf to form a hood over his drenched blonde hair. "See you in the morning," he said and ran back out into the storm.

Naruto sighed and sat down, leaning against the cave wall, opposite Sasuke. They'd have to spend the night there together, alone.

**(a/n: So there you have it. Sasuke and Naruto alone in a cave for the night, what could go wrong? Well I'll tell you one thing, we'll finally get to hear what Sasuke wants from the book and more clues as to the ultimate goal of the Brotherhood. Also, who was it that Menma sent that message to in the previous chapter? Will they be making an appearance? What will happen with Karin and Temujin and Sora and Suigetsu? So many mysteries! But the next 'Tell All' chapter will bring new light and who knows reviewers might just get the early scoop. Read and Review my pretties and stay tuned for 'Chapter 8: Confessions and Deceptions: Who's Lying?' See you soon! ;/)**


	9. 8: Confessions and Deceptions:

**(a/n: Hello my dear dear readers. Sorry this took so long to get out. There is no excuse T_T. As I promised before, this chapter will get better insights into Sasuke and Naruto's motives. So many mysteries! I felt I owed you answers to a few questions which you probably want to read rather than hearing me gab haha. As usual this chapter is unbeta'd so forgive any and all errors I may have missed. Well then, without further delay, here is Chapter 8 of Brother, My Brother. Enjoy! :/)**

**Summary:** _Naruto has done the unthinkable; he's given up on Sasuke, but what will happen when Sasuke needs his help retrieving a sacred book? Will he be able to win Naruto's friendship again or has their bond been truly severed? What's this about a competition? SXN. Not a yaoi. Contains OC and Special Guest Appearances._

**WARNING: this is not a yaoi, merely a fanfic; my apologies to my smut fans. Rating may change with future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto but perhaps it's better that way or you'd be waiting forever for a new episode.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Confessions and Deceptions: Who's Lying?<p>

As soon as Menma was gone Sasuke turned his dark eyes to Naruto. "I don't get what it is you're doing," he said. It wasn't an invitation to explain; he was simply stating a fact. He didn't know this Naruto. He liked to believe that the Naruto he knew was still in there somewhere, but now he couldn't be sure. This Naruto before him was different; mature, cryptic, secretive, calculating, all words that would have before been the furthest characteristics to describe the blonde knucklehead. He tilted his head to look at Naruto who wasn't looking back, but out the mouth of the cave watching the rain shower over the entrance. He looked so thoughtful, another word that did not describe Naruto. "That battle wasn't that hard," he continued, seeming to talk more to himself as Naruto wasn't paying much attention. "It's true we got separated so it didn't go as planned, but it wasn't the epic battle I was expecting," he continued. He looked down at the ground then. "The way you talked about it made it seem like we were all going to die in that battle...or well maybe _your_ team would have," he added as an afterthought and looked up at him again. "That wasn't what you were preparing for, was it?" he asked.

Naruto rubbed his hands together slowly, still staring outside. "I never said it was," was his answer.

Sasuke nodded. "You didn't say anything," he agreed. He tilted his head again. "What are you after?" he asked himself out loud.

Naruto turned to look at him at last. "What are _you_ after?" he repeated back to him. "You said you wanted nothing to do with the leaf village anymore, that your goal was to avenge your clan. You've done that, so why are you here?" he asked him. "I can tell you don't want to be here. I can tell that it gets on your nerves to even have to talk civil to me. I'm only alive right now because you want something from that book enough to spare my life," he recapped and sat up straight. He crossed his arms and they did another mental dance. "I'll tell you what Sasuke, if you tell me what it is you need from the book, I'll give you your information, but only if you promise to leave and I'll never see your face again," he bartered quietly.

Sasuke stared and for a long moment the only sounds were the droplets of rain hitting the earth and its echo in the moist cave. There was a clap of thunder and like a spell the silence lifted. Sasuke shook his head. "Nice try. You told me yourself you couldn't give information on the book because of its curse and that I'd have to inherit it to learn its secrets," he recalled. "You said you could tell me and I wouldn't be able to hear you," he said.

Naruto nodded. "I said that about its location. But other information like artifacts or the whereabouts of other things I could tell you."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not that simple," he said and looked away from him.

"Sasuke, what are you looking for?"

Sasuke sighed and looked up. "In the book, there is more than just information, there is jutsu. One in particular," he said looking up at him.

Naruto nodded. "And this jutsu is the one that you're trying to learn," he guessed. "So I can't just tell you about it, you'd have to learn it," he pieced it together.

"Exactly."

Naruto shrugged simply. "Guess you're screwed then," he sighed and leaned back against the cave wall and turned to look back out at the rain which didn't seem to be letting up even a little. "Not only do I not like you, but the book in the hands of someone like you Sasuke would spell disaster for everyone."

Sasuke shook his head. "All I need is that one jutsu and I won't need anymore," he said and this he could promise was the truth. He'd killed Itachi and now there was only one purpose left to fulfill. He was curious as to what else the book held, but he didn't need anything else. He wasn't greedy. "I'll take what I need and then leave it," he said.

Naruto snorted. "You really think it's that simple, don't you Sasuke?" he asked incredulously. "Guardian of the Book is not like checking one out at the library that you can return later. You have to protect it from getting into the wrong hands which defeats the purpose of you inheriting it in the first place," he spat. "It's a life time obligation. You will protect the book until the day you die, LITERALLY," he emphasized. He leaned back again with a frustrated sigh and shook his head. "Trust you to want to get your hands on something only so you can throw it away when it's no longer useful. Your perception of value is the shittiest notion I've ever heard," he said harshly.

Sasuke sighed and leaned back. "You are such an idiot," he muttered. He's mad at him for wanting the book but mad at him for not wanting it. He couldn't ever win with Naruto. He was getting sick and tired of playing the good guy. He was obviously not getting anywhere. Gaara had said himself Naruto had promised the book to him already. He was just wasting his time. Yet there was no other way to get what he needed. "This is stupid," he muttered. He heard Naruto shift and looked over to see him trying to rub warmth into his arms and Sasuke realized it was getting really cold. He sighed. "I'll start a fire," he said.

Naruto sniffled. "I'll get the firewood," he volunteered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe, look at yourself, you're sick," he told him. "I'll get it."

"I'm not sick!" Naruto protested loudly, his obnoxious voice echoing. He sneezed a moment later. "I don't get sick. I'm just allergic to jackass," he said pointedly. "Besides I'm not going out there myself, duh, stupid," he said and made a hand sign Sasuke was only too familiar with and a clone appeared. "You, get firewood," he ordered it.

"Fuck that," the Naruto clone said. "Have you seen it out there? It's raining!" he complained crossing his arms.

"Uh, no shit it's raining, that's why I'm not going out there," he said.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Naruto was arguing with his own clone. He rubbed his temples in annoyance as the bickering got even more heated.

"I said I'm not going you asshole! Send that guy!" he said pointing towards Sasuke.

"Ugh, God you're useless," Naruto growled and dispelled him. "Okay fine you get it," he told Sasuke.

"Isn't that what I said in the first place," Sasuke pointed out as he stood up. He shook his head in disbelief as he braced for the cold of the waterfall of water that drenched him as he left the cave and sought out firewood. He hated being there listening to that idiot so much as breathe, but it was a blessing in disguise. He could use this opportunity to get close to Naruto, and slowly earn his way back into the fold. They hadn't the chance really to be alone what with his team and Naruto's stupid brothers hanging around all the time. His brothers weren't there now, and he'd use that as his advantage. He had all night to win Naruto's trust. The thought made him smile a little.

He headed back to the cave with a large bundle of firewood, unable to go very far because of the storm but luckily the lightning had done a number on the trees so it was easier to find branches strewn everywhere. He grunted as he was drenched again by the waterfall and set the wood down. He breathed a small puff of fire to warm himself up and then issued a longer stream towards the wet branches to dry them first and again to light them. He sat back and looked up at Naruto who had hung up his jacket so that he was shirtless.

Sasuke saw the cursed seal on his stomach, remembering the beast within the once happy go lucky blonde. Naruto couldn't tap into the power of the nine-tailed fox so well back in the day. He realized now that Naruto was more a danger with his new attitude change than when he knew him before.

"Who's a bigger threat than you?" Sasuke asked into the silence.

Naruto froze and looked up at him and for another long moment all the two did was stare. Naruto broke the gaze first and sat crossed-legged, his eyes on the fire.

"You're really not going to tell me what it is you're up to, are you?" he asked him.

Naruto didn't answer. He was meditating.

Sasuke's jaw locked. He did not like being ignored. "If you tell me who it is, I can help. Just tell me who it is I have to kill," he badgered.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and he exhaled frustrated. "Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate," he said bitingly.

"Tell me who you're after and I will."

"It's not your concern. It involves Konoha and you said yourself you weren't associated with the village anymore therefore you lost your right to know our business."

"'Our business', you say it like _you're_ still a part of it even though you swore the same thing I did."

"I am not a part of it _because_ I have its best interest at heart," Naruto said through grit teeth. "Now shut up."

"That makes no sense," Sasuke continued. "So what you can do more now that you're no longer tied down or something?" he asked incredulous.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "Yes, Sasuke," he answered calmly. "I can do more now."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why did you leave?"

Naruto closed his eyes again. "I told you, I didn't leave, I was-"

"Banished, left, whatever. What happened?"

Naruto sighed. "Okay, I'm obviously not going to be able to concentrate tonight," he muttered darkly to himself. He glared at Sasuke. "I'll make you a deal," he said as he stood up. "I'll tell you what happened with the village, but only if you tell me what it is you want with the book," he said and outstretched his hand. "Deal?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Sora opened his eyes wearily and coughed as dirt filled his mouth. "Naruto," he called weakly. His throat was so dry and every breath he took, more dirt washed in. He coughed and he was sure blood was in it this time. His ribs felt like they were caved in. His eyes were open and yet he still saw darkness. He felt around and there was something big and heavy on top of him. He felt the surface of it. A rock? He groaned as he followed it to where it was pinning him down at his side.<p>

"Sora?" someone called.

He looked around frantically. "Naruto?" he croaked.

"Ew, no, it's me, Suigetsu," the voice said annoyed.

"Crap," Sora said rolling his eyes. "I couldn't get stuck with someone cooler."

"Shut up," Suigetsu said. "We're buried; let me see if I can get over to you."

Sora heard a strange noise then. It sounded like trickling water. He wondered where it was coming from. He was glad for it though. He was so thirsty. "Suigetsu," he asked breathily. "Is that water or are you peeing?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed. The trickling water seemed to be getting closer.

There was only a laugh but it was beside him now. "I can turn into water remember," Suigetsu reminded. "I've been seeping through the rocks and soil looking for you," he said.

"Oh…yeah right the water thing," Sora said groggily. It was getting harder to breathe and with the lack of air, he was also getting light-headed. "I guess I didn't need to push you out of the way after all huh? You probably would've survived without me…that sucks…now I'm here for nothing," he said.

Suigetsu chuckled. "Yeah well….yeah," he admitted with another laugh. "But whatever, it's cool. Just try not to talk, not until I dig upwards. I can get out myself but we're pretty deep and I can't take you with me," he told him.

Sora nodded and coughed. "Rodger that," he said and heard more of the trickling water sound as well as dirt being shaken loose. He groaned in pain as Suigetsu seemed to be trying to push the large rock that was on him off. "Could you be a little gentler? That thing is in my ribcage," he gasped.

"Shut up, don't talk," Suigetsu grunted. "It's because this thing is on your ribcage that you can't breathe so I need to get it off," he said and Sora gnashed his teeth together to keep from crying out as the pain grew intense as it was moved slowly off of him.

"Fuck," Sora whispered through grit teeth as it was as loud as he could shout.

"Okay," Suigetsu said breathlessly after a while. "It's almost off, just another shove," he said and Sora heard a slam and he yelled out. The good part was he could breathe easier which was why he could finally scream but the bad part was it hurt like a son of a bitch.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" He yelled and groaned as he held at his stomach and just touching it hurt.

"Stop touching and stop talking!" Suigetsu's voice demanded and he felt partially wet fingers prodding at his sides. Suigetsu must be as blind as he was. "Okay, um I think you have two broken ribs….which I uh…can't fix. Karin can though. Let's just hope she's up top," he said and Sora coughed loudly as he heard more scuffling noises which were no doubt Suigetsu's efforts to dig a way to the top.

"Yeah, let's hope," Sora agreed at that was it for talking. Despite the fact that he could breathe, there was still limited air.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Temujin asked as they'd been thrown in the blast of Naruto's Rasenshuriken.<p>

Karen sighed. "I don't know. The entire layout of the land is different now. I can't even tell if we were thrown from that direction or that direction," she said pointing to her right and left. She turned facing west now. "Or maybe we were thrown from that direction," she muttered to herself unsure, her hair drenched down from the rain.

"We can't have been thrown far," Temujin said speaking a little loud so as to be heard. "Look its coming down hard. L ets find somewhere we can get dry."

"We can't, what if they've moved on without us," Karin argued back. "Then by the time the storm is over we'll have no idea as to where to go or where to find them."

"Maybe Sasuke but Naruto would never leave any of us behind. He probably has everyone looking right now. With Kiba and Shino it won't be long before they find us so let's just find somewhere quick. We're already out far. A little further won't hurt," he assured her.

Karin bit her lip but knew he was right. "Fine," she said and held up a hand to stop the rain droplets from pelting her face and followed the blonde knight.

They made their way into a dense part of the forest under a large tree. The tightly grouped leaves allowed little water through so it was somewhat dry. "Wait here," Temujin said and ducked out into the cold rain to find a few more branches and bulked them up into the large branch of the tree they were under to provide more shelter. He did so until there were no more water droplets getting through and there was a nice hut around them. He got in with her then and wrung out his wet blonde hair.

Karin did the same and sneezed. She huddled herself and tried to rub some warmth into her arms. It would be impossible to start a fire without taking their only means of shelter with it. It was freezing though and she'd lost her pack with her parka in it. She'd been through much worse though.

Temujin saw how Karin's teeth were chattering. She was soaked to the bone. He sighed and took of the front metal shell of his armor which had saved his shirt underneath from getting wet. He turned toward her. "Take off your clothes," he told her.

SLAP!

Temujin groaned. "I meant so they can dry!" he said holding his burning cheek.

"Yeah right! I know what you meant!" Karin yelled loudly, covering herself with her arms. A loud clap of thunder startled her then and she held her knees. "I'm fine," she insisted.

Temujin shook his head. "Fine, freeze," he said and stood up, slightly hunched because of the low ceiling on their little grass hut. He unbuttoned his pants and got ready to push them down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Karin yelled, catching sight of what Temujin had been about to do. "Put those back on right now!" she said.

Temujin made an incredulous sound. "You may be willing to get sick, but I'm not. Unlike you I actually have worthwhile ventures in the future and I cannot afford a cold," he said and dropped his pants.

Karin growled as she turned away from him. Why couldn't it have been Sasuke she got stuck in a hut with? Why couldn't it be Sasuke that was dropping his pants behind her right now? "I should never have saved you," she muttered darkly.

"Why did you?" Temujin asked and she turned to look at him curiously only to see he had the same expression on his face. "Why did you save me?" he repeated as he sat down in his boxers. "I know that you don't care about anyone but that traitor Sasuke and that he probably wants you to kill me. I'm no fool," he continued. "What, do you want to try and squeeze more information from me that you can take back to your so called leader?"

"That wasn't it at all!" Karin denied angrily. She looked back away. "I wasn't even thinking at the moment. It didn't mean anything!" she said hugging her knees.

"No…of course not," she heard Temujin mutter and didn't know why but she felt a little guilty.

"Where do you get off judging me?" she asked him, glaring over her shoulder at him. "You admitted yourself that you weren't perfect, that you messed up in the past, why then am I suddenly less than you?" she asked him angrily.

Temujin's rouge eyes glowed in the darkness and he tilted his head. "I never said you were less than me or any of us for that matter," he said. "It's never been about that. It's about the facts. You're plotting to kill us and harm my brother's and for _that_ you are scum. It's really not that hard to wrap your mind around. It's just that simple," he told her.

Karin glared. This guy was impossible. Had he _never _heard of damsels in distress? "Don't I even get points for being a tortured soul who was under the influence of Orochimaru for years?" she asked incredulous.

Temujin surveyed the edge of his blade disinterested. "Well Orochimaru is dead now, so who will you blame now for being messed up?" he said unmoved. "Sasuke?" he asked.

Karin looked as if he'd just slapped her. "Don't you dare try and pin this on Sasuke. My choices were my own!"

"Then it's you who should be held at fault. You were free and you could've done whatever you wanted but you chose to keep up with this messed up path and_ that _is why you don't deserve an ounce of pity."

Karin seethed. There was no winning. She was caught. She slumped back down, having stood in her anger. She turned to face away from him. She couldn't argue. He knew so there was no use pretending any longer. "I really had no hidden agenda for saving you," she muttered now, not knowing why it was the first thing out of her mouth when she had a long list of other possible insults to wail at the irritating blonde knight. "It just sort of happened," she said and it was true. "We should've let you die. It would've gotten rid of our own distractions," she said not pretending anymore. "I don't know why I didn't. Or hell, I don't know why Suigetsu or Jugo helped but they did."

She heard Temujin hum thoughtfully, then felt him put something warm on her shoulders and she looked up to see he'd put his dry shirt over her before sitting back down. She looked at the cloth thoughtfully. "Won't you get cold? I thought you said you didn't have time to be sick?" she asked him.

Temujin looked away. "The rest of my clothes will dry soon," he said.

Karin gave a small smile, pulling the shirt more around her as they waited out the storm.

* * *

><p>Kiba was fucking freezing. "Hey Shino!" he called over the rain and thunder. "Be a pal and hand me your jacket will ya?" he asked as Shino seemed to be the only one who was smart and wore that thick jacket.<p>

Shino looked over at him and Akamaru freezing and pulled off his pack to dig inside, pulling out an extra parka that was folded up. It wasn't as thick but it would warm them up somewhat and it was big enough for both him and Kiba. He handed it to them and turned to Gaara. "My insects have caught no sight on either the northern or southern part of the sight. We'll move onto the next," he informed him.

Gaara nodded. "Take Kiba with you, Jugo, Menma, and I will continue on the Eastern side while you take the West," he told him, having split up the grounds into quadrants they could search. He wanted to find the other's fast. If they were buried under, they'd be running out of oxygen soon. He was also worried about Naruto and Menma's decision to leave him with Sasuke. He didn't like that, even more so after he knew his plans, but he trusted Naruto to make the right decision. He shook those thoughts away as Jugo overturned large boulders with the help of Menma who played his flute to lighten the weight of the rocks. Gaara only had to blink before earth moved for him, sifting through it for their fallen comrades but they must've been buried deep because despite their powers, they had yet to find anything. They wouldn't give up though.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at the hand being offered to him. Never one to back down from a challenge he accepted his hand with a nod in his direction. "Alright, it's a deal," he said and leaned against the cave wall as Naruto sat back down on the other side of the cave and they stared at each other.<p>

"You first," Naruto broke the silence after another loud clap of thunder.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "How can I be sure you won't lie?"

"How can _I_?"

It was silent for another moment, broken by the loud thunder and a fresh crashing of rain.

Sasuke sighed and leaned forward. "Do you remember when we were first put on a team?" he asked.

"Ah, the beginning of the end," Naruto said nostalgically. "What of it?"

"Do you remember what I said when Kakashi asked us to tell a little bit about ourselves, about our dreams?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he thought back to that day. "Yeah….I remember," he said. Those were really the days. They were all such different people back then. His friend, Sasuke, had the strangest answer of them all although it might've been the most serious of them as well. Sakura focused on nothing but her crush. He focused as he always had on becoming Hokage and of course his love for ramen. Sasuke however, his answer was different.

"You said what you had wasn't a dream," he told him. "Because you'd make sure it came true. You said you'd destroy a certain someone and restore your…" he trailed off and his eyes widened.

Sasuke nodded and sat up straight again. "Now which of those two dreams have not yet come to pass?" he asked him.

Naruto was still staring, his mouth slightly open. "You want to use the book's jutsu to revive your clan," he muttered.

Sasuke nodded. "Exactly, It's that easy," he said. "I know the book has the Jutsu in it so you can't tell me otherwise. I know that it exists."

"A jutsu that brings loved ones back to life."

"I could call forth my entire clan; my aunts, my uncles, my grandparents, my mother, my father, everyone. They would come back as _I_ knew them so even Itachi would come back as the brother I knew him as, not the one he turned out to be," he said. "I will have fulfilled everything I set out to do if I had that jutsu."

Naruto licked his dry lips and shook his head. "You would have no guarantee that it would work," he said. "It would use up a considerable amount of chakra. You'd have only one shot at it. Do you really think you could accomplish it with one try?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde straight in the eye. "I know I can. _You_ know that I can."

Naruto looked away. "You're probably right," he muttered. "You could bring back…all of your family."

Sasuke straightened up. "So that's me," he said. "Now tell me what happened with the village."

Naruto seemed to have been snapped from deep thoughts as he looked at him at the question. He sighed and leaned his head back. "You…You happened," he said.

"Elaborate."

Naruto clicked his tongue. "It happened after you left that last time," he started and looked out the mouth of the cave. "It was raining just as hard as it is now," he noted off handedly. "I woke up in the recovery room of Konoha Hospital. Sakura had found me. She begged me to stop chasing you but I wouldn't. She said it was hurting her to see what I'd become-how obsessed I was at finding you. She wasn't the only one who thought so. I was called into Tsunade's office and there she gave me the choice."

Sasuke had leaned forward as Naruto went on. "What choice?"

Naruto was still looking out at the rain. "I was becoming…unstable. The fox's chakra was breaking out at times that I had no control over. The village, they feared for me. I was so focused on finding you, I couldn't properly rein in the fox and it was acting out on my subconscious. So Tsunade as well as the entire village made the decision…that you were to be killed in order to save me. They actually asked my permission when I went to her office that day. If you could call it asking permission," he added with a snort. "It was a choice really, two really crappy choices. They told me to sever my bond with you and get it together on my own…or they'd take drastic measures and kill you themselves as a way to sever the ties between us."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He swallowed thickly. He didn't know it had gotten that bad. He knew Naruto had wanted to find him and bring him back, but to risk his own safety and health to do so? "So you left?" he asked.

Naruto finally looked at him then. "They gave me no other choice. Of course then I didn't want you to die…so I left to sever it on my own. I couldn't run the risk of harming any of the villagers so it was better that I got as far as I could from them. Whether I left of my own will or not, does it really matter? I chose to leave…but only because they gave me an impossible choice so I guess it was both," he said.

Sasuke couldn't keep himself from asking, "How'd you do it?"

Naruto looked back at him again. "I said I'd tell you about what happened with the village, nothing more," he answered simply with a shrug and looked back out the window. He seemed uncomfortable there and this time he looked as if he were looking for something. He sighed and laid down on the opposite side of the fire. "We should get some sleep," he said and turned away from him to face the cave wall to fall asleep.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's tanned back and looked out the mouth of the cave as well.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu grunted as he continued to morph in and out of his physical form to loosen and beat at the soil, trying not to shower it on Sora beneath him. "Almost there I think," he grunted, ramming the earth again after he'd softened it.<p>

Sora was having trouble breathing but he nodded. He was starting to feel a little light headed but he didn't tell the other. There wasn't anything he could do about it anyway. He licked dry lips and all he tasted was blood and dirt. He coughed and spit up as much as he could but to no avail. "S-Suig-,"

Suigetsu grunted. "Shut up," he told him.

Sora would've argued but he didn't think it wise to waste air talking. He was feeling so dizzy though, like he could feel the earth spinning beneath him, even hear it. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head to the side. If he could see anything but blackness he'd say he was hallucinating but as that wasn't the case he may just be going crazy. "Suigetsu," he croaked quietly. "I hear something," he breathed. It sounded like small tiny squeaks and thrums. "Something's moving," he said as the scuttling noise got closer and closer.

"I said shut up," Suigetsu grunted. "You're wasting air talking," he said again and pushed on the soil and smiled a little when it gave much easier than before. "I think I'm through," he said and rammed one more time, closing his eyes to avoid getting dirt in them as he reached his hands up to the surface and pulled his way through.

* * *

><p>Shino listened to the scuttle and squeaks of his insects, commanding them deeper into the soil to search for their lost comrades. One flew from the earth to hover near his ear and listened as it told him they'd come across Sora and Suigetsu. He turned to call to Kiba.<p>

"Kiba, I've found the-"

"Ah!" Kiba screamed as a head popped out of the earth at his feet. "Zombie!" he screamed and picked up a stick to beat at it. "Die Zombie! Die Zombie!"

Suigetsu's explanation was disrupted and muffled as he was promptly hit on the head over and over again. "You idio-SPLASH-It's m-SPLASH-IT'S ME!" he finally managed knocking the piece of wood away. "It's Suigetsu, Sora's under me!" he yelled to him.

"Oh," Kiba said, stopping his assault. "I just saw teeth and well…yeah," he said sheepishly as he knelt to take his hand. "Here," he offered.

Suigetsu shook his head. "Hold on, I got to get Sora first," he said and dived back under the earth to nudge Sora. "Sora, we're at the top, take my arm, I'll pull you out with me," he told him.

Sora still couldn't see anything and he groped around the dark for Suigetsu's arm when finally he hit something firm and gripped onto it tightly. "Okay," he croaked but nothing happened.

"Uh… that's not my arm," Suigetsu's voice said.

Sora promptly let go. "Ew! Nasty!" he yelled, finding his voice somehow in his disgust.

Suigetsu never laughed so hard. "I'm just kidding! I'm totally kidding, that was my arm I just had to say it," he laughed. "Come on seriously, just take my arm again," he said still chortling.

"There's no way in hell I'm touching it again!" Sora yelled back at him.

Suigetsu only laughed and reached down to grab at his shirt and pulled him up to the surface.

Sora coughed and gasped at the air as he was pulled out by Shino while Kiba helped Suigetsu. He turned his face up to the sky to open his mouth to the pelting rain. He washed his face and drank the water after spitting and cleaning out the rocks and dirt from his mouth. "Air, water, lovely water," he gasped.

"Did you guys see which way Temujin and Karin were thrown?" Kiba asked as Menma bent down to check their wounds.

Suigetsu shook his head as he denied any help heaving his large sword from the ground. "No I lost track somewhere in the middle of the fight. I was on a roll! Did you guys see me? I mean as soon as I heard that music I was like 'swipe', 'swipe', 'swipe'," he said slicing his sword in the air, spattering mud everywhere.

Kiba glared as he flicked a speck of mud off his cheek. "How about you Sora?" he asked him.

Sora nodded. "Yeah I caught sight of them just before Naruto's attack. I don't think they were buried, they were just into the forest," he said and looked around. "I can't tell which way that was though," he said and hissed as Menma prodded at his broken ribs. "If we were thrown this way and buried, they're over that way somewhere," he said pointing.

Gaara came over. "Menma, is he okay to travel?"

The gentle ninja shook his head. "Definitely not, I fear a rib may have punctured his lung, he's having trouble breathing. It's beyond my ability to heal. I've drained my chakra in the fight," he told him.

Suigetsu stepped forward. "Karin could heal him, if we can find her," he said.

"I won't be able to track her. This rain has washed away their scent, even Akamaru is coming up with nothing," Kiba told them.

"If he can't, than there's little chance the animals will have any better luck, especially in this weather," Jugo added as he knelt by Menma.

Gaara looked around. "We can't stop searching. If they weren't buried, then we'll have to search the forest. Naruto wouldn't want us to leave a comrade behind and the girl is also a priority given she's the only one who can help Sora," he seemed to state more to himself than any of them. "Shino, you stay here with Menma to watch over Sora. Jugo, Suigetsu, Kiba, and I will search the forest while you set up base here," he told them and turned to Jugo and Suigetsu. "If that suits you," he added. Suigetsu and Jugo both nodded much to Gaara's surprise. "Alright then, stand back," the red headed ninja said, speaking loudly over the rain. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, squatting low and placing his palms together. He took a breath and released his chakra as he raised his still joined hands upwards over his head and the ground rumbled beneath the party's feet. The ground rose up in walls around them and formed over creating a dome tent like structure. He released the breath and stood up straight. "That will keep you dry until we return. Keep an eye on him Menma," he told him.

Menma nodded dutifully. "Yes, brother," he said and took out his pack to bring out a still dry blanket and laid it down on the ground and with Shino's help moved Sora into it to keep him warm and dry.

Assessing they would be alright and not wishing to waste any more time, Gaara turned to the rest. "Alright Sora says he saw them over there," he said pointing to the barely recognizable peak of trees that were hidden behind upturned slabs of earth. "We'll make our way there and see if they've left any tracks behind. Even a faint impression will be enough," he informed them and led them out to search for Temujin and Karin.

* * *

><p>Sasuke always had bad dreams; and they were usually of the same event when he was younger. Every night he'd see his parents dead and he'd see Itachi leave him behind.<p>

This was not the case tonight. When he went to sleep this time in that cave with his ex-best friend he didn't dream of Itachi. He dreamt of that blonde idiot and how they were friends during the Chuunin Exams. He dreamt about how much stronger Naruto had gotten and how much it had pissed him off that idiot was leaving him behind in the dust with the power he possessed. They might've been good memories once upon a time. It was like witnessing a historical event; now it was a nightmare.

On endless replay the dream went through Naruto's accomplishments when they were younger, and it was getting annoying. The more he saw Naruto succeed in his goals in life, the more he itched to kill him. It wasn't fair. Naruto was an idiot, dead last. He was an Uchiha, and yet it was Naruto who was keeping him from fulfilling his own dream.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened. "You don't have to scream. I'm right here idiot," he said as he turned over to look at Naruto…but he wasn't there.

Sasuke sat up and looked around. "Naruto?" he called.

"SASUKE!" the scream sounded again and it was pain-filled, like Naruto was hurt.

He stood up. "Naruto!" he called and ran out of the cave, not bothering to put his shirt on. It had just gotten dry and it was still raining although not as hard as before. He squinted to see through the abundance of fog that had accumulated since he'd been asleep. "Naruto!" he called again not even able to make out the trees he knew were just a few feet in front of him. The scream had sounded distant. Were the shinobi back? Did they not get all of them?

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried and he ran towards the sound, picking up speed, dodging trees he probably would've run headlong into had he not been a ninja. He sounded really hurt, desperate. "Naruto!" he yelled stopping and waiting for the sound again. "Naruto where are you!" he yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! SASUKE!" Naruto's voice begged, sounding like he was crying and Sasuke was running again.

He panted as he tore through the foliage, getting cut by thorns, scratched and bruised by branches and twigs. Naruto couldn't die. He couldn't die. He couldn't sense his chakra. He must be very weak. He couldn't sense anyone else either. Could the attacker be concealing it? "Naruto!" he yelled and he could hear cries of pain becoming louder. He must be catching up and the thought spurred him onward. He was getting close he could tell, he could hear him pleading with someone, sounding weaker. "Naruto!" he yelled trying to get the other talking again but he must've been really hurt cuz he couldn't hear him anymore. If only he could see through the fog.

"Sasuke!" the voice sounded again but he stopped. It wasn't coming from ahead of him anymore. It was behind him. He turned to see Naruto running toward him, panting lightly.

Sasuke stared at him, panting harder than the other, looking confused.

Naruto jogged to a stop in front of him. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto panted as he stopped to catch his breath. "What's going on?"

Sasuke looked from Naruto to the fog where he'd heard Naruto screaming and back. He went up to him and patted him down.

"What the hell Teme, get off!" Naruto said pushing him away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked looking at him as if he were possessed.

Sasuke grew even more confused. "Are you alright?" he asked instead of answering.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine! I'm a little freaked out obviously given I just got felt up by a guy but yes I'm fine!" he said shaking his head. "God, what the hell happened to you?" he asked seeing the scratches and bruises all over the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked back towards the direction of the screams. "I…I heard you. I woke up and saw you were gone then I heard you calling for me," he said staring at Naruto, growing more confused at the fact Naruto seemed genuinely unaware of what he was talking about.

"I wasn't calling out for you," Naruto said looking him as if he were crazy. "I woke up to go to the bathroom," he explained. "Next thing I know I'm heading back to see you blazing out of the cave like a madman. I figured something happened so I followed."

"So you didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice that was screaming!" Sasuke said frustrated. How could Naruto not hear it? It was loud and desperate.

Naruto shook his head, looking a little concerned. "I didn't hear anything Sasuke, just you yelling out my name as you were running but that's it," he told him.

Sasuke shook his head. It wasn't possible. He knew Naruto's voice. He knew it was him. He knew what he heard. He looked back in the direction he'd been running. "I know I heard something," he muttered more to himself.

Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Probably just had a nightmare or something," he said turning. "Let's go back to the cave, if we can find it," he said bitterly as Sasuke had led them out in the middle of the forest where they were completely surrounded by fog. "I think it's back this way," he guessed. "Come on, let's get out of here, these woods creep me out."

Sasuke moved to follow and looked back one last time. "Right," he said under his breath and turned to catch up. Naruto was walking pretty fast. He wasn't even sure if the idiot knew where they were going but wherever he was headed he was headed in a rush. "What's you hurry?" he asked the other suspiciously, sensing the blonde was hiding something.

Naruto snorted. "You deaf? I just said these woods creep me out," he told him without looking at him. He paused in his step and looked around, only to be met with dense fog. "Shit," he cursed.

"You're lost, aren't you?"

"I'm not fucking lost!" Naruto denied. "I just got turned around," he said picking another direction and walking brusquely.

Sasuke shook his head but followed soundlessly, at least until Naruto paused again. He sighed. "Look just admit that we're lost."

"I am not lost," Naruto repeated through clenched teeth. "And even if I was, it's your fault. You're the one who came running out here. Shouldn't you know the way out?" he challenged, turning to face him with his arms crossed.

Sasuke looked around with a bored expression. "No I don't," he said calmly. "I was just following the voice, I didn't pay attention to what direction I was running."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh right 'the voice'," he said mockingly holding up air quotes. "I always knew one day you'd go crazy," he muttered as he looked around. He sighed. "Okay I know how to get us out of this," he said but oddly he didn't so confident.

"If you know then why are you hesitating?"

"Because it'll use up chakra."

"Don't you have clones scattered around everywhere? You must have some nearby," he suggested getting annoyed.

Naruto bit his lip. "Yeah….a few," he muttered seeming even more unsure than before.

Sasuke massaged the bridge of his nose. "Then what is the problem?" he asked with a locked jaw. "What, are you afraid you'll waste precious chakra meant for your 'mission'," he said raising his own hands in air quotes, mimicking the other.

Naruto clicked his tongue a few times, looking around at the fog. "Yeah," he finally answered after a while, lifting his hand to his mouth to bite on his thumb. After another long moment he sighed. "Alright fine, I got this," he said sounding more confident now. He lifted his hand up to form a hand sign Sasuke knew well enough and with a pop and a wisp of smoke another Naruto stood next to him.

Sasuke understood now. He was going to use the Rasengan and then blast it up in the air to create a vacuum so it would clear the fog. Smart.

He leaned back against a tree as Naruto built up his Rasengan and he could not only feel but see the chakra building up as the wind lashed around them. When it was a normal Rasengan he dispelled the clone and leapt upwards to create a bullet like effect on the fog which broke and lifted. It was like someone had opened a window. Everything started to clear and he looked around, seeing the cave in the distance. Naruto landed next to him and for some reason Sasuke no longer believed the use of chakra was the reason Naruto didn't want to use his Rasengan. He watched Naruto from his peripheral vision as they walked. He knew he was different, but now that no longer seemed like a viable excuse. Something was wrong.

Naruto still seemed in a rush to be out of the forest and relieved when they finally were out and in front of the cave. The simple act brought back memories from long ago. Naruto was quite the coward when it came to small things, like the prospect of coming across a bear, or ghosts, or headless horsemen, or spiders. It was completely within reason that he'd be creeped out by the woods…only it wasn't. He wasn't making sense, even to himself, but it just didn't match the image he was seeing in his head of Naruto before and _this_ Naruto.

Whatever it was that was happening. He'd get to the bottom of it.

"Hey, the rain's stopped," Naruto noticed looking up. "It's early enough, let's head back and find Gaara and the others."

Sasuke looked up. He'd lost track of time but Naruto was right, the sky was tinted lavender, still dark with plum colored storm clouds steadily receding. He followed after him wordlessly into the cave to retrieve the rest of their dry clothes and headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>(an: And BAM! You thought I was going to forgo the mystery didn't you? Nope nope, it seems there's more yet that Naruto is hiding and what was with the voices Sasuke is hearing?. I was going to have this chapter a little longer but I felt this was a good stopping point. More surprises to come in the next installment of Brother, My Brother. Chapter 9: Naruto? As usual reviewers get a juicy sneak peek into the next chapter. Love you all, read and review my lovelies! See you soon! :/)**


	10. Chapter 9: Naruto?

**(a/n: Yay another chapter of **_**Brother, My Brother**_** has arrived. I did the best I could when editing but it is unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes I may have missed. Much love goes out to all those who've kept up with the story and love it as much as I do. I'm sad to say there aren't many more chapters in the future. It's all coming to an end very soon. It's so sad! But now I'm rambling. Let's get on with the chapter shall we? Chapter 9 already? Well here it is, enjoy! :/)**

**Summary: **_Naruto has done the unthinkable; he's given up on Sasuke, but what will happen when Sasuke needs his help retrieving a sacred book? Will he be able to win Naruto's friendship again or has their bond been truly severed? What's this about a competition? SXN. Not a yaoi. Contains OC and Special Guest Appearances._

**WARNING: this is not a yaoi, merely a fanfic; my apologies to my smut fans. Rating may change with future chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, there I said it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Naruto?<p>

Menma brought in more water for Sora, helping his head up so he could drink it. "Are you in pain Sora?" he asked concerned when he saw the ex-monk wince. "I can't heal you but I can numb the pain if you like?" he asked him.

Sora smiled weakly and shook his head. "No, you'll need what energy you can for our mission," he told him.

"So do you?" Menma countered.

"Maybe, but it's okay I can hold out until that dumb knight gets back," Sora assured him.

"Don't push yourself talking," Shino interrupted them. "Rest until they return," he commanded.

Sora wanted to argue but decided against it. He nodded and closed his eyes. He was wheezing and his complexion had paled a great deal.

"He looks in really bad shape," Menma worried quietly. "Maybe I should prepare some food for him for when he gets better," he wondered aloud. He saw Shino stand and shift in his peripheral vision, and looked up at him. "Is something wrong Shino?" he asked him. The other was quiet for a long time and Menma got to his feet. Did Shino sense danger perhaps?

Shino looked back. "Bathroom," he said in a monotone and left the tent calmly.

Menma smiled relieved and nodded. "Okay, I'll have some food ready for when you get back," he called to him and sat down to prepare a somewhat decent meal. As he was pulling out Naruto's favorite ramen noodles he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Someone was nearby, watching. He stood up and looked back at Sora's sleeping figure before venturing outside. There was warmth spreading all over his body and he braced himself. Something was coming, no, something was already here.

He brandished a kunai. "Whose there?" he called out, hoping Shino was in hearing distance and would be back soon, he himself did not have enough chakra to defend off anymore attackers and protect Sora. He could usually sense what direction an attack was coming from, this time it seemed to be all around him. Something moved and he changed his position. "Show yourself," he told them.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you Menma?" a female voice asked from right behind him and he froze. "I mean after all you sent for me, why are you surprised when I show up?"

Menma gasped and turned and smiled, immediately lowering his Kunai. "Sister," he greeted. "I didn't expect you to come. I thought maybe a message back would suffice," he explained.

The prophet, Michiko stood before him, her large white ram behind her. "Your message I felt deserved a face to face discussion," Michiko told him, tossing long black hair.

"Then you'll help?" Menma asked excited. "You'll help me?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

Michiko smiled. "Menma-nearly number 1 favorite brother Menma- where did your trust in Naruto go?"

"I trust him!" Menma defended. "With my life!" he assured. "I'm just…I'm just worried about him. He's been so unlike himself since _he_ was no longer a part of his life and I worry this may not be something that he truly wants to do. I thought I could find another way, someway less dangerous."

Michiko placed her hand on Menma's shoulder. "Menma, trust me, everything will turn out alright," she told him.

Menma was soothed for a moment until he heard someone coming. He sensed the chakra and recognized Naruto. "Naruto's coming," he whispered. "You should go. I think he'll be cross with me if he knew I had messaged you. He doesn't like asking people for help. I'm sorry if I disturbed you," he apologized.

Michiko smiled. "It's no problem at all Menma, but listen I must tell you something," she said speaking quietly. "Sasuke is going to try to intervene, let him try," she whispered. "Better yet, help him. If you let him, both you and Naruto will get what you want," were her parting words as she mounted her large ram.

Menma stared. "What? You mean the mission?" he asked, rushing, trying to ask her before Naruto and Sasuke came back. "Sasuke's going to help with the mission?" he asked.

"Don't worry about Sora, he'll be fine," she said and was gone.

"Wait but-" he didn't finish as she'd disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"Hey Menma!" Naruto called and jogged up to him. "Where is everyone?"

Menma whirled around to face him and smiled. "They're still looking for Temujin and Karin. Sora was hurt pretty badly and Karin is the only who could heal his injuries," he informed him.

Naruto hummed. "Well they should have better luck now that the rain's stopped," he said. "Where's Sora, inside?" he asked seeing the sand structure Gaara obviously put up.

Menma only nodded. "Yeah, he's sleeping I was just about to make something to eat," he said turning and a yelp got caught in his throat as he saw Shino standing there. "Oh…hi Shino," he said and looking at his reflection in those dark glasses he had the sense Shino was looking at him like he was a child caught stealing. So Shino had sensed Michiko and had waited in the shadows to watch on. He should've known. He should've been more careful.

"Hey Shino," Naruto said walking up to him.

Shino turned his head ever so slightly in Naruto's direction. "Naruto," he greeted in a monotone. "We didn't expect to see you until the sun was up. Glad to see that you're alright," he said pointingly and again it was hard to tell but Menma got the sense he was looking at Sasuke when he said the last part.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah, we figured since it stopped raining , we may as well come early besides I don't like one of our own being out there alone with one of _his_ team," he said making no secret that he was talking about Sasuke as he pointed at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Where's Suigetsu and Jugo?"

"They both opted to aid Gaara in his search for Karin and Temujin," Menma informed him although it didn't seem Sasuke was that worried about them. Menma cleared his throat. "So I'll just go and start some dinner," he said but Shino stopped him. "Shino?" he asked but Shino shook his head.

"Go inside and get warm," Shino told Naruto. "I think it might cheer Sora up if you talk to him Naruto." Naruto straightened up and nodded as he went inside, Sasuke going with him.

When they were both inside Menma looked up at Shino again and gulped. "Please understand, I didn't do anything wrong," Menma pleaded in a whisper, knowing full well why Shino wanted him alone.

Shino held up his hand to silence him. "Know this, were we in Konoha your deception towards your own superior would not have been tolerated," he said.

Menma lowered his head in shame. "I didn't mean to, I was just worried for him."

Shino took a breath. "Lucky for you, we aren't _in_ Konoha and Naruto no longer follows their rules. Regardless, this does not mean I approve of whatever it is you're doing. Naruto chose you for his team because he trusted you and there is no time now for a chink in his armor."

Menma winced. "I'm sorry." He glanced up at him. "So…you won't tell?"

Shino shook his head. "I will not but you should." With that the silent ninja turned and left back into the sand dome leaving Menma feeling both a lot worse and a lot better at the same time. Michiko was right and so was Shino. Naruto trusted him so he should trust Naruto with his every decision. That was why he was going to tell him what he did or rather what he'd been intending to do. He just hoped Naruto wouldn't be angry.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu leapt to the ground. The branches were too wet to run on, even for him. "Hey Karin!" he yelled loudly, his hands cupped around his mouth to amplify his voice. "You have a fat ass and your haircut is stupid! Why not try combing it on the other side you lazy useless bitch!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He looked around in silence for a while. "Damn, she's not here either," he said.<p>

Kiba landed next to him. "Dude, what form of searching is that?" he asked him incredulously.

Suigetsu smiled toothily at him. "Well if she heard that chances are she'd be running after me to try and kill me. I'm not gonna _go_ after her, because that would be stupid. No, I intend to bring her right here to us," he said as if it were the most brilliant plan ever. "You hear that fat ass! Why don't you come when you're called like a good little bitch!" he yelled again and paused again but heard no one coming. "Yeah she's not here. I'll try over there," he said turning in the other direction.

Kiba shook his head and heard Akamaru whimper. "Yeah I know boy, their chakra must be very low if we can't sense them, and that rain dampened the smell. I have to admit Akamaru, I'm a little afraid of what state they're going to be in when we do find them," he said looking out into the forest. Akamaru made a grumbling noise and Kiba smiled fondly. "You're right, Akamaru. Naruto would never give up and neither should we," he said and they set off on the search again.

Gaara was hovering high above the trees. It used up chakra but he was more concerned with finding Temujin and that woman that could heal Sora. He looked out at the sun coming up over the horizon. Naruto would be at camp soon. He had to hurry. Sora didn't have long in the state he was. He looked away from the horizon to scout again and saw a wink of light. "There," he said to himself and descended quickly to where the rest of the group was looking. "I see something, this way," he said and headed in the direction he'd seen the light.

"Are you sure it was them and not some debris from the fight?" Kiba yelled after Gaara.

"No, I'm sure it was them. At most it was definitely Temujin," he called back from the air and sped up as he saw another flash.

Suigetsu saw the flash as well. "He's right, it's them," he said and they all sped up after that. As they neared the flash they saw it was a reflection of light off of Temujin's sword which was stuck in the ground next to a small makeshift hut.

"Aww," Kiba chuckled as he saw Temujin and Karin had fallen asleep with their heads together.

"Ooooh," Suigetsu cackled and tip-toed up to the two sleeping forms and picked up Temujin's limp arm and placed it around Karin's shoulders as if he was holding her. "Man I wish I had a camera," he chuckled. "I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIFE!" he yelled, his hands cupped around his mouth to enhance his voice even more.

Temujin and Karin both jerked awake, looking around frantically as if bracing for a fight and had unconsciously brought each other closer into an embrace.

Suigetsu howled with laughter and Kiba joined in with him.

Temujin and Karin shoved each other away with looks of disgust and clamored to their feet. Temujin got his clothes from overhead where they'd dried and put them back on. "Where's Naruto?" he asked ignoring Karin who seemed to be accusing him of taking advantage of her while she was sleeping and was now punching Suigetsu's face for laughing.

"He's back at camp as is everyone else," Gaara informed him. "Sora was hurt, and bad. He'll need your assistance," he said to Karin now who paused in her assault on Suigetsu to look at him strangely.

"My help?" she asked.

"Just do it," Suigetsu said seeing she was about to protest. "Sasuke didn't argue and besides we're working together on this remember," he told her pointingly. Sasuke ordered them to cooperate with Naruto's brothers and she was only digging herself a grave if she refused to get Sasuke what it was he wanted.

Karin sighed and straightened out her jacket. "Fine," she said. "Are the target's dead?" she asked.

Gaara narrowed his eyes a little. "They weren't targets," he said and turned and walked back to the campsite.

Karin raised an eyebrow and the rest followed after. She jogged a little bit ahead, offended at being brushed off for asking a question. "You killed them, you tracked them down, and you killed them. That sounds like they were targets to me," she said ignoring Suigetsu who was nudging her to shut up.

Gaara didn't look back at her as he spoke. "They were victims of experimentation, isolation, and torture who when let loose in the world could no longer respond to it in any other way then the way they were treated. They were unstable and had to be stopped," he paused to look at her then. "But they were not targets." With this he walked again.

Suigetsu chuckled at his gaping teammate. "Ha ha, you got in trouble," he mocked childishly, receiving a hit to the head where of course it only splashed into water.

Karin growled as she trailed after the group with Suigetsu still taunting her. She glanced at Temujin's back and remembered with a blush how they'd awoken. She could sense his chakra. She hadn't really paid much attention to it before as it was so foreign. It wasn't really chakra proper, but energy, a flaring heat that somehow felt cold. Could heat be cold?

She shook her head free of these thoughts. "The faster we're done with this mission the better," she said more to herself.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked over Sora and made up his mind. It had been a close one. Too close. He couldn't humor the 'free-loaders' any longer. It was becoming too risky and just sitting here now was pushing it. He'd make the announcement once Karin healed Sora. He jumped up to his feet as soon as Gaara entered the tent and breathed a sigh of relief. "You're all okay," he said thankful.<p>

Gaara nodded and went over to stand beside him. "They're unhurt and she's willing to cooperate," he reported without Naruto having to ask.

Naruto nodded. "We should stand outside and get out of her way. Shino you keep watch," he said. If Shino saw or noticed anything off, he knew he could trust him to deal with it.

Shino nodded and drew attention to Karin who seemed to flinch under his gaze.

Everyone cleared out of the tent and Menma served everyone hot tea and rice balls. Menma sat on Naruto's right while Gaara intercepted Sasuke and sat on his left. Sasuke glared and sat with his own group.

"You look troubled," Gaara noted of Naruto who smiled sadly. Gaara could always see right through him. He understood him most of all.

"Kinda," he admitted. "It's only what-if's that are bothering me though," he assured and sighed. He straightened up. "We've let you travel with us and you've sought revenge for the village which was the deal," he reminded Sasuke. "We'll be going our own way in the morning and we'll be going alone," he said with finality.

Jugo and Suigetsu both looked at Sasuke to see how he'd respond. Would he insist on following after, intent on that book?

Sasuke's expression was unreadable, dead. He locked eyes with Naruto and again they searched for something. "Agreed," he said rather easily after a moment. He stood up and inclined his head towards Jugo and Suigetsu. "We'll rest for now and regain our strength but then we're going our own way," he told them before leaving.

Naruto was surprised he'd agreed so easily and he raised an eyebrow. He decided then he didn't care if the other changed his mind and shrugged it off. "As long as that's clear," he said simply and drank his tea.

Menma looked concerned and leaned into whisper. "Brother, I don't think that's a good idea. I trust your judgment and I'll follow you wherever but…he's helped a lot," he tried to persuade him. Michiko had just got done telling him that Sasuke would help with the mission. He had to keep him there.

Naruto sighed and turned to him. "Menma, I already told you that Sasuke isn't on the good guy side. We can help ourselves. We don't need him. Do not waste your time giving him the benefit of the doubt. You will only be disappointed just like everyone always is with Sasuke," he said.

Menma opened his mouth only to shut it again a moment later. He wouldn't argue with Naruto. "Yes, brother," he muttered and drank his tea.

Suigetsu stood and followed after Sasuke. "You sure about this?" he asked when he found him a good distance from the camp. "What about the book?"

Sasuke looked at a leaf in his hand. He could tell they weren't in Leaf Village despite all the vegetation. The leaves in the rain forest were different. The texture, size, and edges of the leaf were jagged and wild. Konoha leaves were not like this at all. They didn't have the waxy quality these rain forest leaves did. The veins were more easily discernible and the edges while sharp were in neat even rows of teeth unlike these untamed jagged edges. Just like Naruto.

"I won't get the book so long as he's so distracted by this mission," Sasuke said letting the leave blow out of his hand and float on the wind. "Besides, I'm no longer convinced that Naruto is truly himself."

"Another clone?" Suigetsu asked.

"Possibly…it would be just like him to pass off a clone as the real thing. Stranger things have happened," he allowed calmly as he straightened up. "We're getting nowhere following him and my time is precious. I'm not pursuing this if I'm not sure," was his decision.

Suigetsu sighed. "Well alright then if you say so." He looked back at the camp. "I'll uh tell Karin," he said.

Sasuke looked up and quirked an eyebrow. "Wanting to say goodbye to your new best friend?" he asked him.

Suigetsu paused in his tracks and looked back at him. "What new friend? He's just a pawn right?" he asked him with a smirk before walking back to camp.

Sasuke hummed and looked back towards the sky.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu peaked into the tent. "Karin, we're leaving on our own soon, pack your shit," he said seeing Karin had finished with Sora and was buttoning up her jacket.<p>

Karin scoffed. "Don't tell me what to do," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, beat it," he said pointing outside and ignored the death glare as she stalked out of the sand dome/tent. He looked at Shino who was still staring intently, standing protectively like a totem over Sora. He didn't mind him being there, but anyone from his own team was probably a problem. He walked over and knelt down beside Sora. He bit the inside of his cheek. "Hey," he said quietly. "You look like shit," he told him.

Sora opened his eyes slowly and chuckled. "And here I spent hours on my hair," he joked tiredly.

Suigetsu chuckled quietly and sat down cross legged next to him. "Feeling any better?" he asked.

Sora nodded and tried to sit up but Suigetsu pushed him back down. "I'm fine, really."

"No you're not," Suigetsu snorted. "Just lie down and relax."

"Don't say it like that, I just threw up in my mouth a little."

Suigetsu chuckled and set his sword aside. "So…we'll be leaving soon. Off to do our own thing," he told him.

Sora raised his eyebrow at that. "Yeah? Just like that huh?" he asked him and shrugged weakly. "Well that…kinda sucks."

It was Suigetsu's turn to shrug. "Kinda yeah," he agreed and traced little doodles in the sand. "So I was just here to…y'know…I don't know just…"

Sora tilted his head. "You came to say good bye didn't you?" he asked. "That's-wow…I'm….touched," he said surprised.

Suigetsu threw some sand at him causing Sora to cough and laugh and Suigetsu joined in. "Well just don't tell anyone or I'll deny it," he told him.

"You haven't even said it yet."

"Sure I did."

"No you didn't, I had to say it for you."

"That was just your assumption."

"You didn't deny it."

"How can I deny what I _didn't_ say?"

"Well now you _have_ to say it."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and stood, grabbing his sword. "I gotta go, later," he said and made to head out.

Sora chuckled. "I'll take it."

Suigetsu paused and looked back at him and chuckled. "Yeah….later," he said and left out the tent. He saw Menma talking to Jugo off to the side, and guessed Jugo wanted to say goodbye to Menma too. He sat down on the ground. So maybe Sora had grown on him a little.

Karin dropped their equipment down. "Thanks for helping Suigetsu!" she said bitingly as Sasuke returned to camp.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," he retorted and cracked his back before laying down, his traveling cloak rolled up and being used as a pillow. "Wake me up when we're ready to leave," he yawned.

* * *

><p>Later that evening while most of them were catching up on sleep they'd missed and regaining their strength, Menma snuck out of his sand dome Gaara had made for him to sleep in and crept towards Naruto's sealing rock. He paused by Temujin's own sand dome and looked around hoping no one would see. He would prefer to talk to Naruto in private. It didn't look like he'd woken anybody up so he continued on. He pressed one hand into the surface of the rock, feeling it give and creeping inside the slightly humid space. He saw Naruto meditating and sat in front of him. He knew he could hear even if he was deep in his trance. "Naruto, I have something to tell you and you may not like it," he started nervously, his head downward. "I'm sorry but…I contacted Michiko, our sister. I know you don't like us infringing on our fellow members so close to our goal, but I had to ask if there was any way your path could change and still succeed in your plan. What you're planning is so risky, brother. You have started a new life and I know how precious that is to be given a chance to start over. I guess I just wished you could enjoy it a bit more. I'm sorry I disobeyed. I know my reasons don't account for betraying your trust and if it helps….it doesn't matter. Michiko was unable to confirm or deny what was in our future." He finished with a sigh and stood up. "I won't force you to do anything, brother. You know I won't, but…you should know Michiko wanted Sasuke to come with us," he murmured.<p>

At this the chakra emitting from Naruto hummed and steadily dispersed as he blinked his eyes opened slowly and looked up at Menma, glaring slightly as he stood. "Menma I knew about your contact with Michiko. I knew of all of my brothers, you would be the one to try and seek a better path and know that if there truly was one I would listen to you," he told him.

Menma was a little surprised to know Naruto had suspected all along, but only a little. Naruto knew him best after all, it shouldn't surprise him so much that he'd have pieced it together. "I'm sorry," he murmured again.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't apologize," he said waving it away. "You had good intentions and that's all I ask of you," he reminded him with a gentle smile. It quickly faded away. "But about Sasuke…I have to ask, are you telling me this because you're trying to save him or because you truly think it's in our best interest?"

Menma shook his head quickly. "No, it's nothing like that," he said and rubbed his shoulder. "I asked Michiko if there was another way and she just said things would turn out fine, but that Sasuke would try to interfere and that I should help because it would help the mission."

Naruto was silent for a moment and sat back down again. "He's always interfering nowadays…and I could see how he could help I guess," he said a little sadly.

"You do?"

Naruto nodded again. "Yes, but I don't need his help. I don't want it. If I'm going to do this, it's going to be by my own terms. It has to be just me," he said his voice growing steadily quieter as he drifted back into a trance.

Menma sighed and left the seclusion of the boulder to return back to his own sand dome, not seeing the piercing sea green eyes following his movements.

* * *

><p>(4 hours later)<p>

"Why are we suddenly in a rush?" Suigetsu asked as he filled his canteens with water and hauled his sword over his shoulder.

"We slept for longer than intended," Sasuke said flatly. "Jugo, what's taking so long?" he asked him.

Jugo was currently shooting uncertain glances towards Menma. He ignored Sasuke's glare and went up to the gentle blonde. "Thank you, for vouching for us and letting us travel with you," he said knowing it was Menma's insistence that Naruto even entertained the thought.

Menma smiled brightly. "If our paths ever cross again you should think about enrolling in the brotherhood," he told him seriously. It was only because Sasuke was his leader that Naruto didn't trust him but Jugo had a gentle heart, good intentions, and a loyal personality, the sort of person Naruto usually warmed up to. "I can vouch for you again," he said.

Jugo smiled. He'd never felt so calm, so in control of himself than when he was with Menma.

Sasuke scoffed. "Let's go," he said harshly. "Karin, what's the hold up?"

Karin wrapped her traveling cloak over her shoulders. "I've been ready, it's Suigetsu who's holding up the works," she said glaring at said ninja.

Suigetsu snorted loudly. "As if, you're just wasting time so you could say goodbye to your little boyfriend Temujin. We saw you all snuggly with him under the trees," he said making kissing noises at her. He turned around and rubbed his hands down his back as he moved his head so that it looked like he was making out with someone.

Karin was seething. "He is _not_ my boyfriend! He's an arrogant knight who I just happened to fall asleep against! It meant absolutely nothing at all!" she shouted and began to repeatedly pummel Suigetsu over the head where it erupted into splashes of water and gurgled laughter.

"Enough," Sasuke's voice rang out and Karin ceased her attack while Suigetsu merely shrugged with a smug smile and chugged back a healthy swig of water.

"What's this about Temujin?" Naruto asked him with a waggle of his eyebrows and a grin.

Temujin's expression was calm. "She speaks the truth. It meant nothing. Of course it was a misunderstanding," he said simply.

Karin's eyes narrowed. "Hey what is that supposed to mean?" she seethed.

Suigetsu howled out in laughter and pointed at her. "He called you a 'mistake'!" he mocked receiving another pummeling as a result.

Sora coughed a laugh, still a little weak but definitely feeling a lot better.

Gaara turned to Naruto stiffly. "Weren't they leaving?" he asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the tone in Gaara's voice. "We are," he informed him hotly. "Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu," he said in a tone that wasn't to be argued with and his group stood at attention. He paused, casting a look at Naruto and looked him over suspiciously. He was too different to be normal. No, he was too different to be Naruto.

He faced back away and walked back the way they came, leaving Naruto's group behind.

"So what's the plan then?" Suigetsu asked with a yawn. He hummed and walked a little faster to catch up to Sasuke when the other remained silent. "Do you even know?" he asked him.

"Sasuke _always_ knows," Karin said with an eye roll.

"The only thing I know was that that was a complete waste of time," Sasuke said darkly.

Jugo sped up now. "You really don't think that was him?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure. I thought at first it was plausible for him to give up…but that's not like Naruto at all. It can't have happened. There's no way he could be so…cold," he decided was the word.

Karin pursed her lips. "Are you still thinking about that boy that died?" she asked carefully. Sasuke paused in his step and Suigetsu glared at Karin for bringing it up. Karin stammered then. "I-I mean of course you're not. Why would you?" she said laughing it off.

"Quiet," Sasuke said and at his tone they were all on edge. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Suigetsu looked at the others with a raised eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't hear any-"

"Sasuke!" a distant cry sounded in the distance.

Sasuke's breathing hitched and turned to them. "Did you hear it?" he asked urgently.

The three nodded, looking curiously towards the west where the cry sounded again only growing more distant.

Jugo stepped forward. "That sounded like-"

"Naruto," Sasuke finished and sprinted into the forest.

"Sasuke, wait!" Suigetsu yelled as they followed after. "It's obviously a trap. We just left Naruto from over that way," he said pointing in the other direction.

"This is the forest _that_ Naruto and I got lost in. He seemed eager to get away from it. Claimed he didn't hear anything but you heard it. He was lying. He was hiding something," he said speaking more to himself now.

"So what? You think it's the real Naruto we're hearing now?" Karin yelled over to him as she sped up to keep pace.

"It has to be. I know that voice," Sasuke said convinced.

"You thought that with the last Naruto," Suigetsu pointed out but followed anyway.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice shouted and it seemed to grow more distant.

"Is he moving?" Karin asked as they sped up but no matter how much they did he didn't seem to get any closer.

"No, it's a Genjutsu," Sasuke said with narrowed eyes holding up a hand sign, doubling the efforts with his Sharingan before he broke through the illusion. The change was subtle but it was there. The landscape shifted and rippled as it melted away.

"Sasuke!" the voice continued, closer but muffled. "Sasuke, help! Please!"

"Over there," Sasuke pointed to four large red posts decorated with sealing sutras. In the middle was one of Naruto's sealing boulders, but with noticeably heavier security. The seal engraved on it was complex and it wasn't the only one. Indeed it was decorated with numerous seals around its entire surface, each different. There was a pounding from the inside. The seals glowing bright each time whoever was inside pounded on the walls of the boulder.

They skid to a stop in front of the strange fortress and Sasuke was confused even though he didn't show it. He couldn't see inside. He didn't need to as he was as sure as Orochimaru was dead that Naruto was inside, but it was disconcerting nonetheless. Who could have such abilities to seal Naruto 10 times over and fool his Sharingan?

"Naruto?!" he yelled, being careful. The fortress was just….out in the middle of nowhere. Never mind the fact it took a kai and his Sharingan to break the Genjutsu and that there were numerous complex seals adorning the surface of Naruto's cage. He was still on edge.

"Sasuke?" the voice took on a new urgent tone and the pounding stopped. "Sasuke? Is that really you?" the voice asked.

"Yes, it's me," Sasuke said walking through the four pillars and grunted as he was immediately thrust back, his clothes and exposed chest lightly smoking. It was like he'd walked into an electric fence. Of course, he'd forgotten about the sutras. Calmly, he wiped away a bit of blood and dirt next to his chin and glared at the enclosure. "Naruto listen to me, there's a barrier blocking me from getting to you. Do you know who erected this?" he asked him, having to call out so Naruto could hear him.

"I-I don't know," Naruto said and he sounded delirious. Was he hurt?

"How long have you been in there?" Sasuke asked now as he walked around the boulder, once in a while kicking a pebble towards the pillars to test any weaknesses.

"Sasuke, I can't get out," Naruto said instead and he was definitely getting more frantic. "I don't know where I am and I don't know how long I've been here," his voice said, bordering on a ramble.

"Calm down, Naruto," Sasuke said. If this was the true Naruto, saving him would almost guarantee he'd get that book and then he'd kill him, or lock him back up, whichever came first. "I think I can get in, just hold on," he said and unsheathed his sword. As soon as he raised it high however he was blindsided and his sword was knocked out of his hand by what appeared to be sand.

He narrowed his eyes and turned to see 'Naruto' there along with his brotherhood who stood facing him defiantly.

Sasuke growled, his hair standing on end as he flared his chakra at the imposter. "You," he hissed. "I knew you couldn't be trusted. I should've known the moment you said it was all over you weren't the real Naruto. Imposter!" he said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Back away from him, Sasuke," he told him calmly. "This has nothing to do with you."

"S-Sasuke," Naruto's voice asked, sounding frightened. "Please…I don't want to die," he said and he sounded truly desperate.

"Release him, now!" he commanded the imposter.

Naruto took a few steps forward. "Sasuke, you don't know what you're asking. You're confused," he said.

Sasuke scoffed. "I'm not confused about anything! I knew you were hiding something! What did you do to him! Let him go!" he said and looked at all of Naruto's brothers. "Why are you siding with him?" he asked them. "Don't you see how he's deceiving you?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes and strode forward but Naruto held him back. "No, do as he says, Gaara," he told the red head calmly.

"Brother, he-"

"He needs to see for himself," Naruto said interrupting Gaara's protests.

Gaara glared at Sasuke but complied as he cut across Naruto's palm a well as the rest of the brotherhood and leapt up passed the barrier without a hitch, landing on top of the boulder to drag Naruto and his brother's blood across the seals, breaking them. He leapt back away as the boulder crackled and finally crumbled apart.

Amidst the debris of rock and sand a figure fell to the ground and this figure was not Naruto, at least it did not appear so at first glance.

Sasuke took a step back and exhaled sharply as he assessed this figure. The hair was not the same. It wasn't even the same color. His hair was an ink black color, not the vibrant and obnoxious yellow he used to know. The proportions of the body weren't right. This Naruto was far too scrawny looking and weak and thin and gangly. Even scars the true Naruto had were not there, the whisker like marks on his cheeks, the scar on his hand he remembered being there from when Naruto vowed to never back down by sticking a kunai into his palm.

Then the person looked up and the dust cleared and those blue eyes were the same. They were determined, loyal, strong, and yet filled with so much sadness.

He hesitated but approached the figure, kneeling down so as to look him in the eye. "Naruto?" he asked him. He looked him over. "What happened to you?" he asked. Naruto's normal tan skin was almost translucent in its pallor. He turned to the other Naruto and glared. "What did you do to him?" he asked him.

"Sasuke," the Naruto on the ground breathed. "It's really you."

"Look at him Sasuke," the blonde Naruto commanded him. "Look at him with your Sharingan and what do you see!" he told him.

Sasuke looked back at the dark haired Naruto and activated his Sharingan. What he saw he wasn't prepared for and he didn't know why it struck him as such a shock and yet it seemed to drive the breath clear out of him. He took a few steps back away from the Naruto on the ground who had attempted to reach out to him. "He's….He's a clone."

"Exactly," Naruto said. "Now look at me. What do you see Sasuke," he told him.

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto was real, it was clear as day and yet he knew those eyes anywhere. That had to be Naruto. He looked between them both. "No…no, no, no, it can't be," he muttered.

"It's true Sasuke," the blonde Naruto said almost sadly, pityingly. "I'm the real Naruto, always have been. He's a clone, he's not real," he said and looked at the dark haired twin that stood up now, his eyes still fixed on Sasuke. "Ask him yourself. He won't deny it," he said.

Sasuke had never been so confused. It didn't look anything like Naruto so of course it couldn't be him, but those eyes. "Is this true?" he asked through a clenched jaw.

The dark haired Naruto lowered his head. "I'm real…I'm just not Naruto, not anymore," he said.

"What is he talking about?!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "He is…our bond," he told him and looked at the clone sadly. "He is the part of me that wanted to find you, that felt anything for you. He's different from any other clone. He's a class all his own. He's an emotion and that's what sustains him," he said.

Sasuke looked again at the clone through his Sharingan eyes and it was true. He was a clone, there was no doubt about it, but he could also see something else. He didn't possess any chakra. Normal clones are sustained with it and that's what made them easy to spot, but this clone didn't have any, but he was warm, really, really warm. He was glowing like tempered metal. "So you displaced our bond in him and then just left him here to rot?" he asked, not knowing why he was so offended. It was like the child all over again.

"Of course not!" Naruto said equally offended. "He was hurting himself Sasuke, there was nothing I could do."

"How could you say that?! Look at him! You can't just toss him away when you and he both admit he's a part of you. Now you just stash him away like a dirty secret waiting for him to starve to death! He's real enough to need sustenance!"

"He doesn't eat Sasuke! He doesn't sleep! He does nothing but want to find you! That is my point Sasuke! You are literally all that is keeping him alive! The stores of Chakra I put into him to create him wore out months ago, he should've been dead!"

"Is that what you want, for him to die?!"

"You're not listening to me!" Naruto yelled frustrated. "Sasuke he should be dead. We tried to get him to eat or drink something when he was first created but he's stubborn….as stubborn as I was," he ended quietly and looked at the other. "It was a horrible thing I did placing the burden of our bond on his shoulders. Our bond was so strong it is keeping him alive when he should have dispersed a long time ago. Because of it he starves and dehydrates to death every single day but cannot die. Our bond _can't_ die…and so neither can he."

Sasuke shook his head. "How is that even possible?"

"That doesn't matter. You saw what you needed to, now go. He doesn't concern you."

The clone seemed distressed at this. "No, Sasuke-"

"What will you do with him? Lock him back up, let him keep dying?" Sasuke asked ignoring the clone that was trying to edge toward him more.

"Do you have a better alternative?" Naruto challenged. "He will get in the way if he comes with me and he'll be in constant danger. He doesn't have the fox's power, he doesn't have any chakra. He'll be a constant target and just because he can't die, does not mean he can't feel pain so I will not let him get hurt. You tell me what _you'd_ do!"

"Fine, then he'll come with me," Sasuke decided and everyone seemed to simultaneously hold their breaths because it got eerily quiet.

Naruto narrowed his eyes even if the clone seemed to like that idea. "No," he said adamantly. "I'm not going to let you do that."

Sasuke walked up to the clone and stood beside him. "Well I wouldn't want to _inconvenience_ you," he said bitingly.

"Like it's no inconvenience to you?" Naruto sneered and glared at him. "No, I guess it wouldn't be, would it?" he was asking himself this more than anyone. He looked at the clone. "I need you to get back inside the seal. It won't do you any good to follow after him. He's long gone," he tried to convince his old self.

The dark haired Naruto only shook his head and looked at Sasuke. "I don't believe that," he said.

Sasuke looked back into those eyes and it was another mental dance, a different one than with the real unbound Naruto who now looked sad.

"Then I'm sorry," Naruto said to his clone.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "For what, for all the things you did to him?" he asked bitingly.

Naruto turned a cold glare to Sasuke. "No, for all the things that you're going to." He turned away. "Let's go," he told his brothers and they all leapt off the ground and into the trees.

"Sasuke, what the hell just happened?" Suigetsu asked the other, completely lost. "Do you know what just happened?" he asked Jugo who shook his head.

Sasuke turned to the clone. "What do I call you?"

The clone grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "How about Naruto?" he asked him. "I like that name. Even if I'm not Naruto anymore, the name is still mine, y'know?" he said and chortled.

Sasuke's lips upturned at the corners. "Yeah I get it," he said.

Suigetsu wrapped one arm around Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke, uh, can we talk with you over here for a second?" he asked him politely with a toothy grin at Naruto before guiding Sasuke over to the group where they huddled together. "Okay what the fuck, Sasuke?" he asked him. "I hope you don't expect us to babysit the kid. He can't fight. Granted it's easier that it doesn't eat or sleep or anything but we can't fight when we have to worry about protecting that little runt."

"I hate to say it but he's right Sasuke, he's not our problem," Karin said peaking over at the clone that was looking around at the surrounding forests with a look of wonder.

Sasuke glared at them both. "And your stand on this Jugo?" he asked the other.

Jugo looked at the clone as well. "We can't just leave him."

Suigetsu groaned loudly. "God that Menma really got to you didn't he?" he asked Jugo and shook his head. "I'm not babysitting!" he told Sasuke adamantly.

"You won't need to," Sasuke said quietly, "Not for long anyway."

"Yeah right, just until it dies. When will that be again? Oh yeah, never!" Suigetsu barked.

"No," Sasuke said quietly, glancing back at the clone who was smiling at a little butterfly that had landed nearby, "Just until I kill him."

* * *

><p>"Naruto, was that a wise choice?" Gaara asked Naruto.<p>

Naruto snorted in response. "Of course it wasn't a good idea, but what else could I do? You know what I was like, Gaara. I couldn't be reasoned with and the Shugosha is no exception. He is exactly as I was. It's cruel to hand him over to Sasuke who will only seek to destroy him, but I don't know what else to do and besides if Sasuke is planning what I think he's planning, he won't succeed."

Gaara lifted an invisible brow. "And what do you think he's planning?"

"To get the book through the clone" Naruto said. He shook his head, waving away the subject. "We need to hurry."

"Why?" Temujin asked. "We have time."

"I just got this feeling we may not have as much as we think. I don't like Sasuke having our bond right there in a neat little deluded package. We have everything we need. We just need to get to the underground ruins of the lost village."

Kiba snorted. "Yeah that'll be easy, it's not like it's called the _Lost_ Village cuz it's hard to find or nothin'," he said sarcastically.

"I know it's a lot to ask," Naruto admitted. "But I'll need you Kiba, Shino, and Gaara to be on a lookout. We already know the general location from the book, all we need is a fixed marker."

The group nodded, knowing their mission. "We're there for ya, man," Kiba said climbing on Akamaru's back.

Shino hummed an agreement, fixing the collar on his jacket.

Gaara stood beside him. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Uh Sasuke I don't think you were listening earlier so I'm gonna repeat it for you. The thing can't die," Suigetsu reminded him. "How in the hell are you going to kill him?"<p>

"You really think Naruto could kill something so defenseless? He couldn't even raise a hand to stop us from taking him. He probably only made the assumption when the chakra reserves wore out. If I would bet on anything it would be that Naruto didn't even try to disperse him. I think he can be killed, but I'll weasel that information from him along with some other answers. He's still part of the idiot. He must know something. Besides, I'm curious to learn what he is exactly."

"I thought he was the bond?" Karin asked.

"I mean what he is in general terms. He's not a clone. He can think and act on his own accord and yet has no substance sustaining him. He's something…other," he said and was speaking more to himself now.

"He's an alien," Suigetsu said in an eerie voice waving his fingers at Karin while he bared his teeth. "And he's gonna eat you in your sleep," he growled.

Karin seethed and got ready to hit him but Sasuke walked away from them and she ignored Suigetsu for the moment to follow after him. "So where do we go from here?" she asked as they stopped in front of the clone or whatever it was.

"I'll leave that to him," Sasuke answered looking at Naruto as he said this.

Naruto looked around as if unsure he was really talking to him. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Sasuke confirmed, "where would you like to go Naruto?"

"Neh, why are you asking me so nicely?" Naruto asked with a suspicious narrowing of his eyes.

Sasuke smirked. "Well if you're going to leave the decision up to me then…" he trailed off and turned to walk away.

"No, wait!" Naruto called after him and ran to catch up and of course try to walk in front. "Screw that, you'll probably take us to some boring historical place or a cemetery to brood." He folded his arms behind his head as he walked. "Hmm, I wanna go to an onsen, or a festival, it's been a while since I've been to one," he decided. He chortled then. "Ah, listen to me. Technically I've never been to one at all, but I have memories of being to one so it's kinda like I was there."

Sasuke was surprised at this answer. "You don't want to go back to Konoha?"

Naruto paused and his arms dropped. He looked at the ground sadly and shook his head. "We can't go back to the village."

"Why not?"

He didn't answer.

"Naruto said you were born of the desire to bring me back home? Why now do you not want to go?"

Naruto looked up then. "Because they'll kill you. It doesn't matter what I want or what I believe. The village still wants you dead. Maybe if the real Naruto brought you back as a prisoner, you may be spared a death penalty, but if _I _show up…"

"They'll think the bond is still intact, that you're still a danger to yourself because of me, so they'll kill me to save you."

He nodded. "They didn't like seeing me this way," he chuckled without humor and rubbed the back of his neck. "Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, they all meant well I guess. I miss them."

"Then why not go alone?" Sasuke asked taking a step forward.

Naruto straightened up and turned to him with a fiercely determined expression on his face and it stopped Sasuke in his tracks. There! That was Naruto. "Some things are just more important," Naruto answered.

Silence reigned between them for some time. He chuckled quietly. "You can't tell me you're not Naruto," he muttered.

Naruto didn't hear him and tilted his head. In the end, he seemed to drop the subject as he turned back around. "So we going or not?" he asked them all.

Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin all shared glances with one another, hesitant to let a clone-and an unstable one at that-call the shots. They looked to Sasuke who ignored them and followed after Naruto. They fell silent accordingly and followed as well.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's group had been walking for a few hours in relative silence, relative only because it was often broken by Suigetsu and Karin's fighting. Jugo had told them there was a village nearby, it wasn't a ninja village and it would be unlikely they'd be recognized, plus it had an inn they could stay in.<p>

"Y'know we could've stayed at that inn the past couple days, why did Naruto and his group insist on roughing it outside?" Karin asked as she cracked her neck.

"If I did, there would be a possibility the village could track me there," Naruto answered as he walked along the lined logs that bordered the trail to the village.

"Duh!" Suigetsu said in Karin's face as if it were obvious. He shook his head. "Why do we keep this chick, Sasuke?" he asked, earning him a wet punch to the face.

Sasuke ignored the two and looked up at the carefree copy of Naruto and assessed his odd appearance. He understood he wasn't a normal clone, so why then the alterations to his appearance. "Why is your hair color different?" he decided would be his first question.

Naruto paused and raised his hand to tug at a few of his hairs. "Oh," he said in surprise. "It is," he realized.

Sasuke paused as well and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know it was black?"

Naruto shook his head. "It was dark in the sealing shrine," he muttered. "I didn't notice it had changed."

"Changed? So it wasn't always like this?"

"No, it was blonde when I was created. It was blonde when I was sealed. I don't know why it's become darker." Naruto seemed distressed at this as he suddenly began to look at himself all over. "Nothing else has really changed so much."

Sasuke had to disagree. "You looked just like Naruto before then," he made his intuitive leap and it seemed he wasn't wrong as Naruto nodded in agreement as he looked himself all over. "How did Naruto manage to create you?"

Naruto hummed. "The book," he said simply. "He couldn't think of any way to break the bond. It was hard for him to even comprehend the idea. Out of desperation he…or I or whatever turned to the book and found a jutsu that was like centuries old or some such."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed infinitesimally. This Naruto knew about the book. He knew it was a good idea to bring him along. "I guess that explains how he could perform a jutsu so advanced."

"I guess," Naruto didn't deny.

Sasuke had to ask then. "What exactly are you and why aren't you dead?"

Naruto didn't seem offended at the question. He started walking on the logs again. "I can't be dispersed like a shadow clone because I am _not_ a shadow clone," he stated simply. "I'm a Shugosha," he told him.

"Shugosha?" Karin repeated puzzled. "But Shugosha means protector. It has no meaning anywhere near clone."

Naruto hopped off the log back to the ground and walked from there. "Our purpose has…_changed_ somewhat, I guess, over the years. But that was what we were originally meant for when the jutsu was created, me and the rest of the Shugosha," he said.

"Protectors of what?" Suigetsu asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Of whatever needed to be protected. You see back many years ago when the shinobi villages were at war, they used and created Shugosha to hide their secrets, memories that were too painful, or even jutsu they felt was far too powerful to be allowed to exist. They housed it in it that information or memories and severed it from themselves."

Sasuke didn't know why but this information made his eyebrow twitch and his fingers tighten on the sheath of his sword. "So they just lopped it off like something they no longer wanted and went unburdened?"

"It makes sense," Karin said with a shrug. "There are many jutsu that can force information you're your mind and Interrogation teams are extremely efficient. It makes sense to create a jutsu that would render those techniques useless."

"If the Shugosha were created with good intentions, why were you placed in a book where only forbidden jutsu is written?" Jugo asked quietly.

Naruto sighed. "We _were _created with good intentions," he agreed. "Overtime though, the Shugosha were abused of their usage. Warlords cut off their feelings of mercy, kindness, and anything they felt would make them less of a ruthless ruler and locked them away so no one would find them. Other's hid codes for us to guard, locations of lost texts and jutsus. Because of this manhunts began to find the Shugosha and force them of their secrets. Overtime the memory or whatever was given to us to protect shaped our personality and we were our own separate entity." As he spoke Sasuke and his group had crowded around to listen to him. "Everything really went to hell though when a well-meaning group of shinobi used the Shugosha to forcibly strip a warlord of his evil. The problem was that when we were infused with things too dark or powerful like that much pure evil, the result was a being whose sole purpose was to destroy and torture and kill. So they ended up creating a being far worse than before. So we were put on the list of forbidden jutsu."

"How do you know all this?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. This Naruto was more like the Naruto he'd left so long ago then the cold hearted bastard he'd seen before.

"The Shugosha technique is a complicated one and I…wasn't exactly in my right mind when I did it for that matter. It doesn't help that the displacement of a bond for a single specific person has never really been done before. In the process I or him or whatever, may have let more things slip into the formation of myself than I should have. Knowledge of the jutsu and the book for example," he explained.

"And apparently your common sense," Sasuke muttered but shook his head to rid him of the bitter thoughts. He couldn't go after the other now even though he knew now he was the real Naruto. Now he had to waste his time figuring out this mess of a puzzle clone. "But it worked?" he asked.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Pure luck I guess. You have to concentrate hard on the memory or emotion you want to transfer and luckily…" he trailed off quietly for a moment and stared off somewhere far away. "It was already in the forefront of my mind every day," he finished quietly. "It was a very painful process for him and me both. For a moment you have to give yourself completely to what's been haunting you and for him, he had to focus on the better memories of you."

Sasuke snorted and looked away. "Why then was it so painful then if he was thinking 'happy' thoughts?" he asked almost mockingly.

"Because the happy memories of you weren't very clear," Naruto answered, "They had happened so long ago he'd started to forget. They were only little details, but it mattered to him that they weren't as clear as they'd been before."

Sasuke was silent as he mulled this new information over. He scoffed. "So he was telling the truth. He does hate me," he muttered.

"That's not true," Naruto said simply with a shrug. "He didn't want to feel anything at all for you so he transferred everything, resentment, hatred, regret, the only thing he insisted on holding onto that had anything to do with you were the memories of Kakashi-sensei's and Sakura's reactions to you leaving. He didn't want to forget that. The hatred that bloomed from memories of their pain was something that came after," he explained.

"Oh well that's so much better," Sasuke said with an eye roll.

Naruto chuckled. "Well it's not exactly hatred proper," he assured him and hummed. He sped up and laughed as he reached the peak of the hill they'd been walking on, seeing the village they'd mentioned in the distance. He inhaled deeply at the air. "There it is," he breathed and almost giggled excitedly.

It was oddly refreshing for Sasuke to see this clone act more like the Naruto he knew. It was then he realized something as Naruto yelled at them to hurry up and ran down the hill, losing his footing and tumbled down the rest of the way, only to laugh and wave back at them with a 'it's okay, I'm alright!'.

Naruto transferred all his feelings and memories of him into this clutsy clone before him. This was _his_ Naruto, his friend, his rival…his brother.

There was something he still didn't understand though. Why, if this clone was, in his opinion, more his Naruto than the other, why was his appearance changing? Also, this clone was acting just fine around them so far, so why then did Naruto and his brotherhood find it necessary to lock him up and throw away the key?

* * *

><p><strong>(an: And there you have it. My apologies if there was a tad OC going on in this chapter but there is a reason for it. Oh and much kudos go to anyone who guessed Michiko (the prophet who started this whole mess) would end up being in the brotherhood cuz I sure didn't see it coming. So we know where Naruto is going now but not yet what he's planning and how will Sasuke hope to obtain the book now that he's split up from the group? And can he really kill this supposedly immortal clone and if he does, will any repercussions follow? Find out in the next chapter of **_**Brother, My Brother**_**. Chapter 10: Empty Loneliness. Reviewers get a steamy sneak peek ;) See you soon! :/)**


	11. Chapter 10: Empty Loneliness

**(a/n: Don't spear me, my dear readers! It has been forever since I updated and I apologize. We moved into a new house and switched internet service providers. I have never seen such slow internet service so it's been incredibly difficult to post anything or get on the internet at all. Faster internet my sweet patootie. Anyway, to make it up to all those who've been waiting and to all those who I wasn't able to post the sneak peak, I've decided to skip it altogether and go straight to posting not one but two chapters. Yay! So without further ado, enjoy the long awaited Chapter 10: Empty Loneliness and Chapter 11: Dead of Brother my Brother ;/)**

**Summary: **_Naruto has done the unthinkable; he's given up on Sasuke, but what will happen when Sasuke needs his help retrieving a sacred book? Will he be able to win Naruto's friendship again or has their bond been truly severed? What's this about a competition? SXN. Not a yaoi. Contains OC and Special Guest Appearances._

**WARNING: Not a yaoi, yeah sorry guys, violence and angst.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although I think I'm not alone in saying that that would be pretty cool. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Empty Loneliness<p>

Naruto laughed as he ran from vendor to vendor, playing the games and whining when he lost or boasting endlessly when he won. "Let's do this one again," he said picking up some darts, losing some out of the bundle in his arms. "I want that big sucker right there," he said nodding his chin to the giant frog plush doll.

Sasuke snorted. "You win that thing, you carry it," he warned him. "Not that you'd win it anyway, your shots been off all day."

Naruto paused and hummed. "How about a bet, teme?" he asked him, turning to him with a smirk. "If I _do _win the froggy _you_ have to carry it, and if I don't win the froggy I will do anything you want," he bartered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but felt an ancient itch to accept the challenge. He assessed the offer however. While wandering through the village they'd come upon he'd learned a few things about this Shugosha Naruto; and one of those things was he had a few scarce memories and knowledge about the book. It wasn't much to go on but it would get him closer than the now annoyingly mature Naruto. "Anything?" he asked the other.

"You're really going to take him up on that?" Suigetsu chuckled. "I'm getting a camera then in case you have to lug that stupid frog around with us," he said and went to a few of the vendors to find one.

Sasuke only rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Naruto.

"Anything," Naruto said cheerfully. "As long as it doesn't involve ghosts, haunted houses, or nudity," he said seriously.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment. He would never understand how his mind works. "Fine, nudity, ghosts, and haunted houses off the table," he said feeling ridiculous for even repeating those words.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered with a fist pump towards the sky. He turned to the game and set aside his darts. Picking one up from the pile and kissing the tip as if to give it luck.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto went through a ridiculously long ritual of squatting, stretching, mock throwing and breathing exercises. He rubbed his temples after 15 minutes passed and Naruto still hadn't thrown the first dart. "Dobe just throw the dart!" he finally barked, annoyed.

His shouting had startled Naruto it seemed as the other lost his footing and ended up throwing the dart towards a balloon that popped and causing the girl holding it to start crying.

Naruto mumbled a sheepish apology to the angry parents before rounding on Sasuke. "You did that on purpose, teme!" he yelled, glaring.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't blame me for your shortcomings."

"Why not? You blame me for yours!" Naruto blurted out in the heat of the moment and silence fell between them so sudden it would've given them whiplash.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked away. "Just play your stupid game."

Naruto turned around. "Don't tell me what to do," he muttered but did end up turning back to the game anyway.

The game was actually a close one, it ended up coming down to the final dart. One more dart and he'd win the froggy. Suigetsu, and Jugo were even rooting Naruto on. The only one who didn't seem on his side other than Sasuke himself, was Karin, but that was probably to be expected.

"Choke! Choke! Choke! Choke!" Karin chanted, getting half of the crowd gathered around to participate while the other half cheered with Suigetsu and Jugo. "Win! Win! Win! Win! Win!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out in concentration, sweat beading on his brow as he practiced throwing the dart towards a small orange balloon. He pulled back just a tiny bit on his hand so that it was in line with his ear and with a small limp flick of his wrist, everyone went quiet.

Pop, went the balloon.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered obnoxiously loudly as did the crowd.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes but did bite down on the inside of his cheek and silently cursed the now dark haired Naruto to the deepest pits of hell where he belonged.

Naruto smiled brighter than the sun as the only too happy vendor handed over the giant plush froggy. Naruto bounced over to Sasuke and handed it over. "Deal's a deal, bastard," he said with a grin and that goofy chortle of his. "Now you have to carry it. So let's go, it's getting heavy," he said.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "I'm not carrying that thing, it's ridiculous," he replied coldly.

Naruto's smile plummeted and Sasuke smirked satisfied. Naruto's frown turned into a pout and then straight fast into a sneer. "Bastard! We had a deal! You can't go back on your word!" he yelled loudly, attracting the attention of everyone passing by, which was mainly those of the crowd who'd yet to disperse.

Sasuke scoffed. "Keep your voice down," he said. They were still trying to keep a low profile and it didn't bode well to have to abandon town when they'd only just gotten there. "It's a stupid toy, Naruto. We don't need to be weighed down by something like that. I agreed to let you travel with us, but if you're going to be detrimental and a nuisance you can go back under your rock."

Suigetsu whistled low under his breath. "Now that's cold."

Naruto glared and growled at him and turned on his feet and for a moment Sasuke was silently and unemotionally rejoicing in his victory. "Fine, I guess I'll just keep what I know about the book to myself," he said casually.

Sasuke's small infinitesimal smile quickly turned to a frown and he small growling noise in the back of his throat. "What?"

Naruto looked over at him over his shoulder and his expression was one of mock innocence. "Oh did you _not_ want information about it? My mistake, I guess it doesn't matter after all. Looks like I'll just take those secrets with me for as long as I live." He shrugged and turned, humming as he carried his large frog which seemed to be taunting him as a plush tongue was sticking out at him from the middle of the frog's mouth.

Sasuke bit harder on the inside of his cheeks until he heard a tiny rip and could taste blood on his tongue. "You don't know anything," he called is bluff.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned on his heel. "I don't?" he asked with a curious tilt of his head. "I guess you'll never know huh?" he sung, waving the froggy.

Sasuke's knuckles were white as he clenched his fists tight to his chest. He walked up to the other and snatched the ridiculous frog. "Satisfied?"

Naruto was grinning again. "So you _are_ curious about the book." He laughed and turned again, his arms folded behind his head. "Well bastard, looks like you're my bitch for this trip," he chortled. "Now let's go to that fishing game. Oh and teme, don't drag Froggy on the ground, I don't want him getting dirty."

Sasuke wanted to rip him to shreds. His control seemed to be just at his fingertips. Indeed, it had slipped so close his Sharingan had activated at his willingness to strangle the clone. If only he didn't have the feeling the other told the truth about having information about the book. He turned his frustrations therefore on Suigetsu who was fighting to hold back laughter and snapping pictures with a disposable camera. He flared his chakra, concentrating it and creating a blue hum of lightning throughout his entire body.

Suigetsu got the message and put the camera away, but still pursed his lips tight to avoid laughing.

Sasuke followed after the clone, glaring at anyone who cast him a weird look for carrying an unnecessarily large frog over his shoulder.

Suigetsu hummed. "You know you were right Karin," he said happily. "Sasuke _always _knows best," he said and snorted. "And he definitely made the right choice bringing this guy along. He's genius."

Karin pummeled him over the head for making fun of her precious Sasuke.

There wasn't one attraction at the village that Naruto didn't want to visit. He ooh'd and ahh'd at candies and treats being made and played with the kids, chasing and playing hide and seek. Sometimes he'd laugh too hard and have a coughing fit but he'd only laugh and wave away any help from those around him before returning to be the life of the party. He won another large animal but this time gave it to a little boy who hugged him in thanks and named the stuffed animal after him. He went into the distorted mirrors with Suigetsu and made faces with him, having another laughing/coughing fit as they both made fun of Karin's squash-like figure in one of the mirrors. Naruto made up for it by giving her a flower and kissing her on the cheek, causing her to blush crimson down to her shoulders. Next he let loose dozens of birds for luck with Jugo and even got the big guy dancing. Sasuke was seething at this point. He didn't recruit this team so they could go around celebrating, dancing, and ultimately wasting time.

"If he dies every day, why hasn't he done so yet?" Sasuke asked aloud through clenched teeth.

Karin stood beside him watching Suigetsu and Naruto sing karaoke loudly. They were actually pretty good. "Y'know I think it says a lot about your bond," she said quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well he's your bond personified right? That's what he said, that whatever was put in would shape them. I think Naruto was wrong in saying that your bond was strong. Look at him. He's weak, barely hanging on by his will alone. If you ask me, what's left of your bond is extremely fragile even in its most purest general form."

Sasuke watched Naruto carry on a chorus and understood. "That just means he's not as immortal as he says he is."

Naruto and Suigetsu finished up the song and Jugo clapped along with the swooning crowd of women. Naruto hopped off the stage and ran up to Sasuke. "Hey bastard, it's your turn, come on, we'll do one together."

"No."

"Bastard, cheer the fuck up and sing with me!"

"No."

"How about a deal?"

"No."

"If you do it you don't have to carry the frog anymore?"

"No."

"What? I'm offering you a way out here?!"

"I'm not entering into any more deals with you."

"So you _want_ to carry my stuff for the rest of our trip?"

"…"

"…"

"…fine."

"Yes!" Naruto pumped his fist and ran up to the stage with Sasuke broodingly following after.

In an instant when Sasuke walked on stage, the crowd of swooning women doubled in size and the screaming intensified even though they had yet to sing. Suigetsu threw his boxers on the stage yelling 'Sasuke Uchiha rocks my world!' at the top of his lungs.

As the music started up it was like night and day, Naruto husky and lively while Sasuke was smooth and dead. Still their voices were good and they complimented each other quite well. The crowd went crazy for them both.

When the madness ended and Sasuke attempted to escape, Naruto brought him back with an arm around his shoulder. "Do the hair flip Sasuke, do the hair flip," he laughed into the microphone and the girls squealed loud enough to create a ring in his ears. He glared at Naruto and just wanted off the stage. They were attracting too much attention. "No," he said flatly. He was expecting disappointment and but the only disappointment was his own when the crowd screamed even louder for his one word monotone answer. He glided off the stage while Naruto laughed and bowed before following after.

"Wasn't that fun?" the clone asked. "Come on, Sasuke, admit you had fun," he said shoving him hard in the shoulder.

"No."

Naruto scoffed. "But you _did_ have fun, right?"

Sasuke sighed and wiped a hand down his face. "No," he said a little late, his jaw tight. He glanced over at Naruto and paused when he saw Naruto grinning wide.

"You son of a gun, I _knew_ you had fun!" he celebrated, shoving him hard again.

Sasuke's lips upturned at the corners but looked away. It wasn't fun, he told himself. "We should head over to the hotel."

"Yeah, whatever you party animal," Naruto said teasingly, still laughing.

"Be quiet," Sasuke said and bit the inside of his cheek again.

The trip to the hotel onsen took much longer than he would've thought possible. "We should probably get you some new clothes. You still look conspicuous," he told the clone who was wearing Naruto's orange and blue jacket and pants. They didn't match him at all. Maybe they once looked good on Naruto when he was tan and blonde but this pale dark haired Naruto didn't suit the neon orange anymore.

Naruto looked down at his jacket as he, Sasuke, Jugo, and Suigetsu got ready for the male onsen while Karin bitterly went to the female end. "You think so?" he asked Sasuke. "I guess you're right. Just make sure it's blue," he said happily as he took his shirt off.

"You don't like orange?" Suigetsu was the first to ask even though they were all wondering the same thing.

Naruto fell very silent then and stared at the white towel he'd been about to place on his shoulder. He turned to them as if seeing them for the first time. "Why orange?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Orange is your favorite color."

Naruto's eyebrows knit together. "Is it?" he asked seeming dazed. He looked back at the white towel and something flashed across Naruto's eyes that went by too fast for Sasuke to catch. Naruto laughed loudly then and Sasuke recognized this laugh. It was the boisterous one he took to doing when he was hiding something painful. "Right yeah, of course orange is my favorite, but if I'm gonna keep a low profile or whatever, I should probably wear something else," he said and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Later," he said and left towards the hot spring.

"Okay I don't know the guy as well as you do, Sasuke, but that was weird," Suigetsu said. "The guy's got a screw loose."

Sasuke sighed. "Screw loose or not, he knows something. Still, I should get whatever information I can quickly before he forgets that as well," he muttered.

They headed to the onsen once they were ready and sunk into the heat, Suigetsu literally melting into the water. A thick curtain of steam made it hard to see, but Sasuke could just see the online of Naruto's frame, head bent and uncharacteristically quiet.

"Well now that we've more or less established you know something about the book, why don't you tell us what you know?" he asked but received nothing but silence. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Or do you really know nothing at all?" Once again he was met with no answer.

Suigetsu's head broke the surface of the water then and he sighed dreamily. "Now this is relaxation," he said and drifted over to where Naruto sat. "So do you know something or don't you?" he asked outright and reached out to touch his arm and quickly withdrew it back. "Shit, man, your freezing!" he exclaimed, quickly dipping his hand into the water.

Naruto's head flopped back and there Sasuke sensed something was wrong. He slowly drifted over to Naruto's side, his onyx eyes piercing the dense vapor to see Naruto's head resting against the back of the onsen.

"Naruto?" he asked and drifted closer, waving at the steam to clear a path. Slowly Naruto's features came clearer and he was paler than before. "Naruto?" he called again and saw his eyes and they stopped him in his tracks. They were lifeless, cold and empty, a slight film forming over them. If that were not creepy enough, they were also no longer cerulean blue, they were black. If he didn't know any better, he would say he was looking back into his own eyes. "Naruto?" he said in a voice so quiet he doubted anyone else had heard it. He reached out to touch the other and he was cold for only a second before the clone suddenly gasped loudly at the air at the touch, after which his skin became as hot as the water around them and he withdrew his hand. The black pools that had once been his eyes had almost been shocked back to blue at the intake of breath.

"What the fuck?" Suigetsu asked the question that had been on his mind.

Naruto shook his head as if to rid himself of some dizziness and looked around at them all. "Hey, must've passed out for a moment," he said with a nervous chuckle but he was still as pale as he'd been before. He coughed a little. "Um, guess I better get out before I fall asleep in the water," he said and got up and out.

Sasuke stared after him.

Suigetsu's eyes were wide. "Did he just…right then, was he?

"Dead?" Sasuke asked, "I think so."

"But he can't die," Jugo murmured, staring at the spot the Naruto clone had been.

"Maybe that's why he came back," Suigetsu said. "Naruto just said that this guy starves to death every day but can't die. Maybe this is what he meant by that. This dude doesn't stay dead. He dies for a bit and then comes back."

"I'd already made that assumption, it's not the most pressing thing at the moment," Sasuke muttered. Why had his eyes changed like that? Why had they become black instead of blue? His instincts told him that they were trying to change, like how his hair had turned from blonde to black. His eyes were changing now too…but why?

* * *

><p>Karin was on the stone floor of the hot springs, trying to peer through the small cracks in the wood to see Sasuke wet and without his shirt on. She was coming up with nothing. All she could see was mist. She sighed in defeat and sunk back into the water to try and relax.<p>

It sucked being the only girl on the team, but sometimes it was good too. For instance, she had no competition when it came to Sasuke, it being only her little self. She sunk down until her nose was just above the surface of the water and tried to hear them talking. But that was a waste of time as well seeing as the only voice she could hear was Suigetsu's loud voice yelling about something being cold.

She decided to tune them out and think about some things now that she had time to. It was…different being on this trip then what it had been before they'd run into Naruto and his brotherhood. Things didn't fall back into place. It was like they all got a taste of a different life and then cruelly shoved back into this one.

Jugo had always been quiet but now he's quieter. Suigetsu, though still annoying, wasn't as pumped about following Sasuke's lead anymore, not that he'd been his biggest fan before.

Sasuke…Sasuke was different too. She could see it in his chakra. It had been becoming so cold, but there was something different about it now. If she had to compare it to anything she would say it was like being in front of a fire. You were warmed by it and that's what Sasuke's chakra looked like, like it was warming up next to a fire.

It hadn't been just Sasuke either. They were all exposed to the warmth of the flame it seemed.

She scoffed. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out what the fire was. Naruto was warm, she'd known that before. Even if this clone didn't possess any chakra and wasn't even real, he still effected things around him. It was unnerving, even a little frightening.

She couldn't help but think back on their journey with the Brotherhood, that annoying knight who had saved her when he had no right to, the stupid fights between Sora and Suigetsu, Menma's cooking and his kind non-judging smile. Gaara even had a sense of dignity that she had to admire, even if he did creep her out most of the time.

People like them…she couldn't believe they really existed. They were the polar opposite of them, who were only together due to reciprocity. They had something to gain from one another, and it wasn't at all like the sense of camaraderie the Brotherhood had in spades.

She wondered to herself now if it would be so bad to take the annoying knight's advice and change the path she was on. She was free. She could do what she wanted, so why was she here? Sasuke? He said he needed her but that part of the mission was over. He didn't need her anymore. He could get the book on his own. She was only tagging along. So why didn't she just leave?

She scoffed again. Yeah that was an easy one. Where in the hell would she go?

A voice spoke in the back of her mind then, the voice of that annoying yet noble knight.

"_Anywhere you want."_

Karin pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them with a soft smile. She hummed. "Anywhere I want?" she repeated and looked up at the sky. Where would she want to go?

* * *

><p>In order for Sasuke to keep track of Jugo, he decided to room with him while Suigetsu, Karin got their own rooms. He turned to Naruto then. "You should probably room with Suigetsu," he told him. They hadn't yet talked about what happened in the hot spring. He had a feeling if he even brought it up, Naruto would only laugh it off. That was just who Naruto was.<p>

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Babysitting," he muttered.

"I don't mind. I don't need a room," Naruto said. "I don't sleep," he reminded.

Sasuke only now noticed the deep circles under Naruto's eyes. They rivaled Gaara's. "The Shugosha don't sleep then?"

Naruto hummed. "Well we do, it's just _I_ don't," he corrected with a chuckle.

Sasuke led them all into his and Jugo's room to brief them on his plans. "Why not?"

Naruto shrugged. "I can't explain it. When I lie down and close my eyes for even a moment, it's like a sickness comes over me. I don't want to lie down. I need to sit up. I need to get up and walk around. I just need to do something other than lay still." He looked at them all and laughed that fake laugh. "I mean I know it sounds weird. Just forget it, I'm not making sense now," he said waving it away.

Sasuke looked him over. "You'll stay in here then with Jugo and me," he told him. "We're moving out in the morning after we restock our supplies," he announced. He just had a few more quick questions for Naruto to confirm a suspicion he had. Shugosha couldn't die or so he said and shinobi used to create them carelessly. It stood to reason there were still some living to this day, in hiding and still baring those secrets. If some of these Shugosha held strong powerful jutsu or knowledge of lost texts as Naruto pointed out, then there was a good chance he could find a jutsu he could put to use. He laid out a map on the coffee table. "There's a waterfall and a series of caves near here," he told them. "We'll head there first," he said.

"What's there?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke rolled up the map and only answered him in his head. _'A great place to drown out your screams,'_ he thought. "Just a fresh water supply that we can restock with on our way to the next village," he answered. "It's not wise to stay in one place for too long with the village looking not only for Naruto but for me."

"You sure they're looking at all. When we went to Konoha, that girl you saw there, Pinkie, she didn't seem to think you were worth the time," Suigetsu said with a hint of mockery in his voice.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Sakura," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Sasuke nodded and looked him over. "You remember her too?"

Naruto snorted. "Of course, it's hard to forget all those blows to the head she used to give me," he said and laughed loudly and heartedly. "Those were the days. I know it sounds weird but I kind of miss being beat by her, not like I'm into that or anything, but it's been a while."

Sasuke sat on the bed and rested his arm on one raised knee. "What happened to her? She's changed. She wasn't even like that when I left."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend to know what she was like when you left, Teme," he told him. "It's not at all how you think it was. She was…really not all there. It was like someone took what made her who she was. She got serious about things. Before it was all about you, all about guys and her bright future and grades and…when you left those things were no longer possible," he said, his voice growing quieter as he spoke. "She seemed to get pretty desperate to find something that would replace that bright future she lost. I told her I'd bring you back, and I think that's why she was hanging on for so long. Then when I left…she had to replace her future all over again. I think maybe it just hit home for her that if I gave up then there really was no getting you back."

Sasuke scoffed. All this trouble just because he aimed to cut himself off from all emotion in order to kill his brother, it seemed like no big deal to him. It was even easy.

"She woke up like I did," Naruto said now. "Well, like the real Naruto did."

"Meaning she realized there was no saving me so she moved on like he did, severed our bond."

"Yeah…I think it was more painful for her than for me because it wasn't just you she lost, but me and herself too."

"If she was really so attached like she said, she wouldn't have given up at all," Sasuke said, his voice low and menacing. "If she truly ever loved me like she preached about all the time, she wouldn't have stood in my way and she wouldn't have tried to get me back. She was pathetic for letting emotions cloud her judgment. They have no place in a shinobi."

Naruto slammed his fist on the ground. "Have you not been listening to anything I've said!" he yelled. "Don't sit there and call us pathetic for fighting for you. Anyone willing to hang onto someone so lost is nowhere near pathetic!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "And what would you like me to call you both then, Noble, Gutsy, Stubborn? How about Honorable, does that word suit the situation better?" he mocked lightly. "I don't think so. Sakura was a pitiful excuse for a ninja. I was wrong to call you dead-last; it was Sakura who was the embarrassment. You tried to get better and in the end you found out I didn't want you looking for me faster than she did, so I applaud you for that."

Naruto looked away, biting so hard on his bottom lip it was bleeding. "I only gave up because I had no choice."

"Because you didn't want them to kill me, right?" Sasuke was enjoying taunting the other. He chuckled. "You should've let them try, then I could've wiped them all out and you would finally have the satisfaction of being able to tell them that you were right and that they should've backed off."

Naruto now dark bangs were hiding his face from view. "You don't mean that."

"That's the beauty of being untethered to useless emotions, Naruto. I don't _care_ what you think. You can delude yourself into thinking I'm going to just up and come around some day and things will all be better. Be my guest, your wishing won't stop me from fulfilling what I want."

"And what do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking up at him now, his gaze hard.

Sasuke didn't flinch. "I want to revive my clan to its former glory."

"Your family you mean. Say it, Sasuke, you want your family."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Clean your ears out, that _is_ what I just said."

"No you didn't, you called them your 'clan'. You can't call them your family because you're ashamed. How would they feel Sasuke when they come back and you're an empty shell who can't feel anything? Do you think they'll feel proud? Do you think they'll feel grateful?"

Sasuke growled and stood up on his feet and in a flash his sword was sticking into the wall to the side of Naruto's head and he was locking eyes with him next to the glistening blade. "My 'family' can't feel anything anymore. They're dead."

Naruto was unrelenting. "You don't realize what you just said do you? You're contradicting yourself and you don't even realize it. You don't want to see it. When you revive your clan, will you be able to look them in the eye, and tell them all that you've done to bring them back?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in his face. "You don't understand! You're so far down the rabbit hole of denial; you won't see even when it comes out of your own mouth!"

"Well then tell me oh wise one, what am I supposed to see?" Sasuke yelled back.

Naruto heaved and he looked more exhausted than before. "The right question," he told him. "What you really want."

Sasuke's eyes widened and gasped quietly as he took a step back, finally taking the sword from out of the wall. He aimed his sword at Naruto's face. "Where did you hear that?" he asked him.

The right question, he'd heard that before. Where?

He remembered then, Michiko, the prophet who'd pointed the way to Naruto for the book. "You know her. You know Michiko, don't you?"

Naruto sighed defeated and clutched at his hair. "That's really the only part you heard isn't it?" he seemed to be asking himself this more than anyone. "I fucking lay it out for you and you still don't see it. All you want to see is that damn book when it's not what you really want."

"Tell me how you know her!" Sasuke commanded.

Naruto shook his head. "You're unbelievable." He brushed past Sasuke and his sword. "I'm going to find some new clothes," he said leaving out the door.

Sugietsu was the first to break the awkward silence. "Well…that was a productive use of time," he said sarcastically.

Sasuke swung his sword at his head, dislodging only water and not the mouth he hoped to split in two.

"Geez, kitty got claws," Suigetsu mocked and laughed. "Don't take it out on me that you got schooled by a nutjob that doesn't really exist."

"He wasn't schooled by anyone!" Karin said standing up. "The little brat wasn't even making any sense and as you just heard, he was in league with that Michiko bitch this whole time. He's probably been leading you on a wild goose chase. I bet he doesn't even really have the book, he just knows that's what you're looking for so he's pretending to have knowledge of it."

"Should…we let him out by himself?" Jugo asked amidst the chaos.

Sasuke sheathed his sword. "Karin, leave; and Suigetsu, find Naruto and bring him back here. Jugo you stay here," he told them all.

Suigetsu groaned. "Why does it have to be me?" he complained. "I get Jugo but why not make Karin go get him?"

"You're the only one he couldn't outrun or fight back," Sasuke explained.

Suigetsu scoffed but left with his sword over his shoulder, scaring other tenants that he passed by in his search for the little clone.

* * *

><p>Naruto kicked aside a stray rock as he walked by the streams that ran through this small village. It wasn't big but it was beautiful. It was glass clear. He could see the bottom of the stream even though it was deep. It was so pretty. He sat on the edge of the docks and stared at his reflection. He grabbed a piece of his now black hair and sighed. He didn't look good with black hair. It was getting a little long in the front, and he wondered idly if he cut it would it just grow right back.<p>

His stomach growled loudly, knocking him out of his reverie and he clutched at his stomach. It hurt. Each growl had him bent over on himself and trying not to throw up. It's not like there would be anything he could throw up anyway. Eating never felt right, sleep never felt right, sitting still never felt right. He took a couple deep breaths in. It was a constant pain in his entire body, this hunger, but he would pull through it. He pulled through everything he ever faced and it wasn't a time to quit now.

Sighing, he looked back at the surface of the water that was rippling slightly so that his own image was distorted…and then it got _really _distorted.

Something was wrong with his reflection. He leaned forward to peer closer at his reflection and absentmindedly raised a hand to his face.

His eyes…they weren't blue anymore. They were dark, as black as his hair. "What's happening to me?" he seemed to ask his reflection and closer he looked. It had to be a mistake. His eyes were….blue right? Had they always been black? He couldn't remember.

"Ah!" he yelled as he leaned too far forward and fell face first into the water. He thrashed around, wondering why he couldn't grip the water like before.

Oh right, no chakra.

He hadn't taken a big enough breath and he was too weak with hunger to paddle efficiently. He yelled out for help but only bubbles came out. Was anyone going to save him?

"Sasuke!" he called for him, the first name that came to mind. He didn't come and only a gurgled version of Sasuke's name sounded underwater. It was no use. He was going to die and when he woke up he was going to die again, and again, and again.

His lungs hurt and he clawed at his throat as the salt in the water scratched it raw as he inhaled more water. He closed his eyes. He could never bear to watch when he died.

He lurched forward and he thought at first that it was his body trying to throw up the water in his lungs. His sides hurt so much, and they felt even worse now, like someone was squeezing him.

He coughed as his head broke the surface and he threw up the water onto the docks.

"Jesus kid, what the fuck was that all about, some half-assed attempt at suicide?" Suigetsu asked incredulous as he stood up.

Naruto looked up groggily. "You…you saved me?"

Suigetsu leaned over to knock out water from his ears and reshape his head. "Sasuke told me to bring you back to the hotel so I was out looking for ya," he explained. "Imagine my surprise when I have to actually _work _to bring you back!"

Naruto chuckled and it hurt his throat and lungs to do so. "Sorry," he told him. "I keep forgetting I no longer have chakra. I thought I saw something and…" he trailed off. "Never mind," he waved it away.

Suigetsu quirked an eyebrow at him. "So you weren't trying to throw yourself in the water?"

"Of course not!" Naruto said as he stood up and looked at his drenched clothes and shivered. "Man now I really need new clothes."

Suigetsu sighed. "Alright fine, let's go find you something," he said and led him back towards town. "So what was it you thought you saw, mermaid, swimming squirrel?"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "No, just forget it, I probably just-I don't know, misunderstood."

Suigetsu shrugged. "Whatever, here we are," he said and found an outlet with some clothes and other ninja supplies, nothing too high quality but with some tender love and care could probably be sharpened and modified to better use.

Naruto tried some things on and grew confused when the size clothes he'd worn since he could remember no longer seemed to fit him. They were bigger and he guessed he had lost some weight what with not eating. He sighed and searched for some different sized clothes until he found some that fit his now small frame. He still didn't feel like going back to the room however so he took his time walking, admiring the small quaint village that was probably far from war and disaster and had families to return to. They were the lucky ones.

"Hey Suigetsu," he asked him while looking out at all the people. "What makes you happy?" he asked him.

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting on about?"

Naruto was patient. "Have you ever had a moment or something in your life that made you feel complete?"

"I don't know, I guess."

"When and what made you feel that way."

"Probably the old days with my brother," Suigetsu said with a shrug. "Nothin' stood in our way, we were free to do whatever we wanted, go wherever we wanted, and had nowhere to go but up. "

"Isn't that what you do now?"

Suigetsu scoffed, "No, not even close. Back then, my brother and I had the chance to master all the swords of the seven swordsmen, now that dream is long gone."

"Is that really what would make you happy? Power?"

"Duh, that's what I just said, isn't it?"

Naruto chuckled. "Figures Sasuke would want to recruit someone like you then, you think a lot alike even though I know you both probably don't want to admit that."

Suigetsu looked at him. "You know that Michiko woman, huh," he said but didn't need an answer. "How did you two manage to hook up?"

Naruto hummed. "It was a few months after I left the leaf village, and I wasn't doing so good. I had no idea what to do, I had no one, and everything just…hurt. It was a pain that kept growing and soon I could barely walk the pain was so intense. Michiko found me. She pitied me, and cared for me. She said she heard all the questions I was asking myself, and that's what led her to me. We talked and shared each other's stories and got along really well. Eventually I had to go and as a gift she told me she'd grant me a question but only if it was-"

"The right question," Suigetsu finished and snorted. "So she says that shtick with everyone huh? So what you not ask the right one?"

"No, I did."

"So what was it?"

"I asked her how to stop the pain and she told me what to do."

Suigetsu stopped in his tracks. "Let me guess. She told you to rip yourself in two?"

Naruto nodded. "More or less," he said. "I didn't mind. It wasn't like I had thought up any brilliant ideas by myself. I could barely think at all. If you think about it, she saved me, the real me, I mean. I was probably on death's door, but doing this, severing me from a complete form got my head in the right place again. The real me could think, and eat, and fight again. I'm thankful she found me before someone else did. I would be easy pickings and then what would happen to the fox? It'd be a hell of a weapon for whatever person happened to find me. I was lucky Michiko doesn't seek power. I would never have defeated her if she had ill intentions. Later, the real me came back and recruited her into the brotherhood as a sister, but her membership was never meant to be one he called into action. She has so many bigger things on her mind that my troubles seemed like whining about paper cuts."

"She didn't seem all that to me," Suigetsu scoffed. "I could have taken her," he guaranteed.

Naruto chuckled. "Sure, sure," he said waving it away.

Suigetsu shoved him playfully. "I could've," he insisted but dropped it after that. "We should get back now. We need to get some sleep before leaving in the morning."

Naruto didn't really want to go back, but if he were being honest with himself, and he usually was; he didn't have much of a choice. Sasuke was literally the focus of his existence. He looked up at the bright sky. "I'm going to miss this place," he muttered. "The air, you don't really notice it until it's gone, but it's so fresh and light. Effortlessly we take breath in and then back out and things are okay."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "Uh…sure," he muttered.

Naruto's smile dropped slowly and he also slowed his stride and was soon falling behind. Burning, there was a burning in his shoulder and it was spreading along his side. He watched as Suigetsu walked away, not noticing he'd fallen behind. His vision warped in a strange way, seemingly bringing Suigetsu closer and back further away. Dark colors turned even darker and the bright colors became as bright as the sun. He swayed on his feet and raised his hands in front of him to see his pale thin fingers.

The burning, it was so hot, it must've been messing with his head because he swore he saw his skin ripple around his fingers. He blinked his eyes, trying to get them to focus and not warp in that strange way.

He panted lightly, wiping at his brow but there was no sweat to wipe away. How could he be so hot and not be sweating?

"Hey, what is it now?" Suigetsu called to him.

Like a switch everything stopped; the burning in his shoulder, the rippling in his hands, the warping of his sight. He swallowed thickly and shook his head. "Nothing, I was just thinking," he said and ran to catch up to him. He forced the strange 'symptoms' to the back of his mind. They happened often and he never knew what it meant but it was always only temporary so he figured, why bother with it?

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched out the window, seeing Suigetsu arriving with Naruto in tow and sighed exhaustedly. He didn't have much time now to weasel out what Naruto knew about the book before he killed him. He hated this. He hated having to cater to Naruto and indulge in his hopeless thoughts of grandeur. If he wanted to revive his clan, his family, he would put up with just about anything. It was the last thing he would need.<p>

He clenched his fists and breathed evenly through his nose until the urge to reach for his sword was out of his mind.

Just a little longer, he assured himself.

He forced his expression monotonous when Suigetsu arrived in the room looking irritated and Naruto looking pensive. He didn't bother to ask why, because then he'd have to hear about it. "Five o'clock sharp, get some sleep," he told them.

Suigetsu saluted him with his middle finger and left towards his own room, about to take Naruto with him before Sasuke stopped him. "Naruto will stay in here," Sasuke said. If Naruto truly didn't sleep while Suigetsu could sleep through a bomb, it would be easy for him to sneak out unless he was here with himself and Jugo. "Go," he said receiving no argument from the white haired swordsmen and surprisingly none from Karin either.

Naruto didn't say anything as he waltzed over to one of the corners of the room and sat down to look out the window.

For once it seemed he could rest in peace. He nodded to Jugo before heading over to his own bed and closed his eyes, but he didn't fall asleep right away. He listened instead to the corner of the room to detect if the other made any motion to leave. He was his last chance for that book. If his theory was right and this Naruto was telling the truth than if he killed him, their bond would go right back into the real Naruto once he was dispelled than he could kill him as well and the book would be all his.

He opened his eyes as he wondered about something. "Naruto…why were you saying you were afraid to die if you die every day?" he asked him.

It was silent for a long time and he was going to assume the other wasn't going to answer when he heard him shifting. "Just because it happens a lot doesn't mean it no longer has to scare me," he heard the other finally mutter.

He furrowed his brow as this answer didn't quite ring true to him. He hadn't made a big deal about it before at the onsen. He didn't seem afraid then. He brushed it off as if it was nothing, and not to mention he heard the desperation in his voice before he freed him. He'd been terrified. He knew the sound of fear when he heard it and Naruto had been genuinely afraid. Something was off.

He closed his eyes again. He'd ask in the morning. He held a hand on his sheath.

Soon.

* * *

><p>It was stupid to think that after all he knew, he would've known better than to assume he'd be able to get a good night's sleep for once.<p>

It hadn't been two hours before he heard Naruto's screams for help again.

Why? He didn't know. Perhaps they were under attack.

His eyes opened slowly. Anyone who could be of any challenge to him was already dead. There was no urgency in his movements as he sat up and looked over to the corner of the room where Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu were trying to pin the clone Naruto down. Naruto was thrashing and wailing. Sasuke didn't have a good view but he seemed to be clawing at his own shoulder and arm.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF OF ME!" Naruto was yelling. "IT BURNS! IT'S BURNING ME!"

Sasuke sighed and got off the bed to walk over. "What is it dobe? Spider?" he mocked.

Suigetsu turned toward him as he tried to hold down Naruto's other arm. "Sasuke you'll want to have a look at this," he said, and there was no sign of joking and Sasuke's interest was piqued.

He moved Jugo aside, noticing the other was tensed as if to spring into action. But the only thing that would cause this kind of reaction in Jugo was a formidable foe, and Naruto without chakra was certainly not a formidable foe.

Someone turned on the light, maybe Karin, and he saw what had them all on edge.

It was a curse mark, on his shoulder near his neck, where Sasuke himself had been bitten what seemed like a lifetime ago. The seal was burning and spreading along his arm where Naruto was clawing.

He grabbed Naruto's arm roughly and pulled him forward to get a better look. "Stop moving," he commanded shoving Naruto down in a hold to still him. It also gave him a good look at the mark.

It was the same.

But that couldn't be possible.

Orochimaru was dead. He knew that because he'd been the one to kill him.

Even if by some weird coincidence Orochimaru had marked this clone, it would make no sense that it would still be there after Orochimaru was dead, and it was also the same one he had. No seal was the same. They were all different as a part of Orochimaru's sick experimentations.

It simply wasn't _possible_.

He narrowed his eyes and roughly pulled Naruto back up and shoved him against the wall with him forearm braced against his neck. "It's time to start talking," he said darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>(an: Woo! And that my friends, was Chapter 10 of Brother, My Brother. Pretty weird huh? So on top of their bond being sealed in this part of Naruto that was cut off, now this clone is dying and has a curse mark. Very mysterious. Sorry we didn't get to see what the real Naruto was up to in this chapter but we will in the next one which is also posted so go forth and seek the truth dear readers! Go forth to Chapter 11: Dead! )**


	12. Chapter 11: Dead

**(a/n: And we're back! Woo! So summing up last chapter we found Sasuke and his group faced with a new twist on things with this strange clone of Naruto, dark hair, dark eyes, and a curse mark? Let us read what happens next in Chapter 11: Dead :/)**

**Summary: **_Naruto has done the unthinkable; he's given up on Sasuke, but what will happen when Sasuke needs his help retrieving a sacred book? Will he be able to win Naruto's friendship again or has their bond been truly severed? What's this about a competition? SXN. Not a yaoi. Contains OC and Special Guest Appearances._

**WARNING: Once again, not a yaoi, I'm sorry. Rated for violence and angst.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only in my dreams where I make them crawl.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Dead<p>

Naruto's eyes were full of fear. "What are you talking about?" he said, his voice pained as the curse mark continued to spread.

Sasuke pulled up the left arm where the curse mark was and held it up so Naruto could see. "Where did you get this?" he demanded.

"I don't know!"

"It had to have come from somewhere! It didn't just magically appear there!"

"I didn't even know I had it! I swear!"

"You're lying!" Sasuke hissed and pressed down harder on his arm until Naruto was struggling to breathe.

"I'm…not…lying!" Naruto managed as his face turned colors. "I was looking outside…and it just…showed up," he gasped, his eyes rolling back.

Sasuke growled low in his throat before backing away and letting Naruto drop to the ground. He turned away from Naruto as he gasped for air. It didn't make sense. None of it made sense. This Naruto had to be hiding something. That was the only legitimate explanation he could possibly come up with.

"He was telling the truth," Karin said who he didn't notice beside him. "Everything he said was true. He wasn't lying. I would've sensed it if he had been."

Sasuke assessed her for a moment before turning back away. That just left him with zero explanations.

"Sasuke," Suigetsu called, and Sasuke turned and was faced with yet another puzzle.

The curse mark was gone. Not even the dormant seal was there. It was like it never even existed.

Naruto was still lightly panting and he felt up his own arm and shoulder. He breathed a sigh of relief when he seemed to assess that the mark was indeed no longer there.

Sasuke's group looked up at him inquiringly.

Sasuke's fist clenched. He was sick and tired of all these mysteries with no answers. It was pissing him off. He knelt down slowly by Naruto. "Assuming you're telling the truth-"

"I _am_ telling the truth, you psycho!" Naruto barked incredulously.

Sasuke glared. "_Assuming_ you're telling the truth," he said again. "Do you know of any other way you could have acquired that?" he asked him.

Naruto straightened up, still a little shaken. "I don't know how it got there. It was never there before," he told him, their eyes locked.

Sasuke saw no deception and stood up. Perhaps this Naruto was just a good liar. Either way, the curse mark was gone for the moment and he needed some sleep. "Show's over. Back to your rooms," he ordered them. "We leave at first light." He turned to Naruto. "Can you last until then?" he asked him darkly, still convinced he was hiding something.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Gee, I'll try," he answered back sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Akamaru's heavy pants resounded through the forest as he sniffed at the ground eagerly. "We're here," Kiba yelled back at the rest who'd landed behind him.<p>

"Shino?" Naruto asked the bug nin who was standing with his arms outstretched with a cloud of chittering insects around his arms and leading into the ground.

"He's right, there's a large space underneath us. They're scouting for an entrance now. We'll have to dig down a fair distance."

"No need for that," Gaara said stepping forward and kneeling down to grab a handful of the earth and running it through his fingers. "Sandy Soil, might be the reason the foliage stopped a few miles back. I'll be able to bring the foundation up myself."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "It's _very _large. We're talking about an entire lost village built up on the same platform."

Gaara didn't seem fazed. "You said that already."

Naruto chuckled and stepped forward, clapping a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "He can handle it," he vouched.

Shino nodded and continued with his search.

"In any case, we got here just early enough," Naruto said and pulled out a small device from his back pocket. "Got this as a gift from the land of Stars when I helped out with their village," Naruto told Gaara. "Tells the time of the blood moon…it's in three days," he said and the dials were almost completely lined up. "In that time, I'll need to be down there, so pace yourself," he told his friend. "I'll prepare out here before I go in. The rest of you stay out here. I'll need you to make sure no one gets by."

"You're going in alone?" Sora asked.

Naruto nodded. "I have to, that part I do on my own and I need you guys out here."

They nodded.

"Menma, the bag," Naruto asked as his blonde friend stepped forward with the purple satchel with the three death dolls.

Temujin took a step back, still weary of those strange dolls. Any artifact that asked for compensation of blood, memory, or chakra could not be good.

Naruto sighed. "I had originally had plans for all three, but…well to be honest one I wanted to use for the Shugosha," he said quietly as he placed the blue one aside. "He won't be needing it anymore though."

"Why not?" Menma asked with a curious tilt of his head.

Naruto glanced at them and then back down at the two remaining dolls. "It's just a feeling. I had hoped to seal him in this doll, so that he wouldn't have to remember Sasuke anymore and he could move on, but it's unlikely I'll be able to give him that now." With that said Naruto looked at the two in his hand and the one he'd set aside. He picked up the blue one again and placed the three in the purple satchel that he tied to his belt loop. "Okay, Gaara, raise it," he told him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and his group got an early start as he'd wanted, and had headed out of the village. He was glad for this because it meant he could finally put an end to this charade and it would all be over soon. He was still a little peeved at having to kill the same person twice as he would have to, but putting up with competing with Naruto's hierarchy of 'brother's' would be even worse.<p>

"Where will we be going after the waterfall?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glanced back at him for a moment. "After that it's a long journey to the cloud village. That's where Michiko is from and her bloodline is still there. Likely there will be someone who can give me some real answers since you don't really have any."

"What! I do so have answers!" Naruto defended.

"You have yet to tell me one thing about the book that you claim you have information about. I think all you do know about the book is that it exists and the real Naruto has it."

Naruto huffed. "That's not true!" he argued. "I just know there are some things I can't tell you. There are some things I can't tell anyone at all. The book is dangerous Sasuke, there's a reason the guardian of the book is chosen so carefully and that no one else can read it. I'll tell you what I can, but even that isn't much."

Sasuke stopped and turned to him. "Fine, then tell me what you can. For instance, how did you even know I was interested?"

Naruto looked down at the ground and shrugged. "Why else would you have saved me? I'm not naïve Sasuke. There's only one reason you would have opted to take me with you and that was because there was something you needed from me. It's the reason you've been tolerating me all this time," he said and took a breath as if it were something he'd wanted to get that off his chest. "And…maybe it was the reason I didn't tell you sooner. I could still travel with you if I could still offer something to the group. But if you're telling me that the time is up then fine…I'll tell you what I know," he told him and looked up at him.

Sasuke stood still but his eyes were darting between blue orbs, trying to gauge the truth from them. This was it. He was finally getting his information. "Well," he said sharply when he decided that too much time had passed in silence.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Aside from the fact that it's an ancient artifact filled with forbidden ninjutsu and that it changes hands based on the most trusted advocate of its previous owner and its secrets cannot be seen or heard unless possession is transferred-"

"Yeah, yeah I know all that already," Sasuke waved that away impatiently.

Naruto pursed his lips. "Aside from all that," he repeated patiently. "The book is not just a book. It is alive in its own way. Thousands of chakra infused seals, and talismans, and jutsu are stored in it and it has a sort of personality all its own. It has a will and it guides and speaks to its owner when it feels they are in need of it."

"You're saying an old gnarly book can actually _talk_ to people?" Suigetsu asked from the sidelines, leaning on his giant sword. "Sasuke why the fuck are we listening to him, he's gone completely insane."

Naruto shook his head, looking at the ground. "It doesn't so much 'talk' as it 'compels'. It's no different than having a good or bad feeling about something only it makes it so you feel it so strongly you change your course. It protects its owner in its own way, by guiding him down safer paths."

"You and the real Naruto said that you were both near death's door when you left the village. You had the book then, why didn't it protect or help you then."

"You have to _bond_ with the book first," Naruto told him almost beseechingly.

Sasuke made a frustrated noise and turned around in a huff. "More stupid bonds talk," he grumbled. He took a moment to collect himself and turned back. "Fine, how do you bond with the book?" he asked.

"Sasuke, you can't seriously think he's telling the truth. It's a book for crying out loud!" Suigetsu interjected.

Sasuke held up a hand to silence him and walked back up to Naruto. "How?" he asked again.

Naruto took a breath. "You have to use it. One jutsu, perform one jutsu from the book; one that you mean. Don't just pick one and see what happens. Your first jutsu kind of defines you, it gives the book the general layout of what sort of path you're on and how it can help you. You have to pick carefully and honestly. There are a lot of jutsu, a lot of information that you can use or not, but if you plan to use one, you have to really think it over. I had never looked at the book until after I left the village."

"And it created you?"

"Yes."

"What if the book doesn't like what path I'm on?"

"The book has its own will, but it will always side with its owner. Forbidden though they may be, the secrets locked within that text are meant to exist and _must_ exist so its safety is the number one concern.

"What if you die and you trust no one?" Sasuke asked seriously.

Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly. "If you have no one to pass it onto, no one in the entire world that you trust even a little, no one that you love, then I imagine the book will die with you."

Sasuke was silent after a while as he mulled this new information over. He walked away and faced out towards the horizon, watching the still dusky sun rising up. It had still been dark when they headed out but now the black canvas was splashed with purples, pinks, blues, and yellows. "Is that all you know?" he asked glancing back at him over his shoulder.

Naruto nodded. "All that _I_ know, yes. The real Naruto will know more."

Sasuke nodded silently and adjusted the glove on his hand. "Is there anything else you know that may be of use aside from the book? You're not holding anything out are you?"

It was silent.

"So there is something," he answered himself. He turned back to Naruto yet again. "What is it?"

The Naruto clone shifted where he stood and looked at the ground and then at his hands where he was popping his knuckles. "I…I'm really afraid of dying," he said in a voice barely over a whisper. "I say it doesn't matter, that it happens all the time, but…I don't ever want it to happen when it does. I'm…very afraid," he said and he stressed these words as if trying to convey something.

If he was, Sasuke didn't see it. "Is that all?" he asked sounding bored, and he was to be honest. The bond for the book was useful advice, and the bit about what jutsu he used defining him, but he could care less whether or not this clone was afraid to die or not. It didn't matter if he could stare death down with that stupid cheeky grin or if he peed his pants. He would still die.

Naruto looked at the ground. "Yes…that's all."

"Good, now let's go," he said and lead the way.

"Sasuke, wait," Karin said as she stepped forward. "I…I'm not going with you," she said.

Suigetsu and Jugo stepped forward. Sasuke made no movement to indicate he'd heard her at all.

She shifted and continued. "I um…I paid for a few more nights back at the village so, I'm going back there."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Suigetsu asked.

Karin didn't look at him, her attention was still on Sasuke's back. "I joined Sasuke's little group to help him get his revenge and because I had nowhere else to go. He's done what he set out to. There's no reason for me to be here. I've been tagging along just…just out of habit, but there's really no need for me anymore, and there's no reason for you two to be either," she addressed Suigetsu and Jugo, turning to them now.

Both Suigetsu and Jugo fell silent, perhaps because they realized too that she had a point.

Sasuke remained silent.

Naruto looked between the three of them and felt uncomfortable, like he was intruding on a private moment and he guessed he was. This wasn't really his group. He no longer had a group that he belonged to, but he knew for sure that this wasn't it. He silently stepped away to let them handle things on their own and leaned back against a tree to give them some privacy.

"Where will you go?" Jugo asked, his expression giving nothing away.

Karin smiled a little and shrugged. "Anywhere I want," she told them. She rubbed her shoulders and groaned exhaustedly. "Orochimaru is dead, our mission we set out to complete is also over and done with. It's time to make a change and make my own path now. Sasuke has his own objective but he doesn't need me for that so…I'm leaving. I'll stay at the inn for a few more days until I figure out where to go." She looked at each of them and finally to Sasuke's back where she bowed. "Goodbye, Sasuke," she said and turned to walk away in silence with no more pleasantries exchanged.

Suigetsu and Jugo continued to watch her progress back towards the village. "Great, now who the hell am I gonna fight with," Suigetsu said at last breaking the silence.

Naruto peaked out from his tree and walked over to Sasuke who'd yet to say anything. "So you're going to let her go?"

Sasuke looked up to him. "Why? She's right. I don't need her anymore. She was just dead weight." With that said he started walking again. "Let's go."

Naruto winced at such coldness. If he had a friend who left, he'd chase after them, but that was to be expected of him. Sasuke, however, didn't seem to care who was there and who wasn't. It made him a little bit afraid of what was to come.

* * *

><p>Karin made it to the bottom of the hill just outside the village before turning around to see the faint silhouettes of her previous companions shrinking into the distance. Tears latched onto her bottom lashes and obstructed her view, but she refused to let them fall. She bit her lip and turned on her heel.<p>

"So…that's it," she said to herself and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day out. "Alright you damn knight, you got to me," she said and chuckled to herself.

She hugged herself around her waist and looked around her, seeing no one there. There was a time she'd look around and see no one and it wouldn't seem strange at all. She'd been with Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Jugo for so long though, that it was strange now. She took a breath and closed her eyes. "I don't need anyone. I make my own path now."

She looked ahead with an expression of determination and kept walking.

* * *

><p>"There it is," Naruto muttered as the ground rumbled beneath their feet. There was a crackling and snap as loud as thunder. The ground opened up and crumbled away, making way for the kingdom long since buried. "There it is," he said again.<p>

His brothers sent chakra to their feet to maintain their footing, the constant trembling of the earth making it difficult to remain standing. When the land beneath their feet began to break up into pieces they leapt back to give Gaara some space. The only one who remained steadfast amongst the crumbling earth was Naruto who was watching the ground part with rapt attention.

Gaara growled in exertion, the chakra visible around him in a vortex of power. Particles of sand were suspended in the air around, lifting him from the ground, safe from the crumbling foundation of the earth. Not two feet in front of him and Naruto a canyon was slowly forming, brushing rocks and land masses aside like crumbs Gaara unearthed a darkened stone structure. With his teeth grit together and the wind whirling around him, the sand around him shot back towards the earth and sunk around the structure, reforming the earth and raising the foundation up.

"Yes," Naruto muttered. "The lost Village, it's here."

Slowly it rose from the depths of the canyon and Shino hadn't been lying. It was very large. A whole village made and built on an entire stone platform. It was almost perfectly preserved, no sign of erosion on the stone like one would see on foundations that had taken on storms and winters above ground. Instead only sand and dirt came pouring out of the windows as it emerged.

"Holy fuck," Sora gasped. "Remind me never to piss Gaara off."

"Eh it's not _that _impressive, I could do better," Kiba said with a shrug and nudged Akamaru. "Couldn't we, Akamaru?" he asked to which his faithful companion gave a bark of agreement.

"Kiba, you couldn't begin to achieve something like this," Shino disagreed, pushing up his glasses.

"What! Say that to my face, Shino!"

Temujin ignored their fighting and was instead watching Naruto watch the village. He had a bad feeling, a really bad feeling, like he'd felt when Naruto told him about those death dolls. Something was off. Still, he trusted Naruto and he wouldn't go against him if he truly saw this as something he had to do.

When alas the stone village was level with the ground and the entrance, a stone staircase, was at their feet, the chakra around Gaara dissipated.

The Kazekage panted as it had certainly been no easy task, but it was done.

"Gaara, you did it!" Naruto celebrated and turned to him, his expression dropping to one of concern as he made his way over to him. "Hey are you okay? You're not looking to good. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to do this," he worried.

Gaara shook his head. "Just dizzy," he assured him and slowly stood up with Naruto's help. "I've buried many things with my Sand Burial technique. Can't recall ever having to dig something up though," he explained.

Naruto chuckled and nudged his head with his own with the awkward way he was holding him. "It's appreciated," he assured him and looked at the structure. "Lost Village, my ass. That was easy!" he said boisterously.

Gaara hummed. "Of course you thought it was easy. It wasn't _you _who had to do it."

Naruto laughed loudly. "Oh come on, you're tougher than that Gaara, this was nothing. I know, I've fought you before."

"So what is this place anyway?" Menma asked as they joined them in front of the stone village.

Naruto held up a finger for him to wait before setting Gaara upright on his feet and then turning back to bite his own thumb and pressed his palm and his blood to the ground, forming a seal. In a wisp of smoke a large plump frog appeared before them with a large scroll on his back.

"Gamakichi!" Naruto announced happily. "You've gotten even bigger. Still not as big as your dad though," he said.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let myself go like he did though," Gamakichi said. "So why am I here? You're not fightin' are ya?"

Naruto shook his head and suddenly his expression was serious. "I need the scroll," he said.

"_O~oh_, must be serious then," Gamakichi said as he let Naruto take the scroll from his back. "Be careful, remember what happened the last time," he warned him in too cheery a voice to strike much fear into the warning.

Naruto nodded, understanding regardless. "I know what I'm doing," he assured him. "Say hello to your dad, he helped me out a while ago and I never got a chance to thank him."

"Oh yeah, he's been calling you ungrateful for the past couple days, see ya!" Gamakichi bid him before disappearing in another wisp of smoke.

"You let _him_ hold onto it?" Gaara asked with a raised invisible eyebrow.

"Hold onto what?" Sora asked.

Naruto ignored Sora and chuckled at Gaara's question. "It's not like it's safe to have it on me. Where he goes no one can follow so it's safer with him," he explained.

"What's safer?" Sora asked getting a little pissed at being ignored. Quietly he muttered, "Favoritism".

Naruto turned to him and unfurled the scroll, another seal. He activated it with his blood and the scroll disappeared in another wisp of smoke, leaving a book in its place. "This," he said.

Temujin was frozen, everyone was. "Is that…is that?"

"It's the book," Naruto answered.

His brother's gasped in unison, except for Gaara who'd already jumped to that conclusion on his own. "You mean it's…it's real?" Sora asked. "A part of me sort of thought you were just joking. I mean it sounded too good to be true."

Naruto chuckled. "No it's real alright," he said and looked down at it. "Something like this…a lot of people would kill for it," he muttered to himself.

"You're taking it with you," Menma stated more than asked.

Naruto nodded. "I'll need it for the jutsu I'm going to be using."

"So it's a forbidden jutsu then?" Shino asked.

Naruto shrugged. "In a sense, I guess. It's just…really complicated." He had to break another seal with his blood for the book to open and when he opened it up, many of his brother's took a step back.

He turned to Menma then. "About this village, according to the book it was once a part of the Stone Village, but it infringed on the boundary line between nations. They went to war over its construction until nearly everyone was killed. In the end the founder of the village sunk the entire foundation to protect its secrets."

"Secrets?" Gaara asked eyeing the village.

Naruto nodded. "This village severed itself from the Stone Village's mainland in secret. They used something different than chakra for their ninjutsu, they say it was even more powerful."

Temujin couldn't help the shudder that climbed his spine at that, but bit his tongue.

Naruto turned to face the stone village. "Whatever that was, it's still in there."

"Do you think the founder of the village is still alive?" Sora asked enthralled at the possibility.

"He was underground, moron," Kiba said rolling his eyes. "And it's been lost for years. Unless he was some weird subhuman, it isn't possible he'd still be alive."

"People are brought back all the time!" Sora argued back.

"He's not alive," Gaara said, the authority in his voice ending the fight before it even began. "If the lack of oxygen didn't kill him, the pressure of the sand would have crushed him."

"Cheery thought," Shino commented in a monotone.

Naruto turned to them. "We need to find an entrance to a sealing shrine located somewhere in the village so split up, this is a pretty big village so it may take a while."

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood with his eyes closed as he stood in front of the rushing waterfall. There was a certain satisfaction that came from the crashing of the water on the jagged rocks that stuck out from the river. It calmed him a great deal. He even began to smile just a little.<p>

He had felt empty when he'd dispatched Itachi, and that was strange seeing as how it had been his goal since he was young and he'd seen his mother and his father dead at the feet of his brother. He saw now, that it was because he wasn't done yet. What he'd set out to do, it wasn't over yet. He still had to restore his clan. He was sure, then, that this feeling of being hallow would disappear and things would be okay again. He was sure of it.

He was close now.

He glanced over at Suigetsu and Jugo who nodded and stepped back into the darkness of the forest to allow the space for Sasuke to do what he was about to.

Naruto stepped forward, watching Sasuke look so peaceful under the waterfall and he took a slow deep breath.

Sasuke turned, flicking his thumb and unsheathing his sword enough for a glimmer of the blade to show. He smirked, "In the end, I think we both know it was going to come to this Naruto. I don't need your help, your friendship, what I need is that book."

Naruto's eyes were sad and he looked at the ground. He laughed humorlessly and wiped at his eyes. "I guess you're right. You told me before that I was keeping you from fulfilling your dreams and…I guess now it's the same isn't it?" He looked up at him, his blue eyes determined. "Just answer me this, why do you want that book so much?"

Sasuke sighed, remembering that this Naruto had no knowledge of his plans like the real one did. He hated repeating himself. "I need it to revive my clan," he answered dismissively. It wasn't as if the urge to bring his family back was any less consuming, but he'd explained all this before so there was no need to go into detail.

Despite him not having said more than his goal and not the reasoning behind it, Naruto smiled like he knew without him having to tell him.

Sasuke glared at the smiling clone. He was going to kill him so why was he standing there, not attempting to fight and smiling at him like a child. His jaw locked. "Stop that!" he commanded.

Naruto chuckled then and the laugh wasn't the throaty joyful chuckle as it usually was, but instead it was almost mocking. He shook his head. "It's just…the situation," he said and looked around at the dark and dank cave. "When I was first assigned to your team, I hated it. You were just so damn good at everything and everyone respected you despite the fact that we were basically the same. Ah listen to me," he said nostalgically. "We still are the same," he told him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He couldn't deny he often felt the same about them, different and yet exactly the same, a living oxymoron. Of course, they were more alike now than any other time before with Naruto's new black hair, his new pale complexion, and his eyes that went in and out of darkness. He still didn't know what all that meant, but it hardly mattered now.

Naruto took a step forward. "Before anything happens I want you to know…that nothings ever changed. You're still my best friend, my family," he said. "Sasuke, you're my one true brother and you always will be."

"Shut up!" Sasuke barked. "Enough with your pitiful family values! You don't understand what's going on here, do you? I'm about to kill you!" he said and fully unsheathed his sword. "You aren't my family! My family is dead! All of them! They're all dead!" Nothing was going the way he'd planned. He was about to cleave the other in two and instead of begging him, instead of trying to reason with him, instead of fighting him, Naruto was just standing there, smiling, laughing, and talking about old times. Why was he accepting what was about to happen? Why did he have to smile and swear he was still his friend when it was obvious he didn't feel the same? "Why the hell are yo-!"

He cut off as a force pushed him back. A sickening squelch met his ears and he braced on his sword as it tore through Naruto's torso. He stared wide-eyed as Naruto smiled at him again, but with blood trickling down the corner of his mouth.

He knew this was going to happen. He'd been planning, itching, and wanting to do this, so why was he surprised? Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he speak? He looked at the blade Naruto had run onto. His breathing hitched as comprehension dawned and he moved his hands back to withdraw the blade but Naruto clapped his hands on his on the hilt and shoved the sword right back in with a painful grunt.

"Wh-why are you…" Sasuke trailed off, unable to make sense of the situation. They were standing two feet apart, the sword peeking out of Naruto's back. He tried to pull back but Naruto wouldn't let him. "What are you doing!" he demanded.

Naruto winced. "You're my brother, Sasuke," he gasped. "I know what it's like to be where you are right now and I wouldn't wish that on anyone," he said and coughed. "I tried so hard to get you to see that you still had your family, but I guess it's no substitute for the real thing," he laughed almost sheepishly.

Sasuke continued to stare, taken aback. He felt sick but it wasn't at what Naruto was saying, it was the sight of life leaving Naruto slowly as the other inched the sword further into himself.

Naruto looked up at him then and his blue eyes were sad. "I don't want you to be alone, Sasuke," he said. "And if my death makes it so you can bring your family back," His eyes were hard then, determined and Sasuke vaguely wondered if he'd make it after all. "If I can give your you're family back and you won't be alone…then I'll do it," he said and pushed the sword in further.

Something happened and Sasuke let go, dropping the sword as Naruto collapsed to the floor, the sword glimmering in light but still oozing blood along the blade.

"Naruto!" he called out, unable to do anything but stand there and watch as Naruto knelt there, breathing his last breaths. It was just a clone. He died all the time, so it didn't matter. Why then did this feel so different?

Naruto looked up at him from his place on the ground and his blue eyes darkened once more into black and Sasuke was floored as twin onyx eyes stared back at him. "Brother…my brother," Naruto breathed before he stilled and fell forward, the hilt of the sword propping him up.

Sasuke panted. He was shaking. "Naruto!" he called and dashed over to him. He shook his head. "No, you can't…" He clenched his eyes tight as tremors of rage wracked his body. "YOU IDIOT!" he yelled. "THAT WASN'T THE WAY IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! HOW DARE YOU SACRIFICE YOURSELF! I WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT BACK! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT ME UNTIL ONE OF US KILLED THE OTHER!" He continued to roar and shake the limp body of the clone, the fact that it wasn't dispersing causing him to grow even angrier. "COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT YOU COWARD! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO GO OUT LIKE THAT!"

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu called as he and Jugo jogged over and tried to pry him away from Naruto's corpse.

"NO! HE HAS TO COME BACK! MAKING IT ABOUT SAVING ME! I DIDN'T NEED YOU TO SAVE ME! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET ME KILL YOU!"

"Does it matter? For fuck's sakes, he's dead, Sasuke!" Suigetsu yelled as they pulled him away.

Sasuke growled low in his throat. "That…that bastard!" he seethed. "This was the moment. The moment it all came down to an end and he fucking ends it himself!" His hands were in his hair, nearly tearing it out in his rage. "DAMN!" he shouted towards the sky.

Suigetsu stood back in disbelief. "You're throwing a tantrum because you didn't get to look cool as you killed him?" he asked incredulously. "God, you're such a diva."

Sasuke tossed Jugo off of him as he was the only one holding him back now and he ran back towards the corpse of the Naruto clone and throttled him. "Get back here! WAKE UP AND STRIKE BACK AT THE ONE WHO KILLED YOU LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO! GO OUT FIGHTING LIKE YOU WERE MEANT TO! WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! COME BACK!"

He didn't expect the explosion that came next as that's exactly what happened. An explosion of light suddenly released his hands from Naruto's shirt and he was thrown back, feeling a burning on his chest so painful he was sure he was on fire. He growled in pain as he sat upright and was ready to combat the flames that were surely around them…but no, nothing was there.

He looked around and saw only a confused Suigetsu and Jugo who were staring at a bit of scorched earth where Naruto's body used to be but now only Sasuke's sword was stuck into the ground, smoke climbing up the blade.

He looked down at himself and felt along his chest but there was no burn, it was only flesh. But he could've sworn he was burning. He stood up and the realization slowly formed in his mind. "Where is he?" he asked quietly.

"He…He just disappeared after that light showed up. He must've dispelled," Suigetsu said quietly, still staring almost in awe at the scorch mark. "He's gone…he's really gone."

"But what was with that light?" Jugo asked. "It looked like it almost took Sasuke with it?" he said.

Sasuke looked at them. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"It looked like it went through you," Suigetsu said, still staring. "That was so fucking cool," he whispered.

Sasuke fell down on the ground, for some reason unable to catch his breath. His chest still hurt. It was still burning. "He's dead," he said into the air, and the words rang true. He activated his Sharingan and looked for any trace that he might've survived. He couldn't die. That's what he said. He said he couldn't die, so he couldn't be dead. He saw nothing though, absolutely nothing. "He's…he's dead." He was dizzy.

"Sasuke?" Jugo asked.

Sasuke's vision skewed and he tried to stand because it seemed like a good idea, but it wasn't. He nearly fell over and clung to a tree. "He's dead." That was all he could say. "Naruto is dead."

"It was just a clone, Sasuke," Suigetsu pointed out.

Sasuke shook his head. "That thing walking around pretending to be Naruto is just a shell. Everything that made Naruto who he was…just died," he whispered the last part and his legs would no longer support him. He tried to shake the feeling off. Something was wrong. "He's dead and…and I think he…he's never coming back."

"Uh yeah duh, that kinda goes without saying when you die," Suigetsu said with an eye roll, still not seeing the problem. "Unless you're Orochimaru," he amended. "Then you just keep coming back again and again and again-"

"He's dead," Sasuke said again and suddenly his breath left him. "I don't…I don't have the book," he realized. "It didn't happen. It's not here. I was supposed to kill him and get the book. He said I was his true brother so why didn't it work?" he was asking in a rush. He was almost hyperventilating now. "He's dead and I don't have the book. I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING!" he shouted at them. "I'm supposed to know if I have it and I don't! Why! Why is that?!" he demanded of them.

Suigetsu took a few steps back. "Uh okay Sasuke that like really sucks, but I think we need to focus more on why you have that crazy look in your eye."

Sasuke's hands were in his own hair again as he looked at the spot Naruto's body used to be and felt a heat rise in his stomach. He turned and dashed into the forest.

"Sasuke!" someone called after him, probably Suigetsu but he didn't listen. He just kept running.

He sped through the trees, avoiding any vine or root or rock that threatened to trip him and came to a pause beside a large misshapen tree that was plumpy in its middle. He moved to lean against it and pressed his forehead to the bark. He had just been running but he was cold. He knelt as the burning rose and hurled behind the tree.

He heard steps come up behind him and wiped his lips as he turned to see Suigetsu jogging up to him.

"Urgh, ew, that's gross," Suigetsu said seeing Sasuke looking more sick than he'd ever seen anyone and smelling the vomit that was no doubt behind the tree. He shuddered at the smell and took out his flask, kneeling next to Sasuke who was leaning spent against the trunk. "Here, drink something," he said.

Sasuke gladly took a sip and spat out the taste in his mouth but when he tried to take a drink he felt the vomit rising again and pushed the flask into Suigetsu's chest and turned to vomit yet again behind the tree.

Suigetsu sighed. "Okay, Sasuke, I get it, it really sucks this guy died and you didn't get the book, it was a small setback, but we'll fix it."

Sasuke wiped his mouth. "Small set back?" he asked angrily turning back to him. He stood up, nearly falling as his legs were shaky. "Our bond was in that clone and he's dead now, and so are my hopes for that book. I'm never going to get my hands on it now. THAT IS A HUGE SETBACK!" he yelled. "If his death and his belief in my being his one true brother aren't enough than nothing ever will be," he said sinking evermore into the pit of despair at the realization and had to hurl again.

* * *

><p>Gaara was searching with Naruto, coming to a stop by what looked like an old merchant shop and picked up an old weapon that had been perfectly preserved underground. He was admiring its craftsmanship when he heard Naruto's step falter and he was at his side instantly. "What's wrong?" he asked him.<p>

Naruto had his hand on his own chest and he was pale. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

Naruto looked up at him. "The Shugosha is dead," he told him. "I can feel it, like someone just squeezed my heart," he whispered.

Gaara's eyes widened infinitesimally. "What does that mean?" he asked and he and Naruto were intuned enough to know what he was really asking.

"A Shugosha is not a shadow clone. When a shadow clone disperses, what they feel, what they experience, comes right back into me. A shugosha does not," Naruto assured him and the color was back in his cheeks. "Our bond is dead. All Sasuke did was kill the only person who had a chance of putting up him. But all it means is that we have to hurry up. In time, Sasuke might realize that killing that clone wouldn't get him the book, and he'll come after me next. It's why I need you out here with the rest of them."

Gaara nodded. "Count on it," he assured him.

"Here, hold this," Naruto said giving him the book while he looked at the dials that told the time until the blood moon. One more day. He had at most day and then the night of the second day he'd preform the jutsu.

Gaara raised his eyes at the book. It was so ordinary it hardly raised suspicion. The cover was made of leather of a deep auburn with golden designs on the spine and the cover. "It's so unassuming," he explained when Naruto noticed him observing the book. "It hasn't even aged. It looks new."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "The book has been so well protected for centuries that there isn't any wear on the bindings or on the pages," he told him.

Gaara hummed his understanding and gave it back. "You should be careful who you let hold onto this," he advised.

Naruto only chuckled. "That's why I wanted you to have it you know," he told him.

"Because I know how dangerous it is?"

"No," Naruto disagreed simply, "Because you don't want it."

Gaara nearly smiled too and tilted his head. "'Wanted'?"

Naruto nodded and looked around to make sure they weren't being heard. "This book has many forbidden jutsu and centuries old information. Surely you've realized the same thing?"

Gaara nodded and eyed the book. "Not the sort of power a single person should wield."

"Exactly," Naruto said. "I'm taking it with me into the sealing shrine…and I'll destroy it there," he told him. "So…you won't be inheriting it," he said sheepishly. "Are you mad?"

Gaara shook his head. "I understand. The book is yours Naruto, so you should do with it what you feel is necessary."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Gaara. We should hurry with the search, the teme will be here soon raising hell and I need to destroy this before he gets here," he said.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's condition had not improved. In fact, it seemed to be getting worse. He must've thrown up the entire contents of his stomach, and maybe a few of his organs as well, at least that's what it felt like.<p>

They were sitting around a campfire now, cooking the fish Suigetsu had caught earlier. Both were munching heartily, like animals almost.

"Here, Sasuke, you should eat something after all you threw up," Suigetsu suggested handing him a cooked fish.

Sasuke was hungry but as soon as he saw the food he imagined it coming up again and placed his hand over his mouth to keep from vomiting. He shook his head at the food, no matter how much his stomach protested to the action. He wouldn't be able to keep it down anyway.

Suigetsu shrugged. "Suit yourself, more for me," he said and chomped it to pieces.

Sasuke had to look away as the sight had his stomach turning again. He felt his forehead. He wasn't hot, or cold, but he felt like both. His chest was still burning and yet he felt so cold that it hurt to move. "Something's wrong," he said. "Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel so sick?"

"You probably are sick," Suigetsu said with his mouthful, spewing fish everywhere. "You were out in that storm for a while right? That was bound to catch up with you sometime. I'm different. I can morph into water so rain doesn't bother me. Or maybe you spent too long in the hot springs, that'll make you feel sick. I don't though cuz I can-"

"You have immunity to water, I get it," he seethed.

"Well 'rawr' to you too," Suigetsu drawled.

"It's not a sickness. Sickness either comes with the fever or the chills or something, this is just…this is just a pain," he tried to explain but was mainly talking more to himself now. It wasn't just his stomach that was acting up it was everything. Everything hurt but it wasn't a pain he could identify. It felt familiar, like the sickness he spent as a child where his mother would nurse him back to health or his father would tell him that shinobi take better care of themselves so they don't lose out to a common cold, but it was also something like he'd never felt before. But how could something be both familiar and foreign to him. He shook these thoughts aside and concentrated on where the pain was coming from and it seemed to be in his chest. The burning was there, like a red hot coal was there just under the surface. His chest wasn't warm, and there were no scars or cuts. It was just a pain. He clutched the space just over his heart.

He'd been through pain before, but it was nothing like this. He didn't howl or scream in pain, or even show that he was being burned alive but that's exactly what was happening. In his head he was screaming in pain. He just wanted to tear through his skin, rip out whatever was hurting and be done with it, but that was ridiculous.

He tried to remember the light. It had been so pure. It had only been a small moment, a mere fraction of a second of that explosion he'd seen such pure light, but it didn't look like chakra. Chakra he could explain and even eradicate. He'd learned of foreign chakra doing damage to the body and that would explain what was happening now, but he couldn't sense it, he couldn't sense any chakra but his own and besides that, the light he'd seen hadn't been chakra at all.

He grunted when he started giving himself a headache. He looked back when things got too quiet and saw both Jugo and Suigetsu had settled up and had gone to bed. He decided he should as well, and think of something in the morning; maybe then this sickness would also be gone.

* * *

><p><strong>(an: Yay! That was Chapter 11: Dead. I know, I know, I'm a monster for killing all the happiness that was Naruto Uzumaki and someday I shall pay for it, but let's analyze this for a moment. What's happening on the night of the blood moon? Will Sasuke find a way to achieve his goal and get the book before Naruto destroys it? What happened when the Shugosha died? Will Michiko, the prophet and member of Naruto's Brotherhood have the answers? Find out next time in the next installment of Brother, My Brother, Chapter 12: Last Great Threat. Oh and did I mention there are only two chapters left? Oh well yeah there it is. Stay tuned my Lovelies! :/)**


	13. Chapter 12: Last Great Threat

**(a/n: Hello dear readers, TerasBad here with another thrilling installment of Brother, My Brother and poor Sasuke is sick, or is he? Read for yourself and find out what's to become of Sasuke and Naruto and the consequences to killing the bond between them. Read and review please! :/)**

**Summary:** _Naruto has done the unthinkable; he's given up on Sasuke, but what will happen when Sasuke needs his help retrieving a sacred book? Will he be able to win Naruto's friendship again or has their bond been truly severed? What's this about a competition? SXN. Not a yaoi. Contains OC and Special Guest Appearances._

**WARNING: Once again, not a yaoi, I'm sorry. Rated for violence and angst.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although I think I'm not alone in saying that that would be pretty badass.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Last Great Threat<p>

Sasuke cursed that Shugosha. He'd done something. He knew it. He still didn't feel like himself. He didn't feel like himself at all, that was the main problem. He looked with his Sharingan but no matter how many times he searched for any jutsu that would make him feel this sick there was no trace of it anywhere.

Suigetsu seemed to be enjoying his pain and he wished more than anything he had the strength to cleave his head off his body.

"So where are we off to?" Suigetsu asked uncharacteristically chipper.

"Michiko's mountain, that bitch might know what that clone did to me," he growled in his direction.

"Are you sure you aren't just sick, because all you've complained about is that you can't eat, or sleep and that your tummy hurts," Suigetsu mocked, managing to get even Jugo to laugh a little at that.

Sasuke seethed. "My chest actually and as I've told you, this isn't normal," he told him. He was a human being he knew he had to eat something, but every time he even thought of eating something, it made his stomach churn and he'd start to dry heave. He couldn't even keep down water. Then there was the sleeping matter. It wasn't happening at all. He'd spent the night before tossing and turning. He wanted to sleep, he could feel tired, but when he laid down he had to stand up and keep walking. He had to do something, he couldn't sit still. He told himself that it was because he knew there was little chance now of getting that book and he had to find another way to bring back his clan. He had so much to do it felt useless to sleep, to eat anything, to do anything but stay up and think about how he'd been so damn close.

"Alright," Suigetsu announced, bringing them all to a stop. "I've decided…I'm gonna save the day," he said nodding with his arms crossed as if it had been something he been thinking of for quite some time.

Sasuke felt unusually hostile. Usually he was very capable of keeping his emotions in check, but ever since Naruto's death and the death of his dreams, nothing made sense anymore, not even in his own head. He kept thinking about that look on Naruto's face as he died. It was unnerving, and not because the life was leaving those eyes of his, it was because the life was leaving eyes that didn't look like Naruto's at all. In that moment he saw him die, he looked…like him and not Naruto. He shook those thoughts away. "And just how are you going to save the day, Suigetsu?" he asked rolling his eyes, his voice hoarse with all the throwing up.

Suigetsu sighed. "Listen up, Sasuke, you've been like…well not hospitable…or a pal to me…or awesome since I'm like twice as awesome as you, but I've decided I'm gonna save your life regardless."

Sasuke held his head, feeling dizzy again but he glared the feeling away. "Just die," was his response.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "See, it's that attitude that's kept me from saving your ass sooner," he told him and adjusted his sword. "Look Sasuke you look like shit and we have a hell of a journey ahead of us since you just destroyed the only thing that had any hope of getting you that damn book, and now you're sick and the one person who had any medic ninja skills just left on a journey to find herself!"

"Are you getting to the point soon, Suigetsu?"

"That is my point, dumbass. God your brain must be going too. I'm saying I'm off to track down Karin and drag her back kicking and screaming. If she knows it's her precious Sasuke that's in trouble, she'll come running," he guaranteed.

Sasuke was already shaking his head. "That's half a day's trek back to that village; I'm not wasting time waiting for you to come back with her."

"Then keep going. Don't even slow down, we'll catch up."

"Answers are more important than anything, and besides if this was a jutsu, there isn't anything she can do about it."

"It might not even be a jutsu!" Suigetsu argued. "You could just be sick."

"It's not that!" Sasuke yelled back, and yelling took a lot of energy as he collapsed to his knees. Jugo dashed over to him and helped him back up. He swallowed thickly, there not being much saliva with his dehydration. "I'm not sick, this is something else," he said low in his throat.

Suigetsu sighed and turned on his heel. "Well you can't stop me from going regardless, keep on heading straight, I'll drag Karin's skank ass back to at least see what the problem is. She shouldn't be hard to find." He looked back at Sasuke. "And Sasuke, when this is all over and we find out what the hell is up…I'm gonna take a page from Karin's book and head out on my own too, just don't tell her it was her idea or anything cuz it wasn't. She was right about there not being a reason for us to be around anymore, I'll do this thing for you and then I'll leave."

Sasuke stared at him but it was Jugo who answered.

"What will you do?" Jugo asked.

Suigetsu shrugged. "I don't know, maybe teach," he joked with a chuckle. "I talked to Sora and he bitches a pretty good life. He was traveling all over the world before he got roped in your boyfriend's drama, maybe I'll see if Monks like to party and head off with him," he pondered.

Jugo lowered his head. "Menma was on his own too," he muttered.

Sasuke looked between them and shrugged off Jugo's arm as he tried to stand up straight on his own. "Let's go, Jugo," he said and turned to lead the way back to Michiko's hill.

Suigetsu shrugged and started on his own journey back to the village where he'd find Karin. She said she'd be staying for at least a few days so there was a chance she hadn't left yet. If she was still there by the time he got there, well that would remain to be seen.

* * *

><p>"How fucking hard is it to find a shrine?" Kiba yelled out in frustration.<p>

Shino hummed his agreement. "My parasites have been looking from above, but even they are having trouble locating the sealing shrine."

"You sure it even exists?" Sora asked Naruto where they'd all converged near the center of the lost village.

"Shouldn't the book say where to find it?" Menma patiently suggested.

Naruto sighed exasperated and hung his head. "Look it's not like it has an aerial map of the village or something. You can't expect it to know everything," he said. "Look, we'll stop for a moment to have something to eat and then get back to it. It can't be too far or maybe we're looking in the wrong place."

"Skim a few pages ahead in the book, it has to have a map," Kiba said trying to peak over Naruto's shoulder to get a good look at the book.

Naruto rolled his eyes and shoved him off, closing the book tight. "Like I seriously wouldn't have thought of that before?" he asked incredulously.

"You forgot to put your own name on top of your test papers all the time," Shino reminded pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"You really were clueless back then," Kiba laughed as he rode on Akamaru's back.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks in a pout. "So I wasn't the absolutely best test taker, I got by."

Menma chuckled. "I knew you were a little…vague, but I didn't know it was that bad," he lightly teased.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. He laughed the teasing off and placed his arms behind his own head holding the book as he walked. "Yeah, yeah, you guys laugh it up. You're just jealous I didn't have to go through all that class system nonsense to be a badass ninja."

"Hardly any Jinchuuriki has to," Gaara pointed out.

Naruto stopped then and turned to Gaara, causing everyone else to stop as well. "What's it like?" he asked Gaara, "Not to have Shukaku?" he clarified.

Gaara turned to face him fully. "It feels…like someone lopped off a second pair of misbehaving arms."

"_Really _misbehaving," Kiba muttered.

Gaara lifted his own hand, swirling sand around his palm. "Sometimes it's like I can still feel it, but the weight of it is gone. It's a relief, but at the same time, it was something that was part of my life since I was born."

Naruto nodded slowly and without a word led the group back towards the camp.

"If I had a Jinchuuriki, it would be a badass looking dog that could like read people's minds and shit, and like go invisible. Wouldn't that be awesome Akamaru?" Kiba asked his constant companion as he sat around the campfire that Temujin was stoking to life.

"Oh now that's surprising," Shino said in a monotone.

Menma laughed and served Shino some tea. "Where do you think Sasuke's group is now?" he asked off handedly. "Do you think they managed to find some other way to get what Sasuke was after?"

Naruto shrugged. "Who cares, if he has to torch a whole village to the ground, Sasuke will likely find a way. He always has," he said skimming through the book.

"So whoever you bequeath it to, Sasuke will likely go after next," Sora assumed, having no knowledge yet of Naruto's plans to destroy the book.

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yeah…probably," he muttered and shared a look with Gaara. He sighed. "Actually that's why I've come to a decision. I'm destroying the book," he told them outright. "I think it's the best thing."

Needless to say the response he got, he wasn't exactly expecting. He expected understanding like Gaara had shown him.

"How in the hell can you say you'll destroy it!" Kiba loudly objected incredulously. "How many times can you say you're the sole possessor of a sacred artifact for crying out loud?"

"Indeed keeping the book intact has merit," Shino agreed a lot less loudly.

"You said yourself the contents of the book had to survive?" Temujin pointed out.

"That was a long time ago when I first inherited it," Naruto pointed out. "Things have changed. I've changed. I need to think about the future, eventually someone's going to abuse the power of the book and my keeping the line going only guarantees that."

"How could you know that?" Sora interjected. "What if we passed it around just in the Brotherhood? You trust us, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Sora, but you seriously want me to willingly place the burden of protecting it on all of you? I wouldn't wish that on anyone," Naruto rebutted patiently.

"If the book was passed just in the confines of the Brotherhood, the pattern of inheritance would soon become predictable, and then the brotherhood would be targeted by those who would seek to abuse it," Gaara pointed out calmly. "Enemies under the guise of friendship would gain entrance into the Brotherhood and make their way up the ladder to inherit it, and soon no one could be trusted. The brotherhood would be tarnished. It is the inevitable outcome of that situation."

"But all that lost text will be…well lost again," Sora whined. "You'd never get it back again."

"Are you sure it's what you want to do?" Menma asked, being the only one besides Gaara who didn't seem against the idea. He seemed genuinely curious.

Naruto nodded. "I'm sure," he said with conviction and this ended the conversation as no one else offered any further argument. He nodded to himself, glad that they understood. "Good, well I'm gonna search for more firewood," he said and headed off.

Sora waited until Naruto was out of earshot before leaning in. "So do you think this is it?" he said in a whisper. "What Naruto's been talking about, the last great threat? Maybe it's the book. He wants to destroy the book," he said almost in excitement at finding out what they'd been working towards.

"It must be," Temujin agreed thoughtfully. "He is certainly concerned with the future effects it could have if something should ever happen to him and it was passed around."

"Why then would he need all of us?" Shino asked pushing up his glasses. "I think there's more to it."

"Maybe the book has some kind of jutsu protecting it from being destroyed," Kiba mused. "It has survived a long time," he pointed out.

Everyone murmured their agreements, breaking off into separate conversations about what could be preventing the book from being destroyed before now. Of course, they could only guess.

* * *

><p>Night had begun to fall, turning the sky a pale lavender color. Sasuke had increasingly gotten worse. Of course he didn't exactly display it for Jugo to see, only outwardly wincing from time to time or blinking too much, but inwardly Sasuke felt pathetic. He couldn't breathe. There were instances he thought he saw things, he couldn't focus his thoughts. His movements at this point were robotic and automatic, if they were attacked, he would have to rely on his Sharingan. He couldn't promise he could swing a sword and find his target. The earth seemed to keep shifting under his feet, but he managed to walk a straight line.<p>

Naruto's death seemed etched on the backs of his eyelids and he saw it every time he blinked. He thought of just before it happened as well. More specifically he remembered what Naruto said, about him being afraid to die, but that didn't seem to match up with him throwing himself on his sword for him. The thought of that still made him literally sick and every time the thought came up he'd pause in his step, sure he'd have to throw up again. Of course, there wasn't anything to throw up. He hadn't eaten anything. He told himself it was fatigue, sleep deprivation, dehydration, and starvation that were making him feel this way and that Suigetsu was right, but it didn't ring true. Something was wrong.

Walking up the beaten path of Michiko's mountain, he couldn't pretend any longer and collapsed, dry heaving near a tree. He refused all of Jugo's attempts to help, roughly wiping his mouth of the saliva that was all he could produce. He walked shakily, off balance, and stopped to glare at his sword. It was heavy, it was throwing him off. He remembered that sickening squelch when it pierced Naruto's chest and dry heaved all over again. He tossed the sword harshly over to Jugo. "Carry it," he growled hoarsely before they continued on. He stopped and did a double take. Jugo was carrying that ridiculous large plush frog that Naruto had one at the festival.

He stood there breathing heavily, glaring at the goofy eyes and the tongue that was sticking out of its mouth. "What…are you doing with that?" he asked slowly and menacingly as he walked towards Jugo.

Jugo looked at the frog and back to him. "It seemed strange just to leave it on the side of the road," he explained.

Sasuke angrily strode forward and ripped the frog from off Jugo's back. "Give me this," he said and tossed it on the ground and took his sword, throwing the sheath aside. "Stupid," he said through clenched teeth as he raised his sword high and stabbed that stupid goofy looking frog. "Stupid," he repeated and stabbed it again. "Stupid, stupid," he growled stabbing it again and again, more violently now, stuffing going everywhere. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! FUCKING STUPID!" he yelled as he continued tearing the frog apart. "Your stupid fucking frog!" he nearly screamed. "You should've carried it, you idiot! Stupid! You should be carrying it now!" he emphasized each word with another violent slash of his sword, not satisfied even when it was only the green cotton lining on the ground, the fluffy guts snowing around him, and Jugo who watched on concerned. "You just had to die! You just had to die!" he yelled at the frog as if he could relay the message to the departed clone. He kicked the cotton shredded cloth aside and tossed his sword harshly back at Jugo who caught it. "You should've left it where it was!" he barked before turning and moving to continue on. He didn't get far however before doubling over in a coughing fit, the small particles of cotton weren't helping.

"Careful, don't hurt yourself," a snide mellifluous voice said.

Sasuke whirled around so fast he nearly fainted. He glared at Michiko who was sitting against her large pet Ram. "You," he growled in greeting.

"Me," Michiko responded simply, gracefully getting to her feet. She strode forward with the same all-knowing air about her. "You didn't seem very able to make it to the top of the mountain, so I've come to you…well to be honest with you I knew you wouldn't make it before you even started. Watching you struggle for a little longer was just for fun," she confessed with a haughty laugh.

Sasuke ignored this. There was only one thing that mattered to him right now. "What's happening to me?" he demanded, walking up to her, his chest still heaving but he stood straight, determined not to show his weakened state to this mysterious woman. "Is this the work of a jutsu?"

Michiko looked him over and something crossed her face that had Sasuke on edge. It seemed like a dark fascination. She strode closer to him and his hand twitched to grab his sword but remembered he'd tossed it to Jugo who was standing aside, apparently letting them have their privacy.

Michiko lifted her hand and reached out as if to touch him but she was looking almost through him, her eyes flashing as they did when she was having a vision and slowly her expression morphed into one of glee and she began to laugh. She tossed her head back in her laughter and Sasuke growled annoyed. She only waved away his attempts to frighten her. "I love how fate works," she said as she'd said before. "I have never seen something like this before, but of course who could predict the effects of an age old forbidden jutsu," she mused.

"So it is a jutsu," Sasuke made the intuitive leap. He knew it! He knew this wasn't natural.

Michiko hummed. "Well, it is….and it isn't," she said walking back over to her ram and combed her fingers through its white hair. "You should feel proud Sasuke. I didn't think anyone could kill a Shugosha. Their pledge to the secret they held inside them was so precious it was unlikely any would ever willingly surrender their lives. But you figured it out, didn't you? The fatal flaw was the secret itself. I guess it helped that you knew what it was in the first place, or at least had a vague idea of what it was, but neither you nor Naruto could have foreseen what really happened. Such a shame." She seemed to be speaking more to herself now. She turned to him now. "For starters, you should know that you didn't destroy Naruto's bond."

Sasuke was floored and he felt a painful squeeze in his chest at this news, but confusion quickly followed. "What are you talking about? I saw him. He died. He disappeared right in front of me!" he yelled, certain this woman doubted what he saw with his very eyes.

"What you killed was not Naruto's bond," Michiko repeated. "It was never in the Shugosha. The bond still resides within the true Naruto."

Sasuke stared. "But he said…he told me…"

"Yes, well, when the clone Naruto ranted on about bringing you back to the village and couldn't sleep or eat while he himself felt nothing, Naruto felt he was successful, but he wasn't," Michiko explained and leaned back against her large pet ram, her eyes toward the sky. "When I found him you see, he was in horrendous shape," she told him.

* * *

><p> (Flashback)/

_Michiko heard the incessant cries in her head, always asking the same question. 'Why did you leave?' 'Why won't you come home?' 'Are you still my brother?' Always the same questions, they shrieked inside her head. Never before had she heard a voice so loud and so desperate that they reached her at her mountain. The cries and pleas were only getting stronger now as she sought out the one who owned the voice. _

_She came upon a huddled mass under a soaked tree. It was raining and the weather seemed to mirror the despair of the blonde mess at the foot of the tree. He was a shinobi, and yet she was standing not two feet away and he was not defending himself, he didn't even seem to sense her there. Was he injured? She could see no marks or blood on him, but he seemed in great agony. She had set out to silence the infernal questions, but as she looked she only felt pity. _

_She knelt beside him. "Was that you?" she asked him._

_A whimpering mess, the blonde looked up at her at last through his hands, and his eyes were like one already dead, a film over the blue eyes, the haggard and gaunt features of his face, and the expression of lifelessness. "Was th-that me?" he echoed._

_She smiled down at him. "The one asking so many questions," she clarified. "I heard them, so I've come to you."_

_He seemed confused. "You heard? I haven't s-said anything," he said quietly, his voice raw from screaming and he spoke as if he were still in pain from some unknown injury. _

_She shook her head. "You didn't have to. I could see from your questions what you've been through," she told him and this was true, she saw his whole life laid out for her to see as she looked at him. "Naruto Uzumaki, my name is Michiko, let's get you cleaned up," she offered, extending her hand. _

_He reached out as if to take her hand but then yelled out in pain as he clutched his own chest and wailed out loud. She only knelt beside him and hugged him to her. "It's okay; I didn't mean to remind you of all the times he saved you. I'm sorry," she told him as she knew this was the cause of his current pain._

"_You…y-you know?" he grunted before lurching over again._

"_You can't walk can you? We'll have to go the quicker route," she said and called down her ram, lifting the slim malnourished frame of the blonde onto her ram's back and climbed on as well, heading for her mountain retreat. _

_Naruto's condition only seemed to worsen as they flew. He pulled at his own hair, clawed at his own chest, and screamed at the top of his lungs. "SASUKE!" he yelled. "Make it stop," he pleaded and she wasn't sure who he was speaking to, her, himself, or Sasuke. "I can't…I can't do it! Please! I don't want to! I can't! Sasuke, I can't! Help!" were the only coherent words he said before the pain garbled things together in a wild string of pleas and curses. _

_She managed to get him into the hut where she placed her hands on either side of his head and entered his past to weed out the cause of his despair and it was evident. She could see it like a timeline of events, the friend he wished to save but was far beyond his reach and now his despair at having to give up his friend…no….his brother. _

/ (End Flashback)/

* * *

><p>"You probably wouldn't ever understand the amount of pain he was put through, it wasn't just that someone he cared about had left the village, it was his fear for what would happen to you when you trained under Orochimaru that tore at him, and then at the knowledge that what he feared, had come to pass," she told him and shrugged. "I managed to get some food in him, enough to give him the strength to tell me the rest for himself. He was a knucklehead after my own heart, so I offered him in essence his future."<p>

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "So you were in this with him from the start," he accused.

Michiko smirked and drew back her jacket to present not one but two orange and red membership scrolls. "I can see many things, the future, the past, but I cannot see into the book," she continued as if her membership wasn't relevant. "When he asked for a way out of his suffering, I knew what his heart desired and I told him that the answer lied within the book."

"This isn't telling me anything about why I feel like s-wait," he said catching onto something. "So…you never told him to create the Shugosha," he stated more than asked.

"Never," Michiko answered. "Merely that the book was the answer. I couldn't tell him which jutsu to use, I was not the Guardian of the book and only the Guardian can see what is inside it. The choice to create the Shugosha was his own, and of course he failed. He was weak, incoherent, standing on his last legs ready to perform a jutsu no one had performed in eons with complicated rules and seals, and he was trying to seal something that had never been sealed before. You honestly think that someone in the condition Naruto was in could have succeeded on his first try on a jutsu like that?" Michiko asked incredulously. "But Naruto could think clearly again, and so he thought it was a success. He didn't see the changes the Shugosha was going through after he sealed him away."

"I thought about that," Sasuke said. "Why was that happening? Why was his hair and eyes turning black? Why did he have the curse mark?"

"Shugosha look the same as those who create them and they stay that way if properly made. Sometimes though they change to mirror the qualities of the secret they guard, but this only happens when they are unstable. The jutsu requires precise concentration, especially when attempting to transfer something as powerful as a bond. The clone Naruto created was days from imploding in on itself anyway before you killed him."

"And the hair, the curse mark?"

"Think about it," Michiko said with a roll of her eyes. "Naruto didn't transfer his bond, he couldn't focus hard enough to achieve it, but the reason the bond is now dormant in Naruto is because what he transferred were the memories that formed it. Without them the bond had nothing to cling to, and he was free of his devotion to you. He transferred his memories of you, Sasuke, when you were brothers. When the clone started to mirror what Naruto gave to him, he was becoming those memories of you, your dark hair, your dark eyes, and your curse mark. He was literally becoming _you_."

Sasuke felt dizzy with this knowledge. It all made perfect sense now. The hair, the eyes that he looked into as he was dying. How he could've sworn it were his own eyes looking back at him. And that curse mark on his shoulder that was in the same place he had his own all those years ago. How he was paler, and couldn't remember how much he loved ramen or what his favorite color was. "So…that light when he died…what was happening then?" he asked.

At this Michiko smiled. "That's the interesting part. Were Naruto's eyes blue or black when he died? I know you remember. It's been haunting you, hasn't it?"

Sasuke swallowed thickly. "They were black…they were my eyes."

"At that moment, before he died he had fully merged with those memories, so you should feel a little relieved. What was left of Naruto was gone before he died. It was yourself that you killed, or rather the Sasuke that Naruto knew and remembered."

Sasuke had to sit. He had to get a grip on this. "Naruto's memories of me were in that clone but the memories themselves were taking over, slowly erasing Naruto and becoming more of me. So it was…it was Naruto's…"

Michiko was giggling. "Go on, continue," she sang. "You're on the right track."

"It was Naruto's brother that I killed."

"Yes and no, but good try," Michiko said with a shrug, walking up to him. "It was Naruto's brother, his true brother, the Sasuke he remembered from before you became twisted with rage, that's true, but you didn't really kill him. Not if you want to get technical anyway."

"You've lost me again," Sasuke said.

"You can't destroy a Shugosha. He would've changed into you eventually but not die, it was merely a transformation. When you destroyed the conduit body, what was left went into the closest living thing it could find," she said and placed a hand on Sasuke's chest. "Which was you."

Sasuke breath left him and he shook his head. "No, he…he died. I saw him," he said but remembered what Jugo and Suigetsu said that the light looked like it went through him. He remembered feeling that heat in his chest. That burning the moment the light appeared. He'd been feeling sick, he'd been feeling like something was wrong, but then what did that mean?

Michiko sighed. "It's a complicated jutsu, the repercussions were so confusing there were several catastrophes that resulted from improperly made Shugosha so they were marked as forbidden jutsu. Of course it wasn't as if Naruto hadn't taken precaution. It was the reason he hadn't looked at the book before. Half crazed though he was, even Naruto knew better than to take unnecessary peaks at something he didn't fully understand." She turned and rested against her pet Ram again. "and now it's all going to hell," she despaired.

Sasuke sat as well, no longer have the strength nor the resolve to stand. "So he's inside me, Naruto's true bro…..," he paused and horror marred his features. He looked to Michiko who seemed to know what he was thinking because she was smiling that sadistic smile.

"Congratulations Sasuke," she said. "You've renewed your bond."

He shook his head. "No….no, no, no, no, no," he whispered to the air. He stood up again, nearly falling over with his weakened legs. "No!" he shouted. "That's not true! That hasn't happened! I do not care that he is dead!"

"Oh but you do," Michiko said getting up and in his face. "Why haven't you been able to stop thinking about that look on his face when he died? Why does it make you feel sick when you look at your own sword where you shoved it through his chest?"

"No!"

"Why can't you eat? Why can't you sleep? You know the answer Sasuke!"

"No!"

"You felt the entire world crumble when you thought he was gone, it still makes your throat close even thinking about it now, doesn't it! Who you once were, the Sasuke Uchiha that Naruto saw a brother in! The brother he would never give up on and the one he knew would never give up on him! He _is _you! Right now, Sasuke!"

Sasuke clutched at his head. "No! No! No!"

"That's why you feel like this! That's why your chest hurts! That's why you miss him! That's why you feel alone! Are you so deprived of emotion you've forgotten what it feels like to mourn your family! You've felt this before Sasuke, haven't you!"

"Don't!"

"You felt it when your clan was destroyed! But it was different then because you were never really alone. Itachi was still alive. When he died it still didn't feel like this because you know deep down that you always had another brother, you always had Naruto!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke breathed, but there was no conviction anymore, just futile surrender.

"But when you saw him in front of you with that look on his face, how you knew the one person left on this planet who cared about you was dying in front of you at your own hand, you finally felt it! You felt the weight of truly being alone and it's still making you sick!"

Sasuke slid down the tree he'd been backed into and held his head in his hands. "Stop it," he breathed. Everything she was saying, it was making him want to hurl. He was ashamed and disgusted because he knew she was right. It's why he recognized this feeling. Foreign and familiar as he had phrased it and it was. He'd lost family before, but she was right. Naruto had been right. He had never been truly alone. He could remember now. A memory perhaps he'd locked away but came flooding back into the forefront of his mind as if it had always been there. Naruto's words to him that rainy day echoed in his head now.

* * *

><p><em>"HE ISN'T YOUR ONLY FAMILY! HE DIDN'T LEAVE YOU ALL ALONE!"<em>

_"I AM YOUR ONLY BROTHER NOW SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, choking on his sobs, "and you're leaving me," he breathed._

* * *

><p>Sasuke bit hard into his lip until he felt the warm trickle of blood down his chin and the burn of tears in his eyes. What had he done?<p>

He didn't notice Michiko kneel in front of him and place her hands on his knees. "It's not too late," Michiko told him. "Perhaps you can redeem yourself."

Sasuke wiped the blood and tears harshly. "What are you talking about? You said his bond is dormant," he reminded her acidly.

"Yes dormant, you know what that means, right? It means inactive, sleeping, latent, pick a synonym for god's sake! The point is it in no way does it mean destroyed or obliterated. There is still a chance it can be woken up with the right effort."

"What effort would matter? I spent time with him and tried to win his friendship. That was not enough."

"Your reasons were different then. Can you honestly say now that your reasons for winning his trust would be the same as they had been the last time? If the pain you're feeling is an indication of anything, it is that you need Naruto, and he needs you too, now more than ever. You must make your decision now. Will you go to him?" she asked him, her expression intense.

He looked her over. "Why now?" he asked, feeling a prickle on the back of his neck like he got when there was danger around.

"You have a window, Sasuke," she told him. "A very small one to save Naruto before he is lost forever. As I have foreseen it, you have until tomorrow night."

Sasuke sat up. "Tomorrow night? Lost forever? What are you talking about? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are the only one who has a chance of saving him, but you could not do it unless you acknowledged the bond between you and now you have. Before I did not think it was possible."

"And he has you as a member of his Brotherhood? You do not even intervene when he is in danger!"

"You honestly think I didn't try?!" she yelled back. "In no future I have seen have I been able to accomplish what only you can do, and trust me that frustrates me to no end. Even now you waste time when his future grows ever darker!" she spat.

"Then tell me what I need to know!"

"You already know everything you need!" she insisted. "The trouble is you aren't focusing. Think about it for one small second, Sasuke and stop trying to make me connect the dots for you! You do not have much time left until-"

"Until what?"

Michiko's expression was sad, "Until Naruto destroys the Last Great Threat."

Sasuke's attention was peaked, but not in a good way, he had a bad feeling about this. He remembered Naruto's brothers telling him of Naruto's ultimate mission, the mission to destroy the last great threat to Konoha. "The last great threat," he muttered. What could that be?

He thought back to when he had first joined Naruto's little Brotherhood on their journey and how he'd heard that reference before. The Last Great Threat, Naruto's true objective. But what did that mean?

According to Sora, Temujin, and Menma it was something bigger than Orochimaru's escaped experiments. He wasn't vein enough to believe it was him, Orochimaru's prodigy. They had said themselves that the village no longer cared what situations he got himself into, but then what was left to threaten the ninja world?

The Akatsuki were all dead and they were some of the most powerful S-ranked missing ninja. Kabuto and Orochimaru were dead as well, good riddance.

Then there were the Jinchuuriki and they were all go-wait…no.

He looked up at Michiko and she seemed to know what he was thinking because she nodded.

Sasuke let out a small breath and whispered, "There's only one Jinchuuriki left…the Fox." His mouth dried out. "Naruto is the last great threat."

Michiko only looked away and he knew he was right. "Naruto plans…to destroy himself? How can he do that?! He's afraid of death! He told me that himself!"

"No… he didn't," Jugo said from the sidelines, speaking for the first time, having been listening.

Sasuke looked at him. "You were there. You heard him."

Michiko sighed. "Jugo is right. The _Shugosha_ told you that he was afraid of death, the part Naruto sliced off. The clone that is now gone and lives instead inside you. The true Naruto is not afraid to die anymore, especially if it is for a cause he believes in. And as long as the Fox is inside of him, ninja will always seek to gain its power. They will always seek to gain control of it and Naruto knows this."

"But he won't survive if it's taken. The only one ever to survive it was Gaara, and that was only because another gave their life to bring him back!" Sasuke said and he was up and pacing now. "How could he just decide to do this?"

"It's the dangerous part about creating a Shugosha, especially when it's done incorrectly. Detaching a part of yourself, be it your memories, your emotions, your weaknesses, or your strengths, all these things make a person who they are. Anyone would be different, but Naruto was sloppy with his Shugosha. He is no longer thinking like himself. Surely you've noticed this. He is almost a completely different person. Had he never separated a part of himself, he would never make this kind of decision."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, he would find some accidentally genius way of going around and making it work," he said and sighed. "I just don't get it. Even if he is different, he had dreams! He wanted to become Hokage! How can he do that when he's dead?"

"He's no longer a part of Konoha though," Jugo reminded again. "He was banished or exiled or whatever. Maybe he's given up on that too."

"But Gaara, his brothers, they won't let him go through with it?" Sasuke tried to reassure himself, all but ignoring Jugo and Michiko who were watching him pace.

"They said they couldn't argue with what Naruto was doing. They knew because he's now Guardian that Naruto was picking a person to guard it after him. Maybe that's why. He's been planning it from the beginning," Jugo said.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "They aren't going to do anything," he realized. "They won't do anything and if any of them tried to, I know Naruto, he would have fed them some inspirational bullshit that made it impossible for any of them to refuse what he's asked of them, or he'll do something even dumber and never tell them until he actually does it. Yeah, that sounds more like him," he continued to say to himself. "So he…he'll succeed…he'll succeed in killing himself," he muttered and whirled around to face Michiko. "Why now?" he demanded. "He could've off'd himself at any time! Why does he only have until tomorrow night?"

"Because tomorrow night is the night of the blood moon," Michiko told him. "A village a long time ago made leaps in drawing their power from the blood moon when it was said a doorway opened to another world. They discovered this doorway let slip a matter of energy greater than chakra. If Naruto is to contend with the powerful Fox spirit, he will need all the power he can get for the jutsu to work. He won't seal it inside anyone else. That wouldn't solve the problem, he likely plans to use the Blood moon's power to cast the Fox into this other world, as well as himself."

Sasuke's breathing stopped and without another word to Michiko or to Jugo he turned and sprinted as fast as he was able back down the mountain and into the thick of the forest, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

He had to get to Naruto.

Jugo looked after him and turned to see Michiko mounting her large pet Ram, getting ready to leave. "Will he make it?" he asked her.

Michiko didn't answer, but looked at him. "You should follow. He will need your help, and Jugo, I need you to give Sasuke something for me," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>(an: Well Sasuke now knows the truth. Naruto, no longer in his right mind, is making the ultimate sacrifice, feeling he is too dangerous to exist in this world. But will Sasuke reach him in time; and what about his own plans for his family? Will his newly recovered bond force him to make a sacrifice of his own? Find out in the final chapter of Brother, My Brother; Chapter 13: Brother, My Brother. See you there! :/)**


End file.
